Unrequited Love
by Josephine Jekyl
Summary: marikxoc. marik meets a young woman in battle city only to find its the same girl his father arranged for him to marry when he was a child. he used to hate her, but now cant stop thinking about her. problem is, she despises him. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

Disclaimer I **do not** own yu-gi-oh. I do own Anuket though. She's mine!!

**Summary**: When Marik was a child his father arranged a marriage to a girl from another clan. Marik thinks she is very plain and makes fun of her appearance. He constantly upsets her and she hates him for it. Years later and the time for the marriage draws closer. Anuket runs away with her guardian Ipet and they begin a new life in Domino.

A year later battle city begins and she is seen by her intended. He's stunned when he realises it is the same girl he used to taunt all those years ago.

He becomes very attracted to her but she still hates him for how he treated her when they were young. Now Marik is trying to win her affections. Will he be able to repair what he destroyed?

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 1: Preparations

Preparations were being made in the great hall of the Ishtars underground home. A young boy with sandy blonde hair and violet eyes was wandering the passageways watching all the chaos surrounding him. They were expecting visitors, that much he knew, but he wasn't interested in the reason behind it. He was nine years old and all his young life he had been told by his strict, slave driver of a father to study about a dead pharaoh and the ancient history of Egypt. He felt bitter at this thought because all he wanted to do was play with other children his age and go to the upper world and explore. There was a problem though; because he was the first born Son of the Ishtar family he was condemned to spend the rest of his life in this underground prison.

'_This is going to be so boring! Why is he even inviting these people? What's so special about them anyway?'  
  
_

His thoughts were interrupted by his 'brother' Odion calling his name.  
  
"Master Marik! What are you doing down here? Your father told you to go to your room and prepare for the arrival of the Benu family!"  
  
Marik looked at his brother warmly. He had always been there for him since he was a baby and loved him just as much as he loved his sister Ishizu. He couldn't understand why his father treated him the way he did.  
  
" I just wanted to see what was going on. Do you know? Who are the Benu's?"  
  
Marik decided just then that he wanted to know the reason behind their visit. Plus when Odion said 'the Benu family' the thought came to him that they might have a child as well that he could make friends with.  
  
Odion looked at his little brother wondering if he should tell him or not but decided to play it safe and give him a little information to satisfy his curiosity for now, but without giving away the exact reason for their visit.

"The Benu's are the leaders of the Heka Clan" he explained to Marik.  
  
Marik looked interested now, he didn't realise that there were any other clans out there besides themselves.  
  
"What do they do?" he asked looking up at Odion with his big violet eyes.  
  
"The Benu's are a very important high class family like yourself that protect the ancient texts of Egypt containing written magic. They have the ability to protect and even heal using these skills"  
  
Marik looked very interested.  
  
_'maybe they've come to show us how to use some of this magic!' _he thought growing even more excited.

He was about to ask about this when out of the corner of his eye he saw the angry form of his father coming towards them. If you were to stand them next to each other you could tell they were father and son. They both had the same hair colour and hair style and Marik obviously had his father's eyes.

"Marik! I thought I told you to stay in your room and get ready! I've been looking for you all over the place! They'll be here any minute now!"  
  
Mr Ishtar grabbed Marik's hand and dragged him to a chamber that was essentially a living/dining room.

"Sit!" he ordered

Marik sat down quickly not wanting to cross his father. It wouldn't be very wise of him to disobey him twice in one day. Marik watched his father pace back and forth glancing at his son every now and then. Eventually he turned to speak to his son

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm going to so much trouble to welcome these people" he stated.

Marik nodded slightly.

"As you are well aware, we tomb keepers are restricted to stay underground until the pharaoh returns. This could happen at any time, it could happen tomorrow or hundreds, maybe even thousands of years in the future. Because we don't know, we must prepare for that scenario. That is why I have invited the Benu's to come here. I have found you a wife to ensure our family line continues"  
  
Marik didn't expect this. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

He didn't want to get married! He was only a nine! He wasn't supposed to even like girls at his age. They had germs! You could catch something fatal! And while he knew he would have to marry someday, he would prefer it if he got to choose who he married. He knew better then to argue with his father though; if he did he would surely pay for it later.

Just at that moment Ishizu walked into the room with three people following behind her. One of them was a little girl wearing a white dress. She was quite plain. She had black hair that fell down just below her shoulder blades, she had tanned skin and big green eyes. She was quite skinny too. The girl looked no older then seven.

_"That must be her!" _Marik thought to himself heatedly. _"Well I'll make sure she knows what I think of this marriage and her! She's probably looking forward to it! She's not even that pretty! She looks a little scruffy too! How do they expect me to marry this girl?"_

During the time he was thinking all this, their parents had sat at the other side of the room and were talking and signing papers to complete the marriage contract. The girl had a feeling he was looking at her and glanced up to see the most vicious look she had ever seen on a person.  
  
_"why does he keep looking at me like that for? It's not my fault! I don't want to marry him. He seems so arrogant for someone so young. I bet he takes after his father. Oh joyous" she thought sarcastically_

A few minutes later after the signing of the contract the adults stood up, shook hands and walked back over to the now betrothed couple. Mr Ishtar began the official introductions and looked at his son.

"This is your future wife Anuket Benu" he turned to face the girl "this is my son and your future husband Marik Ishtar"

They both bowed their heads as a sign of greeting and muttered a quiet hello to each other whilst secretly thinking to themselves _"how am I ever going to get out of this?"_

This is my first ever story so be nice. If you don't like this fic then don't read it. If anyone leaves any flames I'll just remove them so there!

I have a plan for this story but if you have any ideas that you'd like to see in here then let me know and I'll see what I can do. Random thoughts are always appreciated!

Click on my name at the top to see more info about this fic. I will give a summary of what will happen in following chapters ok?

Read some other marik/oc fics by LoveLiesBleeding2. They're good reading material!

Review please!!! **- **


	2. Chapter 2: Nice to meet you too!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Yu-gi-oh. I wish I did though. I'd put more Marik scenes in it

**Author's notes**: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to make Marik nasty enough to make her hate him so much. I think I did an average job on it. Just so you know Marik has been nasty to her for a while now so Anuket really hates his guts now!

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Unrequited Love

Chapter 2: Nice to meet you too

A few weeks had gone by since the Benu's arrival and things were not any better between Marik and Anuket then when they had first met. Marik seemed to make it his life's mission to create as much hassle and distress to the girl as humanly possible.

He was constantly mocking her, especially about her appearance. Anuket was an insecure girl at the best of times. At first she couldn't understand why he was being so malicious towards her. After a few days though she realised it must be because of the marriage arrangement. She had met Ishizu when he had first started the verbal insults. She sent Marik away on an errand after making him apologise to her. Apparently he had never acted like that before! Anuket found that hard to believe, was that supposed to make her feel better or something!!?  
  
The seven year old girl sat in one of the guest rooms that was reserved for her family. She had just been crying her heart out…..again.

_"How many times have I cried since I first came here, I must stop or I'll become dehydrated…"_ she joked to herself miserably.

That was one thing she would never do. Cry in front of Ishtar. That was exactly what he wanted!! Well she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had succeeded.

"I wish mama and papa would hurry up and finish this whole business so we can go home, I don't know how much more I can take of him" she whispered to her rag doll, hugging her tight and rubbing her eyes. She wished she had someone to talk to, but her parents wouldn't hear a bad word against her future 'husband'.

Marik was always careful when he insulted her, making sure they were alone. Especially after Ishizu heard him the first time. What made it worse was he was very polite and charming towards her and her family whenever people were around. She remembered telling her mother what he had said to her only to have her say she was overreacting and that Marik was such a sweet boy who would never say things like that.

Anuket felt so alone. She didn't want to get married to someone like him in the first place. All she could hope for was that they be civil towards each other and possibly become friends but all chances of that happening were destroyed when he made the first move to speak to her.

_----------------Flashback_

_The three adults walked out of the room where they had first met to tour around the Ishtar home. Anuket tried to think of something to begin friendly conversation with her intended only to have him sneer at her and remark  
  
"Listen to me! I don't care what my father says but I refuse to marry you! So why don't you just do everyone a favour and take that ugly mug of yours and shove it up a Donkey's backside!"  
  
_

_Anuket stood there wide eyed and shocked that he had said such a thing to her. Marik smirked. _

_"Do you need help to do that? Because I know where to find one…..."_

_There was no way she was going to risk that! No way in the seven hells!! Even if he was bluffing, which she wasn't too sure he was. She muttered a quiet farewell and turned quickly to catch up with her parents. Marik stifling a laugh behind her._

_---------------End Flashback_

It wasn't so bad the insults. In reality they were quite stupid and Anuket knew this. It was just the fact that he kept repeating them over and over and over again, that she started to feel as if they were true.

She was plain and she knew that. She was only seven and wasn't too bothered about her looks at the moment. There was plenty of time to discover her own sense of style, but she wasn't butt ugly like he was making her out to be….was she?

_"Arrrrrrggh!!!!! Stop it you're letting him get to you!!" _her grip on the rag doll grew tighter.

_"But he has a point, I mean look at you! Your hair is disarray, your dress is creased to high hell and you talk to dolls. You are pretty…..pretty pathetic that is!"_

That voice in her head was her biggest enemy. She managed to shrug off what Marik had said to her only to have some voice nag at her that he was right! She hated that voice.

Anuket decided to have a walk to clear her head. She hid the doll in her room under her pillow. If Marik were to see her with it….. Well she didn't want to feed the flames of insults.

_"He's going to get worse as he gets older, I just know it"_

She walked towards the library to get something to read only to find Marik sitting there studying over some scrolls. Anuket backed up slowly past the door and around the side of it, accidentally kicking a stone behind her. _"Please Ra! Don't let him have heard that" _she prayed squeezing her eyes shut.

Her eyes shot open again when she heard him get up and walk towards the door. She quickly turned around to leave trying to make it look as if she had just passed by.

Marik poked his head out of the library to see Anuket practically running down the passageway. He smirked at her and decided to have a little fun.

_"I need a break anyway"_

He kept following her as she tried desperately to find somewhere with people so he would leave her alone. But then the thought came to her that even if she found someone they would shoo her away not wanting a child standing around watching them. _"Great! Now what am I gonna do, he's waiting until I give up then he'll start with the insults again" _

Anuket spun around to face him "what do you want Ishtar?!"

"Nothing from you Benu"

"Then why are you following me? Have you come to throw more insults at me?!!!"

"I don't need to anymore; I think I've finally gotten through to you….or have I? Oh well just to make sure......"

Anuket turned around again and began to walk away from him not wanting to hear anything he had to say. She wasn't feeling any better from their last encounter and wasn't sure if she could hold back tears this time.

"Where are you going? Are you going to hang yourself? Do you want some help? I know where we could find a nice high place to throw you off. It won't hurt for long....." he looked up to see her walking away from him "Come back here!!"

She continued to walk away. Marik grew angry at this. He had expected her to answer back with a stupid remark like she always did, and he would start to taunt her until her eyes watered up and she ran away. He knew she was close to breaking point and wanted to see her cry before she left tomorrow. This was his last chance. He strode up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Ishtar!!!" she struggled to loosen his grip on her arm but he was two years older then her and a lot stronger, so she had no choice but to be pulled along with him. _"Where is he taking me? What is he going to do?" _She was frightened now. He had never done anything like this before; she thought he really was going to find that place to hang her from, until he dragged her into her room and slammed the door shut behind them.

"When I tell you to do something… you do it!! I can't stop this marriage so I suppose I will have to make it as bearable as I can for myself. So listen to me!

1. You will be quiet and never speak unless spoken to and never say more then you have to!

2. Make sure that you wear a veil when in public; I will not suffer the humiliation of an inadequate and unsightly wife such as yourself!  
3. I don't find the idea of having children with you very appealing, so I may have to look around for a more suitable girl to do that job in your place, and finally….."

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard making tears roll down her face

"You will obey me and like it….unless you wish to be severely punished. Do you understand me?!!"

Anuket nodded her head vigorously. If he was doing this to her now when he was supposedly 'young and innocent' then what would he be like when he was older and more likely to carry out his threats?

"Good girl" he said mockingly patting her on the head, as if he were talking to a dog.

He turned around wiped his hand on the bed and left her alone in her room sitting on the floor. He shot her a nasty smirk as he closed her door behind him satisfied that he had broken her spirit. He looked at his closed hand. He had pulled quite a lot of her hair out "never mind" he chuckled letting them fall to the floor as he made his way back to the library to study.

-------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your hospitality" said Anuket's father shaking Mr Ishtar's hand. "You have been very kind to let us stay here" Anuket stood behind her Mother clutching at her skirt, staring at the floor.

Ever since Marik had cornered her last night her despair had dropped quite a few notches. _"Marik meant every word he said. How can I marry him knowing full well what's waiting for me?"_

Marik walked into the hall to say his farewells to the Benu's. Especially to his future wife. The young girl looked up at him anxiously. He was smiling in such an innocent way it made her nauseous.

"Thank you for staying with us, it was a _pleasure_!"

He looked at Anuket significantly. The adults surrounding them mistook it as a sign of young love and smiled at the young couple. Anuket knew what Marik meant but knew also that if she told anyone they wouldn't believe her and would see it as an attempt to try and get out of the marriage.

"It was nice to meet you" she replied quietly.

"Well then" started Mr Ishtar "we will see you again when Miss Benu here comes of age, we look forward to it. Have a safe journey" he turned around and began to walk back into the darkness, Marik following behind him. Anuket followed her Parents out into the scorching hot upper world.

Her eyes took a while to adjust to the brightness of the midday sun. Some servants from their clan had arrived with a few camels to take them home. She walked up to her father and he picked her up easily, sitting her in front of him. As they began to ride out towards the town her Mother spoke, looking to her young daughter.

"I think it's high time we made you into a lady Anuket, when we arrive home I will have Ipet begin teaching you your place as a wife. By the time she's through with you Mr Ishtar will be very glad he agreed to this marriage"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't any good. The next chapter will be better. I already have it half written and I'm so far pleased with the results.

Summary of next chapter: Anuket is now 15 years old going and she runs away from home to begin a new life in Domino with Ipet her carer/nanny

Please leave a review and/or any ideas you want to see in this fic. I'll do my best to include them.

Many Thanks **-**

By the way if the anonymous reviewer who not so creatively called them self 'mwhahahahahaha' is reading this then all I can say to you is if you want a fic with a girl called Saraia with blonde hair then write it yourself!!! Anuket will become very appealing later; I'm just trying to create a love/hate situation here. I said that I have a plan for this already and I will stick to it. Also for your information Anuket is a real Egyptian name and I want to keep it thank you very much.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FIC THEN CLICK BACK. IF YOU LEAVE A FLAME I'LL REMOVE IT! IF YOU LEAVE A SIGHNED REVIEW THAT IS SPITEFUL THEN I'LL REPORT YOU!! I SAID I WAS NEW AT THIS AND I **WONT** PUT UP WITH ANY BADMOUTH FROM ANYONE, UNDERSTAND?!!


	3. Chapter 3: The escape

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** Own Yu-gi-oh and never will. Just the Benu family (and Ipet)

**Author's notes:** Things should be getting more interesting this chapter. Anuket is feeling miserable because the marriage date is approaching so she and her tutor Ipet run away to begin a new life in Domino city. I'm gonna try and make my chapters longer then previous ones but I make no promises. I'll just have to update more often. By the way, the tune for the music box is **"melodies of life"** from final fantasy 9. If you want to hear the tune, say so in your review and leave your email. I will send it to you. I love that song so much!

**Thanks: **this is just a note to **all** my readers that you have cheered me up no end and I mean **all of you**. I felt a little depressed after that review and was thinking about discontinuing this fic, but because you all gave me more then just an 'update soon' I've decided that I am definitely going to keep writing for you.

Thank you all so much, you've really made my day! (Hugs everyone **-**)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 3: Escape

"Anu! Your bath is ready!" called an elderly woman in the room joining Anuket's bedchamber

Anuket looked up from the book she was reading. "Hold on Ipet, I'll be there in a moment" she said quietly but loud enough so she could hear her. The young woman stood up and closed the book. She walked over to her desk and slipped it in a secret compartment down the back. Her father didn't want her to learn any of the spells they're family had been keeping secret for all these millennia. He saw it as something only men were entitled to learn. If he were to find out his daughter had been copying spells into books and practicing them behind his back he would be outraged and would more then likely punish her for it.

"I'm coming!" she called walking into the bathroom.

Ipet was waiting for her with towels, a bath robe and scented oils. Anuket stepped behind a screen placed by the bath and undressed. She carefully descended the steps into the bath which was set into the floor. The oils and scented petals that were already in the water gave it a milky look. Anuket dipped her head back into the water and breathed deeply. She needed some aromatherapy to calm her down. Ipet noticed that she was particularly stressful today and wanted to help alleviate that feeling.

_"The poor girl, she's been getting increasingly more troubled this past year. I suppose it's because of her upcoming marriage to that Ishtar boy"_ she thought to herself.

Anuket had been very quiet the moment she had returned from that place. Ipet remembered asking her what was wrong several times over many weeks only to be answered with "nothings wrong, I'm alright" Ipet knew she wasn't telling the truth. She had never seen Anuket so depressed before so she continued to try and get her to confide in her, until eventually she broke down in tears and told her everything that Marik had said and done. Ipet was shocked. She couldn't believe that he would say such things and told the girl to tell her parents. Anuket told her that she had already tried but they didn't believe her. All Ipet could do was comfort her and be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

As a result they both became very close. Anuket saw Ipet as a mother figure rather then a servant, especially since her own mother passed away seven years ago. A year after the arrangement was made.

Her father decided that Ipet would care for his daughter and teach her how to be a respectful wife. Ipet did so and also helped Anuket become more outgoing then she was before. Ipet also couldn't help but spoil Anuket a little. She loved her so much. Not like her older brother Baal, He was just like his father. He seemed to think he was superior to everyone. He was overprotective of his baby sister; he didn't allow her to do anything because he didn't think she could handle it. This angered both Anuket and Ipet but as they were 'only women' they couldn't do anything about it.

Ipet had worked hard on Anuket to make her more confident about herself. She helped her improve her appearance which to tell the truth didn't need that much work anyway. Anuket was a pretty girl but because she was a late bloomer she didn't really care about what she looked like, that is until some boy pointed it out to her over a period of several weeks.

There was no way he could say those thing to her now. Anuket had changed dramatically over the past eight years. She had matured into a fine young woman with long black silky hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She had a side parting with a fringe that hung a little over her face. Her bright emerald green eyes had long dark lashes; she had a delicate nose, rosy red lips and a slender neck. Her figure could put supermodels to shame. She was very curvy and put simply, she was stunning.

"Anu sweetheart are you feeling alright? You know you can tell me anything" Ipet said trying to get her to share her feelings.

Anuket looked up at the ceiling "To be honest I don't know, time is passing by so quickly now that I'll be on my way to marry Ishtar before I know it!"

She looked down again with a deep sigh. She was feeling very miserable but didn't want to bother the older woman with her problems. She couldn't hide anything from her though, Ipet wasn't stupid. She knew her better then anyone.

"I know you're feeling upset about this marriage and believe me if I could do anything about it I would, but you know what? Things may be different now… Marik may be different. He's probably matured a lot over these past few years, most boys do"

"It doesn't matter whether he's changed or not!" she cried "I hate him! I don't want to marry him! I will always remember how we met, how he enjoyed making my life a misery! How he threatened me….. I will always remember…" tears were falling fast and furious.

Ipet leaned forward and pulled her over to give her a hug being careful not to fall in the water. She didn't know what to say to make thing better so she decided it was best if Anu just cried it out.

Once she had washed up, Anuket climbed out of the bath behind the screen dried herself with a towel and put on her robe. She walked back into her bedroom and sat down at her dressing table. She picked up her hairbrush and began to work the tangles out of her wet hair.

Ipet gathered the wet towels and worn clothes and went to leave but not before turning to Anuket and saying softly to her "everything will be alright…you'll see"

--------------------------------------------

In the morning Anuket woke with a start. Ipet was talking to someone outside of her bedroom door. They both had hushed voices so she couldn't make out what they were saying but Ipet sounded happy that was for sure.

Anuket pulled the veil curtain surrounding her bed aside and stood up. Ipet walked in at that moment with a big smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" the young woman asked curiously. "What's happened?"

"I've been speaking to some of the other servant women; I mentioned to them that you were feeling down about your betrothal to Ishtar. They didn't press for details but they got the point that you don't exactly like him very much. I told them that I wished I could take you away from all this, and that was when they said there might be a way…"

Anuket's eyes lit up "there's a way for me to get out of this?!" she whispered excitedly.

"Yes but we need to plan for it, it may take a week or two but if all goes well we should be alright" Ipet smiled

"What's the plan then? When do we start?" Anuket was shaking with excitement. Ipet hadn't seen her this happy for over ten years. She missed it.

"Well" Ipet thought for a second "the plan is to leave this place and set up home far away from here. In order to do this we will need an item that we can sell to get enough money together to set up home. Once we have that we need to barter a passage out of Egypt. That shouldn't be a problem; the only thing that will be tricky is getting you out of here without anyone noticing"

"Oh no" Anuket said miserably "that's going to be impossible. People will notice if they see me. Papa has guards all over the place, they're not stupid. They'll realise what we're up to if they see me leaving"

Ipet's smile widened "Don't worry about that. The girls and I have been talking about this all night long and we have a solution. As you may or may not know, a few times a week many of the servants go to the oasis near here and fetch water. We will disguise ourselves and follow them. As the last of them goes to leave, we will pretend to get water. When they are out of site we can gather our possessions that a few others will have brought and hidden around there and make our way to a boat"

"You 'have' been busy!" Anuket said sounding very impressed. "That seems like a good plan! Can we start now? I'll look around for something we can sell. We have lots of artefacts here, but it'll have to be something papa wont miss, at least until we're gone anyway"

"Yes, you do that Anu. In the meantime I will get the others to make arrangements for the boat and I'll gather the supplies we'll need. We will only be able to take one bag each with us though, so we'll have to take things that are necessary and no more" Ipet turned to leave.

"Wait" said a soft voice behind her. She looked back to see the young woman with an indebted look on her face "Thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am for this"

Ipet smiled and gave Anuket a tight hug. "Thank me when we've settled into our new home"

------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since their little conversation and things were getting underway for the escape. Anuket had looked around for something that they could put up for sale and make a nice tidy sum of money. She also had to make sure it was something her father wouldn't notice was gone straight away. This wasn't too much of a problem though because there were lots of rooms with ancient artefacts decorating them. Anuket decided on a vase with an elaborate pattern on it. It was gold plated, very old and very valuable.

_"This'll do"_ she thought to herself and hid it away as she left the room.

As it turned out though, the vase sold for a **huge** amount of money to a private buyer in an auction. We're talking almost a million here!

Ipet had her friends take care of other things like hiding their luggage at the oasis and arranging transportation to the boat as they were able to leave the clans home without suspicion. Everything was arranged. The time was approaching for the escape.

-----------------------------------------

Anuket ate her dinner in silence. She looked at her father and brother who were talking to each other, unaware that they were never going to see her again after tonight. At this thought Anuket's eyes watered slightly. She didn't particularly get along with them, but they were her family nonetheless and she would miss them.

"Papa would you mind if I went to bed early, I feel really tired"

"Yes I suppose so. Just don't forget that tomorrow we begin to talk about the wedding arrangements" her father replied.

Anuket bowed her head to her father and brother "goodbye" she said quietly.

They looked at her strangely. "Goodbye?" her brother laughed. "Why Anu, Are you going somewhere?" Anuket smiled and walked out of the room. That was the last time she would see her family ever.

She walked down the corridors until she came to her room. When she closed the door behind her, she began to go through her drawers. Anuket knew that when dawn came she would have to leave, and she didn't want to go without a certain item. She took out her jewellery box and set it on the desk. She opened it up to hear a tune playing. Her mother used to sing that to her when she was a little girl. Tears formed in her eyes. Anuket missed her mother very much; she reached into the box and lifted out a necklace.

It was a very beautiful gold necklace. There was a miniature ankh hanging on a delicate looking, but sturdy chain. It belonged to her mother and there was no way she would leave that behind. She put it on and lay down for bed, Ipet would be calling for her early in the morning when it was time to leave.

----------------------------------------

"Anu" an old woman's voice whispered through the door "are you awake?" Anuket sat up quickly recognising the voice as Ipet's and ran towards the door to let her in.

"Are we ready to leave?" the young girl asked, both excited and nervous at the same time.

"Yes, its time. Do you have everything?" she asked handing Anuket a brown servants robe. "Yes, there's nothing else here worth taking with me"

Ipet nodded and handed the girl a water jar. She motioned for Anuket to follow her. They made their way out into the corridor and walked along hiding their faces under their hoods from the guards. Ten minutes later, they eventually found the servants who were going out to the oasis. They waited until all the servants had exited through the door and ran up behind them so that they were last in line. _"This is it, there's no turning back now, not that I'd want to anyway" _Anuket thought to herself as they walked into the desert.

It seemed to take forever for the servants to collect the water. There were a lot of them. Soon enough though, it was their turn. "Now what?" Anuket whispered as the last servant gathered her jar of water and turned around to go back. "Wait a minute, let's pretend to gather water until she's further away from us" Ipet replied.__

They slowly walked over to the oasis and bent down. They made out to be filling their jars, and it was just as well they did because the woman glanced over her shoulder as she walked away. Ipet watched her carefully as she shrank into the distance. She looked at Anuket and whispered hurriedly.

"Now when I say go, run towards those trees, there should be a man waiting through there who will take us to the port in Cairo"

Anuket could feel her heart racing. This was it, she was almost free! If things went to plan, she would soon be living a life she had only dreamed of. No more living with two sexist males who believed her only purpose in life was to marry and raise the children of a man who had power and high status. This thought made her even more terrified, what if the man wasn't there? She would have to go back home and face her father the next day to begin the wedding arrangements. She was broken from her chain of thoughts when the elderly woman next to her spoke.

"Ok, wait…….." Anuket held her breath. "Alright let's go" They ran towards the trees as fast as they could. Anuket was amazed at the sudden burst of energy her tutor showed. She must be at least seventy years old but ran as if she was only thirty. _"Ipet must be really excited about this; I doubt she's ever done anything like this before" _she mused giggling to herself.

As they ran through the trees, they saw a middle aged man waiting for them. He was standing by a land rover. The moment he saw the two women running towards him, he opened the door to the passenger seats.

"I've already put your things in the back ladies, have a seat and buckle up" he said smiling to them.

Anuket had never been in a car before and was looking forward to it, as well as all the other things she would soon experience and learn about. She got in and after a bit of fumbling, managed to buckle her seatbelt, Ipet did the same. The man sat in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Next stop Cairo" he announced.

As they drove away, Anuket looked back towards the oasis and the desert she had called her home for the last fifteen years. She breathed a long sigh of relief. That wasn't so hard; it just seemed so at the time.

----------------------------------------

A forty minute drive later and they had arrived in Cairo. They drove past the buildings through the crowded streets until they came to the pier. Anuket had never seen so many boats before in her life, hell she'd never even seen one until now what with her growing up in the desert and all. She got out of the land rover and gathered their belongings. Both women made their way towards the boat with big smiles on their faces. It was 9:00am and by the time anyone noticed they were missing they would already be sailing across the ocean to their new home in Domino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That chapter wasn't so bad. I tried to make it longer then the last two. Sorry if it seemed a bit boring when they were escaping. I'll do better as I get further into the story.

Preview of next chapter: Anuket and Ipet settle into their new life in domino. Anuket tours domino and decides she wants to go to school like a normal teenager.

Please review. I love hearing from you. If there is anything at all you want to see happen in this fic then let me know and I'll do my best to include it.

Just so you know updates will be a tiny bit longer apart now cus when I first posted this fic I had already written two chapters. I have a few drafts written for the next few chapters though.

I will leave a reply to some of the reviews so if you have any questions or suggestions then feel free to ask me.

**LoneGothic**: I assume you like this fic due to your very expressive review. Don't you worry; I'll make sure he gets a few big bruises for what he said to Anuket. You'll like it. hee hee

**LoveLiesBleeding2**: I would never have started to write this fic if it hadn't been for you. You gave me a lot of inspiration with your fics and encouragement. - thank you!

**Chelsea**Thanks very much. I will most likely take you up on that offer. Ever since I read your review I thought I could put a song chapter in here somewhere. I'll ask you when it comes up to it ok? Thanks again.

**Minor Arcana: **I can't believe you're reading this! You are one of the many great authors on and I feel very special to know you like my work. There may be time when I get a bit stuck or my wording is bad but I'll do my best.

**Raksha666: **It's nice to know you like this story so far. I look forward to your reviews and new chapters in your own fic. You're doing really well!

**Kuramas Girl Angel: **You're right people who leave nasty reviews are jerks! I will read your fic as you have taken the time to read mine. It may take a while for me to get round to it, but I will, I promise!

**Sayurii: **I hope I'll be able to change your opinion of Marik by the end of this fic. He's not a bad guy (in the anime) he's just misunderstood and wants revenge for his fathers death. So would you if you were in his position. I know I would!

Thank you everyone. Remember leave me a nice long review and It will encourage me to write faster for you.


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Disclaimer I **do not** own yu-gi-oh (sigh)

**Summary: **Anuket settles into her new home in Domino. She decides to attend School like a normal girl her age would. She even meets a few new friends. Also Marik discovers the Pharaohs whereabouts from Bandit Keith.

As **Chisakami Saiyuki** requested, Im going to Introduce Marik to the readers. I was going to wait a few chapters but then I thought I could put scenes with both characters in so you can slowly see their paths merging together. **You see? If you want something to happen, I'll do it!**

Im gonna to try and update every few days now. If I do that, then I'll be able to write a better story and I'll get more reviews as well (hopefully). Anyhoo next chapter - **thank you for your patience**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Anuket and Ipet had been living in Domino for a month now and they were very settled into their new life. They had stayed in a hotel when they first arrived and soon began looking for a home of their own. Eventually they found a house just on the outskirts of town. It was on a quiet street and was very cosy. They moved in not long after due to the fact that they could pay the full asking price right away. During that month, they had bought furniture and appliances to make their new home comfortable and as different as possible from their previous dwelling back in Egypt. Between the two of them, they had been very successful.

Anuket was in her room smoothing out the creases in her school uniform. She was very excited because as of tomorrow she would officially begin her life as a normal teenager. She remembered the day when she first started exploring Domino with Ipet. There were lots of girls and boys her age carrying bags, and wearing some sort of uniform. They all seemed to be coming from the same place.

--------------------

_Flashback_

_"Look at all those people!" Anuket said in awe as group upon group of teenagers walked by in smart uniforms._

_"What about them?" questioned Ipet, looking back and forth between Anuket and the passing youths with a knowing smile on her face. _

_Anuket had wanted to make friends, and seeing so many young people altogether had reawakened that desire._

_"I've never seen so many people my own age before... can we see where they came from?" she asked, already pulling on the older woman's arm towards the direction of the oncoming students. _

_"Alright then" Ipet sighed with mock exasperation. _

_She was reminded of how Anuket used to pull her sleeve years ago when she was small and wanted to go somewhere or show her something._

_They walked on, keeping an eye out for the place the students were coming from, until they saw it. _

_"Domino High" read Anuket looking at the sign above the entrance. _

_She looked confused until she heard a boy nearby say the words 'school' and' teachers'._

_"It's a school!!" she whispered excitedly to Ipet "please can I go!, I'll be just like everyone else then, and I can make friends and learn new things and…" she was cut off._

_"Anu, you don't need my permission, I brought you here so you could live your own life. If this is what makes you happy then by all means do it"_

_Anuket smiled warmly at Ipet and gave her a big bear hug before running into the building to enrol, her guardian following close behind her._

_End flashback_

_-------------------_

She sat on her new bed and crossed her legs, feeling herself sink into the soft mattress. She looked around her room smiling. She had decorated it all by herself. She had wanted to assert her own individuality and was very pleased with the results. The walls were pale yellow and the curtains and lamp shades were apple green. Her bed sheets were a patterned mixture of the two colours together, and the floor boards and furniture were made of maple. A typical teenage girls room.

_"School starts tomorrow; I'd better check and see that I've got everything I need. Knowing my luck I'll leave something important behind" _She thought to herself as she got up and rummaged through her school bag.

Everything was there, that must have been the tenth time she'd checked.

"Ok I have everything, I think I'll watch some teli-vis-ion" she said, taking care to pronounce the word correctly. She flicked through the channels finding nothing worth watching at this hour.

_"I may as well just go to bed; I'll only keep looking for things to do. And besides, the sooner I go to bed the sooner I get to go to school" _

She bounced up off the bed and changed into a black vest top and shorts. She snuggled under the covers with a contented smile on her face and fell asleep.

--------------------------- Morning

The next morning Anuket woke up at 6.00am. She knew she would never be able to get back to sleep again, so instead she got up and changed into her school uniform.

It consisted of a short blue skirt and matching bow finished off with a pink Jacket. She looked on her dresser and found her necklace. After Anuket put it on, she brushed her hair and put it up into a clip, loose bits of hair hanging down on both sides of her face.

She grabbed her school bag and went downstairs, being careful not to wake up Ipet. As far as she knew, Ipet had never been able to sleep in for so long in her life, due to the fact that she used to be a servant and had to get up early.

Anuket went into the Kitchen and made herself some breakfast. Once she had eaten, she decided to walk through town and get some fresh air before going to school. She left a note for Ipet on the kitchen table saying this, and left.

Several people were staring at her as she walked through the town, most of them were male. They had never seen the Egyptian girl before and thought she was one of the prettiest girls they had ever seen. Anuket didn't notice the appreciative looks she was receiving and carried on walking taking in the sights.

As she walked down the street, she came across a game shop. _"I may as well have a look"_ she mused.

The girl opened the door and stepped in. the first thing she saw was a boy with tri coloured hair. _"That can't be natural!"_ The boy was also very short but must go to the high school because he was wearing the uniform too. He looked at her and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" he questioned politely.

"I'm just browsing. I'm new here in town you see and Im curious. There's nothing like this from where I come from" she replied looking at some cards.

"Really? Where do you come from then?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Egypt. I moved here with my guar... Grandmother a month ago" she quickly changed the word guardian to grandmother. She didn't want to be associated with clans anymore.

"Cool! Well anyway, if you're new here then take these. Consider them as a welcoming present to Domino" he said handing her a pack of cards.

He saw her puzzled look and explained "it's a game called duel monsters. You'll learn how to play soon enough. It's really popular all over the world, Im surprised you haven't heard of it"

Anuket put the cards in her bag "thank you very much"

She looked at the clock on the wall. She had been wandering the town for almost an hour and should probably be heading to school.

"Oh! I have to go now; I don't want to be late on my first day. Maybe I'll see you around" She smiled and turned around waving to the boy as she left the shop.

As she walked out the door a group of other people went in. "they must be friends with that boy" she thought as she heard them greeting each other.

-------------------------------------------

"Everyone!! We have a new student joining our class today, she will be here very soon" announced the teacher.

As if on cue the principle walked in with the new student following behind him.

"Class this is Anuket Benu, she comes from Egypt. I hope you will all make her feel welcome" he said glancing at everyone, it was more of an order then anything else.

He turned to face Anuket "Now then, you can take the empty seat over there behind Ryou Bakura; he is also a transfer student and knows what it's like to be new in a foreign school. If there is anything you need to know I'm sure he will help you"

"Thank you" said Anuket, feeling uncomfortable with everyone watching her.

She sat down at the empty desk and looked around. She saw the boy from the game shop a few desks across to her right. He waved and gave her a thumbs up. A smile graced her lips. It seemed she had already made a friend. She recognised the other people sitting around him. They were the same ones that went into the gameshop as she came out. They flashed her a smile and she waved at them. The boy must have told them about her being new in town.

The white haired boy turned around and spoke. He had a British accent "Hello, Im Bakura. If there is anything you want to know or if you get lost then come to me, I'll do my best to make things easier for you while you're adjusting to life here".

Anuket's smile grew wider "Thank you Bakura, Im sure I will. This place is huge"

As the lesson began Anuket thought about how perfect her life was. _"No one can take this away from me"_

Her life was changing for the better and the only person who could ruin it was a certain sandy blonde tomb keeper, but he was forbidden to ever leave that place.

Or so she thought…

------------------At sea a few miles off duelist kingdom

"Forgive me master!!!!! Please don't send me to the shadow realm!!"

A young man wearing a purple robe stood over the cowering man. He was holding a golden rod with an eye on it. "You are useless!" he raised it towards the man.

"No please!!"

"I have no use for a rarehunter who can't even do the simplest of tasks" he continued, a malicious smirk growing on his face.

He was enjoying making this fool squirm. He focused his millennium rod and the man collapsed on the deck of the ship. The other rarehunters who were watching stayed silent. They knew better then to cross him.

Marik turned around and lowered the rod. His sandy blonde hair blowing in the wind from under his hood.

"Throw him overboard! He's making the place look untidy" several rarehunters went to pick him up.

Marik made his way towards his cabin to rest. It was hard work watching over these fools.

All of a sudden a rarehunter called out "there's someone in the water!"

Marik turned around _"so there should be, I just told them to throw that idiot in"_.

He looked overboard to see what the fuss was about. Sure enough there was a man, and not the one he just sent to the shadow realm. He was holding on to a broken bit of wood and he looked weak. He must have been floating for days.

"Get him up here!" Marik shouted "I could always use more mind slaves"

Marik watched his rarehunters haul the man onto the deck. He was wearing a bandanna with Stars and stripes, he also wore sun shades

_"how he's managed to keep those on after all this time is beyond me" _he smirked to himself taking in the mans pitiful appearance.

The mans eyes shot open as he felt himself being pulled and prodded by the rarehunters. He fumbled around for a second. He had absolutely no clue as to where he was, and who were all these guys in purple robes anyway? Marik walked up to him and held up his rod. The mans eyes went wide as if he knew what was going to happen. Marik was about to make him a mind slave when he heard the man mutter something about "not another one"

He decided he had better investigate this. "Not another what?" he questioned, still pointing the golden rod at the man.

"I've seen an item like the one you're holding before" he muttered.

"What did this item look like?" he pressed, growing more and more interested. If it was the one he was looking for, he could begin his plan for world domination. The man continued.

"It looked like an upside down pyramid, it had an eye on it just like that one" he said pointing to Mariks millennium rod "it belongs to a kid called Yugi Motou"

Marik's face lit up. A smile slowly spread across his face "you know this Yugi Motou?" he asked "what is your name?"

"Bandit Keith, by the way thanks for saving me" he stood up. Marik regarded him, lowering his rod for a second "tell me, where does this Yugi Motou live?"

Bandit Keith looked at him. "_This guy seems interested in Yugi. Probably wants that necklace of his, oh well I may as well tell him. This'll be payback for what he did to me back in duelist kingdom"_

"Domino city, in Japan". He raised his voice "Look if you're gonna get back at him then I want in!"

"Yes. You will help me get to little Yugi, but not in the way that you think"

Marik raised his millennium rod again. The millennium eye appeared on Bandit Keith's forehead. He turned around and headed back to his room. He focused the rod again and spoke to the rarehunter at the ships controls.

"Take us back to Egypt" he commanded. Now that he knew of the pharaoh's whereabouts, he could put his plan into action. That Keith person would be the perfect tool to lure him into a trap.

"You will pay for what you did to me pharaoh!" an evil grin spread across his face. Oh he would pay!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope that wasn't too bad a chapter. I wanted to update for you cus its been a few days. I've been trying to think of ways to introduce Marik and thought why not start here. Its not the best but oh well. I've already got the basic idea for the next chapter, I've just got to work on it a bit more them actually write it up.

**Chisakami Saiyuki: **there you are! I've put a bit of Marik in there. I know its not very good but bear with me. Im new at this writing malarkey and I need practice. If there is anything else you would like to see in here then feel free to let me know ok?

**Surfergirl16: **she'll kick Mariks ass when she sees him, don't worry. But Im still gonna make Marik the one in control. Though really she wont need to kick Mariks ass cus he'll be doing that himself when he sees the beauty he could have had if he hadn't insulted her so much. Hee Hee

**LoneGothic: **thanks a lot! Im pleased to know you like my oc. Yeah she is kinda cool and as I said to surfergirl16 she will kick his ass but he'll be doing that to himself too. He is still gonna be the one in charge…or so he thinks. Maybe I'll get Anuket to run rings around him. Women are the best. We have some strange powers over men…

**Raksha666: **no problem. You deserve that compliment cus you're a great author. Did you see my review on your fic? Did it help any or do you want more random thoughts thrown your way. Its always easier to come up with ideas for other peoples fics, but when it comes to writing your own.. Revenge will come to Marik the moment he sees her and she doesn't want anything to do with him, but I may throw other things in for good measure.

**kamuisetokungurl: **even though your review was short, thanks a lot. If there is anything at all you want to see in this fic at some point then leave a review and tell me. I'll put it in if I can. I should be able to though.

Thanks for all the reviews! As always if there is anything you want to see then tell me. I'll update ASAP. Marik and Anuket should meet in a few chapters or so. Then things will be getting good.

Remember lots of reviews please!! **- it will make me update faster!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Plans set into Motion

Disclaimer I **do not** own yu-gi-oh

**Summary: **Anuket has made some new friends and things couldn't be better! But far away in Egypt Marik has made plans destroy the pharaoh and dispatches his rarehunters to cause some grief.

Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. I've been busy with work and getting ready for college. Anyway you know the saying good things come to those who wait. You may or may not agree to that but never mind. I'll try to update as often as I can. I don't want to rush this fic and ruin it by not thinking things through. Hope you understand. There will be regular updates, though I can't say how far in between they will be. Don't worry. You will have 'at least' one chapter a week. Possibly two. Depends if I can get to the computer. My sisters have bought the Sims 2 and are always on it. You know how it is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 5: Plans set into motion

The bell rang in the student's ears, letting them know that it was time for lunch. Anuket reached into her locker to put her books away. When she turned around she saw the boy with tri coloured hair walking towards her.

"Hey Anuket, how are you doing in lessons so far?" he asked

"Not bad! I think I need to speed up a bit though" she replied with a thoughtful look "its not as easy as it looks is it?"

"I guess not… hey listen! You're new here so why not hang out with me and my friends? We could show you around, how about it?" he suggested "Im Yugi by the way"

"Pleasure to meet you Yugi, and yes that would be great. Thank you so much. I was worried I was going to be an outcast here!" she laughed. "Well then! Shall we go and find your friends?" Yugi nodded

They started towards the cafeteria and eventually found them sitting at a big round table. They were waving for them to come over. They all looked at the new girl. Yugi began the introductions.

"Ok everyone, you remember Anuket from class? Well she's going to be part of our group from now on!"

He pointed towards each person and introduced them one by one one, starting with Joey.

"This is Joey wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner and Ryou Bakura, you remember him don't you?"

Anuket smiled "of course I do, it's nice to meet you all" they all replied with a "nice to meet you too"

"So what sort of things do you like?" Tea asked.

She was happy that there was another girl in the group now. She would have someone to talk to about boys makeup clothes and all the other things girls talked about.

Anuket hesitated "well... Im not really sure yet. In Egypt, my culture didn't involve things that you've grown up with. This is all very new to me"

Tea looked at her and replied with a reassuring smile "don't worry! We'll show you how things are done around here" Anuket returned the smile. "Thanks"

Joey and Tristan were staring at her with big eyes, their mouths hanging open slightly during this conversation between the two girls. It was then that they decided to show off their manliness. Joey got there first.

"Yeah, and you know that if anyone gives ya a hard time I'll pound em for ya!"

He sat up a bit straighter and tried to show off his muscles by sticking his chest out, hoping it didn't look too obvious but enough for the female to notice. Bakura tried hard to contain his laughter seeing this, so did Yugi. Tristan saw Joey's attempt to draw Anuket's attention

_"Oh I see what he's doing; he's trying to get the new girl! Well not this time pal" _

Tristan hooked his leg under Joey's chair and pulled it, sending him flying onto the floor face first.

Tristan looked up at Anuket and said "He's all talk, if you need any help then come to me. Everyone in this school knows that he can't hold his own in a fight"

Joey sprang up from the floor shouting "oh yeah!! Well I'll take ya on right now!!" everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the commotion going on between the two boys.

Fists were being curled up in preparation to make contact with the other persons face until Yugi shouted at them

"Hey guys! Stop it! What's gotten into you?"

They stopped fighting and looked at each other. They moved their heads to look at their friends and finally the Egyptian girl who was staring back in slight shock at the display. Obviously this method wasn't working. Silently agreeing through eye contact that this wasn't over, they shook hands and sat back down.

"Sorry" they murmured to each other.

They continued to eat lunch as though nothing had happened, which Anuket found very odd, but entertaining. The group started to ask her questions to get to know her better and they all seemed to hit it off very well.

All this time they didn't notice cold blue eyes glaring at them from the other side of the room. Seto Kaiba looked at Tristan and Joey with disgust.

_"Brawling in public. How pathetic"_ he thought to himself as he turned the page of the book he was reading.

He then glanced at the new addition to the group. His eyes lingered on her for a while before he realised he was staring. He broke his gaze and questioned to himself

_"Why would she want to hang around a bunch of geeks like them, she's above them…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Here we are" Anuket said to her new friends.

She had invited them to come over to her house and hang out. Joey and Tristan were more then willing. Not just because it was 'her' asking, but she had mentioned at some point that there was food. They walked in through the side door into the kitchen.

"I'm home!" The girl called.

Ipet came through the door and looked at all the teenagers standing there. She smiled at them

"hello there, I see Anu's made some friends already" they all grinned at the elderly woman.

"Everyone this is my grandmother, Ipet" Anuket turned away from the group and gave Ipet a look that said go along with it.

She seemed to get the message and invited them all into the lounge. Once she had 'fed' everyone, they sat talking about random things in general. Bakura told Anuket about when he first came to Domino and how strange it was at first. He also told her about how he made friends with everyone. They sat there for most of the afternoon watching TV and playing duel monsters. Yugi vs Joey. Needless to say, Yugi was winning. Joey was really good and could have put Yugi in several tight spots but his attention kept getting drawn away from the game by a certain dark haired, green eyed female with tanned skin.

They spent the later part of the afternoon teaching Anuket how to play. She was quite good, and with some practice she could be one of the best. Eventually it was getting late and they had to break up the gathering.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow" waved Tea as she started down the street. "Ok! Thanks for coming around, it was fun!" Anuket called to everyone. "No problem! Next time we have to go to Yugi's" said Tristan

When they had disappeared from view, Anuket closed the door and walked back into the lounge where Ipet was sitting in her chair.

"So what do you think?" she asked. Anuket wanted her opinion because Ipet had proved to be a good judge of character over the years.

"I think you've made some very good friends. They seem quite sincere and really seem to like you. You know what? You should invite them around again for your birthday"

Anuket mock slapped her head. She had forgotten her birthday was only a month away. She would be sixteen.

"Yes, that's a good idea, we can all go out afterwards and… how did Joey describe it? Par...Tay? Oh well, either way we'll all have a lot of fun!"

---------Egypt Rarehunters Hideout---------

Marik was sitting at a rectangular table in his room. He was sorting through the cards his rarehunters had gathered over the years to make a deck powerful enough to defeat the Pharaoh. He looked at the two most powerful cards in his possession. The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon.

_"With these two Egyptian God cards in my possession I will be unstoppable! Now all I need to do is find out where Ishizu has hidden Obelisk the Tormentor"_

Marik frowned as he remembered the last time he saw his sister back in the Valley of the Kings.

_------Flashback------_

_"If you want to carry out this madness, you're going to have to find the last card!" _

_"Im warning you…" Marik said slowly, raising the golden rod at Ishizu_

_"You'd use your millennium rod on your own flesh and blood Marik?" She said in disbelief_

_"If you continue to stand in my way…then yes, I'll have to" a flash of light and he was gone_

_------End Flashback-----_

Marik hadn't used the rod the way she thought he would. How could he? Despite the fact that she opposed him she was still his big sister. Instead he had used it on himself, 'his own flesh and blood' to transport him away from that place. It had proved to be very strenuous and he wouldn't repeat it again anytime soon unless absolutely necessary.

Marik had a plan all set out in his head, plus several others just in case his rarehunters failed.

_"For their sake they had better win" _he thought to himself.

He had spent a lot of time creating decks for his more skilled rarehunters that focused on Yugi's weaknesses. He had managed to gain access to the database at duellist kingdom and saw that his favourite card was the dark magician, just as it was in the stone tablet depicting the pharaohs battle against a sorcerer of unknown identity.

_"I will duel the pharaoh through my mind slaves! Nothing will prepare him for my god cards. Victory will be simple. When I have the puzzle, I will banish him to the shadow realm where he will wander forever in darkness."_

This brought a wide smile to his face. Marik was just imagining his moment of glory when he was rudely interrupted by Odion entering the room with a box of rare and powerful cards. The older man put the box down on the table and glanced at the happy look on the young leaders face

"Master Marik, is it true you know the pharaohs whereabouts?" he asked slowly.

Marik smirked without looking at his servant "Yes I do, it won't be long now Odion. Soon I will be king! Not the spirit in the puzzle!" he laughed "things will soon be going my way…"

Marik stopped to think about his past and how up until a few years ago all decisions regarding his future were made for him. Memories flashed in front of him when suddenly one particular memory came up. His marriage. He thought for a moment, she would soon be coming of age and that meant the wedding was supposed to take place soon. However he hadn't heard from the girls family since they left his underground home nine years ago.

_"I wonder if age has done her any favours, probably not. It would take a miracle to sort that mess out_" he chuckled to himself _"the wedding is most definitely off now that I'm in charge, perhaps when I am pharaoh I will go easy on her… lock her up in a dark cell for the rest of her life. She is not worthy of becoming my wife and I will take great pleasure in proving that to her"_

Odion cleared his throat. Marik looked up quickly, he had forgotten he was still standing there. He handed several of the decks to Odion that he had been putting together and told him to give them to each of the rarehunters they were assigned to.

"Prepare the ship. All rarehunters chosen for this mission leave for Domino tonight" The young man ordered. "Yes master Marik" Odion bowed low and turned around to leave

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Im not going to focus so much on Anuket's friendly relationships so you'll have to imagine the conversations going on between them. I just wanted to get it posted cus it's been a while since the last update. I've not had a lot of time to write this cus Im not supposed to be on the computer. My sisters had a huge argument and we were all banned from the internet, Im being sneaky right now so shhhh!

Anyway I've drawn a couple of pictures of Anuket that Im quite proud of. If you want to draw some then feel free. Id love to see them. Id also like to hear what you think about this fic so review please.

Help me out for future chapters by giving me ideas of things you'd like to see happen. Even if it only takes a paragraph or two. Im planning on having Marik kidnap Anuket at some point so there should be a few good scenes there hopefully. Remember he has to try and win her over so there will be love/hate stuff going on. Hope this chapter isn't so bad that you decide not to read this fic anymore. Id hate to lose the support I have. I need readers! You guys are what keep me writing!

By the way I've just been tested for dyslexia! That's why my wording isn't that great. I spend hours trying to write each chapter and spell checking it all. So if you think Im not good at this, then that's the reason. Deal with it! Im trying my best.


	6. Chapter 6: Love at First Sight

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**OH MY GOODNESS!! SO MANY REVIEWS!! (TEARS OF JOY!!!) **Ahem****

Ok, I'm gonna introduce Marik soon. I may have to alter the events of battle city a bit to make Marik arrive a bit sooner then in the cartoon but Im sure you won't mind. Sorry again if the previous chapter wasn't that good. I find it hard to put dialogue in. Im more of an 'explain it all' kind of writer. Especially if the characters conversing aren't my favourites. As soon as Marik and Anuket are speaking though I'll be better at it…hopefully. It'll all get rolling soon

This chapter does feature some of the script from the cartoon but never mind. It just shows Im sticking to the story doesn't it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 6: Love at first Sight

Two weeks had passed since Anuket first started school at Domino High and life was never better. She had made some great friends who accepted her, despite her lack of enthusiasm to talk about her life in Egypt. She was particularly good friends with Tea who showed her all the best places to shop, which sort of music was decent and pointed out all the cute boys to her that were single, much to her distaste. She came here to get away from boys. Oh well, at least she had a choice of who she could date here.

Anuket was currently watching TV. She sat on the couch, twirling her hair around her finger in boredom. It was half term and there wasn't any school for the next few weeks which was good because her birthday was in a fortnight.

Anuket thought back to the day before. She asked her friends if they wanted to do anything on her birthday. Joey suggested that they all go out to a night club which was a popular idea amongst the group. Bakura seemed a little hesitant as they were all underage but it didn't take much to persuade him. The worst that could happen to them was they be thrown out of the club. In which case they would find another one to continue their boozing sessions.

Anuket's thoughts were broken as the face of Seto Kaiba filled the screen on the TV.

"What's going on?"

Her question was soon answered when he began to speak.

"Greetings duelists, welcome to the town of domino. But more importantly welcome to my tournament. I see you each received your private invite to Kaiba corps very exclusive duel monsters Tournament and you had enough brains to show up here tonight"

The crowd got fired up at this remark from the young CEO. He continued.

"Being that you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament just for experts, for example…" the tv screen flashed to Kaiba's new invention "you will duel with these new and improved Duel Disks. Another new rule that I have designed for the tournament is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner. My competition will make Pegasus and his duelist kingdom look like a joke"

Suddenly a view of Kaiba on his chopper came onto the screen. He was hanging onto the open door and looked deep in thought before he raised his hand into the air.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk because exactly one week from today, my Battle City Tournament Begins" the TV screen flicked back to the program that was showing before Kaiba's broadcast interrupted.

_"A duel monsters tournament? I have a feeling that Yugi and Joey will want to compete in this. After all, they both came top in duelist kingdom! This Kaiba guy… I get the impression that there is some competition between him and Yugi. I wonder why? What happened between them?"_

Obviously they hadn't told Anuket about the incident with Kaiba the first time they had met, where he tore up Yugi's grandpas 'blue eyes white dragon' they decided it was all in the past now. No need to dwell on it.

Ipet walked in from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate. She handed it to her newly titled 'granddaughter'.

"Who was that then?" she asked, directing her gaze towards the TV.

"That was Seto Kaiba, I don't know much about him except that he owns Kaiba Corp and is a ruthless businessman" her brow furrowed slightly in thought

_"I may be mistaken but sometimes in school I feel as though he is watching me" _

She wasn't wrong however. Over the past few weeks Kaiba had been purposely sitting himself behind her. For whatever reason she didn't know. Apparently he had always sat in the same seat in class, but when Anuket arrived he had begun moving around and usually sat somewhere near her. She decided not to worry about it. It's not like he had been looking at her or anything. She had always glanced back at the row behind her feeling someone's eye's roaming over her, but it was never him. Or so she thought. She wasn't exactly sure. He had quick reflexes she heard; he could have quickly dropped his eyes to the book he was always reading.

_"Nah! Im sure it's not him. I must be imagining things. He's far too cold for that, and plus he has his own multi billion dollar company to run. Im just being silly"_

Her thoughts returned to the upcoming tournament. He said to register tomorrow and don't bother if you weren't willing to gamble your rarest cards. It would be interesting to see these duel disks working. Holographic battles… She was impressed. Yugi had shown her the duelling arenas they had in Dominos 'Kaiba land theme park' and they were incredible. The duel disks were supposed to be even better then those, and portable too.

She turned to Ipet "I hope Yugi or Joey do decide to enter! This tournament looks like a lot of fun!"

---------------------------------A few days later

Anuket and Tea laughed and joked as they wandered through the town. They were looking for outfits to wear at Anuket's birthday bash at the nightclub. They had to make it believable that they were the legal age for drinking.

"That won't be too hard for us!" said Anuket rather loudly "we are very mature for our age..." she pulled out a lollipop and put it in her mouth.

She swirled it around in a childish way. Tea couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics. They had been café crawling and Anuket was very high on sugar from all the coca colas she'd been knocking back.

"Ooooooh! Let's have a look in there" Tea pointed to an expensive clothes store.

She dragged Anuket in by the collar when she showed no sign of moving. They spent nearly half an hour looking around the racks of clothes the store had to offer before finally picking out the outfits they wanted. Tea decided on a baby blue strappy dress that went down to her knees. It was a light, flowing sort of material. She found a pair of shoes to match. She looked very snazzy.

Anuket decided on a red, off the shoulder dress with long sleeves. The length of the dress went down to her thighs and she chose a pair of heeled black suede boots that came just below her knees. The dress fit her beautifully and complimented her curvy figure.

They came out of their dressing rooms to inspect each other. Tea looked at the other female in awe.

"Oh my god Anuket! You look SO beautiful! The guys will be drooling all over you!"

"I hope not, this dress isn't cheap you know! You look really sophisticated too Tea; I think we've found our outfits, don't you?" Tea nodded in agreement.

They went back into the dressing room and changed into their regular clothes. They paid at the checkout and left the shop. By this time they had been shopping for hours and were beginning to get a little tired. They decided to stop one last time at a little café and have a coffee to wake them up a bit.

Anuket looked down the street and saw Yugi coming towards them. He hadn't noticed them yet because he was struggling with a big box. He looked pitiful.

"Aww look at that... should we help the poor boy?" questioned Anuket mockingly.

The two young women walked over towards him. Tea spoke first

"Hey Yugi, what's that you have there?"

"It's the new duel disk that's being used for Battle City" the boy explained "Its not so much the duel disk itself that's heavy, It's the case that it comes in. I don't think Id be able to take part if it was this heavy!!"

Yugi put the box down on the pavement and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Look, Anuket and I were going for a coffee; do you want to come too? You look like you could use a break" suggested Tea hopefully.

"That would be great" Yugi replied, hauling the heavy box onto his shoulder once again. Once sat down, they ordered their drinks and began to talk.

"Is Joey taking part in this tournament also?" asked Anuket. She hadn't seen him since before battle city was announced.

"Yeah but he still has to register, he's been busy making preparations for his sister's operation. He should hurry though if he wants to get a place" replied Yugi.

"Operation?"

Tea looked at the girl sitting next to her. "Oh yeah, we never told you… Just before the duelist kingdom tournament, Joey got a video message from his little sister Serenity. She has this deteriorating eye condition. She will eventually go blind if nothing is done to correct it. The operation is VERY expensive so Joey entered Duelist Kingdom to try and win the prize money to pay for it. He came second to Yugi. But as Yugi was only there to umm… sort some business out with Pegasus, he gave the money to Joey. If all goes well, Serenity's eye sight will be saved"

Anuket was very impressed and also touched by this new information regarding Joey. "That's so sweet of him, Serenity is very lucky to have a brother who loves her like he does"

She thought back to her own brother. She couldn't help but feel slightly upset that Baal didn't care for her as much as Joey did for Serenity, or if he did he didn't show it. She quickly shook off the feeling. There was no point living in the past.

As the trio continued to talk, they didn't notice a man watching them from a nearby alley. He had a purple robe and a glowing eye symbol on his forehead. Marik was spying on the Pharaoh through one of his mind slaves.

This was the second time he had seen the pharaoh or at least his vessel. The first encounter was in the warehouse where he tricked Yugi into following Bandit Keith by stealing his Millennium Puzzle. He couldn't believe the boy actually handed it to him in the first place! He nearly succeeded in destroying the pharaoh but it was not to be, not that time anyway.

_"You won't be smiling for long Yami"_ Marik thought, growling to himself.

He shook with anger as he remembered the day he received the tomb keeper's initiation.

_"I will make you pay dearly for cursing my family with this stupid ritual" _he glanced at Tea.

_"She will make an excellent tool to take the pharaoh apart… but how to use her?"_

He grinned, bearing his pearly white teeth which stood out against his tanned skin. He would find a use for her when necessary.

Marik glanced at the other female sitting at the table and stopped breathing. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her wide eyed, laughing along with the others. She was wearing a matching outfit consisting of a white blouse and long skirt lined with blue. Her blouse was low cut and he could see a tasteful portion of her Chest, but not too much. Marik studied her figure, she was very curvy and while he stared at this level, he noticed the sunlight catching a piece of jewellery on her stomach. Her shirt opened up at the bottom to reveal a belly button ring. She was sitting with her legs crossed in a very elegant way and sat straight against the chair, which showed she had good posture. Marik couldn't believe such a beautiful creature even existed in this world. His heart was threatening to jump out through chest at this point like that scene in alien.

He closed his eyes quickly and took several deep breaths.

_"I don't have the time to think about girls! I have more important things to do… but she is so gorgeous… NO!!! She is friends with the enemy"_

Marik finally managed to calm himself down after a few minutes of slow and steady breathing. He opened his eyes and glanced at the girl again. Big mistake! His heart began to thump painfully in his chest once more.

_"Dammit!" _

He knew then that this feeling wasn't going to go away.

_"I suppose this wont be such a bad idea. After all, when I am pharaoh I will need a queen. She will do very nicely"_

He thought for a few minutes while watching her talk to Yugi.

_"I will have to persuade her somehow to join me" _

The young man looked at her face. She was perfect in every way. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of bluish green he had ever seen. Her kohl lined eyes were sparkling and her tanned unblemished skin looked soft to the touch. He wanted to go over to her and kiss those rosy lips of hers, but she would more then likely become distressed because the mind slave whose eyes he was looking through was really quite hideous.

_"Now I have one more task to carry out. Women are easier to manipulate when it comes to romance so I will have to take the time and effort to win her over. I must also make sure no other man makes a move on her. I will have my mind slaves watch her every movement. She will be mine"_ Marik thought possessively.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok then! That's chapter 6 completed. Marik has finally seen Anuket but what will he say when he finds out she is the very same girl he teased to death nine years ago? Thanks for all your reviews, I feel very special. **It's my birthday on October 4th, Monday**. I will be getting a laptop soon so I will be able to write whenever I feel like it. I have to share the current computer with my two sisters and my dad so I don't get that much time really. Anyhoo here are a few replies to my reviewers.

**The1koolkitty: **Hello! I didn't expect you to start reading my fic. Well Im pleased to know that you like it so far. Im never sure myself if I like the way I've written it but people keep saying its good so I guess I just have to believe them. Anuket and Marik will fall in love 'eventually' but only far into the future. You're right. Sometimes in other fics the women do fall in love way too soon. Well that wont happen here!!****

**MariksNaughtyLover:** Emotional bruises coming his way! He will be VERY sorry he said those things to Anuket. Glad you like my fic so far. I will so my best to keep it interesting for you.

**LoveLiesBleeding2: **Thanks a lot. I like to refresh people. Hmm speaking of which, I want a cold drink. I will do my best to make this more interesting as it goes on.

**Malikoh2: **I don't think my storyline is 'that' creative. It's just something that has always been in my head. Since the beginning of time… I think love/hate fics are really great. I used to read some excellent Harry potter ones featuring Lily and James when they were at school. Some were written before the order of the phoenix came out and they were spot on with the young couple's relationship at school.

**Kuramas Girl Angel: **Thanks a lot. Im glad you like the chapter the way it is. It's just that I planned and wrote it in a day so I felt it was a bit rushed. When I read your review, it didn't seem as bad as I thought it would (my chapter) anyway as for the scanner business, you must hound your parents or guardians to get you one! I really want to see the pics you drew or are in the process of drawing. I've drawn 4 pics of Anuket in different outfits she wears in this fic or will be worn in the future. I just have to scan them. If you want to see them then let me know in your review.

As usual, if there is anything you want to see in this story then let me know. Any pics you want to draw, I'll be very happy to see them and any flames will be removed or if it's signed I will report you, so there!

There is another Marik/oc fic that I recommend. It's called 'All things new' and is written by Sakura Mitsukai. I suggested she write a Marik romance and she did!!! woo hoo! She also wrote 'the arrangement' a Kaiba/oc fic which is now completed. Both are excellent stories so please take the time to read them and give reviews cus it will encourage her to write faster…hopefully!


	7. Chapter 7: A Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Alrighty then! Thanks for everyone's reviews. I can't believe it. I didn't think that I would have so many readers. You people out there are the reason this fic is still going! It's all down to you! Marik begins to send Anuket gifts as a secret admirer. He still doesn't know who she is. He is becoming obsessed with her and decides to come to battle city sooner then intended to win her affections.

Will he succeed? Not anytime soon that's for sure!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 7: A Secret Admirer

A few days after the shopping trip with Tea, Battle City had finally begun. Everywhere you went, duels were taking place. Anuket was hoping to watch a few of them today, when she could eventually be bothered to get out of bed.

It was a beautiful sunny morning and it seemed such a shame to waste time lying in bed so she used this as her reason to get up. Anuket swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked at the clock on her bedside stand. It was 8:00am, which was quite late for her. She looked through her chest of drawers and found a pair of jeans and a black strappy top. She wore her usual necklace and earrings and went downstairs for breakfast.

Ipet wasn't up yet either which was strange. She fixed herself some food and went to check for mail. Letters were shoved through the letterbox and as she went through them, one in particular caught her eye.

"What's this?" she asked quietly as she opened the red envelope addressed to 'the young woman of the house'

Anuket put the rest of the mail on a nearby table "I suppose they can't mean Ipet cus she's not exactly young" Anuket reasoned as she tore open the paper.

Everything was handwritten so it couldn't be junk mail. She pulled out a letter on the same red paper as the envelope and looked it over. There wasn't much writing, all it said was

_'Words can hardly justify your beauty_

_Look outside; I have left a small gift for you_

_I will reveal myself to you soon enough but for now, farewell my lotus_

_With all my love_

_Your Secret Admirer'_

Anuket was shocked to say the least. She had only been living here for two months. She barely knew any of the people here besides Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura. It couldn't be any of them because none of them had handwriting like this. Tea wouldn't even dream of sending this sort of letter to her, unless she was hiding something. It had an Arabic look to it the way each letter was formed, but she didn't know anyone else around here to even have a guess who it was from.

"Who on earth could have sent this? It's not like I know anyone in Domino well enough to receive something like this" just then a thought struck her "Oh Ra! I hope it's not a stalker"

The thought lingered in her mind making her a little nervous, especially because the anonymous person promised to reveal himself eventually. Well she assumed it was a 'he' at least.

She remembered that the letter mentioned a gift outside. Anuket wasn't sure she wanted a gift from a man she didn't know but her curiosity got the better of her. She slowly opened the door and looked around. The street was quiet. There were no cars driving by as the town centre had been cut off to drivers due to Battle City. She looked down on the doorstep and saw a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

Anuket picked up the box and sat down on the step. She looked at it for a while, debating again whether or not she should open it.

_"It can't hurt, and it's not exactly like I can give it back to whoever sent it. Besides if I somehow do know this admirer, I wouldn't want to offend him. At least this way I may have a clue as to who he is" _

Anuket slowly pulled the ribbon off the box and lifted the lid off. She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise, eyes wide with shock as she looked at the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen in her life. It was a traditional Egyptian necklace made out of solid gold with white gold hieroglyphics written on a pendant. The pendant itself was shaped like a cartouche which represented royalty.

"Princess…?" she read as she removed her hand from her mouth to study it more.

This was a beautiful gift but Anuket knew she couldn't put it on. She really wanted to, but she wouldn't be comfortable wearing it without knowing where it came from.

She stood up from the step and walked inside with the necklace closing the door behind her. But not before having one last glance down the street.

Little did she know, violet eyes were watching her from a hiding place behind a tree just opposite her house.

---------------------------------

Marik had been watching the girl the moment she came out of the house. He had been waiting to see her since the early hours of the morning and wanted to see her reaction when she opened his gift to her. His smile spread further across his face when he saw her shocked expression.

_"She really is the most attractive woman I have ever seen. I look forward to seeing that necklace around that beautiful neck of hers…"_ he closed his eyes. _"If she thinks THAT gift was beautiful, she will love the next one"_

He had purchased an entire outfit for her and would give each part to her separately. He would write more and more romantic letters to her, each time giving her more complements until the time was right to meet her in person.

_"By then she will be completely under the influence of romance and will be more then willing to come to me, of course she won't know exactly who I am until later, but if I am successful that wont make any difference at all"_

Just the thought of holding her in his arms was enough to make his determination to win her affections even stronger then it already was. Marik turned to get on his motorbike and make preparations on his boat for his future guest.

----------------------------------

Marik pulled into the harbour where his boat was waiting. He got off the bike and had his Rarehunters wheel it away somewhere safe. Odion was standing at the top of the steps, keeping an eye out for unwelcome visitors and saw his master approaching with a satisfied look on his face. Marik strode past him and through the door behind Odion without even looking at his brother.

He walked down the corridor until he came to a room. He pushed the door open and walked inside, closing it behind him. Marik had been making changes to one of the guest rooms on his boat to accommodate the female destined to become his queen. This included bedsheets, flowers, perfume, toiletries and other things to make life more comfortable for her. Marik knew exactly which products the object of his affection used. He had sent his mindslaves to look through her rubbish to find out. However, looking through garbage couldn't tell him everything about her.

_"I still don't know her name" _he thought sadly _"but I will soon enough"_ he placed a few items in a drawer he had purchased from town and turned around exiting the room.

He locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone to know about this. Not yet anyway. He knew that such a thing wouldn't stop his rarehunters from fearing him; he just wanted to keep it secret. Marik knew he was obsessing over her but didn't care. As long as he got his prize in the end.

He stopped at his own room as he walked further down the corridor. He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. He imagined having 'his' girl right beside him on the bed. His smile widened as he thought of a few activities they could participate in once she arrived. Marik drifted off into peaceful slumber thinking about his love. It would only be a matter of time before these dreams were a reality.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 completed. Anuket has no idea what's in store for her. Poor girl. Marik is a bit strange, going through rubbish like a tramp. Well his mind slaves anyway.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! At the time of posting this fic anyway. Sorry it's a bit short. I've been psyching myself up for my birthday and haven't been in the mood for writing recently. I'm going boozing with my buds from work. I typed this up on my new laptop. It cost me £830. That converts to about $1670 roughly. I haven't checked exactly but it's around that price in US dollars.

Thanks for all your reviews and I look forward to getting more from you. Please be kind, I don't think this chapter turned out as well as I had hoped but is still half decent anyway. I plan on having Anuket and Marik meet in the next chapter so keep an eye out ok?

By the way, a reviewer asked me if I get many flames. Just so you know I've only had one. That was ages ago at the start of the fic but I removed it as soon as I saw it. I didn't like looking at it. It made me want to quit writing.

Any pictures you want to send me or any things you want to see happen let me know and I will try to put them in. and remember no flames.


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions at Club Enigma

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

A great big thankyou to everyone for all your reviews. I'm trying to get as many as I possibly can, and have already got more then I think I deserve.

**Summary:** Marik decides to make his move on Anuket in this week's episode of Unrequited Love. Will he recognise her straight away? I don't think so, if he's been spying on her for god knows how long and still hasn't twigged on. Will Anuket though? If she does, what will her reaction be? I'll stop babbling and let you get on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 8: Introductions at Club Enigma

Over the following days, Anuket had received more gifts from her unknown admirer. The gifts were very beautiful and looked very expensive, but she got the impression that whoever sent them to her was only into her looks and more then likely wanted to see her wearing them at some point.

Anuket had received an off the shoulder dress made out of white fabric that went down to her ankles. It was lined with gold embroidery at the sleeves and hem and had a sash around the waist that went down the front of the dress. It had an ankh symbol at the bottom. Shoes to match, earrings made of solid gold, bracelets and anklets as well to finish it off. It was very fashionable back in Egypt and only the wealthy would wear something like that. At least it gave her a clue as to his culture at least. There was no other way he could pick out an outfit like this unless he himself was from Egypt.

Anuket had decided to put the dress away for safe keeping. That way, if she did like him she could wear it at some point, but if not, she could return it undamaged.

Anuket had been up every morning to retrieve the gifts before Ipet found them. She didn't want anyone to know. Not yet at least. She didn't want to worry anyone, she didn't really want anyone's opinion either and her silence would ensure that.

_"There's no point worrying about it right now. I have more important, not to mention more fun things to do tonight" _she thought excitedly.

Tonight was her birthday bash at the night club enigma. Because of the Battle City finals taking place around her birthday, they decided to celebrate early. Just in case Yugi or Joey managed to get to the finals. They seemed very confident that they would.

Anuket pushed all her thoughts and worries to the back of her mind as the phone rang. It was Tea. She was coming over to get ready for tonight. They would be able to talk on their own without interruption until they met up with the boys later. It turned out that Tea was just confirming if it was ok for her to come over still.

There was a knock at the door twenty minutes later and in came Tea with all her things. It was around 7:30pm. The two girls went upstairs and began getting ready. They put on their outfits, styled their hair, did their makeup and put on their jewellery.

They were pretty hyped up when the time came for them to leave and meet the guys. They grabbed their coats and purses. By this time it was 9:00pm

"See ya Ipet!" waved Tea, who was slightly drunk from the Alco pops they had been drinking earlier.

"Bye Bye!" Anuket called following close behind her "I'll try not to be too noisy when I come back" she added mischievously.

Ipet could only laugh at the two girls' antics. If only she'd had the freedom Anuket had now, when she herself was young. Oh well, she could make up for lost time.

There was still a little light in the sky. It wasn't very far to the nightclub and the streets were well lit so they would be reasonably safe walking there. Tea and Anuket walked towards the town laughing and joking completely unaware that they were being watched by a man wearing a purple robe.

Marik had posted a mind slave just outside the girl's house to keep an eye on her. If she went anywhere or if anyone came to visit her, then he would know about it. Marik was laying down on his bed half asleep when he sensed a change in his slaves mind.

_"Something is happening at my future __Queens__ home"_ he thought, bolting up and grabbing his millennium rod.

He focused and looked through his mindslaves eyes. Sure enough, there was his sweetheart walking down the street with 'friendship girl'. She was wearing a 'very' alluring outfit that hugged her every curve he noticed.

_"Very nice"_ he thought longingly _"I would much rather see her out of it though" _he chuckled, licking his lips slightly.

Marik took control of the rarehunter and followed them at a distance to see where they were going. When he saw their destination, he began to rethink his plans.

_"This place will be swarming with '**boys'**. I could lose my chance with her. I'll have to go and make sure no one touches her but me. Screw this patience plan! I guess tonight is as good as ever to introduce myself" _

Marik shot up and ran towards his drawers. He quickly picked out his outfit. A black sleeveless top that showed off his muscles and a pair of black pants that made his arse look very nice to anyone who cared to look. He pulled them on and ran to the bathroom, where he quickly brushed his teeth and hair.

Marik had never gotten ready to go somewhere so quick in his whole life. He grabbed his millennium rod and left his room. He quickly got off the boat jumping over the rails and ran towards the place where his bike was being kept. He jumped on and sped off into the night. Odion was watching as his brother left.

_"Master Marik has been acting very strangely. What could possibly have happened to make him act this way? Whatever it is, it must be very personal. I hope he'll tell me when he feels the time is right"_

Odion wished Marik would tell him what was on his mind like he used to, but that was in the past. He hoped that things would change for the better but it was a long shot. Marik would never be the same, unless he knew the truth. Odion could never tell him though. It would crush him.

-----------------

As Marik drove through the traffic, darting between cars, his only thought was

_I have to get there before anyone else does!" _

He knew what other men would think of his flower and also knew that some would make a move if he didn't get there soon enough. He screeched to a halt outside enigma and parked his bike opposite.

Marik used his Millennium Rod to get past the bouncers quickly. It was dark inside. The only lights were of the disco sort and continuously flashed over the room. He soon caught sight of her. She was with her friends.

_"Good, at least I can keep an eye on her now"_ Marik thought relaxing a bit.

He went to the bar for a drink and stood in a corner out of sight. He enjoyed watching her. He only wished it was him making her laugh and smile like that. He couldn't hear what it was exactly she was laughing at because of the music booming around them.

Marik saw several men looking in her direction with lustful looks on their faces. He growled in anger and used his rod on several occasions. He'd never claimed so many mind slaves in one night before.

After about an hour of waiting for the young girl to be left on her own, Marik was beginning to get impatient. There was always at least one of her friends with her. He would have to stop that.

One by one, Marik had found a partner for each of them using his Millennium Rod and made sure that they were kept occupied, away from eyesight of the girl. When the last of her companions had been led away, she was wide open for him to approach.

He was nervous now, but didn't let it show. Marik took a deep breath and started towards her, straightening his hair and clothes as he went. He noticed the light switch and flicked the lights down low on his way so he could be more mysterious. He liked playing that role.

_"She looks breathtaking"_ he smiled possessively _"and she's all mine"_

_-----------------_

_"It's not fair! How come I'm the only one who hasn't got a dancing partner?"_

Anuket tried not to feel too bitter, but it was hard. She had been abandoned by her friends at her birthday celebration and she didn't like it. She just wanted some company. The lights were turned down low. She sat looking at the couples on the dance floor.

A hand on her shoulder broke her thoughts. Anuket spun around in her seat to see he outline of a tall male standing behind her. He seemed quite young, almost roguish from what she could see of his longish hair and dark clothes. She couldn't make out very much at all, although he did seem to have a smile on his face.

"You look a little lonely sitting here by yourself" he began. He held out a hand to her "would you like to dance?"

Anuket blushed a little, very thankful for the lights being so low. She took his outstretched hand and was gently pulled up from her seat. He led her to the dance floor away from her friends and the other people and pulled her close to him. He snaked his hands around her waist and rested them on her hips. Anuket smiled shyly and blushed even more as she brought her arms around his neck.

She leaned in while the slow music played around them. Anuket breathed in slowly, taking in his scent. He in turn smelt her hair; both were equally contented in this embrace as the other. They swayed to the music as they continued to enjoy each others company. The man leaned in closer to her. He buried his face into her neck and began trailing kisses across her soft skin. Anuket couldn't seem to get rid of the blush on her face but allowed him to continue with what he was doing.

After a few songs, slow dancing and nuzzling later, the man looked at her and whispered into her ear.

"Do you want to stand outside for a minute? It's getting quite warm in here"

Anuket nodded slowly. What was the harm? He could just make out her nod in the darkness and smiled even wider. He took a hold of her shoulders and guided her towards the exit.

As they walked out through the door, a rush of cool air hit Anuket. She didn't realise it was so hot in there. She turned round to face the man she had danced with, the smile on her face vanishing. A look of disbelief crossed her features and was quickly replaced with a look of horror as she looked into the violet eyes of the one person she hoped she would never see again.

_"Marik… it can't be!"_

He was smiling at her until he saw the look on her face. Now he looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a step towards her. Anuket stepped back as well.

_"I can't believe I've been dancing with the one person I hate more then anything else in this whole world!"_

"If I've done anything to offend you I'm sorry" Marik continued, desperately trying to calm her down. "Listen, if you're worried I'll take advantage of you then don't be, I wouldn't do that to you. What's your name?"

Anuket didn't know what to do. Marik didn't seem to recognise her. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage. She thought quickly, if he 'didn't know' her then maybe she could somehow turn him down without him catching on. It was worth a shot. She smiled slowly to make it look as if that was what was bothering her before.

"I'm sorry, I guess I find it hard to trust men. I had a bad experience a while back that I don't want to repeat" she thought back to her childhood.

Marik smiled again, relieved. "Oh right, _thank Ra I thought she was going to do a runner, _well please, don't worry, you can trust me…"

Anuket smiled back but was secretly thinking _"Yeah right! I can trust him as far as I can throw him, which isn't very far I'll bet! I have to tell him now or he'll never leave me alone" _

She put on a serious look on her face and tried to gather up enough courage to reject him in a way he wouldn't get angry, which might prove difficult because she knew what he could be like. After all these years he still managed to unnerve her, even though she was a lot more confident then she was nine years ago. Perhaps if she succeeded in doing this, she could finally get over her past without fear of him bothering her again.

She looked into his eyes. The hate inside her bubbled up furiously. She could barely contain it but kept a straight face somehow. She decided to just be blunt with him.

"Look, I'm sorry if I led you on but I'm not interested in seeing anyone right now and I don't think I will be anytime in the near future" the girl said plainly.

Marik looked taken aback by this statement, as well as her bluntness. He was not expecting her to say anything like that after tonight.

_"She was more then willing a minute ago!"_ He wasn't going to let her go that easily. He tried again.

"I really think you'll change your mind, how about I take you out to dinner and then you can you can decide whether or not you want to see me again?" Marik said confidently flashing her a sexy smile.

He grabbed hold of her wrist lightly but firm enough so she couldn't pull away. Anuket panicked slightly. He wasn't getting the message.

"I'm sorry Marik but I'm not interested in you! Will you please let go of my wrist!" she tried to wriggle out of his grip but he was too strong. She looked up at him. He was eyeing her strangely.

_"What's he looking at me like that for? I ….oh no!" _

She realised her error by calling him by his name. Not once had he mentioned it to her this evening so she couldn't use that as an excuse. They had hardly spoken at all as a matter of fact.

Marik pulled her away from the clubs entrance and turned her to face him. He held her in place by her arms. He looked deeply into her green eyes.

"I never told you my name… have we met before?" he started to look at her more carefully now.

Anuket was terrified and it clearly showed on her features. What would he do if he realised who she was? She didn't want to find out. She had an idea.

"Alright…" she pulled softly out of his grip and looked down in defeat, making him think he had won and was about to get an explanation.

Instead, while he waited for her to speak, she kicked him hard in the shin making him fall to the pavement in pain. She jumped to the side and her knee connected with his ribs. She slapped the side of his face hard for good measure.

Anuket ran as fast as she could away from him, only glancing behind her when she was almost around a corner to see him sitting on the ground in pain, his arms clutching his side. He looked furious.

The adrenaline was coursing through her body at a tremendous rate. She didn't want to see his temper as a result of her assault on him. Anuket continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she reached her home she fumbled with the key at the door. And as soon as she was inside, she slammed the door shut locking it. The girl leant her back against it and slid to the floor, crying uncontrollably.

Ipet came around the corner from the lounge to see what was going on. Upon seeing Anuket in this state she ran over and took her in her arms .

"It's alright" Ipet whispered soothingly.

Whatever happened, it must have been serious, Anuket didn't cry very often.

"What happened?" she asked once the young girls sobs had reduced to small hiccups.

"He's here" she said simply burying her face in her hands.

Ipet didn't need to ask who 'he' was. She should have known. There was only one person in the world that could upset her like this. She held Anuket even closer. This wasn't supposed to happen…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it! They have finally met and now Anuket knows he's here. Marik still doesn't recognise her but knows they've met before. He's going to be racking his brains out thinking about it. What will he do now? And how will Anuket act now she knows he's in Domino? Hmmmmm

Anyway here are a few replies to your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

The story is starting to get rolling now and good stuff will happen. Not to Anuket though, but things will get better for her eventually, I promise. I'm just gonna write now, you can read the important stuff at the bottom later.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 9: Kidnapped

Later that night, Anuket was laying in bed trying to get to sleep. That seemed impossible though, her thoughts about what had happened earlier were still lingering in her mind. She sat up and turned on her tiny reading lamp. Anuket brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"Why, of all places did he have to come here?" she asked herself miserably burying her face into the sheets.

**_------------------Flashback_**

**__**

_Anuket was sitting in the lounge with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. It was more comfortable here then on the floor in the hallway. Ipet sat down next to Anuket, and pulled her in for a hug, which she needed very much right now. The elderly woman sat there, waiting for Anuket to tell her what had happened. _

_"Are you ready to tell me yet, or do you want a little more time?" she asked, trying to get the girl to confide in her._

_"No, I'm alright now, well… as much as I can be in these circumstances anyway" replied Anuket wearily. _

_She began telling Ipet about the events that happened only an hour or so earlier. Everything had been going so well. They had all sat together laughing, joking and overall having a great time. She explained how all her friends had been asked to dance until she was the only one left._

_"I was sitting at the bar when the lights went low. I was just thinking about how I was the only one left, when a man came up to me from behind. I couldn't see his face. It was too dark. He asked me if I wanted to dance, I felt a little left out because I was the only one who didn't have a partner, so I accepted. We danced for about half an hour, he seemed really nice. He asked me if I wanted to stand outside for a few minutes because it was really hot in there. I agreed to that as well. When we were outside and I turned around to face him… He looks just like he did nine years ago, only older now. But I recognised him straight away"_

_Ipet looked a little stunned. "Marik was the one you were dancing with?! I thought he was going to come into this later"_

_"No. that was him" Anuket continued miserably, "but the thing is… he didn't recognise me at all"_

_Unlike the other news, this bit didn't surprise Ipet at all. _

_"Well you have altered a lot over the years you know. I probably wouldn't have recognised you if I hadn't seen you for, how long did you say? Nine years? You were only seven Anu. You've had time to grow and develop your own sense of style"_

_Ipet leaned in closer to her with a smirk "and let's face it, physically, you've filled out very nicely since then"_

_"But that shouldn't matter. I can't have changed that much in appearance!"_

_"Well that's because boys are thick, it's a fact of life" Ipet said plainly. "I suppose you should be thankful Marik didn't remember you. He might have taken you straight back to __Egypt__ otherwise"_

_That might well have been true, but in a strange way Anuket **almost** wanted to find him again and tell him who she was. She wanted to see if he would treat her the same way he did when they were children. If he didn't, that would most definitely prove he was just a typical, shallow male, only interested in physical appearance. She was suddenly aware that Ipet had just asked her a question._

_"Marik didn't follow you did he?"_

_"No, I don't think so. The last I saw of him, he was still on the floor" Anuket replied thoughtfully. Ipet looked confused._

_"Why was he on the floor?" __she raised an eyebrow, she hoped Anuket hadn't done anything to infuriate Marik but it was wordlessly confirmed when Anuket gave her a shifty look. "You didn't hit him…"_

_"No! Well, I only slapped him… and kicked him a couple of times. But he deserved it! That was a long time coming! Don't look at me like that Ipet, I had to. I accidentally called him by his name! He never mentioned it to me once. He grabbed my arms and wouldn't let me go until I told him who I was"_

_Ipet now looked worried "Oh Anu…You do realise that now Marik knows you've met before, he may try and find you again don't you?"_

_"**If his temper is as bad as you say it is Anu…he wont take kindly to being hit by a woman" **Ipet thought to herself, not wanting to worry the girl even more._

_"I realise that, but I'm sure it'll be ok. He didn't follow me and wouldn't even know where to start" Anuket replied trying to convince Ipet, and even more so, herself._

**_--------------------End flashback_**

Anuket was certain that Marik hadn't followed her. She kept looking over her shoulder the entire way home. That kick in the ribs would most definitely have winded him for a while. But what if he did find her again? Would he take her back to Egypt or just let her be?

_"Why was he even here in the first place? I thought the men in his family were forbidden to leave the tomb…"_

She couldn't think of a single reason as to why his father would allow him to leave that place. Mr Ishtar was very strict. What could have happened?

Anuket casually glanced across her room while she tried to come up with an answer to this but stopped suddenly, her blood running cold as her eyes landed on something. The box containing the necklace. Could Marik have been the one who sent them to her?

Everything seemed to point to him, the style of writing, the Egyptian dress and jewellery. The way he acted towards her also made more sense. It was almost as if he had seen her before, Anuket had just never thought about it at the time. She was too distracted with the moves he made on her. The way he held her when they danced together, she noticed how he kept smelling her hair and nuzzled into her neck.

Now that she thought about it, you just didn't do that sort of thing if you had only just met that person minutes earlier. If he had only just seen her at the night club, he would have been more talkative and verbally flirtatious. She only danced with him because she was feeling lonely, perhaps that was why she allowed him to kiss her like that.

_"I can't believe it, he's been stalking me! Everything points to him, he must have followed me there…"_

Anuket felt nothing but fury towards Marik but her anger quickly turned to fear as she realised something else.

"He knows where I live…oh please no" she whispered desperately.

Anuket quickly and cautiously jumped out of bed and looked out of her window onto the deserted street. It was eerily quiet. Anuket looked around carefully, trembling slightly. She kept thinking she could see something in the shadows across the street but thought it was just her paranoia.

She closed the window and locked it. The curtains were drawn as well for added security because she didn't feel safe anymore knowing Marik was around. Anuket crawled back under her bed sheets. She wouldn't be able to sleep with the light off so she dimmed it a little instead.

_"I can only pray that Marik doesn't come back for me"_ She thought as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

--------------------------------

Marik watched her every move from his hiding place across the street. She had closed the window; there was no point in watching her now.

He was still reeling from the fact that she dared to attack him, but quickly pushed that feeling of anger aside as he reminded himself that he didn't want to scare her away any more with his temper. He had done nothing but show his affection for her and she threw it back in his face.

She was definitely enjoying herself, he could tell, from the way she held on to him while they danced. He could feel her blush and smile as he kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him.

She changed the moment they stepped outside and she saw his face. Marik was very interested now as to who she was. He had no memory of ever seeing this girl in his whole life. She was strikingly beautiful and he would never have let one as elegant as her pass him by.

_"Who is she? Why does she look upon me with such fear and resentment?"_ he asked himself as he remembered the look of terror that crossed her features.

As far as he could remember, he had never given any woman reason to fear him. He had been with more then his fair share of women over the past few years. Actually, he had never been out with the same woman more then once.

_"Could she have been one of them?"_ Marik thought, straining his memory for traces of the girl he had become so infatuated with but to no avail.

"Aaargh! It's no use, I just don't remember!" he growled in frustration.

Marik sat down on the curb.

_"What could I have done to make her react the way she did? I never even got the chance to tell her it was I who sent her those gifts and letters…" _he thought sadly.

Marik sat for a while longer, his legs brought up to his chest, his arms folded and resting on his knees. Thoughts swirled around in his head; he didn't know what to do. Surely he should just leave her alone; she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him the way he wanted her. A plan formed in his head, he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Not after all the trouble and effort he had gone to.

_"She will probably hate me at first, but that will change. Soon she will see that I am the only one for her"_ Marik thought, smiling confidently.

He continued to scheme, thinking about how he would achieve this and the problems he could encounter if he didn't. The fact that she knew him and was friends with his greatest enemy was one of them. If Yugi ever told her about him and his plans to become the next pharaoh and take over the world, she might start talking. His appearance for one thing. He might need to get closer to the pharaoh at some point and at the moment, using the millennium rod to control others was his form of a disguise. She could ruin everything if left to wander free!

"I have no choice; she must be separated from her friends. I can be very persuasive. Eventually she will come to me willingly. We were meant to be together…" Marik said standing up, walking back into the shadows, casting a final glance at the girl's dimly lit bedroom window as he went.

-------------------------next day

"Anuket! Where did you go last night? We were worried" Tea asked with a concerned look.

"I felt a little tired after a while and decided to go home, must have been the drink. You guys looked like you were having a lot of fun so I decided to let you be" Anuket lied.

She didn't want to explain what happened last night all over again.

Yugi had a thoughtful look on his face, or at least that's what it looked like. In reality he was having a conversation with the spirit in his millennium puzzle, Yami.

"I don't think she's being entirely truthful with us Yugi, she seems distracted, frightened even" said Yami.

"I agree, but Anuket really doesn't seem like she wants to talk about it does she? I think she'll tell us when she's ready. She might tell Tea first. You know, girl talk. It's probably nothing to worry about" replied Yugi.

The spirit looked at Yugi from his soul room with a serious look on his face.

"I hope so. Yet, I can't help but feel she's keeping something very important from us. I think it's best if we don't involve her in this situation with Marik. She might get hurt along the way; he's very dangerous and won't hesitate to use our friends to get what he wants"

"Maybe… I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things turn out"

The conversation ended between Yugi and Yami. Everyone else seemed to buy Anuket's story. Yugi hoped that whatever it was that was bothering her, she would share with them soon.

-------------------------------- later on

"That was a great duel Joey!" exclaimed Tea.

Joey had just been up against Weevil Underwood and emerged victorious despite the fact that the worm had cheated by sneaking a card into the blonde's deck that could potentially ruin his chances. Joey very was relieved. Not only because he'd won a rather difficult duel, but because he finally got his chance to impress Anuket. If he had lost against Weevil, he was certain he would have lost what little respect she held for him. At least that's what he believed anyway.

"That was very impressive the way you turned the whole duel around, we thought you were going to lose! I bet that's what you wanted everyone to think wasn't it? To throw him off guard" Anuket said, trying to boost his confidence a little.

Joey smiled widely at her and began to brag. "Yeah! It was all part of the plan. I'm sorry I had to worry ya like that. I was never in any serious trouble; I just had to let that bug think so. It's called tactics. That guy always lets his guard down when he thinks he's winning"

Joey glanced quickly at the other three which included Tea, Tristan and Mr Motou, who were looking at him in disbelief thinking

_"part of the plan my arse!"_ but they decided not to say anything as Joey had obviously tried hard to win that duel.

Even Tristan decided to keep quiet this time. _"you've won this round wheeler"_

The five walked through the town looking out for potential challengers for Joey. They continued to chat about random stuff until the talk changed to the recent string of thefts.

"Rarehunters?" Questioned Anuket. "Who are they?"

Joey began to explain "They're a group of thieves who go round stealing rare cards from duellists! Ya have to be really careful if ya ever come across one of em. If ya don't have any cards they want, they'll probably beat ya up or something"

"Not that we'd ever let that happen..." Tristan added quickly seeing the troubled looks on the girls' faces. "It's ok. They probably wouldn't go for you ladies, you don't have a deck. I guess they'll only go after duellists participating in Battle City. Like our own little Joey here"

Joey looked annoyed "I'll have ya know I've already met one of them! They took my red eyes from me, but Yugi showed him who the man was!"

Anuket looked surprised at this "you've met one of them? What do they look like? Are they really that bad?"

"Yep! He beat me with a really powerful deck. He had three complete sets of Exodia in there! I couldn't tell Yugi how be beat me cus he said he'd tear up my red eyes! When it was over though, the rarehunter guy went crazy. He got this glowy eye thingy on his head and started screaming. Turns out he was being controlled by some guy, I know it sounds weird but it's true. He's after Yugi's millennium puzzle, you know, that thing he wears around his neck all the time? Anyway, this guy started to speak through this rarehunter telling us about how he was going to be the new pharaoh blah blah blah, said his name was Marik or something…"

Anuket's eyes went wide as Joey continued to talk about what happened.

"Did you say Marik?" she asked Joey, needing to confirm the name just in case she was going crazy.

"Yeah, are you ok? Ya sound a little spooked. Don't worry! I'll protect ya. Marik won't lay a finger on that pretty head of yours!" Joey said rather loudly putting an arm around Anuket's shoulders protectively.

Tea looked at the young girl standing next to Joey. She seemed really distant.

"Anuket?" she asked waving her hand in front of her face. "Do you know this Marik guy?"

Anuket quickly looked up.

"No… I don't, I thought Joey said Mark. I'm just relieved I was wrong, that's all" she lied, smiling cheerfully trying her best to brush off the feeling of dread that was in her stomach.

_"I'll never get away from him; it seems that we were destined to meet again Marik…"_ Anuket thought dejectedly.

There was no way she would be able to forget about him now, her friends would realise something was wrong. She couldn't handle telling them the truth about her past, she decided to go home. She quickly thought of an excuse.

"Oh no! That duel must have lasted longer then I thought. I have to go; I promised Grandma that I would help her with something. She's probably waiting for me right now, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Mr Motou spoke up "are you sure you're alright Anuket? You look pale, well paler then you normally do anyway" he said correcting himself quickly.

The Egyptian girl smiled down at him "I'm fine, don't worry. It's just that time of the month"

They all looked confused, except for Tea, until she whispered something to them. The men looked slightly uncomfortable.

They waved goodbye as Anuket ran down the street. When she turned around the corner, she reduced her speed to a walking pace.

----------------------------

Anuket walked along the street, deep in thought. She was too engrossed in her own problems to notice she was being followed by four men in purple robes.

As she walked further away from the town center they began to pick up their pace. Anuket felt cold all of a sudden, she had this awful feeling she was being followed and glanced behind her. She saw them; they all had their eyes fixed on her. As she watched them they picked up their pace to a fast jog. Anuket's heart stopped.

_"These must be those rarehunters everyone's been talking about, what do they want with me? Marik couldn't have sent them could he?" _

She didn't wait to find out. Anuket bombed it down the deserted street. It was late and most people had gone home. Only the nasties were out now.

She was still quite a way from home. Anuket knew she wouldn't be able to out run them for long. After all, she was only a fifteen year old girl and they were men most likely to be in their late twenties to early thirties.

She was starting to panic now. She could hear them catching up to her.

Suddenly a foot hooked her ankle from behind and she went falling to the ground. Anuket was sprawled over the pavement, her ankle was killing her and she had scrapes all up her arms and legs from the impact to the cold concrete.

She felt a rough hand grip her by her collar and pull her up. There she faced the rarehunter who tripped her. He had a superior smirk on his face and raised a hand. Anuket's face stung as his hand made contact with her cheek.

She looked up at him, her eyes beginning to water. He raised his hand again; this time she closed her eyes and braced herself as she waited for the blow. It never came.

The girl slowly looked up at the rarehunter, his hand was frozen midair and he was shaking uncontrollably.

_"What's happening?" _she thought fearfully.

The rarehunter started to beg "I'm sorry Master, I didn't know!"

He fell to the ground in a heap. The other rarehunters looked scared. They had distant looks on their faces which remained for a minute or two; they all glanced down at the girl at the same time before answering together "Yes Master"

Anuket was too confused to understand what was going on. Her mind was still dizzy from the slap on her cheek.

The other three rarehunters gathered around her. One of them gently picked her up avoiding her injuries. Another placed a blindfold over her eyes. Her hands were carefully bound to prevent rubbing against the scrapes.

She didn't know what to do. There was no way she could escape with her ankle the way it was. Anuket was terrified, she hated not being able to see or move at the same time and the fact that these men were rarehunters didn't make it any better.

Suddenly Anuket felt a damp cloth being placed over her mouth. She began to struggle and tried to scream but couldn't find the energy to do it. Her eyes became heavy and she soon found herself giving in to the sleep that called out to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cool! That was a nice long chapter for you. I hope you liked it.

**Important note: **I've been through all of the chapters and edited them a little bit so there will be new sentences and the grammar will be slightly better in my opinion. It seems I can do better if I've not read it for a while so I may come back and do some more at a later date ok? I'll tell you when.

Now then. Anuket has been kidnapped by the rarehunters. She has a good idea who was behind it. What will happen? Well you can have a say!

Everyone reading fic this must like Marik am I correct? Well I'm open to any ideas or situations you want to see in the next few chapters ok? Let your thoughts become known and I will do what I can for you.

Once again I thank you for your reviews and comments. I hope to see more of them from you. Sorry for the slight delay in the updating of this chapter. Just so you know, im going to be very busy for the next two weeks because one of my bosses is going away on holiday and I'm doing her hours as well as my own. I will still update on time, but keep that in mind when you read the next chapter if its not very good. I will do my best though.

Now for a few replies to my faithful friends and reviewers -

**Minor Arcana: **thanks very much for your review, even though at the time of posting this chapter you seem to be at chapter 2 but oh well! It's all good! Cheers very muchly

**Mya starnight: **glad you like this as well; I never thought I'd get so many reviews in this fic. I always figured it'd be one of those where I'd get two or three readers and they'd keep reviewing. I was wrong. Pleasantly so.

**LoveLiesBleeding2: **Hello! You're still alive! Yayness! Once again thanks very much for the little bit at the bottom of your most recent chapter in the gift of healing. I was touched (sniffle) great chapter! Hope you liked this one. If there's anything you wanna see in the next chapter then by all means let me know and I'll put it in especially for you. That reminds me of a song by Kylie Minogue (shudder)

**The Gothic Girl Over There: **your name is different again!! How many do you have (counts on fingers) I get confused cus you seem to have a new name each chapter! Anyway what's up with your other fic then? Where's it gone? I seem to have misplaced it. You still writing it? Anyway, thanks for your review, I appreciate it very much. You are one of the many reviewers I keep looking out for now you know.

**The1koolkitty: **You're damn right he's in trouble! Anuket will be kinda shocked with this whole situation but when she gets her nerve back, he'll be sorry. Thanks for your review, by the way. What's happening in your fic 'destiny dilemmas'? Are you still writing it? Hope so cus it's really cool. I saw the episode where yami Marik duels against evil Bakura and spirit Marik. He beat them badly! Nooooo! Not my Marik! And as I've said before, its good I'm importing the DVDs cus they've completely missed out the one where you see how he killed his dad! That is probably one of the best ones! I just have to wait till it's released in the USA and buy the DVD.

**LoneGothic:** I assume you like the last chapter then huh? Your review most definitely showed how you felt about it. Well good good. Hope you like this chapter and later ones featuring a bruised Marik.

**chibichibimalik2: **yep! She got him good alright! Hope you liked this chapter. They meet once more in the next one (duh! I'm sure you could've guessed that) anything you wanna see happen at all? If so let me know and I'll be glad to do it (if it's within reason)

**malikoh2**: chapters have been edited a bit, I've put in a bit more regarding the dancing, so you can dance with your Marik pic again when you re read it kay? Hope you like the changes I've made throughout the fic. They're only subtle, but I think the fic is a bit better now grammar wise.

**Lady hunter: **hmmmm some very interesting ideas you have there… I think they're quite good actually, but now I have to decided which one to use! Nooooo a dilemma! The tattoo idea would be easier but if yami Bakura likes her then that could make for more chapters and stuff. I have to have a serious think. Thanks for the ideas! Appreciate it muchly

**Fish and chips: **welcome! All new readers are welcome! I look forward to future reviews from you and possibly some ideas if you want to contribute. If not that's fine. Hope you like the story! I have just edited all of the previous chapters a bit so you may want to go back and check it out. I think that the fic is a bit better now (hopefully)


	10. Chapter 10: Shocking Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh**

Thank you for all your reviews and ideas that you've given me. I will be sure to use them in future chapters.

**Warning to readers! **This chapter contains mild cutesy scenes later on. If you are of a gothic type nature, these scenes may cause vomiting or in worst case scenario, conversion. Read at your own risk!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 10: Shocking Discoveries

Marik sat on the bed beside the sleeping girl. He had his rarehunters use chloroform to send her to sleep. She was extremely distressed, not to mention frightened by the ambush. Plus, if she was asleep, it didn't look as suspicious to anyone passing by then if they saw her struggling.

Marik was furious by the treatment she received from one of his rarehunters. The man deliberately set out to hurt her. That blunder was punishable by death, however sentenced to spend the rest of eternity in the shadow realm was more horrifying, so he did that instead. His soul would suffer for that mistake.

_"I ordered them to bring her to me unharmed_!" he thought angrily as he watched the girl beside him.

This little incident would not improve his chances in seducing her. This was more like taking one pigeon step forward and fifty giant ogre steps back. She would be even more wary of him now then she was before. Marik sighed in frustration and turned to look at the girls face again.

_"She looks just like an angel when she sleeps, so innocent…" _he thought longingly.

He watched the girl breathing, her chest rising and falling at a slow and steady rate. Marik's gaze wandered over her body. Curves like hers were meant to be explored and he couldn't wait for the time when she would willingly allow him to do 'that' and maybe more. Her frame was tiny compared to his. He first noticed this when they danced together at the nightclub. The top of her head came a few inches below his chin. He had to bend down a bit so he could embrace her properly. She looked very delicate, almost as if the slightest movement would cause her to break.

_"She looks so frail, a woman as beautiful as her needs protection. I can give her that" _Marik thought, smiling gently.

He moved a hand over her face and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

_"Her hair is so soft…"_

Marik began to run his fingers through her long black tresses. The girl stirred in response to these actions though she was still deep in sleep. The Egyptian twirled a lock around his finger. He leaned closer to her face and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He just couldn't get enough of her scent.

Marik reluctantly stood up to leave. He took one last glance at his sweetheart before closing the door behind him. He locked it just to be sure. If she woke up while he was gone, she wouldn't waste any time trying to get away from him. His rarehunters were not to be trusted either. They would certainly make a move if given the opportunity. Marik went to his bike and drove off. There was one other thing he had to do before returning to his queen's side.

-------------------------------------------

Ipet was frantically pacing back and forth in the living room. Glancing out of the window every time she heard a noise.

_"Where is she, It's late! Anu would never stay out at this hour without calling to let me know she's safe!" _

The elderly woman was beginning to think something terrible had happened, but she couldn't jump to conclusions. If she did call Anuket's friends or the police, then more then likely, she would walk through the door a minute later. Ipet made herself sit down on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace.

_"I'll give her one more hour. If she doesn't come home then, I will start making calls to her friends. They might have seen her" _She thought hopefully.

Ipet stared into the fireplace. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. After all, this wasn't the first time Anuket had gone missing for hours on end.

---------------**_Flashback_**__

_"Where is she?!!" bellowed Anuket's father._

_His daughter had done a disappearing act and had been hiding from him for hours. Everyone was looking for her, servants, guards; even he had been brought into it._

_"I'm sorry sir, I can't find her anywhere" Ipet said quietly. _

_She hated it when Mr Benu lost his temper. There was no reasoning with him when he was like this. That didn't stop her trying though._

_"She's only eight years old. The poor child is still upset over her mother's death. There will be no one to help her through this ordeal. She's probably very frightened right now" Ipet reasoned._

_Mr Benu's temper seemed to subside a little bit. It was true. His wife had passed away only months before and he was too caught up in his own grief to notice how his daughter was coping. He confined himself to the library and worked non stop. He was still annoyed though. Finally after a few moments he spoke._

_"Find her Ipet. Reassure her that everything will be fine, she trusts you. You can be with her when the time comes. When she has calmed down enough, bring her to me. She 'will' receive the mark as her mother did. It is tradition. Make her understand that"_

_He turned and walked away from her. Ipet sighed, this could take a while. Anuket was very good at hiding. She began to walk towards her living quarters to get her robe. It was getting dark now and would get very cold as the night wore on. _

_It was understandable as to why Anuket had run off. She was due to have a mark carved into her hip to show she was promised to someone. It would show her origins as a member of the Heka clan and also her future as a Tombkeeper. Each clan had their own crest. Anuket's family's was a phoenix; the Ishtar's was an ankh. Not just any sort of ankh, there was a specific pattern to it. It had hieratic text inside the band. Usually in these circumstances, the two crests were brought together. Anuket's mark would have the phoenix perched above the ankh with its fiery tail coiled around it. It would look nice to anyone else, like a tattoo almost, but the fact remained that is was just a physical, ritualistic contract to show she was destined to become an Ishtar. _

_Anuket would bear that mark for the rest of her life. No other man was allowed to touch her, or be involved with her romantically once she received it. That was the law amongst the clans in __Egypt_

_Once Ipet reached her room she headed towards her simple dresser and pulled out her servants robe. She was about to leave when she noticed something out the corner of her eye. There was a bump in the slightly creased bedsheets. It was small, about the size of a little girl. Ipet smiled faintly and walked over to the bed. She sat down carefully and tilted her head to see big green eyes peeking back at her from under the covers._

_"Hello sweetheart" she whispered fondly. "We've been looking for you"_

_The girl looked up at Ipet, eyes red and watery from crying._

_"Daddy shouted at you earlier" Anuket stated. "Im sorry, it's my fault…"_

_Ipet leaned towards the youngster and picked her up, still wrapped inside the blankets. She sat her in her lap and cuddled her tightly, rocking back and forth like her mother would have done in this situation. They sat like that for a while. Eventually Ipet remembered why she was looking for Anuket in the first place._

_"Anu, your father is looking for you…" she felt the girl tense up again. "It has to be done sweetheart, and I'll be there with you. You have to look on the bright side of things, it won't last forever. Once it's over, you will never have to experience it ever again"_

_This offered very little comfort to the eight year old, but she understood that it was going to happen eventually. She couldn't spend the rest of her life hiding away from her father. He would find her eventually. Ipet was going to be there with her, that thought alone made things easier. Anuket gripped the older woman's robes and nodded meekly._

_Ipet stood up with the bundle in her arms to find the father who would soon cause his daughter this excruciating pain. She couldn't understand why the written contract wasn't enough, but also knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. All Ipet could do was be there for the girl when she needed a shoulder to cry on._

_------------------**End Flashback**_

****

Anuket had endured the ritual. It took a lot to hold her down. Ipet still had nightmares about that night. Anuket's screams could be heard through the passageways, she was told. The girl recovered from the ordeal very quickly, physically anyway. It took years for her to get over it mentally.

A knock on the door made Ipet snap back into reality. She jumped up from the sofa thinking it might be Anuket. She bolted to the door and opened it expectantly, hoping to see the girl she had cared for, all these years. It wasn't her. Ipet's face fell in disappointment.

Instead of the young fifteen year old girl, she saw a man with sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. She looked him over. He was wearing a sleeveless hooded purple shirt with chains on the front and black pants with pockets on both sides of his legs. He was wearing Egyptian jewellery on his arms and neck. He looked back at her with piercing violet eyes. Ipet finally found her voice.

"May I help you?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am here to pick up a few things for your…" he looked at her thoughtfully "granddaughter, I assume?"

Ipet looked at him wide eyed. "Who are you and where is she?" she asked frantically. She didn't trust this man.

"She is safe, for now…" he strode past Ipet and began to walk up the staircase. "Where is her room?"

"Wait a minute! You can't just charge in here and expect me to show you to her room without an explanation!"

She couldn't believe how rude this man was. Barging into her home like this, but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears because he was already upstairs and opening doors to the various rooms. Ipet ran up after him, she caught him just as he was about to open the door to Anuket's room. She put her hand out and stopped him.

"Who do you think you are? Barging in here like you own the place. Where is my granddaughter?" Ipet was becoming angry now, he looked rather menacing but she didn't care at the moment. He knew of Anuket's whereabouts.

The man looked at her before answering. "My name is Marik"

Ipet's anger turned into shocked. _"So this is Marik…" _she thought _"now I understand what Anuket means. He seems very cold. It's a shame that things have turned out the way they have, he's a very handsome young man…"_

She quickly shook her head clear of these thoughts. Marik was the source of Anuket's misery for the past nine years and she mustn't forget that.

"What do you want…?" she was worried now. _"What is he looking for? She doesn't have anything of value here?"_

Marik took hold of Ipet's shoulders and moved her away from the door. He was very strong; she couldn't free herself from his grip.

"I sent your granddaughter a few gifts over the past week; I have come to collect them. She cannot use them while they are here" he opened the door and began to rummage through the drawers and cupboards.

Ipet was confused. If he had sent any gifts to Anuket, then why hadn't she told 'her' about it? She glanced up to see Marik looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"Did she not mention it to you? I thought women told each other everything…" he said turning away to look through the cupboard again. "Here they are…"

Marik pulled out several boxes with elegant ribbons around them. Ipet remained silent; she didn't know what to do. This man had Anuket somewhere and was about to leave without telling her anything, like how she was. She stood in front of the door, glaring at Marik. He simply laughed at her and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "If looks could kill…"

He turned and put the boxes on the bed. When he turned around again he had pulled out his millennium rod. Ipet knew about this particular item. She had over heard Anuket's father talking about it when they had returned from the Ishtar's home. The millennium item's were very powerful and had the ability to send people to the 'shadow realm'. Ipet didn't know what the 'shadow realm' was exactly but it sounded nasty. This particular item could control people's minds and body she remembered.

Ipet flinched slightly. Marik noticed, it reminded him of a question he wanted to ask.

"You seem familiar with my millennium rod and the abilities it possesses, which brings me to ask **how** you know about it. Who are you, or more importantly… who is your granddaughter? What is her name?"

Ipet remained silent, she couldn't tell him that, they had only just begun to live they're lives in freedom. Instead she breathed deeply and faced him, more determined then ever, not to let him intimidate her.

"I will tell you nothing" she said firmly.

Marik frowned at her but it quickly turned into a smirk. "I wonder if you'll say the same when your granddaughter's safety in on the line…"

Ipet's confident look turned into a worried one. He wouldn't harm her would he? Not after he had kidnapped her, sent her gifts and spent an evening with her? Ipet was sure he was bluffing.

"You wouldn't…" she said quietly. Marik smiled even wider. He had a feeling the old woman would change her mind if she thought the girl was in danger. He decided to try this plan.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that, it doesn't matter to me what happens to her, as long as she lives… You'd be surprised what you can live through you know. Now ask yourself this, do you want to be the cause of her suffering or do you want to help her by telling me her name now. I can always ask her friends if you don't tell me, but the difference being that if you do, she remains unharmed"

A conflict was raging in Ipet's mind. She wasn't sure what to do. Marik couldn't possibly mean what he had said about harming Anuket, but if he did, that meant she would be the reason for Anuket's pain if he carried out his threats. In the end Ipet decided she couldn't risk the girl's safety. Marik knew he had won seeing the struggle on the woman's face disappear. He was finally going to learn the name of his lotus flower. He waited in anticipation as the woman looked up at him.

"You met her nine years ago in Egypt. Her name is Anuket Benu…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#Dum Dum Dum#

Marik knows!!!! What is going to happen when he gets back to his luxury boat? You'll have to wait and see. Look! I can do cliffhangers too. Hee Hee -

Im really pleased with how this chapter turned out. It only took me six hours to write! Coolness! I thank those who gave me suggestions for this fic. Especially the one who said about the tattoo. I've decided to add both ideas into the story as I couldn't decide which one to use. Expect some Marik/Anuket scenes in the next chapter. Not romantic ones though, that's not gonna happen for a long time yet. She hates him remember?

Poor Ipet. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place there. You have to understand where she was coming from though; she doesn't want to risk Anuket's safety. Marik would never hurt her by the way. He only used that to get Ipet to tell him.

Anyhoo. Here are a few replies to my dear dear readers. Oh and by the way, if you wanna read some other stories besides this one the go to my bio page and check out my favourites list. I have loads. Don't forget to check out stories by loveliesbleeding2 and sakura mitsukai oooh and minor arcane as well.

If you like marik/oc fics then you will love "all things new" it's about an Egyptian girl who gets kidnapped by Marik because her father can't pay his debt to our beloved tombkeeper. He takes her to Japan and it follows the battle city storyline. She hates him but he lusts for her, he wants to break her spirit and teases and torments her. It flashes back and forth between past (battle city) and present. I can't tell you anymore then that but I swear to you it is a fantastic story! Please read it and review. If the author gets more reviews she will update faster hopefully. You will love it.

And please take the time to read loveliesbleeding2's fics. They are also really good! They are all linked together and make one big story about a girl called katarina kamera. You will love them I swear.

Im really picky when it comes to fics so if I say it's good, then you know it is! I will check the reviews on these fics and I expect you all to read them. If you don't I may have to hunt you all down and kill you.

(Not really but I will be very sad, you don't want me to be sad do you?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kuramas Girl Angel: **im sorry!! I didn't mean too. Its just that I had a lot of reviewers and I felt kinda lazy at that point. Hope you like this chapter. I'm very proud of it.

**LoneGothic: **there you are. Marik knows. Wonder what he's gonna say to that… well I know. **You'll** have to wait and find out hee hee

**Fish and Chips: **you know, I don't think Marik will ever get the message but it cant help trying can it? Confrontations in the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Mya starnight: **thank god for those reviewers then! You would have been waiting for something that would never be completed otherwise. Its funny how things works out you know… oh well. Its all good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing this one.

**Lady Hunter: **hows about that then? Im gonna use both of your ideas. I just couldn't decide which I liked best so I decided to put both in. I think Anuket already knew who was behind this. Next chapter they meet again (officially!, names and all)

**Daughterofra**if slaps are what you want to see, then slaps you will get. Poor Marik. He's gonna be purple by the end of this fic. Oh well, he's a big boy. He'll get over it

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**why do you like seeing him tortured I wonder…? Oh well, he's gonna be tortured emotionally in the next chapter… aww what the hell. Physically too.

**Loveliesbleeding2: **hoo ha. There you go! I promoted you fics. I'm a good girl. Hope you liked this chapter. It came along rather well I think…

**The Gothic Girl Over There: **is that still your name? You sure? Ok then… how bout now? Alright. Hope you liked this chapter. I think its one of my better ones. Hop the next chapter comes out like this.

Leave nice reviews please


	11. Chapter 11: I Remember You

Just so you know, **_Shai_ **was the personification of destiny. Every individual had his or her own **_Shai, _**a personal destiny that made that person unique. **_Shai_** was one of the deities credited with fixing the length of a person's life and manner of his or her death. He was also associated with good or bad fortune. So basically, this god was in charge of the **_destiny_** of us puny mortals. What a cool job!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 11: I Remember You

------------- _Back on the boat_

Anuket dazedly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her head was throbbing. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

_"What happened? Where am I?"_ she thought worriedly, looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings.

The room she was currently in had been beautifully decorated. It was truly a woman's room. She couldn't help but notice the feel of the soft mattress and silk bedsheets covering her. Anuket gazed around in awe until she felt a slight chill touch her skin.

She moved to wrap her arms around herself to defend against the cold, only to discover she was wearing significantly less then she was the night before. Anuket's gaze shot downwards, her eyes widening with horror. Her outer clothes had been removed, leaving her in her rather adult lingerie set. Anuket quickly pulled the silk sheets up to cover herself. She tried to subdue the blush that had covered her face. She was so embarrassed. Anuket knew exactly who was behind this and she did not like thinking about it.

"How dare he violate my privacy like this!" she growled under her breath. She had never felt so angry in all her short life. "When Marik shows his face, he will be in serious physical danger"

Anuket swung her legs over the side of the bed. There was a wardrobe on the other side of the room; perhaps her clothes had been put in there. As she stood up, a sharp pain tore through her ankle. She collapsed onto the floor swearing in Arabic. Anuket glanced at her foot. It was swollen and had a big ugly bruise on it.

"This must have happened when I was kidnapped by those rarehunters…" she thought, memories flooding back to her from the night before.

Anuket attempted to stand up again. This time she put her weight on her uninjured foot. Using the wall and furniture for balance, she limped across the room towards the wardrobe. She smirked to herself when she finally reached her destination.

_"Ha! There is nothing in this world I can't do! Now then, let's see what we have in here…"_

Anuket opened the door, a small problem emerging. There was absolutely nothing in it, except a few hangers. The girls smirk vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"He can't possibly expect me to walk around like this!" she exclaimed.

Anuket's chances of escaping were growing ever thinner. She had a twisted ankle, she was stuck in a room which was probably locked and under tight security and even if she could escape, she had no clothes to wear. She did not plan on walking through Domino her undies anytime soon.

Anuket slammed the wardrobe door shut in frustration. She slowly limped towards the small round window and looked out onto the pier.

_"Well at least I know where I am, sort of…"_ she thought.

The girl had never been to the Domino pier before. The ship that was due to bring them here had to re route to the next town, leaving her and Ipet to drive the rest of the way.

Anuket continued to gaze out of the tiny window. There was no use trying to catch anyone's attention, the glass looked sound proof, plus the fact that the men below were all wearing purple robes. This was probably a private dock.

_"A ship full of rarehunters…"_ she thought bitterly.

A shuffling sound from behind made Anuket spin around in surprise. Marik was leaning against the door frame with his arms across his chest. He was regarding her with a very apparent smile on his face. Anuket felt very uncomfortable right now. She had hoped she could find something more suitable to wear before he came back.

Marik looked at her tiny form with much more interest now then he had shown at the club. Anuket clutched the silk sheets instinctively, the last thing she needed was for it to fall in front of him. She stood up straight, looking him eye to eye, sending him a hateful glare. This was no time to let him intimidate her. She had to show Marik that she wasn't weak, despite the anxiety she felt inside.

Silence filled the room. After what seemed like an eternity, Marik began walking towards the girl, closing the door behind him.

"It seems that Shai has brought you to me again my dear. I must say, you have certainly blossomed since I last saw you nine years ago…" Marik was very close now.

Anuket's glare faltered ever so slightly. It looked like Marik had finally remembered her, but that didn't matter, she would still stand up to him.

"And you haven't changed one bit; you're just as arrogant now as you were then, if not more so" she spat back.

The sandy blonde Egyptian smiled down at Anuket fondly. She was obviously trying to put on a brave face, he found it rather endearing.

Marik couldn't believe his luck when the old woman had told him the girl's name. Not only did he find an incredibly beautiful female to be his queen, but she was promised to him anyway by law. There was a marriage contract, and even if she refused him, all he had to do was show it to officials. It was a win/win situation. He decided to keep this information to himself for now.

"I don't know what to say, it appears that I was wrong about you" Marik started.

"How about an apology!" the girl cried out.

Anuket wanted to hear him say sorry for what he said and did to her, but that didn't mean she would forgive him afterwards.

"Yes, I suppose that would be the best place to start" he said quietly. "I am truly very sorry I said all those things to you Anuket, I was under a lot of pressure what with my tombkeepers initiation coming up. My father didn't help the situation either, he was controlling my life and I hated him for it. I guess the reason I picked on you was because you were a walking talking symbol of the life my father was committing me to. But now that I've put that life behind me, would you ever consider giving me another chance?"

Marik took hold of Anuket's hands in his own. It was just as well she had tucked the sheet in to prevent it falling down. He looked deeply into her bright green eyes, hoping to receive a smile or a hug, anything, other then the filthy look she was giving him right now. Anuket pulled her tiny hands out of his and swung one of them, slapping him hard across the face.

Marik stumbled, looking shocked. He hadn't expected her to react like that after he made his apology. He had meant every word he said to her as well. No one regretted his actions more then he did. If he had been nice to Anuket instead of teasing her and hurting her emotionally as well as physically, he would be marrying her in the next few months. She might have been more willing and could possibly have held feelings for him too. Marik wanted to kick himself for making such a mess of things.

"I refuse your apology Marik! I just wanted to hear you say it. I couldn't give a damn about the pressure you were under; you think you were the only one who had problems back then?!"

Anuket's pent up rage was finally being released. She figured that Marik would be angry afterwards, but right now she just didn't care. She needed to get this off her chest.

"If things had been different, then I would have cared. We could have helped and comforted each other. I was prepared to do that, despite the fact that my father was forcing me to marry someone I didn't know. I was just as unhappy about the marriage as you were, the only difference being that I would never have acted that way towards you, or anyone for that matter. You were so hurtful towards me, and don't you dare try and tell me it was stress! You enjoyed every minute of it; I could see it in your eyes! I hate you and I always will!"

Anuket was shaking now. She had never let her temper get the better of her before, but this was an exception. She could tell that her words had affected Marik. He was very silent; she hoped that she had finally gotten through to him. Perhaps he would give up and let her go home.

Marik turned away from Anuket. He walked over to the door and picked up a few boxes he had brought in with him earlier while the girls back was turned. He set them down on the bed.

"I don't know if you knew this Anuket, but it was I who sent those letters and gifts to you…" Marik spoke softly. "I spent a lot of time and effort trying to find the perfect gift for you; I never heard your opinion, what do you think?"

Anuket looked at him incredulously. "Have you not heard a word I just said to you?"

Marik pulled the white dress out of the box and turned to look at her. His voice was low and serious.

"Yes Anuket, I heard every word. But you don't seem to understand the situation here. It doesn't matter what your opinion of me is. You and I are to marry as the contract says. Unfortunately, I have some business here in domino but as soon as I am finished we will return to Egypt where the wedding will take place as planned by our parents. I assume you are of age now?" he asked.

"Not yet…" Anuket answered slowly. This wasn't what she hoped would happen.

"How long until you are then?" Marik pressed.

Anuket remained silent. Her sixteenth birthday was less then a week away and fast approaching. She didn't want to tell Marik how close it was because whatever business he had, the timing would be perfect anyway. She couldn't believe her bad luck. Marik was set on marrying her no matter what she said or did to him. How could she argue with someone who would just brush it off like this? Marik, seeing the look on her face, had a thought.

"Is that what you and your friends were celebrating the other night? Your birthday takes place very soon, doesn't it?"

The young girls silence was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. He smiled as he held the dress out to Anuket. She made no move to take it.

"Look, I have no objection to you walking around the way you are, but im sure that you do. This is the only thing for you to wear anyway. I suggest you take it. My rarehunters may get a little excited if they see you walking around in that little number" he said smirking at her. "Besides, as my future queen, you should be wearing something more fitting then bedsheets"

As much as she hated to admit it, Marik was right. She couldn't walk around wearing bedsheets while she was here, nor could she walk around in lingerie. Those rarehunters of his had given her a perverted look when she was being kidnapped; she didn't want to encourage them further then that.

Feeling defeated for now, Anuket snatched the dress out of Marik's hand and limped towards the bathroom to change. Marik watched her slowly retreating form from his spot next to the bed. He didn't realise that his rarehunter had hurt her that much. He was very glad he had sent him to the shadow realm now. Marik walked over to a drawer and found a first aid kit. There he pulled out some bandages. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, waiting for his future bride to return.

Five minutes later, the door opened. Anuket slowly limped out again carrying the sheets she had used to cover herself up. When she lifted her gaze to see Marik waiting for her she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Are you still here?" she asked angrily.

Marik's eyes looked up at her from his deck. He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. The dress suited her. She was incredibly beautiful and thanked the gods once again for giving her to him. Now he had to win her over. Marik still believed he could do it. All he had to do was show her his kind side, something he hadn't seen himself for years.

"Come here" he said gently, patting the space next to him on the bed. "I'll wrap that foot up for you, it will heal quicker"

"No thank you! I'd rather it go sceptic and fall off then let you near it" she replied bitterly.

Marik reached behind his back for the millennium rod that was tucked in his belt. He didn't take control of her mind as such, but made her more willing to sit down on the bed. She did so. When she was settled he released his grip on the rod. Anuket didn't know what had happened, but she dismissed it quickly as Marik took her ankle and rested it on his lap. He began to wrap it up, taking care to wrap it tightly but not so much that it caused her pain. Anuket was surprised with by gentleness that he showed her but hid it by sulkily crossing her arms like a small child.

"By the way Marik" she started. "Who took my clothes off?"

"I had one of my female servants do it" he lied.

Anuket was already angry at him; he didn't want to get another slap from her. He had taken her clothes off to make her more comfortable, and a little bit for himself he had to admit. He was a teenager after all, if given the chance; any other young man would have done the same. She was a very appealing female after all and someone like her would bring out anyone's curiosity. She accepted that story, thankfully. She seemed a little less stressed as well. Perhaps that was the thing bothering her more then anything else. Marik didn't want to guess how a woman's mind worked.

Marik soon began to think of other methods he could use to change Anuket's opinion of him. This was going to be harder then he thought. He finished wrapping the girls foot up and carefully set it down on the bed. He stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"I have some business to attend to now, but I will come by and see you later. For now you need to rest. Don't try and walk, you'll only strain your ankle more, and don't worry about my rarehunters. None of them will touch you here, they wouldn't dare…"

With that, Anuket was on her own again. This was going to be an interesting few days. She tried to think of a plan to escape but it would be tricky with her ankle the way it was. She needed a miracle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Ok? Good Good! Did you read what Shai means at the top? Hope so cus I think I worded that really well. Be pleased for me! Yay!

Anyway, its time for a few replies!

**MariksNaughtyLover**: I think Anuket slapped his face for him. Hee Hee, if there is anything you wanna see happen or any ideas I could put in (attempts for Marik to win Anu over for instance) then don't be shy! Send em over!

**Kuramas Girl Angel: **no problem at all, that's a good little story you got goin there. I don't want Marik and Anuket to fall in love too quickly so its gonna be tricky, but if you want I will make then 'like' each other a bit sooner then intended. Is that ok? Then I can focus on the actual falling in love bit. Anyhoo. Hope you liked this chapter, it features a lot of Marik/Anuket scenes as will the next one hopefully.

**the1koolkitty**: have you decided which fics you're gonna leave up? When is the presidential election thing then? Ooh that reminds me, there's a TV program on this Monday called dead ringers. It's a bunch of impressionists and it's a special about the elections. They do some really funny George Bush and Tony Blair impressions. I'm gonna tape it. Hee hee. Hope you like this chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter them send em in!

**Raksha666**: well as you can see she wasn't very impressed. Especially when she was stripped down to her undies by some hormonal teenager hell bent on taking over the world with a deck of cards and millennium rod that can take over peoples minds (breaths) hey! How are ya by the way! How's your fic goin, hope you haven't stopped writing it. I still check every night to see if there's a new chapter. As you can see, I have no life. Whatever you do though please don't give up! I love that story so much!

**LoneGothic**I apologise if it's not exactly what you were expecting but I guess that means I can write stories with a twist right?… Well you don't have to agree with me. The story just came out that way, it's not too bad I hope. This chapter was kinda fun to write but I got a huge backache towards the end. Anyway! Is this getting more interesting? Hope so! What events do you want to see happening. I know you wanna see Marik getting slapped and such. Do you have any other ideas; I'll try and fit those in too for ya.

**Lady Hunter**: heres your chance to get rid of some of those extra ideas taking up space on your brain. I'm asking my reviewers for ideas to put in the next chapter, I think its good when authors take readers ideas into account. So far I have included (or plan to include) everyone's ideas at some point and to a certain extent so it fits in with the story. Hope you liked this chapter. Lots of Marik/Anuket! Love it!

**LoveLiesBleeding2**I recommended your fics cus you are special and you are loved! Plus they are really good! I loved the last chapter you did. And I love the Aamy and Marik scenes. She is so gorgeous; I never knew I could grow so attached to a fictional character (coughMarikcough) don't worry about Anu! He would never hurt her; he just says that to get people to do what he wants. Very cunning.... Didja like this chapter? Hope so. I look forward to updates from you. Remember, chin up and be happy!

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: I can't kill Marik! The story would be over way too soon, plus the fact that Marik fans out there will chase me with pitch forks (yikes) glad you like this story so far, I love yours too. Can't wait till the next update. Any ideas you want to happen in this fic, let me know in your review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No bad reviews please, not that I get any.

I still got my pictures of Anuket if you wanna see them. I'm gonna do some more soon. I've drawn one of the dress she wears in this chapter. Its very similar to the One Ishizu has but with a few alterations. It's very good, if I do say so myself. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of it.

Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12: False Affection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Gi Oh

As of today, I have decided to put up pictures of my oc (Anuket) on my Info page. If you want to see her then click on my name at the top of the page, I can only put one picture up at a time but it will change every now and then. If you draw a picture of Anuket or Marik or maybe even both together and you want to show it to other people then scan it and email it to me. I will be more then happy to put it up for a while.

A Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed throughout this fic. I'm well chuffed because I now have over 100 reviews! All positive, except one right at the start (which I deleted by the way) I was tempted to quit writing this fic, but continued anyway thanks to much encouragement from loveliesbleeding2 and additional support from reviewers who always give nice long reviews to read.

Thanks to everyone again (tosses plushies of all the cute male Yu Gi Oh characters to fan girls)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 12:

Several hours had passed since Marik's visit and Anuket was growing 'very' bored. There was absolutely nothing to do in this place. Marik had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to make her feel comfortable it seemed, but he forgot to provide ways for the girl to entertain herself.

Anuket had been spending the last few hours trying to remember the healing spells she had copied down from books in her father's library. So far, she had managed to heal the grazes on her arms and legs. That wasn't too much of a problem because they were the most common injuries she had whilst growing up. Healing a twisted ankle however was proving to be very difficult as she couldn't remember the correct spell.

_"Dammit! If I'd known this was going to happen, I would have spent less time watching TV and more time learning those spells" _she thought, mentally kicking herself for getting so far behind in her studies.

Anuket's ankle wasn't hurting her as much as it had been, which she had to admit was a welcome change. Her patience was growing very thin by this time. Anuket lay back into the soft pillows and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and began to think about home, wondering if Ipet was alright. She must have realised something was wrong, the woman wasn't stupid. Anuket found herself wishing she had told her guardian about the gifts now. It might not have changed anything but they may have been better prepared.

As Anuket mused about this, another thought pushed its way into her head.

_"Marik must have been to my house! This dress was in my wardrobe along with everything else. If he's hurt Ipet in any way, he'll wish he was never born!"_

She sat up straight as the door opened. A rarehunter walked in carrying a tray of food. The man was very tall and upon closer inspection she found that he too was Egyptian. His eyes were amber and he had a tattoo on the side of his face.

Odeon watched the girl carefully as he set the tray down on the bedside table. His eyes seemed to hold a glint of kindness; somehow Anuket couldn't help but feel she could trust this man.

"Master Marik is out at the moment, but he will be back very soon to see you" he bowed in respect to the girl before turning to leave.

Anuket said nothing. She really didn't care what Marik was doing right now and hoped that whatever it was, a freak accident would occur, placing him in the line of fire. As Odeon closed the door behind him he took one last glance at the girl. It was no surprise that this female had captured his Masters interest, she was very attractive. Odeon couldn't help but worry for her though, she shouldn't be here.

"Well, he wasn't very talkative" Anuket said quietly to herself as she took the tray from the bedside table. Even in her predicament, she wasn't about to let herself go hungry.

She had expected more then that from the rarehunter though, considering she had been on her own for so long. Anuket couldn't put up with this; she didn't want Marik's company although she had a feeling she was going to get a lot of it in the near future. However, the next time he was here she would probably ask him for something to do to pass the time.

------------------------------later

"Master Marik" Odeon called.

"What is it?" Marik growled irritably.

He wanted to get back to his queen; just being in the same room as her would calm his anger at being beaten by the pharaoh once again. This wasn't a good day, not only had he lost the duel but he had also lost one of his Egyptian god cards. Marik wasn't in the mood for anything else to go wrong today.

"This had better be good Odeon. I have things to do and I don't want any more delays"

"I was just wondering what you were going to do with the girl" the taller man said. "She doesn't have anything to do with the pharaoh Master; she is innocent in all this"

Marik smirked. How typical of Odeon to worry about the girls welfare. He doubted that his brother even knew who she was.

"Do you not recognise her Odeon? Well, im not surprised. She has changed dramatically over the years…"

He couldn't help his grin from spreading further as Odeon looked back at him with a very puzzled look.

"I'll put you out of your misery. Nine years ago Odeon, do you remember the Benu family…?" Marik trailed off.

Odeon was sure to catch on from such an obvious clue. Amber eyes widened as realisation hit him. Odeon couldn't believe it. That girl was the very same little Anuket Benu that visited them nine years ago? Well this was a surprising turn of events. Odeon knew that Marik wasn't thrilled about the idea of marriage as he had more then once commented on the subject. What had changed since then? As if he really needed to ask. This young woman was the most beautiful and innocent looking creature he had ever seen. He was certain that was his Masters main reason for kidnapping her. What Odeon couldn't understand was why Marik went to all the trouble of making her comfortable, unless…

_"This girl must be very special" _Odeon thought smiling slightly. _"She may be able to help bring Marik's kinder side to the surface, something I haven't seen in years…"_

Marik turned his back to Odeon "I am going to see Anuket now. Make sure that we are not disturbed, is that clear?"

Odeon bowed smiling as he watched his brother walking away down the corridor.

"Yes Master Marik"

----------------------------------

"Oh Great, I wonder who that could be…" Anuket growled sarcastically under her breath as she heard a knock at the door.

She sat up as it was opened to reveal her fiancé Marik, that particular word made her shudder. He was smiling in a way that made her feel very nervous; violet eyes were examining her carefully as if he had never actually seen her before.

"What are you looking at? Don't you know it's rude to stare!" she spat viciously at him.

This made Marik snap back into reality; he shook his head lightly and moved towards Anuket to sit down on the bed. He wanted to sit closer to her, but she was obviously not ready to accept him yet. Perhaps a few more compliments were in order.

"Did I happen to tell you before how gorgeous you look in that dress?" he asked, flashing her a charming smile.

"Yes you did" she replied in a nonchalant kind of way.

Anuket couldn't help but feel a little flattered at this compliment, even if it was coming from Marik. She knew he was only doing this so she would eventually forgive him. What worried her the most, was that she might do just that. Anuket reminded herself how he treated her when they were children. She regained control of her emotions and put on a blank face. He wasn't going to win that easily!

"How's your ankle?" Marik asked.

"Better then it was but it still hurts, thanks to you…"

"What about your arms and legs?" Marik continued as he took hold of her arms and pulled the sleeves up.

To his surprise, the cuts and grazes were gone. He stared at the girl, expecting an answer. How could they have just vanished?

"Oh come now Ishtar, surely you haven't forgotten that I come from the Heka clan? We are specialists in this area" she smirked at him. _"He looks so adorable when he's confused. Wait! Don't be stupid! He's a pathetic jerk!"_

"Ah yes, of course. How forgetful of me" he started. "So answer me this my dear. If you can heal yourself, then why not take care of your ankle at the same time?"

Anuket felt herself going red with embarrassment and looked away from him. She didn't want to tell him it was because she couldn't remember the stupid spell. Marik would probably laugh at her. That was the last thing Anuket needed, to have her confidence squashed out of her again. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked over at Marik who had a genuine smile, not a smirk, on his features.

"Don't worry about it, people forget. There are a few things from my clan that I couldn't tell you without looking them up first" he looked into her eyes again.

Anuket turned away quickly. He was doing it again! Trying to make out he was her friend, that he understood her! She had to get out of here, if she didn't escape soon; she knew she would end up forgiving him. The girl had her pride and giving in to Marik was something she would never do willingly, she hoped

Marik had a feeling his sweetheart was beginning to weaken slightly to his advances. He shifted closer to her so their bodies were touching. He put an arm around her waist and hoisted her into his lap. She was very light; it was almost as if he was holding air. Anuket's face was bright red against her tanned skin; she couldn't believe that Marik would do this. She tried to move herself away from his embrace but it only made Marik hold her even tighter. His scent was once again taking hold of her senses. As much as she despised him, he really did smell nice. Marik began to nuzzle her neck making her gasp in surprise. She didn't know what to do. It seemed that she was affecting him in the same way he was affecting her. Suddenly, Anuket had an idea as to how she could use this to her advantage.

Marik began to grow more and more confident as she wasn't doing anything to stop him. He started to kiss her neck, lightly nipping every now and then. Anuket took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves for what she was about to do. As Marik continued to kiss her, Anuket slowly ran her hands down his back. Marik was surprised but quickly got over it thinking he had won. Her hands slid lower down his back and under his shirt. She traced the scars there. Anuket knew about the tombkeepers initiation and felt sorry that he had to go through that, but that thought quickly exited her mind as she felt Marik's hand over her thigh. She tried her hardest not to tense up or move away from him and hugged him tighter to make him think she was enjoying this.

_"Alright, I think I've convinced him" _Anuket thought nervously. _"Now to put my acting skills into practice"_

Anuket pulled back from Marik which was quite difficult as he didn't want this to end. When she had finally prised him off her neck he looked like Christmas had been cancelled.

"Am I forgiven then?" he asked hopefully.

"I suppose so" Anuket replied, smiling at him shyly. _"Ok this isn't so difficult"_

Marik was very relieved when she said this. He knew she would come around eventually.

"Marik, if I'm going to be here for a while, do you think I could have some of my personal belongings from home?" She asked sweetly, placing her hand on his chest lightly.

He wasn't too sure about this, he frowned slightly.

_"Perhaps I should just say yes to her. After all, I wouldn't want to lose her affections so soon after gaining them…"_

Anuket was beginning to worry. If he said no, then all her chances of escaping would be thrown out the window. She needed her notebook with all her spells written inside. She could heal her ankle and use some others to get past the rarehunters. She needed to persuade Marik to agree with this. Anuket squeezed him a little tighter, soft enough so it was subtle but also that he could feel it. She traced his chest with her finger and tugged occasionally at his shirt. Marik looked down at the girl, and she looked up at him with big innocent emerald eyes.

"There was a necklace that belonged to my mother, and an old diary. She gave them to me before she died. They are very precious to me…" she acted, looking down as if she was about to cry.

Marik panicked. He didn't want to upset her, there was only one thing he could do. What harm could it do anyway? She would only be getting her personal belongings.

"Very well" he said softly, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her gaze back up at him.

_"Yes! I can't believe how easy men are to manipulate. This is actually quite fun. I have power over him and he doesn't even realise it! I love being a woman!"_

Feeling more confident, Anuket decided to close the deal by giving Marik a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled away before he had a chance to deepen it and smiled up at him, curling a sandy blonde lock around her finger. Marik smiled back down at her. She was teasing him, and he liked it.

"Are you going to send your rarehunters to get my things?" Anuket asked. "If you are, tell them to stay out of my mothers diary and that means you too, its private" she added, tapping him playfully on the nose, even though she meant every word.

"Of course, I will send one over right now. Give me a description of the things you want and I will have them brought to you as soon as possible" Marik smiled warmly.

As Anuket went through the list of things she needed, she couldn't help but laugh mentally about the events this afternoon. Marik was so desperate for her love that he was willing to throw caution to the wind and trust her. She almost felt sorry for him, but he deserved it. She didn't enjoy his kisses at all, well maybe she did a little, but it was necessary for her plan to work. Now she had more important things to worry about, like trying to escape. She only had one chance at this. If he caught her, he would realise she was using him. Marik was a very proud man and wouldn't take too kindly to that.

When Marik had eventually left to make arrangements, Anuket lay back onto the bed. She decided to try and sleep as there was nothing else to do. She hoped that Marik would leave her alone; she didn't want him to come back for round two of lip wrestling.

Anuket began to wonder how much power she had over him exactly. Since there was nothing else to do, she decided to test this for herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well. What did you think of this chapter? Sorry for the slight delay, I meant to post it Monday night but I fell asleep. Oops! I figured that you'd like to see a Marik/Anuket scene (even though she was just using him)

I have a lot of reviews to answer to so I'd best get started. Oh by the way! I've got a picture on my info page now, its Anuket wearing the white dress Marik bought her. I've just bought a book that teaches you how to draw Manga so I'll try and draw it again at some point. Pictures will constantly change so keep an eye out ok?

**Loveliesbleeding2**: Marik is very naughty isn't he? It seems that the Marik/Anuket scenes are always the most popular so I decided to put more in. Yay! I see your chin up. Good show indeed! I've just recently seen Van Helsing! Oh my god it is so cool! Dracula is well fit! Hope you liked this chapter! As you may have noticed I have put a picture of Anuket in my bio page. It will change from time to time so if there is anything you want to draw for people to see then let me know and I'll put it up for a while. Or if you have any good Marik pics (mmmm)

**Raksha666**: I must say, well done for the recent chapter in your fic. I'm happy that there's a twist to it. What will Bakura say when he finds out? He'll be pretty 'not happy' I think. Anyway, Didja like this chapter? Hope so, I tried to give Anuket some control. I'm just trying to decide whether her escape will be successful or not.

**Deprived Huntress** Bakura will make an appearance in the next chapter. You know the bit when he meets Marik in the alley? That bit! Anuket may be there too. He'll see her and make his own plans if ya know what I mean (wink wink nudge nudge) glad you like my story. I really appreciate your reviews and comments.

**LoneGothic**: sorry for the delay in the update of this fic. As you may have read, I meant to update it Monday night but I fell asleep. England is 6 hours ahead of the US and I always update at night. By the way, you weren't being jerky! You just know what you want. It's an admirable quality! Well, here is some of the romance (sort of) it will have to do for now. She has some sort of power over Marik and she intends to use it. I think I'll have fun with the next chapter!

**Vladimir Lenin** what are you saying exactly? I take it you like this fic? Hope so, anyway. Did you like this chapter? I tried to add some romance into it without making it a romance (just yet anyway)

**The Gothic Girl Over There**how'd ya like this then? I decided to make it a bit steamier then before, otherwise it would just be plain boring. No worries about the last chapter. I know you're still reading this. I will have a nice day! I don't have to go work! Yay! You have a nice day too!

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: there may be time for her to that. First of all, I think I'll make Anuket and Marik spend the day together, to set the foundation of their relationship (without her even knowing of course) I'm debating whether or not she should escape. What do you think? There would be more Marik scenes if it was unsuccessful. Hmmm. By the way, I loved your most recent chapter in oh my ra. Marik seemed to enjoy himself didn't he? lol

**Sackachih**: 'super awesome'… no one has ever called my fic that before… (Watery eyes) thank you very much. I really appreciate it. I never expected to get so many reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing the last bit.

**Kuramas Girl Angel** I will try my very best to keep up the work. I have an idea for the next chapter, more romance coming (sort of) Anuket is still only teasing him but when will she actually like him? Hmmm a plan is forming. Run fluffy run! (Hamster in exercise wheel in brain goes faster)

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun** well Anuket's name is pronounced as An-oo-ket and Ipets is Ip-et. Simple really but there's no harm in checking. Glad you like this fic. I'll try to make it more interesting for you. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Vanna Chance** you love my oc?! Thank you! I had a picture of a girl I liked seeing Marik in my head with and decided to write about her. If you wanna see what she looks like, go to my bio page and see. The picture will change from time to time so you will see various outfits and stuff. I just picked her name out of my Egyptian mythology book. If you want any then ask and I'll sent you a list of male and female names ok? Looking forward to hearing from you again. Bye for now!


	13. Chapter 13: Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, unfortunately :-(

Sorry to those who have noticed the updates getting later (not much later though) the only days I can update are Sunday Monday or Tuesday. I figured a week between updates was acceptable. That way I can get more reviews and you get fairly regular updates. I promise you though that you will get one new chapter every week on one of those days ok?

A new picture of Anuket is on my bio page now. Its better then the other one I think. It's much more detailed. Im still learning how to draw Manga, so be nice when commenting on it. If anyone wants to draw a picture for me then please do. I've seen some of your art already and I was very impressed. (Not art associated with this fic though)

thanks for all your reviews once again. Im getting swamped with all the new people coming in! I'll still try to leave replies to your reviews although I may have to select the best ones ok? If I don't answer to yours please don't be upset, I haven't forgotten you. Its just I can't possibly reply to all of them! That's just crazy!!

Let's see if we can reach 150 reviews! You all know what to do at the end of this chapter doncha? Great, well do it then!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 13: Getting to Know You

It had been two days since Anuket had been kidnapped by Marik and she was unknowingly becoming accustomed to her room on Marik's boat. She was just as unaware that she was growing used to him and his constant visits. Ever since she had pretended to be attracted to him that day, he had been coming to see her more and more often.

Marik had found out about Anuket's 'diary' when he sneaked into her room the day before. She was in the process of healing her ankle. She stood up to make sure everything was alright and turned around to see Marik standing there with his arms crossed. She jumped slightly; he had an unreadable look on his face. Luckily though, Anuket managed to come up with a convincing story about her mother writing these sort of things down in case they were ever needed. She remembered smiling sweetly at him until his hard expression softened.

_"That was a close one"_ Anuket thought as she sat reading a book.

She had finally remembered to ask Marik for things to occupy her time and he had brought her a few things to do. When he wasn't busy, he even came by to keep her entertained.

_"Marik will be here any minute"_ she thought glancing up at the clock on the desk and rolled her eyes. _"Another fun filled evening"_

Anuket stood up and went over to the drawers. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a black vest top, and went to change in the bathroom. She was glad that she now had a set of normal clothes to wear, she felt rather susceptible to Marik when she was wearing the white dress.

When she had returned five minutes later, Marik was there sitting on the bed, smiling at her in a very alluring way. He was wearing his black top and white pants. He was making even more of an effort now with his appearance. Not that he looked bad before. She found it rather sweet actually.

"I've arranged a surprise for you today" he said standing up and walking over to her.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a short sweet kiss on the lips. Anuket was used to this by now. In fact it was 'her' who encouraged it. Marik was far less suspecting when they were 'fooling around' after all. She responded to his kiss and waited for him to pull away first.

"What is it?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm taking you out for the day; flowers as beautiful as you wither and die if they don't get enough sunlight" he kissed her nose before adding "and I wouldn't want that to happen"

She couldn't help but blush at Marik's comment. He often said things like that to her. Anuket reasoned that it was only natural for a female to react to complements from an attractive male. It wasn't her fault. Just because he made her smile didn't mean that she enjoyed being with him.

---------------------------------------

"Hey watch it you moron!!" Anuket yelled at a lorry driver as she and Marik darted between traffic.

She loved having a go at the other road users. Marik was very amused at her antics. All the other women he had taken for a ride on his bike had clung onto him for dear life, begging him to slow down. Anuket however was half standing up behind him and shouting insults to the other drivers when it was obviously themselves who were being careless. Marik deliberately cut off another driver and tapped the hand that was around his waist. She laughed and turned her head, shouting something in Arabic at the unfortunate person.

"A what?!!!" Marik laughed in disbelief. "How could a young woman as innocent as you, know such words?!"

"You have a lot to learn about me Mr Ishtar, im not as innocent as I seem..." she whispered in his ear playfully.

Marik's smile broadened. He was glad she was enjoying herself. He had never seen her so happy, not since he saw her with her friends for the first time at that café. Even when he was with her, something seemed off somehow. She never smiled at him the same way she did with her friends. He brushed it aside because he had absolutely no idea how she would act towards a boyfriend.

_"I'll find out though"_ he smiled.

Anuket was having a terrific time. She had never ridden a motorbike before and loved the feel of the wind in her hair. Unlike some girls, she loved the speed and possible danger that they could easily be dragged under a truck. This had to be the fastest she had ever travelled and she was even considering about getting a bike herself.

She found herself trying to stand up behind Marik whilst holding onto him at the same time. The road they were driving along was next to the ocean and the sun was glistening, giving it an almost sparkly effect. she sat down again and tightened her grip as Marik sped up. She tried to ignore the feel of his well toned abdomen by shouting some more.

They drove between traffic, hurling more insults and comments, until they pulled up to their destination.

-----------------------------------------

The pair passed through the shopping center, looking at all the shops and displays going on. Marik turned to face Anuket with a grin.

"You may have anything and everything you want. Money is not a problem so go right ahead"

Anuket spun her head towards him. Did she hear him right?

"What? You'd let me spend your money like that? Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed in astonishment.

Marik chuckled lightly._ "I guess it must be a surprise to her, usually husbands tell their wives to go easy with the income"_

He took hold of Anuket's hand and led her to an expensive clothes store. He pulled her inside and began to look through the various items on sale.

"I think this would look very nice on you…" he thought out loud as he held up a low cut and very see through top.

"Im sure you would" she replied, taking it from him and frowning. "You and the rest of the male population…"

Marik looked thoughtful and put it back on the rail. Sure, he wanted her to look gorgeous and sexy, but not so other men could ogle at her. She was his and no one else's. Perhaps he should buy her a few garments meant only for him. He led her to another section of the shop and began to look through the things there.

"Marik, I really don't feel comfortable with spending your money"

Anuket was beginning to feel guilty about leading him on. She wanted to get back at him at first, but he had changed so much. He treated her like a lady and made her feel special. She began to seriously reconsider her plans for revenge.

"Don't worry, if my business goes well, we won't be in Domino for much longer. You will need a change of clothes anyway. Today's trip will save us time and the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get married"

He pulled her off in another direction not noticing her skin paling slightly. She had a vague idea of the kind of business he ran and also knew that he wanted Yugi for some reason. She began to wonder how everyone was. She hadn't seen them for a couple of days and knew they must have called in to see how she was. Anuket wanted to see Ipet too. She wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

--------------------------------------------

After a few hours of shopping for various items, the young couple decided to take a break. It was time for lunch anyway.

Marik was carrying all the bags, after convincing Anuket to let him buy her a few things. She finally relented after his constant pestering. He had bought her various outfits and a few 'personal' garments that were so sheer, she could see into tomorrow. Her face went bright red when she saw Marik holding them up, grinning at her before adding them to the shopping basket.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked her, putting the bags down at his feet.

"Is that place alright with you?" she replied pointing to a place not too far from where they were.

"Whatever you wish my sweet"

Marik picked up the bags again and began to walk towards the café. Anuket followed meekly behind him. She had to admit that she had enjoyed today. It was a refreshing change, but the fact remained that he was still her captor and was going to take her away to Egypt once his business with Yugi was over. She didn't want to marry him but she felt like she should find out more about him. The fact that he was wandering around in the outside world was still bugging her and she intended to find out the reason.

---------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, the sky had turned from blue, to a red and golden tone. Marik had left Anuket by his bike to make a call, or so he said. While he was on his errand, he used his millennium rod to call his mindslaves over to pick up the shopping and take it back to the boat. When they had come and gone, he took Anuket's hand and led her over to the park.

They walked slowly in silence taking in the scenery around them. Anuket wasn't sure at all how she felt with the situation. She thought that she hated Marik, but with the way he had been treating her lately, she was beginning to change her mind.

_"Damn my forgiving nature!" _

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" he asked, squeezing her tiny hand in his own.

Anuket smiled against her will and nodded at him before looking down at the grass. Marik led her to a bench overlooking the ocean. The sky illuminated it, making it the perfect setting for the mood he was trying to get her into. He was certain she would adore him by the end of the night. They sat down quietly next to each other. She felt strangely warm.

"Can I ask you something?" Anuket questioned suddenly, looking up at Marik to her left.

"Of course" he put an arm around her shoulders and scooted closer to her, smiling softly.

"Why did you leave the tomb?" she continued hesitantly.

Marik looked taken aback. He wasn't expecting her to ask that, and he wasn't sure how to answer it either. How do you tell the woman that you plan to spend the rest of your life with, that you're planning revenge against an ancient pharaoh that you're family has served and sworn loyalty to for the past 5000 years? Of course Anuket knew about the pharaoh, but not much. Her family was devoted to looking after magical texts and items from throughout the whole of Egypt's ancient history. He decided to be honest with her, but not to reveal too much. She may turn against him.

"My father was murdered and I want revenge" he growled staring into the sunset.

_"Murdered?" _she thought looking back at him wide eyed and shocked. She didn't know what to say, her voice had almost deserted her.

"Do you know who did it…?"

"I know who did it…" he began to shake slightly.

He was obviously very angry and upset; Anuket felt bad for bringing it up, but still had a few questions to ask him.

"The pharaoh, to whom my family devoted their lives to, was responsible for his death. I won't rest until I have destroyed him!" he yelled standing up.

Anuket flinched slightly at his outburst. It was no wonder he was upset but she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. This pharaoh, she couldn't understand why he would murder a member of the family who swore to serve him. It just didn't add up. She didn't say anything though and began to worry.

"When did it happen?"

"I was twelve; it wasn't that long after my tombkeepers initiation. I can't remember what happened exactly. All I know is that the pharaoh is responsible"

This didn't help remove her uncertainties. Marik couldn't even remember what happened. He must have gotten the wrong end of the stick somewhere. He was lost and needed help to uncover the truth.

"You really hate the pharaoh, don't you?" she asked softly.

Marik looked back at Anuket. Her facial expression was a mixture of several different emotions. She appeared to be apprehensive but also seemed concerned. What was she thinking? He sat back down on the bench and pulled Anuket closer to him again. Letting out a long sigh as he did so. This wasn't the reason why he brought her here.

"Look, I really don't feel like talking about it right now. There is something I want to give to you…"

Marik reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it up and pulled out a ring. It was made of white gold and had a cluster of diamonds in the center, making it look like a small flower. Anuket's eyes widened. She looked up at Marik in confusion before glancing down at the ring again.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Our Marriage was arranged for us, but I wanted to give you something as proof of my devotion to you. When we finally marry, I will make sure that no one harms you or even dares consider it. I want to make it up to you for the things I said and did when we were young and…"

He paused for a second and looked deep into Anuket's eyes.

"I want to make you as happy as you have made me. No one outside my family has ever made me feel as wanted before"

Marik placed the ring around her finger and kissed it, gently pulling her into his chest.

Anuket had absolutely no idea she had affected him so much. She felt guilty for using him like that at first, but now came to realise that she wanted to help him. She was certain there was a problem somewhere and wanted to help fix it. Marik had had a hard time growing up, just as she did and she felt she was growing to understand him better.

_"I will help you find peace Marik, if it's the last thing I do"_ she thought before snuggling closer to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? I decided to change my plans slightly but don't worry, there will be plenty of ups and downs later on.

Someone requested they fall in love a little sooner. Well she's not in love but she likes him a lot, which is close enough for now. Sorry about the absence of Bakura. I said he would show up in this chapter but I guess not. He will definitely show up in the next one though ok? I promise!!

I don't have the time to reply to any reviews today but I will next time.

--------------------------------------

Oh yeah, by the way. If any of you are reading a fic called '**Oh my Ra'** and you haven't reviewed recently, shame on you! Don't you know you're hurting DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs' feelings? I don't like to see anyone upset.

**To those of you who haven't read 'Oh my Ra'**, I really suggest you do. Click on my bio page and look at my favourites list. I have a lot there so be patient and try to find it. It's a fantastic read! You will enjoy it! It is a marik/oc fic and there is a lot of playful banter going on there. Please check it out. I will look at the reviews and if you don't read it I will be upset too.


	14. Chapter 14: Deal With the Dark Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

Sorry if this chapters rubbish. I've been feeling down recently and I have no idea why. Must be hormones or something. Im sure you understand. I would have updated sooner except that has been fiddling about with the site.

Im gonna start buying Christmas presents soon, it's only **ONE MONTH** away and it'll come very quickly. I love the run up more then the actual day. I think that I'll write a one off chapter for featuring all the Yu Gi Oh gang together at Christmas, a comedy perhaps, wonder if it'll be any good... oh well I guess we'll find out.

Anyway here it is, enjoy. By the way, I've decided Marik's bike is a Harley. Also I've pinched lines from the anime so not all the credit goes to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 14: Deal With the Dark Spirit

Half an hour passed and the young Egyptian couple were still cuddling on the park bench. Marik was still trying to get his head around everything that had happened. He felt like the luckiest man in the world and wanted more then anything to spend the rest of his life with the girl in his arms. His plan to take down the pharaoh was fool proof.

_"It's only a matter of time. Everything is going my way. Soon the spirit of the millennium puzzle will fall and I will rule as pharaoh with Anuket by my side"_

Marik glanced down at his future bride with a smirk on his face. Anuket was slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Her breathing had become slow and steady and she had made herself quite comfortable in his embrace. If he wasn't careful, they might have to spend the night here. Marik frowned at that thought. He was still getting used to the drop in temperature. Egypt was scorching hot whereas Japan was like a refrigerator.

"Hey" he whispered softly, nudging the girl. "We should probably head back now. You look as if you could use an early night"

Anuket looked up to meet his gaze and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned rather loudly making Marik arch an eyebrow and cast a smirk at her.

"What?" she asked defensively, folding her arms and pouting slightly.

"Tired?" he asked mockingly.

"How did you guess?"

"Well you've been resting on my arm for the past half hour" Marik shook his hand, making out like he was trying to make the blood flow freely again. "I can't feel a thing"

"Are you saying that im heavy?! Well tough luck about your arm! Maybe now you'll keep your hands to yourself" she shot back turning her back to him.

"That's not what I meant! I was only joking...!"

Marik hurriedly got up from the bench and moved around to the other side to face Anuket. He halted his rambling apology when he saw her face breaking out into a smirk. She was only messing with him; damn he'd have to watch her.

He just couldn't tell if this girl was being honest or mendacious. He reminisced back to the moment when they had first met. She had lulled him into a false belief that she was going to explain something to him before catching him off guard and beating the crap out if him. Marik had to admit that that particular incident had severely dented his pride but as long as no one else had witnessed it, he was willing to forget it ever happened.

"Let's go then Marik, its getting late" Anuket said, standing up from her seat. She pointed to the sun that was now descending into the horizon. "Call me silly, but I'd rather get back before it gets too dark. All the weirdo's come out at night"

Marik smiled knowingly before turning around and walking towards his Harley, he had found most of his rarehunters and mindslaves wandering around at night. He sat on the bike and motioned for Anuket to get on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist hung on as Marik sped through the streets.

-----------------------------------------------

Odion watched the young couple as they made their way back onto the boat. He had been keeping an eye on them and was beginning to see the changes in his master. True, the changes were slight, but they were changes none the less and thankfully for the better.

_"This girl really seems to have made an impact on him; perhaps she will be able to bring out Marik's good side and help us return him to normal"_

-----------------------------------------------

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" asked Marik as he walked Anuket to her room.

"Yes thankyou, I must say, I enjoyed riding the bike more then shopping" she put on a thoughtful look "but then I've never been one for shopping"

She remembered all the times when Tea had pulled her into various clothes stores and all the wasted hours she spent waiting for her to choose which outfit she wanted.

"A female who doesn't like shopping? Well now I've seen it all!" Marik joked, letting out a laugh.

They stopped in front of Anuket's room and looked at each other, silence filling the air. Anuket muttered a thankyou and goodnight and opened the door, stepping inside. She was stopped from going any further by Marik's strong grip on her wrist. She was surprised at the sudden movement and looked up into his eyes.

Marik steered her inside and closed the door behind him. Turning to face Anuket again, he stepped closer and leaned down, pulling her into a very heated kiss. Initially, she was shocked, but instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer and responded to the kiss with as much fervour and lust as he was showing her. She stood up on tiptoes and ran her slender fingers through his long sandy blonde hair, she was suddenly aware of how short she was compared to him.

Marik wrapped his arms around the tiny woman and began to run his hands over her back. Tanned fingers slowly made their way south until they rested on her hips. He slid his hands under her shirt and ran them over her skin. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her flinch under his cold fingers, the result of riding his bike without gloves.

Anuket untangled her fingers from his hair and moved them to his face and neck. Marik ran his tongue across her lips, begging her for entrance. He moved his hands lower resting on her rear. She gasped in surprise, giving him the chance to make his move. She was a little hesitant to kiss like this at first but eventually gave in, allowing him to do as he wished.

Marik picked her up and carried her towards the bed, both of them still kissing. The moment he set Anuket down, she realised what was happening.

"Marik wait a minute!" she pushed him away and sat up. "This is happening way too soon, I can't go any further then kissing. I've only really known you for three days! That and the fact that im still only fifteen"

Marik was trying to gain control over his heavy breathing; he looked very disappointed but complied to her wishes anyway.

"I apologise, I don't want to push you if you're not ready" he replied, smiling reassuringly at her before adding "Just let me know when you are…"

Anuket let out a sigh of relief. She was worried he would take it the wrong way, she laughed lightly

"when I am, you will be the first to know ok?"

Marik stood up from the bed and made his way to the door.

"Sleep well Anuket" he said softly.

"Sleep well Marik" she replied, smiling lightly.

This was a swift change of events. Anuket couldn't believe herself. Within the space of three days, she had punched, argued, forgiven, kissed and even become officially engaged to Marik. She was slowly developing feelings for him too. She knew that she didn't love him, but she had a huge crush which she wasn't sure was a good thing.

She couldn't understand how this all could've happened. She had allowed him to kiss and touch her in a way that could have become much more physical.

_"What would Ipet say if she could see me now, after all the trouble and risks she took to get me away from him and this is how I end up? Things have just gotten a whole lot more complicated"_

--------------------------------------------------------- Next day

Marik was driving through the side streets of Domino in search for more mind slaves. But more importantly, he was searching for the pharaohs companions. His plan was to get close to them and gain their trust along with Yugi's. He thought about all the things he would do once the pharaoh's powers were his and performed an impressive wheelie on his bike.

He turned around the corner and sped up. Suddenly a white haired man from out of nowhere ran out in front of him and held his arms up. Marik screeched to a halt. He removed his helmet and placed it on the bike. He pulled out the millennium rod and pointed it at the man.

"You're in my way" Marik warned threateningly.

"You have something I seek" the man replied.

He pulled his shirt open to reveal a flash of light and something very familiar to the young Egyptian.

"The millennium ring…"

The light faded and the white haired man spoke again, crossing his arms.

"It seems you're the darks force whose presence I've been sensing. Give me you're millennium item and you may pass by"

Marik wasn't at all fazed by his words. Instead he was curious as to who this man was. And how did he know about the millennium items. Marik got off his bike and looked at the man.

"Hmmm, you are somewhat familiar with the ancient ways. Why do you want my item?" he asked.

"If you must know, im a collector of sorts and once I possess all seven millennium items, I'll control ancient powers strong enough to rule the entire world" he gave Marik a fierce look. "So I will ask you once again to hand over your millennium rod!"

Marik looked at the man for a moment. So he was after all of the items. A plan formed in his head, this could work out very well indeed. As long as this stranger didn't know about the boundless power of the pharaoh, he could use him as a tool in his scheme.

"My name is Marik" he started.

"I don't care" the man replied, clearly uninterested in who he was.

"What if I told you I had exclusive knowledge of certain secrets?" he let that sentence hang in the air for a moment. "You can have my millennium rod if you want, but before I hand it over to you, you have to do something for me in exchange for I am somewhat of a collector myself. Once I possess what I desire, the millennium rod will mean absolutely nothing to me…"

The white haired man looked angry at such a request.

"Why should I help? I can take your millennium item by force as I've done to others in the past!"

Marik turned around with an evil look across his features. He chuckled darkly and continued.

"Because I know the whereabouts of several of the millennium items, including the millennium necklace worn by my sister"

The man let an evil smirk spread across his face. Marik smiled as well, this fool was falling right into his hands.

"Perhaps there is a way we can work together and help each other to get what we want"

"You've made a wise choice" said Marik.

Suddenly a glowing light surrounded the pair.

"With our combined power, no one in the entire world will be able to stop us!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im going to stop there. Obviously you can see that I've borrowed speech from the anime, I only typed it and added the bits in between. I wanted to include this part where they met but didn't want to ruin this crucial scene by putting my own speech in. I almost put in the next bit where Marik tells him about the cards he wants and such but thought you'd rather read something that wasn't in the anime.

In the next chapter, we find out how Bakura got hurt! Coolness

Anyway its time for replies to your reviews. I never got a chance to write any last week and I apologise deeply for that. I was kinda busy (and tired) I don't go bed until roundabout 1:00am most nights and it catches up on you. America is roughly **6 hours behind** England so when you're all back from school or whatever around 3 or 4 o'clock (depends on where you go) it's like 10:00pm for me. I guess it works out ok though. I can be working on this fic and have it up ready for you when you come in.

Once again, thanks for all your kind reviews and to those of you who did **art** for me. They were both really really great. You should be proud of yourselves.

**The artists are**

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: Fantastic author and dear pal of mine. Check out my bio page if you haven't already. She drew this awesome pic of Anuket for me.

**Steph**: a fantastic picture of both Marik and Anuket. Watercolour I think. Wonderful, simply magnificent. Will be put on bio page in a weeks time if that's ok with you.

--------------------------------------

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs: **thanks for your picture, I love it and as you can see you have full credit to it. I went on the internet once when I wasn't supposed too. Mum and dad will never know, unless they read this (highly unlikely)

**Raksha666: **is that sweet or is it just naughty? Oh well either way. Loved your recent chapters, looking forward to the next one. Happy that you love this fic. Its people like you that make me wanna write.

**Minor Arcana: **a big thanks to you for taking the time to read through and review all my chapters. Also for pointing things out to make it better. Hope you like it so far.

**The Gothic Girl Over There: **you like the motor bike bit? Good good, I can see you like that sort of banter. I may include more stuff like that just for you.

**LoveLiesBleeding2: **no don't play dead, I may start crying! Thanks ever so much for your review, I honestly didn't think this was that great a fic, but I suppose with all the reviews telling me otherwise I'm starting to believe. Just so you know, she not actually in love with him. She just has a huuuuge crush and who could blame her?

**LoneGothic: **there you go, she finally likes Marik but not 'loves' yet anyway. Things will change though and I will add a twist later on ok? I think you'll like it.

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun: **as usual loving your review too. Thanks very much. Hope you like this one too.

**Sackachih:** glad you like my fic but I have to tell you that I didn't write 'oh my ra' I was recommending it cus she was feeling depressed that no one was reviewing for a while. Go and tell her you like her fic. It will make her day I promise you. Also if you ask her, she'll even send you pictures she drew of Mitsuke. They are really good. She drew me a picture of Anuket. It's on my bio page, check it out. Anyhoo. Thank you very much. It makes me happy that you're enjoying it. I will try to keep it interesting for you.

**Kuramas Girl Angel: **thanks very much. Also thanks for paying attention to the authors notes. They usually contain important info (sometimes)

**Gagaferkaiba:** what a cool name! Dunno if Kaiba and Bakura will become jealous, guess you'll have to wait and see. I know I pinched the script from the anime in this chapter but I didn't want to change their meeting, I think its cool the way it is. I just added explanations to make it more like my own thing.

**Ziek:** thanks very much for your review!

**Vanna Chance: **Anuket hasn't quite fallen for Marik but she's getting there. All in good time. There will be a twist later on ok?

**Malikoh2:** stay back! I still need Marik and Bakura for my fic! Don't glomp them till the fic is over! Get a grip on yourself woman! Glad you like my fic so far, I love yours too. Especially your talking horses. Hee hee

**Steph:** I value your review very much, and I loved the picture you sent me. Thank you for the effort. I was very impressed by your painting skills. I'm not that great so I've decided to leave my pics uncoloured. I've put a new picture up for people to see. Hope you like it, its very different form the last one. I'm very proud of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I've got a homepage now at deviant art. Check it out sometime please and let me know what you think of my artwork.


	15. Chapter 15: Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Gi Oh

Im sorry about the shortness and incredible crapness of this chapter. I've been unbelievably busy this week and what with it being the 1st of December and all. First off, I have to put the decorations up cus no one else will do it and second of all, im going out with my work mates for our annual night out tomorrow. Loveliesbleeding2 will remember the last time I went out with them. I sent some rather thoughtless emails to her. oops! We drove around in a limo for an hour. It was fun; we drove in circles at a roundabout for a few minutes. It's a wonder I wasn't sick! Also, I've started playing power of chaos again, it's the Kaiba version! Cool, it's kinda addictive. I think the only reason im playing it is to hear Kaiba's voice comments and insults towards you.

Anyway, on with the fic! I know the order of events is a little off but who cares! This is my fic and I'll do what I want in it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 15: Friend or Foe?

"There they are" Bakura muttered darkly, pointing towards Joey, Tea and the old Man.

"Excellent" Marik smirked. "Now we have to approach the fools and convince them that im a friend"

Bakura sneered at him.

"And how exactly do you plan to accomplish that? With everything that has happened between you and those pathetic mortals, I seriously doubt they would welcome a complete stranger into their Yugi fan club"

"That is where you come in" Marik said turning to face the spirit. "Or rather your vessel…"

"What are you talking about Marik?"

"Your vessel is already friends with Yugi and his companions correct? We can use him to get closer to them…"

Bakura let an evil grin spread across his face. "That could work. Those fools are far too trusting for their own good"

Marik smirked. Yugi's friends weren't the only ones too trusting for their own good either. This spirit had no idea of the pharaoh's power and as long as he remained unaware, he would do any task for him to get what he needed. This proposition would make things a whole lot easier for him in the long run.

"So how do you propose we gain their trust? They seem to value their friends safety far more then anything else so perhaps we could use that some how?" Marik thought out loud, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms.

Bakura looked thoughtful for a second. He looked around where he noticed a broken bottle. A thought came to him and he walked towards it. He picked it up and with great force and no hesitation, plunged the glass deep into his upper arm. He flinched slightly and slowly pulled it out again. Thick crimson blood flowed uncontrollably. He turned to face Marik who looked simply stared back at him.

Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He handed it to Marik.

"Here is your chance to make a good impression"

With that, the spirit released his hold on Bakura who automatically collapsed to his knees in pain, clutching his severely bleeding arm. It showed no signs of slowing down. Marik quickly ran over and bent down to him.

"Are you alright?" he said, trying to sound genuinely concerned.

Bakura looked up at him, his eyes becoming bleary and unfocused as he lost more blood.

"W-wwhat—hap…?" he murmured weakly.

"I saw some men attacking you. They were wearing purple robes. Do you know who they were?" Marik replied.

The boy didn't answer. He turned paler by the second. Marik took the handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it tightly around Bakura's arm to slow the circulation. It seemed to help a bit. Marik took him by the shoulders and helped him to his feet. Urging him on, they slowly made their way towards the group of friends. Marik went through his 'concerned person' speech in his head.

Suddenly Tea glanced towards him. A look of worry taking place of her smile that was previously plastered there.

"Oh no! Look! There's Bakura and he's hurt!"

Marik brought him closer to them.

"I just found him lying on the ground. I tried to take care of his injuries. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, we're pals. Bakura! You alright? What happened?" said Joey, clearly outraged that one of his friends had been hurt.

"It happened so quickly. I can't remember" he spoke weakly

They got a taxi to take Bakura to hospital and helped him in. Mr Motou got in too and they drove off.

"Hey thanks a lot errr…. Fella" said Joey in true untactful fashion.

Marik racked his brains. He had to think of a name quickly. Suddenly one came to him. he always liked the name anyway so why not use it?

"Namu" he said "and you are?"

"Im Joey and this is tea. Thanks for all your help" he said shaking hands with the Egyptian.

"Of course, I just did what anyone would've done" Marik said rubbing the back if his head with his hand.

"Hey, is that a duel disk on your arm?"

"Yeah, but im not that great. You're not challenging me are you Joey?"

"Nah, I don't have to cus I already qualified" Joey boasted, looking very pleased with himself.

Marik faked an awed look.

"Wow, that's very impressive. You must be good. Maybe you could give me a few pointers"

"I'll see if I can fit ya in"

All this positive attention for his duelling skills was going to Joeys head. Tea sweat dropped. Marik saw he was gradually gaining their trust.

"Hmmm, I feel as though I've met you all before…" said Marik.

"I know what you mean" replied Joey. "Well we gotta go, smell ya later Namu!"

Joey and Tea turned away. Marik just heard them saying the words 'seems like a nice enough guy'.

_"My plan worked!" _

Marik reached into his pocket and closed his fingers around the millennium rod. Telepathically, he ordered a few mind slaves to come to him and at the same time gave them instructions. He would kidnap Yugi's friends and use them as bait to get the puzzle. All the while, they would view him as an innocent. He ran over to Joey and Tea after giving out other instructions to Umbra and Lumis to lure Yugi and Kaiba into a duel. He would regain Slipher and win Obelisk too.

"Hey! Wait up! I don't mean to be an inconvenience but could you give me a few tips right now?"

Joey and Tea turned around.

"Sure why not. I could give ya a few pointers"

"Thanks. I want to win at least one duel in battle city" Marik saw his rarehunters coming up behind Joey and Tea. "Wait Joey! Look behind you!"

Marik feigned fear when one of the men grabbed him. Joey sent the rarehunter holding Marik flying by landing a swift punch in the jaw. A rarehunter grabbed Tea around the neck. She yelled.

"What do you want?" she asked fearfully.

Joey went to attack the man. "Let go of her ya creep!"

He fell to the floor when two rarehunters came up behind him. Kicking Joey in the ribs and winding him. Teas phone rang and the rarehunters answered it. It was Yugi on the other line. Obviously he was trying to find them. Tea shouted into her phone from within the mans grip only to have it thrown on the floor and stamped on, smashing it to pieces. The rarehunters managed to drag them away. Luckily, without creating a scene.

Marik got up once they were out of sight. He had pretended that he was knocked out cold during the attack. The pharaoh knew that his friends were in captivity now. It wouldn't be long before he arrived. That Kaiba would be with him too. With all his technology, he would be able to pinpoint Joey's exact location. Marik decided that just in case Kaiba didn't want to come. He would have to be persuade somehow. His younger brother would be the perfect lure. He smirked, very pleased with his handy work.

_"The final phase of my plan is almost complete, I must now prepare for the pharaoh's arrival"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way. If any of you are reading a fic by authoress '**the gothic girl over there' **called** 'Egyptian sunshine'** then you should know that she is no longer writing on Her account has been frozen for the fifth time!! That sucks! For anyone is interested in reading her fic at all, then email her and ask for the chapters by email ok? It's all good fun. There's a lot of groping and naughty behaviour in there. And a story under all that banter. It's a great laugh! Go and read it ok?

So Until next week bye bye! Sorry for the lack of review replies again. I have to go put up the decorations now.


	16. Chapter 16: Redicovered Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Snoopy. Only Anuket is mine. -

Once again sorry for the last chapter. I've been so unbelievably busy, I haven't had a chance to write much or even plan it because of work and college. Im sure you understand. So to make up for the appalling last chapter, I will make this one 'hopefully' more interesting and eventful. By the way, events are altered a bit ok? There is one more day till the Battle City finals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 16: Rediscovered Hate

Anuket sat quietly in her room, half reading a book. Today was her sixteenth birthday. In her own country, she would now be considered an adult. She imagined what her father would be doing right now had she remained in Egypt. He would probably be preparing her to travel to the Ishtar's tomb right now. Anuket shook her head lightly as she turned her attention back to the page she had been trying to read for almost half an hour.

She still hadn't told Marik when her birthday was and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She was still unwilling to marry someone she barely knew and time was quickly running out. If Marik somehow managed to succeed in his plan to have revenge for his father's death, there would be nothing she could do to stop the wedding from taking place.

Anuket let out a long sigh and put the book on the desk. She was never really one for reading books and education. In fact, Anuket didn't know why she tried reading in the first place. The book was 'very' boring. It was just like school. She had always learned what was required at the time but soon as she started another topic, previous knowledge was somehow pushed out of her head.

_"I think it's time for a break now anyway"_

Anuket opened the door and headed towards the kitchen. At her request, Marik had lessened security and she was now free to wander around the boat without bumping into rarehunters every corner. Speaking of which, Marik had been out for quite a long time. He said something about business and she was sure it had something to do with Yugi.

_"Why does Marik keep bothering Yugi anyway? He's just a normal kid like any other. What is it about him that interests Marik so?"_

Anuket's thoughts left her mind as she found herself entering the kitchen. Her only mission at this moment in time was to banish the growl in her stomach, which she was only too happy to do. She opened the fridge door and stood in front for a few minutes before finally deciding what she wanted. She pulled out some left over spaghetti bake from the night before.

"_Who would've guessed that Marik could cook?"_ she smiled, remembering the night before.

Marik had been particularly love starved last night and tried to impress Anuket with his cooking skills. His effort had proved to be very successful indeed. Despite the fact that Marik had servants to do this sort of thing, he showed her that he too believed there was nothing more satisfying then eating something you had made yourself.

Anuket was very impressed. Somehow it allowed her to look past the fact that he was the 'all powerful' leader of the rarehunters, and realise that he was human and enjoyed simple things just like everyone else.

She sat down on a stool next to the kitchen counter and ate the rest of her meal in silence whilst looking at the cartoons in a nearby newspaper.

_"That snoopy…"_ she thought, chuckling lightly.

Once finished, she put the dirty plate in the dishwasher and folded the paper up again placing it on the side. As Anuket stood up and began to head back towards the direction of her room, she heard distressed voices shouting from outside.

_"What on earth is going on?"_ she queried, arching a brow.

She walked towards the window to get a better look. Standing there in the distance, were several people and they all seemed to be watching a duel. Upon closer inspection and several minutes of squinting, Anuket realised that the people duelling were none other then Yugi Motou and Joey wheeler.

_"Why are those two duelling each other? Im sure Yugi would never try to jeopardise Joey's chances of getting a place in the finals! …What the hell?"_

Anuket's emerald eyes widened in horror as she observed the layout of the duel. There was a chain around Yugi and Joey's ankles and not only that; it was attached to a huge anchor which hung precariously above the water. She looked to the side and saw that Tea was sitting in a chair underneath a massive crate hanging from a crane. Everyone else was standing by, not even attempting to move.

_"Ok im not all that bright and sometimes I jump to the wrong conclusion, but I can tell that something is definitely not right here!"_

She turned away from the window and headed out of the kitchen. She looked both ways for any sign of Marik or his rarehunters and quietly ran towards the direction of the exit.

As she passed Marik's room she froze. He was laughing loudly and sounded like he was in very high spirits. Anuket pressed her ear against the door and listened intently. He stopped talking every now and then before speaking up once more. Who was he talking to? Himself? Marik started to speak again. What Anuket heard absolutely appalled her.

"Everyone can be controlled and once I force Joey to play meteor of destruction, you're done!" he went quiet for a few seconds "Silence! No one can resist my Millennium Rod! Behold the full potential of its ancient power! Joey Wheeler no longer exists!"

Anuket's face went blank and her eyes lost their usual sparkle. She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say. Everyone can be controlled? Did that include her too? Anuket felt a pang of hurt and betrayal course through her. After everything she and Marik had talked about and done together these past few days, was it all a result of his using the millennium rod on her? Fury replaced all other emotions she was feeling right now.

_"If Marik thinks he can control me or my friends he has another thing coming! I'm not going to spend another minute in this place! How can he expect me to love him when he puts my friend's lives in danger?"_

She turned on her heel and huffily made her way towards the exit. A rarehunter stepped out in front of her from a room. It was the man with the tattoo on his face. He looked down at the girl with a confused expression.

"Is everything alright Miss Benu? You look troubled"

"No, everything is not alright. Now get out of my way" she hissed, trying to keep Marik from hearing.

Anuket strained her memory, muttering under her breath. She had been trying to memorise a spell to knock people out, but it seemed she had failed miserably. She held her palm up to the man and he fell backwards with tremendous force onto the floor. He was still conscious though.

_"He's still awake!"_ she panicked.

Anuket muttered the spell under her breath again and sent the man flying into the room he came from. She ran up to the door and closed it. Anuket pulled the ring Marik had given her off her finger and hurled it on the floor before running outside onto the pier. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the daylight and when they had focused she headed off in the direction of the duel.

She ran as fast as she could, twisting her head around to see if she was being followed. Thankfully she wasn't, yet. Perhaps the man was still dazed from the impact his head made to the wall. Anuket drew closer to her friends, stopping in her tracks as she saw rays of purple light emitting from Joey. She was clueless as to what was happening. He collapsed to the floor soon after.

As Anuket went to move towards the group, the sound of footsteps far behind her made her stop. She spun around. Whoever it was, Anuket was sure it wasn't friendly so she ran and hid behind some nearby boxes. There she waited quietly for a few minutes until she was sure there was no one around. The girl cautiously looked out from her hiding place and saw the man with the tattoo on his face running in the opposite direction away from her.

_"That was close. I wonder how long it will be before Marik realises im gone."_

She clambered out from behind the boxes and ran towards her friends again. The anchor had fallen and Yugi and Joey were nowhere to be seen. Anuket feared the worst but was greatly relieved when she saw that Yugi was floating on the surface and being pulled up onto the deck.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" she called once she finally reached them. "Where's Joey?"

She kneeled down next to Yugi and helped him stand up with the others. Suddenly Joey came up from beneath the blue depths accompanied by a girl with cinnamon coloured hair. They were helped out of the water and onto the safety of dry land. Anuket felt very uncomfortable being on the pier right now. She didn't want to be caught by the rarehunters again.

"You two are gonna freeze to death! Lets get you somewhere warm and dry"

"That'd be great" said Joey weakly as the two duellists were led to a nearby car.

---------------------------------------------

Somehow everyone managed to squeeze in and they headed towards the game shop. Questions were imminent as eyes all fixed on Anuket.

"Where have you been? Your grandma said that you'd gone away for a while and she wasn't sure when you'd be back, if you were coming back at all that is." said Tea.

"I've been around…" replied Anuket quietly. "But it seems that I'll be able to stay here after all" she added smiling at them all.

The Egyptian girl felt very guilty. She had spent the last few days with a man that had just tried to kill her best friends. She couldn't bear to tell them the truth. They would hate her for sure.

_"Just play dumb. They'll never know a thing" _she reasoned to herself. "what was all that about? Why were you attached to an anchor?"

Yugi began the long explanation, telling her of all the things that had happened over the past few days. He even told her of Marik's plans to become pharaoh and the threats he made to his friends and Kaiba's little brother. Anuket frowned, she knew Marik was up to something, but she had no idea it was on a scale as big as this. Taking over the world? He was crazy to think he would succeed against the pharaoh.

That particular piece of information came as a bit of surprise too. The spirit was sharing Yugi's body through means of the millennium puzzle. It was no wonder Marik was after Yugi. He thought that he killed his father! Yugi would never do anything like that; Marik certainly had his wires crossed. Now that she thought about it, Marik said something about a millennium rod when he was ranting in his room. How many millennium items were there?

_"Too many!" _she thought.

"Is anyone going to introduce us?" said a loud female voice in the front of the car.

"All in good time Mai" said Joey. "Lets get somewhere dry first. Im freezing by butt off out here!"

"And you're makin the back seats in my wheels all soggy you big baby! Quit your whining! You don't hear Yugi makin a fuss, and he's a lot smaller then you! If anyone's gonna die of hypothermia its him!"

Yugi looked up and wiped his runny nose with a tissue that was generously donated by Tea.

"That's very comforting Mai…" he sneezed again.

-----------------------------------back on the boat

Odion slowly made his way towards Marik's room. His master was not going to be pleased about this. The girl had gotten away, he had tried to find her and bring her back but to no avail.

_"Why did she run away in the first place? She seemed so happy"_

He stopped at Marik's room and raised a hand to knock on the door. (_Knock Knock!)_

"What!!?" a voice bellowed angrily.

"Master Marik, it's me…" said Odion quietly.

The door flew open to reveal a very infuriated Marik Ishtar. His face had tinges of red where his anger had boiled to the surface.

"What do you want?" he asked with a shaky voice, trying his best to keep his anger down. Especially in the corridor where Anuket could hear him.

Odion felt cold all of a sudden. Marik was angry enough as it is. How would he react to the news that his future bride had done a runner?

_"The calm before the storm…"_ he thought fearfully.

"Well?" growled Marik, growing increasingly impatient with the time it was taking for Odion to speak.

"She's gone…" he spoke.

"Who's gone?" queried Marik.

"Miss Benu"

Marik's eyes widened. He pushed past the rarehunter and ran to Anuket's room. He slammed the door open. She wasn't there. He frantically ran to every other room in the hopes that Odion was mistaken. He wasn't. Marik came back out into the hallway, his violet eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Leave me…" said Marik in a dangerously low voice.

Odion turned and left, worrying about what his Master would do. True, women had left him before and it hadn't bothered him at all, but this time was different, he had never been in love before. When Odion had left the boat, Marik went into his room and picked up everything he could lay his hands on and threw them to the ground. He picked up glasses, lamps anything and threw them against the wall making them shatter into a million pieces.

_"Why did she leave me?!!!" _screamed the voice in his head. _"I would have given her the world!"_

Marik threw the millennium rod on the floor. It landed with a thud. He stopped in his tracks; he bowed his head and closed his eyes tight. His hair fell over his face. Marik's fists were curled up so tight; his knuckles were turning white against his tanned skin. His breathing was heavy and laboured and he shook as he tried to get a grip on himself.

"No" he whispered out loud "Anuket will not get away from me. She is mine and no one else's…"

Marik walked across the room and slowly picked up the millennium rod. He stood up and held it firmly in his grip smirking evilly. He walked out into the corridor towards Anuket's room, he wanted to sit in the silken sheets that still held her unique fragrance, but before he made it all the way, he noticed a glisten on the floor from the corner of his eye. In curiosity he turned to have a look.

_"Is that...?" _

Marik bent over and picked up the engagement ring he had given to Anuket. He stood up and put it in his pocket. He needed to see her again. What was it that made her run away? Marik knew that there was a spark between them; there was no doubt about that. He would convince her to return to him and when he did, he wouldn't hesitate to make her his.

_"You've dropped something my dearest. Do not worry, I will return it to you…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is that ok? Im actually very happy with this chapter. You have to admit that it has much more story to it then previous chapters. I was wondering if the title 'unrequited love' still suited the story. But now it does sp that's ok!

Im sorry about the late update, but good news! I now have broadband. That was the reason why I haven't been updating recently. Those of you who have broadband will know it takes up to ten days to set itself up. My dad didn't give me any warning when he was going to do it. If he did, I would have let you know. It's all his fault! Let's throw virtual daggers at my dad. Oh well, it's over now, I can get on with my regular updates and catch up with the fics I've been reading!

Replies to reviews time!!!

**Minor Arcana**: thanks for catching u with the fic and taking the time to review all chapters. I really appreciate it. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Raksha666:** I bet that hurt when Bakura got himself with the bottle. I just made that part up but I'm glad you like it. Sorry about the short chapter but I was very busy.

**LoveLiesBleeding2:** hello! I'm back again. Sorry for not talking for a while. The internets been down. Just goin to read your fic when ive finished this. Love it so far and I hope you like this. I think this chapter turned out rather well. I was thinking if the title was appropriate cus they fell for each other but now its all sorted. Hee hee! Decs are all up! Yay! Btw check out my home page! I've just drawn a new picture of Anuket and it's the best ive ever done, I can hardly believe how different my style is from when I first started learning how to draw Manga! I'm so proud of me!

**Malikoh2**: I bet you anything there's gonna be a Marik game. They've just released Joey the passion haven't they? It's only a matter of time, don't you worry. Hope you liked this chapter. There's a slight twist for ya!

**LoneGothic**: I am so very sorry for the last chapter! I didn't have much time to write it. Hope this makes up for the last one. Didja know that **you** inspired me for this chapter? Originally Anuket wasn't going to get away, but I changed my mind. Cheers mate!

**Vladimir Lenin: **thanks very much. Reviews are very much appreciated, even if they are short!

**Mya starnight**: yep, I tend to pinch a lot form the series. Even the script. Oh well it turns out ok and I put enough original text in to call it my own. Thanks for the review.

**CRAZYABOUTANIME**: heres the update. Sorry about the lateness. Internets been down.

**The gothic girl over there**: banter means playing around, joking, teasing. That sort of thing. All clear? Good good! No problem at all. I'll look for those people right away. Hope you liked this chapter! You got a few people looking for your fic then? Hope so. I think you deserve a break. Specially cus of ffnet being mean to you and closing your site.

**Ayricka Parnell**: hello, you're new! Welcome, I hope you like my fic so far. Looking at your review id say you do. Thanks very much! Appreciate it. Check out my home page to see a picture of Anuket and how my drawing style has developed. Its changed dramatically id say!

**Steph:** cool, im goin to put your picture up right now! Thanks very much! I Love it. Check out my new picture. I'm very proud of it!

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: I laughed at his fake goody goody voice too. I laughed when he was saying to Joey "wow, you must be good. Maybe you could give me some tips one day" aww, if Joey only knew… check out my home page and see the new picture I drew! I'm so proud of me!

**Randi:** you're new as well. I seem to be getting more and more new people reading this. Thanks for taking the time to review. It means a lot to me! Hope you like this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Author's notes:** to those of you who haven't yet visited my homepage, can I ask that you do. I've drawn a series of artworks that relate to this fic and would like to know your opinion, as long as they're not too mean. The drawings are very different but I think that im starting to develop my own style now.

By the way! **I've recently seen a Marik plushie on eBay!!** Some one was trying to sell it for £300! That's crazy, but you know what? I guess it makes sense as it's a one of a kind. I think there is someone out there that will buy it! Not me, oh no… I'd probably pay up to £100 for it but im kinda skint right now. The plushie is so cool! Its 18" He's holding the millennium rod and you can take his shirt off and see his tombkeeper initiation on his back! Wow… apparently he has a six pack too. I almost asked to see a picture of it but then thought that would be really sad and pathetic. OO

Also I would like to take this chance to recommend a few fics.

1: **loveliesbleeding2** has written a series of interlinked stories and are absolutely fantastic! You will enjoy them immensely as they feature our very own Marik Ishtar and a really cool and spunky lady called Katrina Kamera. It features comedy, romance and a really cool amun ra, who by the way is female! Yeah, girl power and all that! Please read her fics, you will love them I promise! And plus it will make me happy too if you do that!

2: **DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs** is the authoress of a story called **'oh my ra'** it features Marik and a cool crazy girl called Mitsuke. She finds out that she has a brother in domino… I wont tell you who though. Go and read it, it will make you laugh, cry and laugh some more. Also ask for some artwork of the characters cus she draws some real good stuff! I have a picture of Anuket and I love it very muchly indeed. If you're reading this darknessaproaches then I have to thank you again! Thankyou!!

3: Im sure you've all seen a fic or two by **minor arcana**. There's an ancient Egypt fic called 'the reeds, the lotus and the high priest' it is really long and incredibly well written. The sequel is currently being written but there are regular updates so you won't be waiting long for a new chapter. Please go read it and give the already high review score a boost cus the story is well deserving of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 17: Reunions

Mai parked her car in front of the game shop. Everyone made their way upstairs, helping the two young men who had stiff joints, due to a mix of cold water and an even colder wind. They sat down on the couch and made themselves comfortable, wrapping themselves in warm, fluffy blankets. Tea went into the kitchen and absentmindedly made a hot drink for Yugi, much to Joey's annoyance.

"Hey! I was in the water too ya know! Why is Yugi the only one having special treatment? Im cold and I want somethin hot n tasty!"

"Ok Ok! Hold your horses! I'll go make you one too" she grumbled, heading back into the kitchen.

Tristan came out of Yugi's bedroom carrying some dry clothes for the pair. Joey always had a spare set of clothes at the Motou's house as he spent most of his free time there.

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Serenity.

"I dunno if im gonna make it" Joey started, receiving a slap from Mai shortly after. "You know what? Suddenly im feelin much better"

Eyes rolled knowingly at the pair. Anuket watched quietly from the door frame, smiling quietly to herself. She had never realised until now how much she had missed her friends, even though she had been gone for less than a week. To think she had almost given them up to be with 'him'.

_"I guess I'd better call Ipet and let her know where I am"_ she thought.

Tea came back in to the living room with a hot chocolate drink in her hands. Joey looked up, smelling the sweet chocolaty goodness wafting through the air and started to bounce in a crossed leg sitting position on the couch making all who were sitting next to him fall off.

He grabbed the mug and started to gulp it down before realizing it was very hot. As he was gasping for air and everyone was telling him off for being a greedy pig, Anuket pulled Tea aside.

"Tea, I need to make a private phone call, can I borrow your cell?" she uttered quietly.

"Sorry Anuket but I don't have it anymore. When Joey and I were kidnapped by Marik's rarehunters, they threw it on the floor and smashed it to bits. Stupid Jerks…" she muttered angrily. "Why do you need to make a private phone call anyway? What's going on?"

"Oh, I just wanted to call Ipet cus I haven't spoken to her for a while. That's all" she replied nonchalantly, waving her hand as if it were no big deal.

"You mean your grandmother?" Tea questioned looking back at her strangely. _"Why does she call her grandmother by her first name?"_

"Yeah that's right" Anuket laughed. "Sorry, it's just that I hear everyone else calling her that, so it just kinda sticks in my mind"

She put her hand behind her head and grinned sheepishly. Tea smiled and nodded in agreement, although deep down, she wasn't sure whether she believed her friend or not. Oh well, no need to linger on a subject that's probably not that important anyway.

"Are you guys gonna be ok?" asked Anuket concernedly.

"They'll be fine." Tristan said, standing up and putting on a big loud voice. "They're tough! Marik will soon see that he can't stop these two. They're sort of like an annoying itch you can't get rid of, no matter how hard you scratch it"

"What a lovely thing to say in front of the ladies pal" said a black haired boy sarcastically in the back.

He had green eyes and was wearing a red top with black pants. He had what a dice hanging from one of his ears and a red and black bandanna, with loose strands of hair hanging over it. He looked over at all the lovely ladies in the room; flashing each of them a smile that he thought was sexy. His eyes landed on Anuket.

"Hi there! We haven't met before. Im Duke Devlin. You may have heard of me" he said proudly shaking her hand, somewhat firmly.

"Yeah…. Were you the one I heard on the news about a carjacking the other week?" Anuket asked, trying to sound innocent.

Duke's smile faltered a bit but he shook it off. "No I'm the creator of a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters"

"Oh…yeah…now I…remember" she said slowly.

Tristan cut in. "have you really heard of Dungeon Dice monsters?"

"yeaahnnnnn….no, sorry"

Laughter filled the room as duke fainted on the floor from the shock of a woman who didn't recognise him. Mai stretched tiredly in the comfy armchair she was sitting in and made to stand up.

"Well, sitting here all night won't help me prepare for the finals tomorrow will it? I guess I'll be heading off now" she looked down at the sniffly pair of duellists. "You will show up wont you? I want to have some competition you know"

"We'll be there Mai, don't you worry about that" said Yugi. "I have a score to settle with Marik, he won't get away with what he's done"

Anuket's ears picked up at Marik's name. Was he going to be there too? If he was, then she wanted to be present. Perhaps he wouldn't harm her friends while she was with them. It was worth a try in the very least.

"Hey. Can I come with you to the finals?" she asked everyone.

"Sure!" said Joey standing up, letting his blanket fall to the floor. "You can be there to witness my victory over money bags Kaiba. Multi Billionaire and complete and utter sh…" he stopped his current sentence at the warning glances he received.

"Be on your guard Anuket. Especially around Marik. He will do anything to get back at me and I do not want any harm to come to you or anyone" said Yugi.

Or who she thought was Yugi. He looked slightly different. His hair had extra blonde highlights and his eyes had a piercing gaze that seemed to bore right through her. Anuket realized that this must be the Pharaoh who Marik claimed 'killed' his father.

"You must be the spirit of the millennium puzzle, Yami" she stated quietly. _"How can Marik think this spirit is a murderer? He seems nice enough and it doesn't take a genius to see that he is very concerned for his friends' welfare"_

Yami bowed his head in greeting and smiled at the young girl. He knew there was something different about her. She was hiding something, this he was certain of. He also knew she didn't want to talk about it, but he needed to know what it was she was keeping from everyone.

_"I will ask her when I can get her on her own, away from inquisitive ears"_ he thought to himself. "Mai, if you're leaving, would you take Anuket home? With all the rarehunters around, it's dangerous to walk through Domino alone"

"Sure hun" Mai put her arm over Anuket's shoulder. "Where do you live sweetie? I'll drop you off right away"

Anuket told Mai her address and said her goodbyes to everyone. The pharaoh was still watching her as she exited the room. As the two women got in the car and drove along, she felt her guilt twisting in her stomach. Yami only wanted to protect his friends, and here she was betrothed to the enemy. What would the pharaoh say if he found out? Would he be angry at her? He didn't seem to be the unreasonable type. Perhaps he would understand her side of the story. It wasn't like she wanted to be Marik's intended after all. He was the one who held an obsession for her anyway.

Before she knew it, she was outside her house. After thanking Mai for the ride home, Anuket walked up the drive and went around the side door. She knocked a few times and waited for an answer. After a couple of minutes, the shadow of an old woman moved slowly towards the door and unlocked it. A weary face poked around to see who could be calling at this late hour. Ipet's eyes widened with shock and relief when she saw who it was. She swung the door open and pulled the girl into a warm embrace.

Anuket closed the door with a free hand, whilst Ipet hugged her.

_"Is that sound coming from Ipet?" _

Anuket pulled away and regarded at the elderly woman. Sure enough, tears were streaming out of her eyes. Seeing this kind of made her want to cry too.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright? He didn't touch you did he?" Ipet asked all at once.

"Im fine, I escaped from him" replied Anuket, fighting back the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

She decided it would be best to ignore the 'touching' question as she didn't feel it was important to bother Ipet with the intimate details of her time away in Marik's custody.

"Im so glad you're safe. I was worried he would hurt you. He said that as long as I cooperated with him, you would be unharmed. Im so sorry, I was the one who told him who you were, I had no choice, I…"

Anuket cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. He would have figured it out eventually. You only did what you thought was best for me and im grateful for that. So how have you been?"

They sat down and talked, reassuring the other that things were alright. Eventually, Anuket told Ipet about the battle city finals.

"Im gonna to go and cheer Yugi and Joey on. They've done really well to get this far"

"I don't think I want you to go. What if Marik finds you and kidnaps you again?"

"He won't" Anuket said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" asked Ipet curiously.

"I just know. Trust me" she said, putting an end to the current conversation.

She smiled, mainly to reassure Ipet. In truth, Anuket had no idea what was going to happen. She just hoped it would be in her favour. Ipet decided to let the subject lie.

"You know I was surprised when Marik came here to pick up those 'gifts' he sent you" Ipet sent a disappointed glance towards the girl. "Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus, I had no idea they were from Marik. He didn't make too much of a mess did he?"

Ipet snorted in anger. "He went through all your belongings and threw them on the floor! That boy has no respect for other people's property"

Anuket couldn't help but snicker at this. She didn't know why she found it funny. _"Oh Ipet, if you only knew. He's hardly a boy now" _she thought, laughing again. She pushed images and memories out of her head when she noticed the old woman looking at her with a confused expression.

"Im gonna go to bed now, I have to be up early for when everyone comes to meet me tomorrow"

Anuket stood up and kissed Ipet's cheek goodnight. Before she got any further, she was stopped. Ipet turned around and bent over into a cupboard. She pulled out a blue box with a pink ribbon and handed it to the girl.

"Happy sixteenth birthday sweetheart" she said, smiling broadly before going up to bed herself.

Anuket's gaze followed the woman before landing back on her present. She ripped it open in a child like manner and smiled at the contents

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik sat on his bed, twirling his millennium rod in his hands. His face emotionless, belying the agony he felt inside. He was still trying to come to terms with his sweetheart's absence. He felt empty knowing that she was no longer a few doors away from him. Unknown to Anuket, he would sneak in late at night and watch her sleep. He loved watching her sleep, she reminded him of an angel.

He let out a long and heavy sigh as he looked at the digital clock on the side. How long had he been moping around for? This wasn't going to get her back. Marik had a feeling she would return to her grandmother. If that was true, then he could pick her up again when battle city was over. Marik didn't want Anuket to see what he was going to do to her friends. She would be less than pleased to say the least.

He focused the millennium rod and spoke into the minds of one of his rarehunters. He gave strict orders to keep an eye on her house and make sure to follow if she made any attempt to leave town.

"Failure will not be tolerated" he warned before breaking the link.

Marik tucked the rod into his belt and pulled out his deck from his pocket. The battle city finals were only a day away and if he wanted to defeat the pharaoh, he would need to put together a powerful deck. His rarehunters had gathered enough locator cards to enter Odion and himself in the finals should previous plans fail. Unfortunately they had, and he was forced to take care of his adversary in person. The plan he had concocted was flawless. Nothing could go wrong. His determination to win became stronger then ever as he thought about his prize.

_"Soon it will all be over. I will have my revenge against the pharaoh and claim Anuket as my own. We will begin a new life together" _he smiled broadly_. "Im sure she wouldn't object to starting a family right away"_

Marik began to construct a deck that exploited Yugi's every weakness. He looked up from time to time and thought about the things he would do once he was in charge, before flicking through his deck again with an evil smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does anyone out there have an idea as to what gift Anuket received from Ipet? I want it to be something special and meaningful, something she can carry around with her, like a necklace or piece of jewellery or something.

Im not very good at sentimental gift ideas and would like some input here. Have a think and let me know.

There will be one more update before Christmas and that will be on Wednesday. It's the part where all the dualists meet up at the Kaiba corps arena. What will happen when Marik sees that Anuket is with her friends? Will she give him away? What words will they exchange when they get a moment alone? and finally will Yami get her alone and squeeze some info out of her?

You'll have to wait and see.

Review time!!!

Raksha666: I know, I wonder what I would do if I saw him talking to himself too. Marik's a bit weird but what the hell. Oh by the way, there is a new ancient Egypt Bakura fic called 'darkness falls on ancient Egypt' it seems to be quite interesting so far. The author wasn't going to update on ffnet cus she found somewhere else but I asked her to and she did! Yay!

Vanna chance: Marik would never intentionally hurt her. It will be a lovely romance by the end, who knows. Perhaps there will be a few surprises too. I'll have to see cus im not exactly sure where im going with this, but I never seem to get writers block. Not much anyway. I promised 1 update a week and I will continue to do so. I tend to get a blast of inspiration just before I write, which is usually when I'm watching the telly.

LoveLiesBleeding2: howdy, ya see my intro at the top telling people about your fic? Huh huh? You like? Sure you do. Its common courtesy to return the favour when someone does something nice for you. This is my little way of saying thanks for describing my fic as fantastic amongst other things. So how ya doin? Broadband is set up! It is so fast! I will never be able to go back to the normal internet after this! Didja check out my comment at deviant art? Im on there too and I have a few pics up. Great site that. Minor Arcana is there also, although they call themselves toon-maha-vailo. I'll bug you there too, hee hee!

LoneGothic: Marik is an idiot, although he wasn't aware he was letting her know he kidnapped her friends. Will he slap his own head when he finds out? Hell yes! Grovelling ahoy!! The gang wont find out just yet, but when they do, hoo boy, there's gonna be some explaining to do on her part.

DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs: that was a nice long review, did ya like the last chapter then? Hope so. I love to see Marik rejected too, that's why I started to write this fic in the first place. There is another one I'm reading where he's getting nothing from this girl at all! Of course that probably cus it's a Bakura/oc fic. Raksha666 is the one writing it, it's pretty good too. Love your story, that last chapter was excellent. Made me laugh many a times. I broke a few ribs too. "Oh my god! A trees attacking me" ahh, classic…

Meanae the Thorn: Marik did know they were friends but he's trying to make her want him more then them. That's why he gave her presents and stuff and tried to make her fall in love with him. Just shows how wrong he is then doesn't it?

CRAZYABOUTANIME: not exactly sure how he wins her back this time but I will be sure to make it good when the time comes. The story is called unrequited love after all. They can't be all lovey dovey too much or the title wont be appropriate it. There's gonna be a lot of I love you, I hate you, I love you, I hate you etc. it's gonna be great

animefan: 10 reviews? How that? I want 200 next! I'm doing quite well, I'm proud of myself. I always figured this fic would be read by a small number but it's nice to know its getting more and more popular. This fic will continue past battle city just so you know. I'm just getting the ground work ready for the part afterwards. More romance ahead.

Mya starnight: I'm no good at writing sloppy stuff either. People keep telling me its good but I guess its cus I've never written romance before in detail I just don't feel its good enough. Maybe it's the same for you. You probably think it's weird but others really like it. As loveliesbleeding2 once told me, you can't get any worse. Only better. Just study how others write and try it yourself. You'll get better and so will I. by the way, thanks for loving my story so far! There will be some more romance ahead in the near future…perhaps, hee hee

Leave nice reviews please. And check out my homepage for pictures of Marik and Anuket Drawn by yours truly!


	18. Chapter 18: The Finals Begin

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Author's note**: this is the last update before Christmas. It wont make any difference however because I'll still update on Wednesday as usual (unless otherwise stated in my bio page) a big thanks to all who have reviewed and welcome to all new reviewers. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I wasn't in the best of writing moods at the time.

I will now take this chance to wish you all a happy Christmas. I'll try not to choke on the bird at dinner and you do the same. It's easily done… ahem.

Also, to those who dont know. maltesers are small round crunchybiscuit thingyscovered in milk chocolate. i dont know if they have them in America.

Happy Christmas! Have a fantastic day!

**Also, say happy birthday to Marik cus it's the 23rd of December! (Puts on cool party music and dances like an idiot. Not hard task for authoress to accomplish since authoress is idiot anyway)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 18: The Finals Begin

Seto Kaiba stood tall in the soon to be completed Kaiba corps Stadium. His arms were folded across his chest and his foot tapped impatiently on the ground. His icy gaze wandered towards the entrance for the belated arrival of the finalists. Kaiba didn't care about the other dualists who had managed to secure themselves a spot in his Battle City tournament. All he cared about was defeating Yugi Motou.

_"I will regain my title as the number one dualist in the world! When I win all three Egyptian god cards, none will be able to defeat me. My deck will be unbeatable!"_

Kaiba stood and watched his younger brother Mokuba, who was kicking stones at a nearby can. He was actually pretty good at it. It fell to the floor with a clang, the boy did a little victory dance. Suddenly a noise echoed from the seats far to the back. Kaiba spun his head towards the sound. He couldn't see anything in this light, despite his excellent vision.

"Who dares trespass in my arena?" he muttered angrily. He turned towards a man in a black suit behind him. "Turn on the lights!"

"Yes sir" obeyed the man, fearing the young ceo's wrath.

Seconds later, bright lights flooded the stadium. Kaiba turned around and looked at the place where the sound had come from. There was nothing there.

_"It was probably a cat or something" _he reasoned to himself.

---------------------------------------

"This is it!" yelled Joey excitedly, jumping up and down.

The eight teenagers walked towards the stadium. Everyone was excited and eager to get to the finals and meet the other finalists. All except Anuket. She couldn't concentrate on anything else but Marik. She felt herself burning with anger every time his smirking visage entered her mind.

_"That lying, scheming, son of a Jackal!"_ She thought venomously, grinding her teeth together. _"I'll show him! I won't be controlled by anyone! Especially not some idiotic pervert who keeps staring at my breasts when he thinks I'm not looking!"_

She jogged to catch up with the rest of the group. The stadium was huge! As they drew closer, Anuket noticed that it was unfinished. There were builders' tools and machinery all over the place. She looked around taking in the scenery or rather the lack of. How could the finals be held in a dump like this after all the time and effort Kaiba had gone to to make this tournament a success?

Anuket's widened her eyes in apprehension as she caught sight of something familiar. It was a red Harley, most likely belonging to Marik. For some reason she began to feel uneasy. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her; at least she hoped he wouldn't. After all, she had her friends to protect her. Marik wouldn't dare touch her while the pharaoh was around. A voice however, kept nagging at her from the back of her mind.

_"He will be furious with you. Who knows what he's capable of? Marik has already demonstrated that he's willing to kill to achieve his goals. What's stopping him from doing the same to you?" _

Anuket continued to walk with the group in silence, a strong sense of foreboding flooding her soul. They passed through the doorway and made they're way into the center of the arena. Anuket took in the sight before her. There were only four people present so far. One was Seto Kaiba, his younger brother Mokuba, and two other men that she assumed were body guards of some sort. They look rather menacing in their black suits and shades.

Kaiba watched the approaching group with an 'im better then you' kind of look. He tutted and made to move his arm as if he were looking at a watch. Anuket could have sworn he was looking mainly at Joey. What was the deal between those two anyway?

"You're finally here" he stated, turning his back to everyone.

Anuket stood towards the back, not paying any attention to the conversation/arguments between Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. Her thoughts were in another universe. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings. Maybe she should just go home now and forget about Marik. Maybe she could persuade Ipet to move house again. She squashed that idea immediately when she realized how cowardly she was being.

_"Knowing my luck, he'll only find me again. It seems this world just isn't big enough for the two of us"_

"Hey! It's Namu!" shouted Joey suddenly.

Anuket turned her gaze to the direction Joey was pointing to._ "Who the hell is Namu?"_

She watched a tall figure slowly emerge from the shadows. Her eyes widened when she realized who 'Namu' was. Somehow, she managed to keep from calling out his real name. She didn't want anyone to know about their ties and assumed by his using a fake name that Marik didn't either, even though he probably had a different reason for doing so.

Marik's violet eyes gazed over the people in front of him; finally coming to rest on a familiar face. His eye twitched and his fake smile faltered slightly when he realized that his disguise was about to be blown. However, Anuket just stood there looking back at him, her eyes holding a tiny glint of anger. Her arms were crossed and she looked away from him.

_"Why hasn't she revealed who I am?"_ thought Marik as he composed himself and was introduced to everyone.

Anuket was unusually quiet when 'Namu' came to shake her hand and it didn't go unnoticed. The pharaoh had been watching from inside his soul room, and seeing this little exchange between the two Egyptians, confused him even more that he was before.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Anuket sat by the small window in her room and stared out onto the city down below. There was a bit of a bother trying to find a place for everyone to stay but it was sorted eventually. She was lucky, the girls got to have their own rooms but the men all had to squish together, much to their annoyance. Joey had protested that he wouldn't be able to concentrate getting ready for the duels only to be put down by a snide comment from Kaiba. The words dog and monkey were used making Joey even angrier then he was before.

She stood up from her sear by the window and looked around. She had to admit that Kaiba had taste when it came to decorating, it was very modern, Kaiba's style she supposed. Anuket walked over to the small fridge and had a look at the contents. There were some very hard to find foods and drinks in there.

"Ooooh! Maltesers!" she squealed.

She grabbed a bag and opened them. Anuket was happily munching away when Tea barged into the room.

"Are you a sucker or a cruncher?" asked Anuket suddenly, out of the blue.

Tea looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"You know. Do you like to suck the chocolate off the Maltesers first or do you like to crunch them?"

Suddenly it all made sense. "Oh, im a …..Hmmmmm….I'm… a……sucker!" replied Tea after much thought.

"Oh really? Im a cruncher" said Anuket putting another Malteser into her mouth and demonstrating this to the brunette.

Tea shook her head. "I just came to tell you that we have to go down in half an hour. They're going to select the first two duelists of the finals"

"Ok, I'll be there. what are you gonna do in the meantime?"

"Im gonna go and annoy Joey. You wanna come?" grinned Tea.

Anuket laughed and shook her head. "No, im gonna leave him alone and you should too. He's taking part in this tournament as well you know. Why don't you go bother Yugi?"

Tea blushed and exited the room, embarrassed at the knowing smirk on the other females face. Anuket giggled when Tea had left. She was so easy to wind up. She knew about Tea's not so secret crush on Yugi, it's not like Tea was the best actress in the world. She practically turned to mush every time his name was mentioned. It was fun to tease her about it sometimes although she would never tell anyone else.

Anuket lay on the bed, thinking to herself about random things. Ten minutes later a knock on the door was heard. She sat up and walked over thinking it was Tea again, coming to ask her to bug someone.

The door opened and there stood the last person she wanted to see. Anuket was about to close the door in his face only to be pushed inside. Marik grabbed both her wrists with one hand and locked the door with the other. He pushed her up against the wall and pinned her there.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Do you really need to ask?" he replied suggestively, tracing her lips with his thumb.

Anuket's eyes widened. She hoped that he wasn't saying what she thought he was. Marik sensed her fear and loosened his grip on her wrists. He pulled away slightly to get a better look at the girl in front of him. She was wearing a short blue pleated skirt and a white shirt with baggy sleeves. It was low cut and she had a pink vest top over it and she wore brown boots that came up just below her knees. She was wearing a black choker also. His violet eyes moved to meet her gaze again.

"Unfortunately this is neither the time nor the place for that. You owe me an explanation. Why did you run off when I explicitly told you to remain on the boat?"

"Do **you** really need to ask, Marik?" she retorted. "I can't believe I started to trust you. You are so much worse then you were as a child! Well I'll tell you this! You are not going to control me, you hear?!

Marik looked bewildered. "_What is she talking about? I would never try to control her! Why would she think that?"_

Anuket rolled her eyes and glared at Marik, confusion all over his features. "I heard what you said, you complete and utter moron!"

"What I said? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Everyone can be controlled" she continued, mimicking his voice. "Joey wheeler no longer exists"

Marik's mouth opened and quickly shut again. The whites of his eyes stood out against his skin. He released Anuket's wrists and watched her rub them. Now he understood why she had left him.

"You weren't supposed to hear that…" he whispered.

"Oh im sorry, I didn't know" she replied sarcastically. "I guess I should have just stayed behind and let you control me like you have others. Ra! I always knew you had a sadistic side to you Marik, but I never thought you would go as far as to murder people! They have done nothing to you!"

Marik saw red. Yugi's counterpart was responsible for his father's death and as long as those fools were friends with him, they too would be dealt with accordingly.

"How the hell would you know!!" he yelled at the top of his voice. "You are just a stupid little girl who sits around all day giggling along with your pathetic friends! You lead an unbelievably carefree life Anuket. You haven't got a clue as to how cruel the world really is! The only problems you encounter are 'what clothes am I going to wear today? Do I look fat in this? Does my hair look alright? Should I buy this enormously overpriced garment, even though im never ever going to wear it?!"

Anuket felt incredibly offended. Not only were the things he said hurtful, they were untrue. She laughed along with her friends as any other normal person would. She never really worried about how she looked. She was just one of those people who were naturally pretty. She hardly ever went shopping for clothes and when she did, she couldn't do it for too long unless dragged around by someone else or searching for something in particular.

Her eyes began to well up. She tried to brush off his comments but it was hard. Is that what Marik really thought of her? Did he really think she was just a stupid little girl?

"How dare you..." she whispered, trembling with anger. "I am not some stupid naïve little girl that cares only for her vanity! I grew up in Egypt with a father who practically told me my only purpose in life is to marry and have babies, and this started when I was five! Five Marik! I was taught how to be a wife and mother when I was five! I had no childhood, I had no friends and my appearance was the last thing on my mind! My father didn't love me, my mother died when I was young, my brother always undermined me, making me feel like I was worthless, I was betrothed to a 'very' nasty little boy and you think I don't know how cruel the world is?!"

Marik looked at her. He felt bad for saying those things to her. She was on the verge of tears but wouldn't let them fall. She was stronger then she looked but also more fragile.

"Im sorry Anuket, that's not what I think of you at all. I know you're not like that. I can't justify the reason as to why I said those things in the first place. I don't think your stupid and I would never try to control you. You must believe that" said Marik, his voice begging for forgiveness.

He looked sincere but Anuket couldn't bring herself to forgive him. She didn't want to be with someone who thought of her as a ditz. Even if what he said was true and he didn't see her like that, she didn't want to risk another argument in the future which could lead to an argument similar to this one.

"I want you to leave Marik" she whispered.

"Anuket please…" he tried to speak. She cut him off.

"Marik, I covered for you once, but if you don't leave now, I will scream and everyone will find out who you are"

Marik sighed in temporary defeat and turned to leave. She watched him as he slowly made his way towards the door. Before he left, he turned and placed a small box on the table.

"We will never be over Anuket. You'll see… we were meant to be together"

He closed the door behind him. Anuket let out a long breath. A tear trickled down her cheek.

_"He can't honestly believe we have a future together. Why won't he let me be? I don't ever want to see him again. He is a sexist pig and I hate him!"_

She walked over to the table and picked up the box. Inside was the ring he had given her. Anuket groaned. She didn't need this. She closed the lid and put the box in her pocket. She would have to return it to him later. He would get the message eventually. Right now she had more important things to concentrate on. She had to help cheer her friends on so they could stop Marik's plans. She didn't want him to win; if he did, she would never be free of him. At least if Yugi won, she would have a sporting chance.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the airship.

"The first dualists to play in the finals will now be drawn. Please make your way to the assembly room"

"I guess id better get a move on" she said to herself.

She looked in a mirror just in case she looked like she had been crying. Thankfully it wasn't very obvious. She straightened herself and made her way out into the hallway. The other dualists were already on the elevator. As the door shut, she noticed Marik watching her. He had an unreadable expression on his face. Anuket sighed and walked on waiting for the elevator to come back down. She hoped that the first dual would be Yugi vs Marik, so this whole situation would be over and done with as soon as possible.

_"Things are just gonna get worse from here on out" _she thought dejectedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lots of new reviewers! Yay! I've put a picture of Anuket up on my bio page. It's the one that I'm very proud of. Let's see if I can get 100 reviews in the next couple of chapters.

The outfit she wears is drawn already so if you wanna see it go and check out my homepage at deviant art. Or just ask me to send it to you via email.

-----------------------------------

**Ra**: thanks for the idea. I haven't mentioned the gift yet because there is no need right at this moment but a necklace of some sort is probably what it will be. Lot of people have mentioned it too. Perhaps it could be a protective thing? Hmmm. Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Serophia**: Thank you so much! You're so sweet. I'm glad you like it. I'm always eager to please. If you like, go and check out my homepage. Just click on the link in my bio and it will take you to deviant art. There are a few pictures there you can look at.

**Deprived Huntress**: ahh please don't glare at me! Don't worry, Bakura will show up again. Don't forget that this story will continue past battle city. (hopefully) glad you're past your groundation. I will go and check out your fic right away ok! Thanks for reviewing!

**Vladimir Lenin: **glad you like the fic so far. Will continue to update as promised ok?

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs:** don't worry about the two chapters a week thing. I have trouble sometimes putting up just the one! I'm sorry for creeping you out last chapter. Didn't mean to. I was trying to get across the fact that Marik's obsessed with her. I know he's ooc but oh well. Is this one better? I had some real problems writing this cus I just wasn't in the right mood for typing. It got better towards the end though I think. Thanks for your review!

**Chaos of the mind**: take as long as you need to read it. I'm just happy that you are. The more reviewers the better in my opinion. Thanks a lot for the kind words about flamers. They stink don't they?!

**Blue baby:** yep, I promise to post one chapter a week unless otherwise stated in my bio page. So far I've managed to keep my promise! Nice reviews and more reviewers make me keep my promises you know. Thanks a lot. Hope you liked this chapter although I think it got better towards the end

**CRAZYABOUTANIME**: here it is then. Can you wait til the next chapter? I guess your gonna have to! ha ha ha ha! Thanks for your review! Really appreciate it.

**Meanae the thorn: **thanks for the idea. A few other people suggested a necklace too but a phoenix one would be great. After all Benu means 'phoenix' or 'bird of ra' in ancient Egyptian. If there is anything else you're unclear about then please don't hesitate to let me know. I will try and clear things up for you.

**Mya starnight:** I would be more then happy to proof read anything you got goin. Might not be any good but having others to check it isn't all bad. They may have spotted something you may have missed. Thanks for your review. You know that Marik plushie didn't sell after all that. its still there! 

**Kuramas girl angel: **hey your back! Welcome. Thanks very much. Glad you like it so far.

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun:** you like daggers then? Nice idea but I think a pendant may be more suitable. After all, Anuket isn't the fighting type. The pendant could have some protective powers perhaps? Oh the possibilities! Thanks a lot for your review, I appreciate it.

**Lone Gothic:** Anuket told him off again. Lol. Marik just wont get the message will he? Oh well, I guess it just makes for more torment on his part. Thanks for your review, this chapter was a bit of a stinker but it got better towards the end I think.

**Raksha666:** Didja like the picture I sent you? Marik is kinda dumb isn't he? Of course she will mind! After all she's the one who has to do the 9 months and give birth (ouch) I think I am gonna do a necklace. I have a good idea as to what it does too. Thanks for your review.

**Loveliesbleeding2:** this chapter turned out ok I think. The first part stank though. I had a bit of writers block there, that's why I didn't update on Wednesday. But never mind. Its Marik's birthday today! Hurrah. Let's celebrate! Glad you like the picture by the way. And yes, Katrina is spunky.

--------------------------------

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19: The First Duel and Revelatio

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

Author's notes: ok, borrowed script from the anime again. I was watching the DVD on my laptop and wrote it as I went along cus I haven't seen this episode for a while and I was a little rusty on events. You know what was funny? I use the keypad to rewind and forward the DVD but I pressed ctrl, shift and C instead of B. that put the subtitles up! It's nice when accidents like that happen. Bakura is present but as always is dark and mysterious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 19: The First Duel and Revelations

The duelists and supporters made their way into the main hall. Once there they stopped to admire the layout. Kaiba had spared no expense to impress and make this the best tournament in history. There were tables covered with very expensive and not to mention tasty foods. Joey was the first to make a move towards the feast before him.

"I can't believe Kaiba served up fancy chow like this and made it all ya can eat! He's gonna be sorry by the time I'm through" snickered Joey as he grabbed a plate and began to pile food on.

Anuket turned away from the teenager who was shovelling food down like he may never eat again. She noticed a dark man in the corner of the room. He was very tall and had his arms crossed. The man must have realised he was being watched because he lifted his gaze to meet hers. Anuket was taken aback; it was the same man that was on Marik's boat, the one who had the tattoo on his face.

_"What is he doing here?"_ she wondered.

Anuket realised that when the duelists were arriving, before they boarded the blimp, she must have spaced out or something because she never noticed Bakura until this moment as well. The dark man looked away from her. He looked as though he was having a staring match with someone else. Anuket looked to her right and saw Joey doing his best to try and intimidate the man. The man must have gotten bored because he closed his eyes and bowed his head again. Joey walked up to Anuket and whispered to her.

"Be careful of him Anu. That's Marik; he's a nasty piece of work. I don't want nothin to happen to ya so stay close to me ok?"

_"They think that man is Marik?"_

She nodded to Joey and smiled up at him warmly. He was a really sweet guy now that she thought about it. He would do anything for his friends and she found it an admirable quality for someone to have. Joey put an arm around Anuket and led her towards the rest of the posse.

Violet eyes watched this exchange between the two teenagers, and to say he was jealous would be the understatement of the century. Marik growled deep in his throat and clutched the millennium rod tightly in his fist. He had to be patient and follow things through as planned. He would deal with Joey wheeler another time. He slowly released the rod again. that idiot still had his arm around her.

_"Get your filthy hands off of her! She's mine!"_

Marik visualised what would happen if they were back home in Egypt. If Wheeler had his arm around Anuket there, he would be in a 'lot' of trouble. The penalty for touching another mans bride resulted in separation of the offending limb from his body. It was a harsh punishment, but it did the trick in keeping unwanted attention away from the women. Marik wanted to go over to Anuket and pull her away from Wheeler. He wanted to be the one to put his arm around her. He let out an almost silent and pained laugh. Not much more then twenty four hours ago, she would have allowed him to do just that, and more besides.

"How did ya qualify so fast Bakura?" asked Joey curiously. "You were in pretty bad shape when I last saw ya"

"Well actually, I won all of my locator cards at the same time" replied Bakura casually.

"No way! In one duel!" Joey shouted, almost dropping his food and deafening the Egyptian girl under his arm at the same time.

"Yes I did. I defeated Bonz and his gang in the cemetery and got them to give up all their locator cards. They didn't have much choice"

Anuket looked shocked "you forced them?"

"Sort of" he replied innocently "Well, I guess I'll see you in the finals Joey. Goodbye Anuket" he tilted is head and went back to eating.

Anuket and Joey looked at each other as they walked away from the British teen. That was completely out of character for Bakura.

_"I hope I don't have to duel him"_ thought Joey.

Joey finally took his arm off the girl and made his way towards some tasty looking prawns on the table. This waiting was starting to make her nervous. She couldn't think why because it wasn't like she was going to duel anyone. Anuket felt a stare on her back. She glanced over her shoulder to see Marik staring back at her. She turned away from him and tried to ignore him.

Joey began to get impatient "Hey Kaiba! When are we gonna find out who goes first?!"

Kaiba looked down at him with a condescending air about him. "You seem eager to lose Wheeler, but if you insist, lets begin"

Kaiba snapped his fingers and the lights went out. A platform was raised at the front of the room and lit up. A lottery machine rose out of it. It looked like a blue eyes ultimate dragon. Everyone looked confused. Joey however was the only one to voice his thoughts.

Roland stepped up and announced the people in the room.

"Finalists and guests, the first two duelists to participate in round one of the battle city finals will be chosen by lottery. It will be completely random if you were wondering at the fairness. You all have a number from one through eight. The selector will now choose the first two numbers"

The machine started up. Everyone stood there, waiting patiently. Some duelists were more anxious then others. After what seemed like eternity a ball dropped out of the left dragon's mouth.

"The first duelist to be chosen is number 6, Bakura!" announced Roland

"Who me?" said Bakura, sounding astonished. He began to laugh strangely. Anuket narrowed her eyes in confusion.

The machine then selected another ball. Roland went to check the number.

"The second duelist to be chosen is number three, Yugi Motou!"

Everyone stood back as Yugi, or rather Yami stepped forward. Bakura followed behind.

"Will the participating duellists please make their way to the stratos level arena please," said Roland

Anuket caught Marik smirking at Yami. He seemed to be very happy with this arrangement. Marik looked towards her and quickly removed the smirk from his face. She shook her head in utter disgust. The way Marik was acting was sickening. Anuket turned towards her friends.

_"What does that snake have planned?"_

As Bakura strode past, he shot her a fascinated glance. His eyes however, weren't as friendly as they had been earlier. They were cold and cruel. He smirked at her and walked on.

_"Ok that was strange…"_ thought Anuket.

-------------- On deck

As Yugi and Bakura took their marks on the platform, the supporters and other duelists arrived. They positioned themselves to get the best view. The wind was incredibly strong on the deck and not only that, it was bitterly cold too.

"It's freezing up here! Kaiba could have warned us, the inconsiderate prick!" Anuket complained, her teeth chattering loudly.

She heard a male chuckling behind her. It was Marik. She shrugged it off and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. Kaiba stepped up onto the platform.

"I'll make this quick. Kaiba Kraft 3 is now cruising at four thousand feet, the strong winds and cold air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it, then you don't belong here"

Tristan voiced his liking of this little twist and so did Duke. Anuket however couldn't understand how strength and stamina were important to a card game. It wasn't like they would be wrestling with the monsters themselves. In the end she figured it was just Kaiba's way of showing how big a man he was. Anuket shared this view with Tea who agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, you're right. Kaiba is so sad and pathetic sometimes it's unbelievable"

"Are you prepared to lose it all?" taunted Bakura.

His voice sounded different now, it was deeper and his hair looked wilder. Yugi simply glared back at him.

"I won't lose this duel! Why don't you tell me who you really are?"

Bakura simply grinned at the pharaoh, baring his teeth and not saying a word.

"Fine have it your way but I think I know who you are anyhow" said Yami.

A bright light surrounded Bakura. Anuket saw that he had something around his neck that wasn't there before. It had the same symbol that was on Marik's rod and the pharaoh's puzzle.

_"What the hell is going on? Why does Bakura have a millennium item?"_ she thought, feeling more confused then ever.

"It's the spirit of the millennium ring! So it is you!" shouted Yami.

Anuket's eyes widened. _"Spirit?__ Not another one! I get the feeling that he's not as kind as the pharaoh"_

Her friends began to wonder and comment about how Bakura got the ring back, how bad the situation was and how they got rid of it in duelist kingdom in the first place. She simply listened as Tea explained about the spirit co inhabiting Bakura's soul. It wasn't so much for her benefit as it was for Marik's though. He pretended that he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. It sickened her, that voice dripping in honey, when she knew perfectly well it was more like cyanide. She wanted to say something, but that meant she'd have to reveal her connection to Marik. She stole a sideways glance at him after he finished his little act. He did the same. They stared at each other for a while.

_"I know that Anuket still has feelings for me. I can see it in her eyes. She wants me but doesn't want to abandon her friends. Admirable, but foolish." _thought Marik. _"I will have to show her who's in charge here"_

-------------------------------------------- After the duel.

"That was a close one yuge" said Tristan after the duel was over. "I thought that Bakura was gonna win. It was lucky you used your Egyptian god card when you did"

Yugi nodded in agreement. The pharaoh had gone back inside his soul room now to gather his thoughts. The duel with the spirit had taken a lot out of him. They had to take Bakura to the infirmary too. He was already weak from his injuries and being blasted by one of the most powerful creatures in duel monster was bound to make him feel worse, despite the fact that his darker side had taken the brunt of the blow. Tea was currently watching over him.

"Hey guys" started Yugi. "I'm gonna go back to my room now, I catch ya later ok?"

Everyone nodded. It was going to be another half hour until the next duel took place so thought they may as well rest up. They all made their way to their respective rooms hoping to get some rest and warm up before the next duel. Just as Anuket opened her door she felt a presence behind her. Tanned arms snaked around her waist and she felt herself being pulled up against up against someone. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. She tried to pull herself out of Marik's grip but he was too strong. He closed a hand over her mouth and forced her inside.

He locked the door and turned the girl around to face him.

"Marik what are you…?!"

Anuket didn't have time to finish her sentence. Before she knew it, Marik had leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She was so shocked by this sudden movement, she didn't know what to do. He was very strong so she doubted she could push him away. That didn't stop her from trying though. She pressed her hands against his chest and began to push with all her might. She couldn't even straighten her arms to put distance between them. Marik smirked at her futile attempt and hugged her tighter.

_"She's not getting away that easily"_

Marik grabbed her hips and lifted her up so she practically had her legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her more deeply. Anuket was terrified now. She didn't like the way this was heading and squirmed in his grip but to no avail. He wasn't going to force himself on her was he? She let out a frightened whimper and tears began to trickle down her face. Marik stopped suddenly and pulled away from the kiss to study the woman in his arms.

She was crying now and he couldn't bring himself to go any further. Her eyes were bright with tears and she was staring at him, afraid of what he would do next. Marik let out a deep sigh and put her down. He still had his arms around her though.

"Why do you do this Anuket? You know very well that we are going to marry after this is all over. It has to happen sometime. You can't resist me forever"

Anuket felt her fear disappear slightly when Marik put her down. It was replaced with a little anger. She wiped the tears away with a sleeve and looked Marik in the eye.

"We are never going to get married. I don't want to be with you Marik. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I love you!" he shouted.

Anuket looked at him in disbelief. How could he possibly love her? They had only just met again and barely knew each other. Marik was massaging his temple with both hands.

"When I saw Wheeler's arm around you before the duel, I wanted to tear him away from you and beat the living daylights out of him. I just can't stand the thought of you being with another man"

Marik took Anuket's hands in his own.

"I want it to be just us two. You and me, together for the rest of our lives. Please, will you give me another chance to show you how much you mean to me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, a cliff hanger of sorts. This is the part where you decide what happens. Do you want them to get together again or not? I will write the story according to the ideas given to me and number of reviews I get. It all depends what you tell me.

You know, I went onto a site and downloaded a few of the pharaoh's memory episodes! They're all in Japanese but they have English subtitles. I have the theme for the credits as well. It's called 'eyes' and I love it. It's a really catchy tune you know.

You won't believe the blood and gore in it! A couple of kids got scorched to death! Kaiba was there and saw it happen and got really pissed cus one of the kids looked like Mokuba! Bakura coughed up blood and so did Atemu at one point! Marik was there too (smile smile) he had on a new outfit and looked really nice. He was in bed with his hands behind his head at one point. He looked so very nice. I'll try to get a picture of him for ya! Get a bucket all those fan girls ok? It's a gorgeous shot and there will be drool ok?!

There is a lot of swearing too. That is why I have decided to get the Japanese episodes on DVD. I want to see the uncut versions. Im sure I can put up with subtitles at the bottom. It's amazing how much Japanese you pick up on these things and how much they miss out too. Proof that we all live in the wrong country.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deprived Huntress:** your writing skills can't be any worse then mine. I don't think that mine are all that great either. The only consolation I have is the fact that it's good considering I have dyslexia. The only reason I know there is a mistake is because I check it over and over and the spellchecker underlines everything. Use a thesaurus too. It makes you clever.

**Raksha666**: hi there! Marik is a bit of a dunce when it comes to talking to girls. It's a wonder that so many like him. Oh well, I guess he really should read that book 'talking to girls for dummies'

**Serophia**: you like this chapter? Hope so. I wanted to write a kissy scene cus I feel all depressed. Here is your chance to have a say in what happens. Should they get together or not? Hmmmm

**DemonicMistress Kree-Kun**: you like a sexist pig do ya? What would you like to see happen next? You want them to get together again? Have a think and let me know in your review ok?

**Loveliesbleeding2:** you like? Do you want them to get together now or later? It all depends on what the readers say and the ideas that are given to me. What do you think? Also how you doing? Did those scans help at all?

**CRAZYABOUTANIME**: happy holidays to you too. Mine is almost over though. I have to go work tomorrow urgh! You like? Thanks for your review. What do you think should happen then? Have a think.

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs** Hya, you all cheered up now? I know Marik is a bit out of character, well maybe a lot out of character, but it's soon coming to the turning point where his dark side comes out and messes around. What do you think should happen? You want them to get together and be happy before evil Marik comes out or have her hate him for a while longer?

**Raggle-chan:** hey I like your name! Sounds cool. As you may have read, I'm giving people a chance to say what they want to happen so throw any ideas and suggestions you have this way!

**Vanna chance:** I enjoyed writing the argument between them you know. Didja get those pictures I sent you? If so what do you think? Thanks for the review!

**Meanae the thorn**: heres your chance to choose what happens. Should they get together or not? Glad you like the last chapter. Poor Joey, he didn't deserve that did he? Never mind, he'll get over it. Throw any ideas my way if you like!

**The gothic girl over there:** no worries. People review late, it happens. I didn't take any offence. I'm sure you were busy, or grounded, or both! Have a nice Christmas? Hope you liked this chapter.

**Ra**: I have a faithful reader? (Cries with joy) thankies muchly! Kaiba and Anuket won't fall in love but I guess I can include him trying. It might make things more interesting I guess. Well, do you want Anu and Marik to get together again or wait for a bit longer? It's up to you readers out there.

**Vladimir Lenin:** thanks for the review. Any ideas as to what you wanna see happen next? Let me know if you do, otherwise just keep reading and I hope you enjoy it.

Please leave a nice review! Have a nice day!


	20. Chapter 20: Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Important Authors notes**: first of all, a big thankyou to everyone who left a review and their opinion on how this chapter progresses. Second of all, I will not be updating again until the 19th of January. I haven't seen some of these episodes and I need to do some research and more importantly figure out what is gonna happen in the remainder of the battle city finals and onwards. If any of you want to email me and confirm the order of events of battle city or possibly some things you want to see, then feel free. I would be really happy to hear from you. If I have a brainstorm however, I will update sooner then stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 20: The Millennium Necklace

"You Love me?" repeated Anuket in scepticism.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She found that statement very hard to believe. Here he was, about to do the unthinkable and rob her of her innocence, and now he was saying that he loved her as if nothing had ever happened.

"Yes I do. Very much" replied Marik. There was a glint of hope in his violet eyes.

"I love you too" said Anuket quietly bowing her head.

"Really?" he said, smiling gently.

"NO!!" she screamed at him. "How could you possibly think I would?!! You were going to force yourself on me! What were you thinking?! Do you honestly think that by doing that, it will miraculously make me want to be with you?! Well it won't! You really should get a copy of 'how to talk to girls' for dummies. You'd stand a much better chance, or at least you would have had you not manhandled me. I don't ever want to see you again Marik and I will never marry you! I would kill myself before I let you anywhere near me!!"

Marik was fuming. Where did she get the gall to talk to him like that? He had been nothing but kind and generous to Anuket the moment she had arrived, and suddenly without warning she had up and left him after getting the wrong idea that he intended to control her. It was true that he shouldn't have tried to force himself on her, but he was becoming more and more desperate to hold her like he had only days before. It was times like this that Marik truly regretted his words and actions when they had first met. Things could have been so different but here she was standing in front of him, beautiful and breathtaking but filled with anger towards him.

"What happened? A few days ago we were this close!" he crossed his fingers and held it up for her to see. "But now here we are arguing like an old married couple on the verge of divorce! I don't know what your problem is girl! I did nothing to you before this! I was kind to you; I gave you everything you wanted and more! I would have done anything for you! I never intended to control you and that is the gospel truth! Why would I? That wouldn't be much fun, to have someone that does whatever you say without question and never has a mind of her own. I have changed since we were little! I know that I want revenge on the pharaoh! And if you insist on taking the side of a murderer, then I have no choice then to think of you as an enemy too!"

Marik pulled out his millennium rod and held it up to the girl. Anuket backed away, glaring at him. "The pharaoh is not a murderer! Why can't you see that?"

Marik bared his teeth at her. "Did you ask him then? It's not like he would admit that detail freely! He would lose the support of his 'friends' if he did! The only reason he's come as far as he has is because of them! I will see to that. As the finals progress, I will send each and every one of his companions to the shadow realm. A good shadow game will make their inevitable defeat much more enjoyable. They will soon come to realize that they cannot defeat me"

"Marik Are you crazy?! You can't possibly expect to duel all of them! The duels are selected by lottery! You might not even get the chance" Anuket couldn't believe what she was hearing. So this was what Marik was really like? She had ominous feeling that this was just the surface.

"Do you think that I am the only one here?" he smirked. "As you saw in the first duel, the spirit of the millennium ring was working for me and im sure that you have noticed Odion too"

Anuket looked confused "Is that the man with the tattoo on his face?"

Marik nodded. "I must say, you gave him quite a bruise when you were running away from me back on the boat. I knew that little book of yours wasn't a diary and it was foolish of me to let you keep it. After you left, I studied it in more detail. It was written in a dialect that was unfamiliar to me but I managed to interpret enough to realise that you had no intention of staying put"

"That's not true!" Anuket cut in defensively. "I actually wanted to stay with you when you took me out for the day, but then I saw what you were doing to my friends and it disgusted me! I heard what you said about Joey being weak too! Hypothetically Marik, if the pharaoh 'had' killed your father, it's not like they were involved as well! They see you as the villain and are only doing what they think is right! They do not deserve to die because they have a conscience!"

Marik began to laugh and shook his head in disappointment. "My dear, sweet, innocent Anuket, it doesn't matter to me if they were involved back then or not! All that matters, is now! They are helping my enemy and will face the same sticky end as he will. I am hurt that you chose to believe the pharaoh over me…"

"Why are you so certain that he did it?" Anuket pressed.

"Because I am!!" he shouted.

The room fell into silence. Anuket looked at Marik who was still pointing the millennium rod at her. She had hit that sensitive subject again. She wished that he would just tell her. She might be able to make some sense out of things and help her friends at the same time. Marik had a mixture of emotions coursing through him. Resentment however was the most dominant.

"Am I going to face the same fate as them too?" she asked almost inaudibly. From what she had gathered, the shadow realm sounded like a horrible place.

Marik stood there; still pointing the millennium rod at her. Unknowingly to Anuket, a battle was raging inside of him. Marik couldn't tear his eyes away from the frightened girl who was now up against the wall, waiting for him to banish her soul to the shadow realm. As much as he despised the fact that she chose the pharaoh and his companions over him, he couldn't bring himself to do it to her. Marik was very confused, he knew that she would never accept him now, especially after he had threatened her and given her a small taste of his malicious side, but he still held on to the hope that one day she might come to love him back. It was just a fantasy that would probably never become a reality, but somehow it offered him comfort.

He lowered the rod and watched Anuket as she relaxed slightly. She watched him carefully as he put the golden rod away in his pocket. Marik walked over to the small table and picked up the small ring made of white gold with the small diamond flower. He looked at the girl and turned away from her. As he headed towards the door he gave her one last glance.

"I am truly, very sorry that things have turned out the way they have Anuket. No one regrets the past more then I do. I just wish that I could make you see that…"

------------------------------------------- Ishizu's room

Ishizu Ishtar was sitting in her room by the window. The lights were low because that was how she liked it. The millennium necklace she wore around her neck had shown her who would be participating in the next duel, but didn't show her how it would end. This usually meant that the results could change drastically depending on the circumstances.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She reminisced to her childhood, when Odion, Marik and herself used to play between studies. She smiled when she remembered the time Marik had made her a necklace made of flowers. And all he times she watched Marik and Odion play ball together. Sometimes Odion would swing his arm really quickly and make Marik think the ball had been thrown a long distance when it was actually still in his hand. It was a hilarious thing to watch him look around for it.

_"I want my brother back" _she thought almost tearfully. Ishizu was a strong woman though and the determination she possessed was enough to stop her from crying herself silly.

Suddenly a bright light emerged from the millennium necklace and filled the room. What Ishizu saw next confused her. She was in the desert near a sparkling oasis. It was surrounded by palm trees and large smooth rocks. Sitting at the edge of the oasis was a young woman wearing a traditional Egyptian dress. She had long silky black hair and brilliant aqua green eyes. She was gazing into the clear water, running the tips of her fingers across the surface, watching the ripples.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ishizu saw something move from behind the palm trees. There was someone else here too, a young man. She couldn't see his face. He was wearing a long black kilt and familiar Egyptian Jewellery on his arms, neck and waist. He emerged from the shade of the palm trees and into the sunlight. Ishizu's eyes widened considerably when she realized it was Marik. He walked slowly towards the girl, catching her attention. She stood up just as slowly and turned to face him. As the distance between them closed, tears began to fall from the girls face. Marik reached out to her and pulled her into his open arms. He gently traced his thumb across her face to wipe the tears away. The girl smiled back at him just before the scene faded away.

Ishizu's eyes opened with a start. She was back in her room. She looked around in confusion, taking in her surroundings.

"Who was that girl and what connection does she have with my brother?" she asked herself.

"Why don't you ask her and find out?" said a male voice behind her.

Ishizu stood up and turned to face the intruder. She relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Shadi…what are you doing here, and what do mean ask her myself?"

Shadi took a few steps closer to Ishizu. "I know what it is you saw. The girl is in the room at the end of the corridor. She is one of the few people on this aircraft that could possibly help save Marik from his darker side. Unfortunately at this specific moment in time, she will be unwilling to assist in this task. We need to convince her to help us"

Ishizu nodded in understanding and turned away from Shadi who had sat down in a chair to await her return. She exited the room and looked down the hall. It was deserted. She made her way towards the room as instructed and hesitantly knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Ishizu wondered if Shadi had gotten it wrong, maybe the girl wasn't even in there. She tried again. Still, there was no response. Ishizu was about to leave when the door opened slightly. Aqua green eyes appeared through the gap. Ishizu noticed the relieved expression on the girls face. She opened the door all the way.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly.

"I hope so…" replied Ishizu. "Please come with me"

She made her way back down the hall and waited by her own room. Anuket stood there, unsure of what to do. Could she trust this strange woman? Who was she anyway and what did she want? She seemed somehow familiar, but that couldn't be possible because Anuket didn't know that many people around here. She didn't know that many people back in Egypt either. Her father had made sure of that.

"You can trust me" the woman reassured.

Anuket sighed and made her way towards her. She was guided into the room where she saw a man wearing a turban. He stood up the moment he saw her enter the room. He motioned for Anuket to sit down and she agreed reluctantly.

"Now that you are here, we need to ask you a few questions" said Shadi. Anuket nodded slowly.

Ishizu studied her with crystal blue eyes. "Do you know a man by the name of Marik Ishtar?"

Anuket's face turned pale. She didn't know whether or not she should tell them. What if Yami had sent them to talk to her? She didn't want anyone to learn of her ties to Marik.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. I don't know any Marik Ishtar" replied Anuket unconvincingly.

The other two Egyptians didn't seem to buy that, and saw right through the little white lie. "Your face tells us differently" said Shadi. "We won't tell anyone if you don't want us to, but it is very important that you do"

The girl remained quiet. She wasn't comfortable with this situation at all and began to twist the fabric of her skirt. Ishizu sensed her anxiousness and turned to Shadi. "Let me speak to her, alone."

Shadi bowed his head and exited the room. When the two women were alone, a voice was heard on the speaker calling all duelists to the main hall. Anuket suddenly noticed that the woman was wearing a duel disk on her arm.

"Shouldn't you be in the main hall with all the other duelists?" asked Anuket.

"I will not be playing this round" said Ishizu confidently.

"How do you know that? And who are you anyway? Why are you so certain that I know Marik? What do you want?"

Ishizu smiled behind her veil at the bombardment of questions thrown at her. "Perhaps I should explain"

"Yes I think that would be a good start" said Anuket.

"I possess the millennium necklace. It gives me the ability to see into the past and future, that is how I know I won't be next. My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I need your assistance to help save someone dear to me"

Anuket stopped to absorb this new information "Another millennium item? And you said your name was Ishtar?" Now she knew where she had seen this woman before. "You're Marik's sister…"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, that is correct. My millennium necklace showed me a vision of you and my brother. You seemed very close"

"We are nothing of the sort" Anuket snorted angrily. "I hate his guts!"

Ishizu's memory sparked as she heard these four words.

-----------------_Flashback_------------

_"No, I don't want to marry him! He's really mean and keeps calling me names!" said a tiny Egyptian girl to her mother._

_"Im sure he's not that bad. Don't be so melodramatic"_

_As this argument progressed, Ishizu walked past the room. She heard angry voices sounding off behind the wooden door. She didn't want to intrude but she couldn't help it, she was curious. No one would notice her if she listened for a few seconds, so she pressed her ear up against the door._

_"Mummy!__ Marik said that he'd lock me in a room full of rats!"_

_"Stop it! You are only trying to get out of this marriage! Well it isn't going to work missy!"_

_"But Mummy!" begged the little girl._

_"Stop it! I don't want to hear another word about it! Understand? You two will get along fine, you'll see"_

_"I hate his guts!!!" screamed the girl at the top of her lungs._

_Ishizu pulled her ear away from the door as she heard a yelp and whimpering. The girl must have been slapped for her outburst. Ishizu saw this as her cue to leave._

_-------------End flashback--------------_

"Anuket...you 'have' changed" smiled Ishizu removing her veil. The smile soon vanished from her face "I'm sorry"

"What for?" asked Anuket confused.

"For my brother's behaviour. I knew what he was doing to you. I told him to stop once, but he didn't, did he?"

The girl shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault and I don't think he would have stopped anyway. He was having far too much fun" she let out a grim laugh.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ishizu "You're supposed to be in Egypt with your family"

Anuket began to explain what had happened over the past few months, and how she escaped from Egypt with her guardian to Domino. She told her how Marik had kidnapped her and brought her to his boat. And that Marik had somehow convinced her he had changed, but was appalled at what he was doing to her friends. How she escaped from the boat and how she ended up here at the finals.

"And now he won't leave me alone! He keeps coming to see me, trying to get me to go back to him. But the last time… he was furious. I've never seen him that angry before. He even threatened to send me to the shadow realm. He said that he saw me as an enemy because I was friends with the pharaoh. This was right after the first duel. Im not sure what to do now…"

"Marik won't send you to the shadow realm" said Ishizu reassuringly. "He said all that to you because he was frustrated. I've never known Marik to act like this. You must be very special to him"

"I don't want to be special to him! I want to be free of him!" said Anuket despairingly, putting both hands on her head in frustration.

"You will be, if you can help us that is…" said Ishizu.

"Oh?" questioned Anuket.

"Marik believes that the pharaoh killed our father. We didn't want to tell him the truth" Ishizu said sadly.

Anuket looked confused. "The truth?"

"It would be easier to show you. Some of it at least" said Ishizu standing up.

Anuket followed her into the center of the room. Ishizu raised her hands to the millennium necklace and a bright light once again filled the small space. Anuket looked around in shock. They were now standing in midair in a room. Not just any room though, it was in an old chamber that looked like it was still being used. There was an alter with two golden object on a pedestal. Looking on the items was a large eye. It was the room where the millennium items were kept.

Suddenly a man strode in. he was followed by three other men. One of which was being dragged along, bound by ropes. He looked weak. Anuket gasped in shock when she saw his face. It was the tall man with the tattoo. She never knew that he was a part of her past as well. He was tied down and the fabric was ripped from his back. The cloaked man ordered to be left alone with him. When they were the only two left in the chamber, the man pulled a long, thin, leather whip from the folds of his robe. He walked behind Odion and a loud crack echoed around the room. Groans of pain were heard from the victim as this assault continued. Anuket couldn't bear to watch, it seemed that neither could Ishizu. She had a pained expression on her features which turned even more distressed as the sound of running footsteps drew closer.

Suddenly a cry was heard throughout the hall. Anuket looked shocked. It was Ishizu and a younger Marik, but he seemed different somehow. He now wore kohl around his eyes and his hair was slightly longer then when they first met. From the look of his ever so slightly stiff movement, she realised he must still be recovering from his tombkeeper initiation. She knew that it would be painful because she had endured the same ritual, but she couldn't imagine how excruciating his must have been. After all, hers was only a small one on her hip. Marik's she had heard covered his whole back.

The man stopped his vicious assault on Odion and turned to face the two children. Marik stared at Odion and the pain that he was in. Odion couldn't even stand up. He was far too weak from the loss of blood and soon passed out. Marik began to shake slightly in anger. The boy clutched his head in agony. He was in so much pain. Anuket watched on as the scene unfolded before her. Veins began to appear on his face and his hair became wilder. It stuck out in all directions, defying the laws of gravity. Suddenly a glowing eye appeared on Marik's forehead.

The voice she heard next made her blood run cold. This wasn't Marik. His voice sounded almost demonic as he taunted the people in the room. She watched him walk over to the pedestal and pick up the millennium rod. He then turned around and aimed it at his father.

The scene turned black. Anuket turned to face Ishizu in confusion who was currently focusing the necklaces power.

"I don't want to watch this part" said Ishizu quietly.

The next thing that Anuket saw was a very sad sight. The man in the cloak was dead, and not only that, the skin on his back had been sliced off. She felt sick; it was the most gruesome thing she had ever seen in her life. Marik was back to normal now it seemed. He was hugging the old man tightly, not caring about the blood that stained his clothes. Tears streamed from his eyes and he squeezed them shut. The younger Ishizu and Odion were watching on with mournful but worried expressions. Odion walked up to Marik and pulled him away from his dead father.

Ishizu raised her hands to the millennium necklace again and they were back her room.

"What happened to him?" Anuket asked cautiously.

"Marik has always felt bitter about becoming a tombkeeper. He never wanted to become one in the first place. He was terrified at the idea of spending the rest of his life in the tomb. Odion tried his best to convince our father to let him become a tombkeeper, but father never saw Odion as a true Ishtar and refused. I remember the day that Marik was taken to have this terrible ritual. It took hours to complete and his cries of pain could be heard for miles. When it was over, Marik changed. He became distant and temperamental. He made it perfectly clear that he despised the pharaoh. He saw it as the pharaoh's fault that he was condemned to this life"

"I can understand why Marik hates the pharaoh, but why does he think that Yami killed your father?" asked Anuket. She was starting to feel sorry for him again. But this time, she kind of understood why.

"When Marik had the pharaoh's memory carved onto his back, his hatred towards the pharaoh somehow created a darkness within him. Odion is the closest person to Marik. He was covering for us. You see, Marik begged me to take him into the outside world and I gave in. Father found out and punished Odion for it. When we returned, Marik saw how father was treating him. His hatred towards father grew stronger then ever and his dark side finally emerged"

Anuket stared at Ishizu. "Dark side?"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, you saw him. He is a separate consciousness that shares my brother's soul. Because he was created by Marik's hate, he is completely evil. You didn't see, but he was the one who killed our father. It was horrific"

"Marik was the one who killed his father…?" this was unbelievable.

Ishizu shook her head and corrected her. "No, not Marik. His dark side. He almost killed us too, but we couldn't bring ourselves to tell Marik. How do you tell a ten year old something like that? It would kill him if he knew"

"Yeah…" Anuket looked thoughtful. Ishizu continued the explanation.

"Moments after it happened, Shadi appeared and told us that our father's death was necessary for the pharaoh's return. Marik has no memory of the event and with him being but a child at the time, he must have misunderstood what Shadi said. No one corrected him though. We had no idea what was going on inside his head"

"This is terrible. Its no wonder Marik hates Yami, but how can we stop him? He's determined to carry out his plans and won't stop until he does"

"I know. The only thing we can do at the moment is to hope the pharaoh defeats him. That is the first step. My millennium necklace hasn't told me who will win this tournament, but I have faith in the pharaoh." Smiled Ishizu.

"You mentioned earlier that you needed my help. What could I possibly do? Marik won't even listen to me!" said Anuket.

"You could be more helpful to him then you realise Anuket. Marik obviously has feelings for you" said Ishizu knowingly. "When this is all over, and im sure it will be before long, you can help support him after he learns the terrible truth. He will find out sooner or later" Ishizu leaned forward slightly.

"Im begging you, will you be there for him and help bring my brother back to his normal self? Odion and I will do what we can also, but I think Marik would appreciate it more if comfort came from someone who wasn't involved. Someone he wants attention from the most…"

Anuket felt bad. She knew perfectly well that Ishizu wanted them to get together again. She felt so incredibly guilty that she had argued with Marik about this subject. She didn't know how gruesomely the old man had died and must have hurt him terribly. Anuket knew she was right in assuming the pharaoh didn't do it, but Marik had no idea and that his dark side was the culprit. She would have to wait and see how things turned out.

"I make no promises, but I will do what I can to help. Marik should know the truth, and even though I still think he's a stupid, arrogant jerk, I don't want him to suffer. Not with something like this"

Ishizu had a grateful expression on her face. She knew this girl was more important then to just help Marik recover from this truth, but didn't know how. Her millennium necklace wouldn't show her the details but the vision of Anuket and her brother together must have been a good sign. She wanted Marik to be happy and if being with this girl was what he desired, she would do all she could in her power to push them in the right direction.

As long as Marik's dark side didn't make an appearance, thing would go smoothly. She knew that a duel was taking place right this moment on the stratos arena. Marik versus Joey, although it was really Odion who was posing as Marik. She doubted that Marik would put his god card in his brother's deck, but she knew he had fakes. As long as they didn't anger the god's all would be fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this got a little crap towards the end but I didn't want to go into great detail about that part where Marik's dad died. Also, to those of you who wanted Marik and Anuket to get together again, sorry! I had more people asking that they be apart. I did compromise though because she doesn't hate his as much as she did. She understands where he's coming from now and this could lead to forgiveness. I decided to tie in the art I drew on my homepage to this fic so that's what the vision was for. It could very well take place in the future you know.

Be nice when reviewing please. I haven't seen the episode where you find out about how he died. And also, I'm using the nastier Manga version or the uncut version in Japan. And take note that I won't be updating next week unless I get a brainstorm. I need to gather my thoughts and take a little break from writing. Its hard work updating every week, especially when you don't have any clear idea where it's going. But do not fear! I will never abandon this fic, If I do, then Ra will smite me for lying.

-----------------------

**Steph**: glad you've finally caught up. You like so far? Good. Im happy you like my drawings. I look forward to seeing more from you. Not that you have to draw them that is. I just like to see other people's works too. Sorry their not together yet. More people wanted them to stay apart but its not hopeless. Sorry if the last part of this chapter was bad. I haven't seen this part.

**Meanae the thorn**: what is you email. I tired to send you the pics twice but it wouldn't work. I think there's something wrong with the email you have on your page. I have a few pictures that you can have actually. Let me know and I will send them to you ASAP. You will like them. Thanks for the review.

**Blue baby**: thank you for the review. Hope you like this chapter, even if it does suck towards the end.

**LoneGothic**: that's ok! I know people can't always review every chapter. I take no offence. Hope you liked this chapter. I had to make them fall out but there is still hope now that she knows what really happened.

**Sun-kissed-darkness**: I was wondering who the hell you were for a minute but then I realise it's a good old faithful reviewer with a new name. they are apart right now, but what does Anu think now she know the truth? She shocked of course byt she doesn't hate him as much. Thanks for the review and sorry if the flashback into Marik's past was rubbish.

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun:** yeah, I'm sorry about these chapters being slow. It's just that I haven't seen the next few episodes; well I have but the program they showed them on kept missing important episodes. I need to find the video I taped them on. Hope you like this chapter. I thought it was pretty good, although the second parts a bit iffy. Im gonna try and get things to progress faster soon. I want the battle city part to be over.

**Vanna chance**: I have loads more art at deviant art. Check my profile and click on my homepage. There's some new stuff there. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Malikoh2**: I hoard pictures of Marik, Bakura and Kaiba too. Except I have a folder. I use a program and line them all up neatly and print them out. That way it saves paper and I can have something to stare at. They help me a lot when I draw too. Hope you liked this chapter. It was difficult to write the second part considering the fact that I haven't seen this episode. I have to import the dvds from America. YB. Might have a fascination with her. May not do anything about it til battle city is over though. I have to have a think.

**Vladimir Lenin**: sorry, more people wanted them to be apart but I compromised a little. She's starting to like him again. Hope you liked this chapter.

**soccerchic91588**: hello! You still reading? Glad I managed to help you out. I look forward to your fic so let me know when its up. I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Ra**: this chapter is longer then usual (especially for you) and it was hard to write towards the end but I managed it. I haven't seen the episode where you find out about Marik's past. If there is anything different about it I apologise. I based it more on the Jap version. The whole back skin slicing thing was in that one. Yuk. They are apart now but what will happen next?.........Seriously what will happen?

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: idea noted and will most likely be used. Thanks a lot. Sorry if the chapter is rubbish after the Marik scene but never mind. Things will hopefully progress faster now. Marik is more in character Didja notice? I'm very happy with that part. Yes I am.

**Serophia**: glad you like the last chapter. The Joey scene was to make Marik jealous and make him pay her a visit. She might be uncomfortable with joey now. I haven't decided yet. Later it is then. It would make the storyline more interesting I think if they stayed apart.

**Jennifer60**: glad you like the story so far. Keep on reviewing and thanks!

**Loveliesbleeding2**: your reply always seems to be at the bottom doesn't it? Well that's because I always work my way down the reviews. When I reach your name I know there aren't many more to go cus you are always one if the first to review. Thanks a lot. Hope you liked this chapter. It went a bit rambly towards the end but never mind. It had to be done I guess. Yami Marik makes an appearance soon. (shudder)

**CRAZYABOUTANIME**: the uncut episodes are better the English version! The subtitles and Japanese voices aren't that bad actually. The voice acting is better in this then others I've seen. There's more oomf in their voices. The Jap versions are more gory then the English. That's why they're rated something like 15.

**Raksha666**: Marik is very pissed off here. You like? Hope so cus there gonna be more of that in the following chapters. Thanks for the review.


	21. Chapter 21: The Evil Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. If I did there would be half naked Marik shots every episode.

Author's notes: Can you believe this story has come so far!! I am so happy! (jumps around all happy like)

Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews and also for being so patient. I really needed that break. It was very refreshing and to top it off, I have come up with plenty of ideas to for later chapters. Please keep in mind though that I haven't seen the next few chapters in great detail so references may be a bit patchy.

I have also come up with an idea to finish these chapters of the battle city finals. I am going to skip the virtual world part with Noa. That part just doesn't interest me at the moment. And im sure you would rather see what happens to Marik and Anuket wouldn't you? I am sorry to those of you who would like to read about that particular part, but it is irrelevant this story. Because of the patchy details however, updates may be a little unpredictable for a while. I will still aim to update once a week but I make no promises. Once the finals are over, I can create my own storyline of what happens next!

Also, Yami Marik is going to be known as Malik. Just so you know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 21: The Evil Awakens

"I will see what I can do, I promise" said Anuket softly.

After seeing the truth about Marik's past with her own eyes, she was willing to do all she could to help Ishizu bring her brother back. Ishizu was smiling to herself behind the veil she wore. Anuket could tell, but was oblivious to the reason why.

As Ishizu opened her mouth to speak, they were interrupted by a loud noise. As the two women stood up in surprise, the sky flashed outside. They rushed to the small round windows and kneeled on the cushioned seats peering out into the night sky. They couldn't see anything. Anuket twisted her head so she could look upwards and saw a golden light emitting from the stratos arena.

"Oh, it's only the duel…" breathed Anuket, thankful that it wasn't the blimp going down.

"No….The winged dragon has awakened…." Replied Ishizu. Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She turned to face the younger girl. "Anuket, you must go to my brother. I feel that things will soon take a turn for the worse. We must not allow Marik's darker side to be free again. If Odion falls, then there will be no one to stop him. Maybe your presence there will be able to help. Keep my brother calm, that is very important. His anger will only make it stronger"

"But what if…" Anuket cut off. "Oh never mind, I'll go"

She turned and ran out of the room. Ishizu watched her retreating back as she turned the corner and onwards towards the duel.

"She will not be able to stop the evil from freeing itself" said a familiar male voice. Shadi stood in the corner. He had listened in on the entire conversation between the two women. "You place far too much faith in her Ishizu. She and Marik do have a bond with each other, despite the current situation. But I fear it will not be enough. They still have many issues to work through together"

Ishizu sighed. "I know, but maybe she can ease his pain by being there"

"If you say so…" whispered Shadi unconvinced.

------------------------------------------------------------ On deck

Marik smiled evilly to himself as he stood behind the group of cheerleaders, foolishly trying to convince Joey that he could still win. There was no chance in hell now that Odion had successfully summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. Marik used the millennium rod to speak directly into Odion's mind. Congratulations were now in order.

_"You've made our family proud today Odion. Your handling of the fake Egyptian god card proves that you are one of us. It has also convinced our sceptical friends that you are Marik"_

Odion smiled to himself with the compliment. He felt extremely honoured but guilty at the same time. His loyalty to his brother however outweighed any doubts he had about winning the duel using this card.

The sound of the elevator door opening caught everyone's attention. Marik turned his head to see Anuket step out and onto the arena. She wrapped her arms around herself and muttered angrily in Arabic. A curse Marik supposed from forgetting to bring an outer jacket for the cold. He turned his attention back to the duel trying to ignore the girl. He stole a glance at her as she walked closer. Yami and the gang's attention was once again focused the duel.

Anuket stood for a moment and watched Marik. He turned his head and gave her the most venomous look he could muster before watching the duel again.

_"Ishizu said I have to support him. Keep him calm, but how? Whenever he looks at me he sees an enemy…" _her thoughts trailed off. _"How could Marik have known that the culprit for his father's murder was with him all these years…?"_

Marik was angry with her because she was on the pharaoh's side and had more then once commented on that fact. Perhaps she could make Marik think that she was loyal to him again. Anuket was a little sceptical at this prospect. She wasn't sure if Marik would believe her this time, but she had to try. She wasn't completely lying though because she really did want to help him. It was for his own good and if doing this would help keep his darker side locked away then she would do so willingly.

Anuket walked towards the side and leaned against it. She noticed that Marik was trying to move his head to see what she was doing without making it too obvious. She slowly moved sideways towards him until they were almost touching. Marik gave in to his curiosity and turned his gaze sideways to face her. She looked up at Marik and gave him an apologetic look.

_"What is this girl doing? Has she finally come around or is she trying to make a fool of me like she did last time?" _thought Marik warily.

He saw her glance around to make sure that no one was watching and she discreetly linked hands with him. Marik looked down at her and received a reassuring smile from the girl. He was becoming increasingly more confused now. Did this mean they were together again? He looked at her with a questioning expression. She seemed to understand what he wanted to asked and squeezed his hand in reply, her smile spreading further.

_"I feel like I should be working in a harem…" _thought Anuket guiltily as she saw Marik's frown turn into a look of utter delight.

She looked onto the field and saw the golden image of Ra in the sky, her smile faltering slightly. How could she have not noticed this creature when she first arrived?

_"I must have been blind to miss that beastie!"_

Suddenly Anuket remembered reading about this creature. It was apparently a force to be reckoned with and it was no surprise that Ishizu was worried for her brother. That thing could do a lot of damage.

She felt her hand being squeezed affectionately by Marik in reassurance. He spoke in Arabic in a voice low enough that only she could hear.

"Do not worry. Ra will not hurt you as long as I am here"

She smiled at Marik when he said this. He was being sweet again Dammit! If there was one thing she loved about him in times like these, it was the feeling of security he gave her. When Marik was around she felt as though nothing could harm her. As if she was the only thing that mattered.

"Thankyou" replied Anuket, also speaking in Arabic.

The sound of someone's raised voice broke their thoughts of each other. The man posing as Marik was now facing the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Obey me! Attack my opponent now!!!" he shouted.

The beast did nothing. Confused murmurs sounded amongst the group.

"What's gong on? Why isn't it attacking?" said Tea worriedly.

Yami looked at the huge creature. Its teeth were bared and a rumble echoed through the skies. "Something's gone wrong…"

Anuket's eardrums almost split when the sound of thunder came crashing down. She put her hands up to her ears and swore copiously. Bolts of lightning barely missed the participants of the duel. Joey kept jumping around to stay of the line of fire while Odion was frowning. He had his eyes closed and wore a sorrowful expression. Tristan began to climb on the platform.

"Hey! Get down from there Joey! You'll be toasted!"

"What's going on Marik?" whispered Anuket. "This isn't a typical storm…"

Marik's duel disk began to emit a ghostly aura. He was worried. "Ra has been angered" he replied quietly.

"Why? What could you have done that is so blasphemous towards the god?"

Marik mumbled something. A crash of thunder hit the platform again.

"What was that…?" Anuket had to make sure she had heard him correctly. "A fake? Marik…"

"Oh no… Ra is going to punish everyone involved in this duel…" hissed Marik. "Odion…"

Marik grasped the millennium rod from his pocket and focused it to talk to his brother. He didn't have a chance to say anything though. He heard Odion's deep sombre voice.

_"Im sorry master.__ I have failed you, again…"_

A split second later and both players were on the ground. Anuket gasped when she saw them. There was a fake millennium rod on the floor that had been shattered into hundreds of tiny shards. Joey was knocked out and Odion was drifting in and out of consciousness. The lighting had stopped now. The image of Ra had vanished from the sky and the rest of the holograms had also disappeared.

Anuket was about to move to see if Joey was alright, but stopped when she heard a painful groan beside her. Marik was clutching his head in agony and was sweating profusely. She furrowed her brow in concern and turned to help him.

_"Joey will be fine. He's strong. I have to stay with Marik and prevent his darker side from being freed!"_

Roland was stopping everyone else from approaching the arena. "Get off! There's still a duel taking place" he warned Tristan. "If you don't, both players will forfeit!"

Tristan was outraged. "Are you crazy? Open your eyes! They're out cold! We have to get them to a doctor right away!"

While they argued, Anuket was trying to help Marik. The pain seemed to be getting worse. She pressed her thumb on his forehead and applied pressure to take the headache away. It only helped to lessen the pain. She tried to think of a spell that could help, but her mind went blank. She was no good in these sorts of situations. Any trouble that approached and she was the first one to panic.

"Be strong Marik" she whispered. _"Don't let him take control!"_

Marik groaned and clutched his head even tighter. His pain was so intense; she could see his veins beginning to pulse. Anuket pulled him closer and practically pulled him into an embrace. It was all she could think of right now to take his mind off things. It was a stupid idea but she didn't know what to do. It looked like the evil was winning.

Meanwhile on the deck, Joey had somehow succeeded in standing up.

"Joey Wheeler is the victor!" declared Roland, raising his hand into the air to signal that the duel was now officially over.

Yami wasted no time in rushing over to him to see if he was ok.

"What just happened?" blinked Joey. "And who's dat guy?"

"You're in the finals remember? You just passed out from the lighting bolts you dummy!" exclaimed a frustrated Mai Valentine from the side lines.

Joey's eyes dawned in realisation as the past few minutes came back to him in a flash. "Oh yeah…" he looked at his opponent "Hey, dat guy's hurt!"

Yami and Joey ran over to Odion and turned him over. Joey lifted his head up. The man weakly opened his eyes and glanced at his master. The girl was trying desperately to calm him but it didn't seem to be working.

"I am sorry Joey. It was an honour to duel with you…" said Odion hoarsely.

"Ummm, yeah. Right back at ya. You ok?" replied Joey.

Yami looked at the man. "You have some explaining to do… if you're not Marik, Then who are you?"

The mans expression turned grave. He knew he had to tell the pharaoh the truth. "I am merely a servant" he pointed to the side. "To the real master Marik…"

All heads turned towards the young couple. Anuket's features currently held a frightened expression as she watched Marik continue to clutch his head in anguish. She had given up trying to massage the headache away and now resorted to hugging him and rubbing his back for comfort. It was all she could do.

"That's Marik?!!!!" yelled Joey.

He jumped off the platform and strode over to the girl. He grabbed her arms gently and pulled her out of Marik's reach. "Joey, what are you doing!" she cried. "He's in pain!"

"Who cares! You know who dat guy really is? Marik! Dats who! He's been playin everyone for a sap!"

Joey pulled Anuket closer to him and further away from the sandy blonde. She struggled to release herself from him but failed miserably. Marik stole a glance at his sweetheart. He looked towards Yami now. His headache seemed to have vanished now, enabling him to speak.

"Yes it's true. I am indeed the real Marik you fool!" he said nastily.

"So Namu lied to us?" said Tea in disbelief.

"Namu?" laughed Marik. "He was just a disguise to get me closer to Yugi"

Joey released Anuket and shook his fist at the Egyptian. "You little worm!"

"He's the one who brainwashed you Joey" reminded Yami, thinking back to the duel on the pier. _"So this is the man behind the madness…"_ Yami stared back at Marik, meeting his cold stare.

"So pharaoh, we finally meet face to face. Now I can finish what my pathetic servants couldn't! Yugi, your puzzle will soon be where it belongs, aarrghhh!!" Marik grasped his head again.

Anuket covered her mouth. His face was distorted for a moment before returning to normal. She widened her eyes in horror and cringed he she heard a voice that didn't belong to Marik.

"Let me out! You cannot contain me any more!"

"Marik…" she whispered.

Odion twisted his head around to see his master fighting the invisible force. "Oh no, I was afraid of this. Listen to me! We are all in great danger. Marik has darker side and I am unable hold it back any longer. Please help him… urgh…"

Odion couldn't stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy coma. Seconds later a bright light surrounded Marik. He let out an excruciating cry of anguish and threw his head back. The onlookers watched in apprehension.

"I'm gonna put this in the 'not good' category" said Joey.

Anuket stepped backwards into the crowd. She didn't want to meet this Marik. If he was evil enough to kill his own father, then who knows what he would do to others. A deep voice chuckled evilly. Marik lowered his head again.

He looked so different now. Anuket looked him over in anxiety. The millennium eye symbol was now glowing on his forehead, and his hair was spiked up in the very same way it was when Ishizu had shown her that awful scene. His eyes were different as well. They showed no emotion but malice and immorality.

"Ha ha ha! Im free again. Now I can do things my way. I was restrained many years ago by that fool Odion…" smirked Malik, glancing at the unconscious man on the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Yami. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"I am the true Marik, but you may call me Malik. I am not as kind as the one you've come to know, and soon I will complete what he couldn't. I deserve to be pharaoh, not you! Get ready for the real battle. When I'm through with you, you're puzzle will be around my neck, Where it belongs. You, along with all your friends will be trapped forever in the realm of eternal darkness. Except for you…"

Malik tilted his head sideways in mock curiosity and looked at the young Egyptian girl trying to hide behind her friends. She looked back at him, wondering who the hell he was talking to. Her face paled when she realised that comment was directed at her. Her mouth opened and closed quickly. She had no idea what to say to him. Anuket was wary of Marik before, but this Malik person was much more dangerous then his alter ego by miles. Tristan became angry and started to threaten Malik.

"You leave her alone Malik! If you so much as lay a finger on her then I'll…"

"You'll what?" he jeered. "Stop me from claiming my fiancé? The woman who was destined to be mine years before you even knew her?"

Everyone took a sharp intake of breath. They all turned sharply took look at the small woman huddled in amongst them.

Yami closed his eyes and frowned as he absorbed this new information. _"Of course… it all makes sense now. Anuket has acted strangely since the moment we met her. Her life in Egypt that she was unwilling to talk about, the lack of surprise when we told her about the millennium items and the powers they possess, and her behaviour towards Namu, or should I say Marik. She knew him long before all this trouble started"_

Anuket looked around at the people staring at her. She felt ashamed, especially for keeping this secret from her friends. She looked at each of them. Tea, Serenity and Mai held an expression of hurt on their faces. A look that quickly changed to mistrust. Tristan and Duke were staring wide eyed and open mouthed as if she had grown an extra limb. Kaiba gawped at her too. He then turned his nose up at her in disgust and sneered at her. She finally faced Joey, His face was emotionless.

"Is what Malik's saying true Anuket?" asked Yami suddenly, stopping right in front of her.

His deep red eyes held her own. She felt as if he was judging her. She knew she couldn't lie any more, and averted her eyes to the floor. She couldn't even look at him. Her shame was becoming unbearable and tears began to gather in her emerald orbs.

"Yes… it's true" she whispered. Only Yami could hear her now. "I didn't want to lie to you but… I just couldn't bring myself to tell anyone… I am so sorry pharaoh…"

Yami's hard gaze softened. If there was one thing he prided himself for, it was being able to tell if someone was lying. _"This girl is innocent. I truly believe that she didn't want any harm to come to any of us"_ he bent his head and whispered in her ear. "It's alright"

"Are you finished over there?" asked Malik impatiently, tapping his foot on the hard steel floor. Anuket looked directly at Malik. She had managed to suppress the tears for now.

"Listen to me my lady; I am very impressed with the cunning behaviour you have shown towards my other half. You managed to bend Marik to your will with your lies and deceit, not once, but twice! It was no wonder I managed to free myself. He was weak compared to me" Malik held out his hand to her. "Join me, and I promise you a magnificent future"

Anuket sneered at the hand held out to her. "No! I wouldn't accept your offer even if I was tied to a table having my eyes gouged out! And I resent being called a liar!"

Malik smiled at her yearningly. "You can be very headstrong when you want to be. I am going to have to refuse your answer my lady. A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself is a rare find that I will most certainly hold on to"

"You're gonna have ta get through us first!" said Joey stepping in front of the girl. Anuket smiled in relief. At least she wasn't alone. Malik smirked at Joey.

"A task that will be easily accomplished" he turned to face the pharaoh.

"Yami, the battle for the pharaoh's power will begin right now. A conflict 5000 years in the making, and there's no turning back. The great Egyptian god monsters will serve and protect me as I rule as the new pharaoh!"

Malik laughed evilly and turned away from the group. He made his way towards the elevator. He stepped on and caught Anuket's gaze. He gave her a lustful smirk and blew her a kiss before the doors closed completely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta Da!! Finished! That chapter was actually kinda crap but it was the best I could do at this moment in time. I will go back and edit some chapters soon hopefully, please be kind when reviewing. I know this isn't my best chapter, but is not the worst either (I hope)

By the way. If any of you have read a story called 'Oh My Ra' and haven't reviewed in a while then would you please go back and read it? It's been getting very interesting and is gonna get better in future chapters. If you haven't read it then please go and check it out. You can go to my bio page and look through my favourites List, its there somewhere.

Also go and check out loveliesbleeding2's fics. They are awesome! And a very good read.

Finally, please check out my homepage at devART. I have loadsa pictures there of Marik and Anu. Make sure you click on my gallery to get the full list ok? If you want to draw art for me then please do. I really want to see it.

No time for review replies today. I'm in a rush. Bye for now and remember, please be kind when reviewing and don't worry, there will be plenty of romance later on (wink wink) this will continue past battle city.


	22. Chapter 22: Explanations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Author's notes: **Thanks for you reviews. I never got much of a chance to reply to them last chapter. Im happy that you liked the last chapter. I've been very busy recently and I've had a lot to do. Well I seem to be up to date again thankfully. I have to work extra though because **bakuraskitty** sent me a link to a page where you can buy Yu Gi Oh plushies. I bought two of them. Marik and tomb robber Bakura (-) they got some good stuff there. If you want the link then let me know. Anyhoo, on with the fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited Love

Chapter 22: Explanations

Anuket slowly made her way back into the main hall followed by the rest of the gang. The pharaoh had insisted that she give a full explanation as to how she and Marik had become acquainted. This was the very thing that she dreaded telling them from the moment they first met, but it was no use denying anything now. Apart from Yami and Joey, no one else seemed to trust her. Anuket had to admit, she never believed for one moment that Joey would be the one to step in and defend her after that little revelation from Malik.

They finally arrived at the main hall and sat down on a table in the far corner. The Kaiba brothers were the only ones not present. Kaiba refused to be in the same room as a girl who had connections to a man who kidnapped his little brother. She found this a little easier because she felt nervous around him. He was one of those people that seemed to stare through you and lowered your confidence as soon as they entered the room. She didn't need to feel like that right now.

Yami sat right in front of Anuket and smiled at her reassuringly. He knew how she must be feeling right now and to tell the truth, he was very disappointed in his friends for judging her the way they did. Even though they didn't say anything, expressions were all that was needed to make her feel alienated.

Anuket looked around nervously as her 'friends' all stared at her.

"Now then Anuket. Please start from the beginning. How did you and Marik first meet?" asked Yami kindly.

Anuket swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Well, I first met Marik eight years ago. I was seven and he was nine. Our parents had arranged for us to marry when we were old enough and as you can imagine, neither of us were very happy with this. I was willing to make nice and be civil to make things easier for the both of us. Marik however…"

"He wasn't very nice to you was he?" Finished Tea, after Anuket's solemn silence.

Anuket let out a hollow laugh. "No he wasn't. In fact, he seemed to really enjoy making my life a misery. He called me names and pushed me around because he knew I couldn't do anything about it. I was so relieved when we finally left, but the damage was already done. I became insecure and depressed over the following years, especially since I turned fifteen. He made me feel inadequate as a person. Ipet was my saviour. She came up with a plan for us to leave Egypt and start a new life away from Marik here in Domino…"

"Whoa! Of all the places he had to turn up! How unlucky" exclaimed Tristan suddenly. Everyone shushed him to be quiet.

Joey scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get it Anu. If ya hate da guy so much then why were ya tryin ta help him right before Malik appeared?"

"It's complicated" she replied. "Do you remember the night we all went out for my birthday party?"

They all nodded, thinking back to that glorious night when they managed to get into the nightclub without being stopped by the bouncers, apart from Serenity, Mai and Duke who weren't around at the time.

Anuket continued. "Well the reason why I left so early was because Marik was there too"

There were gasps of 'no way!' and 'get out!' amongst the teens. "So that's why you were so edgy the next day" realised Tea.

"Did Marik see you?" asked Yami.

Anuket fought to hide the blush of embarrassment that spread across her cheeks. "Ummm yeah, we kinda bumped into each other… I didn't recognize him at first because it was dark…"

Tea studied Anuket's face. She knew she was hiding something again. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god…I think I saw him too, that was 'him' wasn't it...?" Teas eyes widened further and she cocked her head forward in some sort of secret code that only females knew.

"Yeah…" replied Anuket, blushing ever harder. _"__Oh my god she was watching!"_ She had no idea she was being observed. She was amazed that Tea could even see them because the room had been so dark.

Everyone else in the room watched on with a confused expression. Mai had a fairly good idea because she wasn't a naïve person. Joey kept asking 'what?' while Yami smiled inwardly behind his serious expression.

_"I see that they're starting to trust Anuket again. I knew they couldn't stay mad at her"_

_"That's good" _replied Yugi from his soul room_. "I'd hate to lose her friendship. Especially after what she's been through"_

"So what happened next?" asked Joey, finally giving up on trying to find out what the girls were hinting at.

Anuket turned serious again. "Well, after Joey's duel with Weevil Underwood, I left because you guys were telling me about Marik. It made me feel really uncomfortable talking about him because of our past. On my way home I ran into some rarehunters. They chased me and when they finally caught me, they put a damp cloth over my mouth and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was on Marik's boat. That's where I had disappeared to. I hadn't gone away for a while like Ipet said"

"Marik kidnapped you? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Yami. "We wouldn't have judged you for knowing him when you were children"

Anuket smiled at Yami. "Thank you pharaoh, that means a lot to me. I have no idea why I couldn't tell you all in the first place. I wish I had now. It would have been so much easier" she laughed half heartedly. "In all honestly, I detested the sight of him. He was always there bothering me and wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know how it happened but somehow I began to forgive Marik for what he did to me all those years ago"

"You forgave him? Oh hon…" said Mai shaking her head disappointedly. "Guys like him never change. He probably only wants you for one thing"

"I know, but I had a good time with him. He took me out for a ride on his bike and showered me with gifts and complements. He was a perfect gentleman, but then I saw what he was doing to Joey and Yugi at the pier… facing them off against each other in a duel to the death…" Anuket finished in a mock dramatic tone.

"That was a close one, they almost didn't make it. You know what Anu? I found that really strange how you just happened to show up at the pier from nowhere" said Tristan. "It took us 'hours' to find them." He tapped her head with his index finger "I thought that you must have some sort of radar built in to that pretty little skull of yours"

Anuket laughed when he did this. He called her Anu. Only the people closest to her called her that. Joey was glaring daggers at Tristan who currently held Anuket's attention and jumped in.

"We were all real glad ta see ya Anu. You must be some amazing gal ta escape from Marik's hideout without him catchin ya"

Anuket smiled at Joey. "Marik didn't even know that I'd gone. He must have gone ballistic when he found out"

"I find it hard to believe that you managed to escape so easily" said Yami. "If Marik went to all that trouble to kidnap you then he would have taken precautions to make sure that you didn't escape again"

Anuket turned red again. "I kind of convinced Marik to get rid of the rarehunters patrolling the boat. I told him that I didn't like the way they kept looking at me, so… he did something about it"

"What?! Why? What made him think that you wouldn't escape?" asked Tea who was dumbfounded that Marik would agree to such a thing.

"Well, that was my doing also" Anuket admitted. "You see, I figured that I could get him to do whatever I wanted if he thought that I was ummmm…….. You know…"

"No…." said Yami slowly, gesturing for her to continue.

"If he thought I was in love with him" she finished plainly.

All mouths fell to the floor in shock. They couldn't believe that Anuket was capable of doing something like that, especially to Marik. He wasn't the sort of person that you'd risk toying with emotionally. He seemed unstable and psychotic already as it was.

"Yeah, we had an argument just before the duel started and he became angry with me. I knew about Malik beforehand and wanted to prevent him from taking over, so I tried to make Marik think I was on his side again. To try and keep him relatively happy and calm, but it didn't work"

"Just so we're clear, you were only using him weren't you?" asked Joey hopefully.

Anuket didn't want to alienate her friends who had seemingly forgiven her by telling them the truth that she was 'very' comfortable when she was with Marik. Especially when he held her in his arms, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. So she ended up telling Joey what he wanted to hear.

"Yes Joey, I was only using him. But I don't want any of you to shout that around. It's a touchy subject and I don't want any trouble. Promise me?"

They all nodded in agreement. Yami stood up. "I think its time Joey and I went to our rooms to prepare for the next duel. We have to make sure that our decks are all in order"

They all stood up and made their way towards the hall. Each apologized to Anuket for doubting her in the first place. Tristan ruffled her hair; Joey tried to kiss her on the cheek but was dragged away by the ear by a fuming Mai. Yami smiled at her and whispered a 'thankyou for confiding in us' to her. Finally Tea came up to her and gave her a tight friendly hug.

"I am so sorry I didn't trust you. Can we just start over? You can teach me how to manipulate guys the way you do. You must be an expert considering it was Marik you suckered"

Anuket smiled and laughed lightly. "I would love to start over, but I don't think I could give you advise on something im not very proud of myself"

-----------------------------in the hallway

Bakura stood in the corridor grinning mischievously to himself. He turned so his back faced the wall and leaned on it.

_"So the girl is only using Marik. Well well, he isn't going to be very pleased when he finds out. Should I tell him or shouldn't I? It would certainly devastate him"_

He heard the sound of chairs moving and footsteps heading towards the door. He jumped to attention and sprinted down the corridor and hid in a dark corner. Bakura peered round and watched the pharaoh and his friends go in to their respective rooms. When the coast was clear he stepped out again.

Just after Bakura's duel with the pharaoh, Marik had helped him back to his vessel by taking control of Teas mind. The spirit didn't want to admit it, but he owed him. That didn't mean that he had to do anything in return. After all, this was just a business deal. An exchange to get what each wanted.

Bakura decided to have a wander around and find out where Marik was. He walked along to his room and was a bout to knock when he sensed something strange.

_"Marik isn't in there…" _he thought in confusion.

He felt the strange presence come towards the door, and once again he was forced to leg it towards the dark corner. He saw Marik emerge from the room or someone that looked like him. His hair was wilder now and spiked up. He had the millennium symbol on his forehead and wore a different outfit on now. It was a black sleeveless shirt and white trousers with side pockets. The look was finished off with a long purple flowing cape

_"That's original" _Sneered Bakura, chuckling silently to himself.

He watched as 'Marik' strode over to another room further down the hall. He opened the door and walked in, unsheathing the blade on his millennium rod as he went. Bakura watched on in amazement. That room was where his most loyal servant resided. What was he planning to do to him? Bakura was curious to see what was happening so he decided to have a look. He stopped in his tracks as the speaker sounded overhead.

"The draw for the third duel will be taking place shortly. All participants must make their way to the main hall now"

-------------------------------- Odion's room

_"Aargh!__ Why now!" _Malik screamed irritably in his head.

He stared at the unconscious Odion. It was thanks to his failure to protect his 'dear brother' that he was now free to do as he please. Malik had been planning to finish Odion off for years. Ever since that day he took the millennium rod from the altar and took care of the old fool. To ensure that he would remain free to defeat the pharaoh, he would need to kill the one thing that could give his light the strength to fight back.

_"I could end his life right now…" _Thought Malik indecisively. _"But I don't have the time, I could lose my place in the finals and my chance to defeat the pharaoh if im not present_"

After a few seconds, Malik decided to postpone Odion's untimely death. At least until the lottery had selected the next two duelists.

"Oh well, he's not going anywhere" he laughed wickedly. "I'll be back very soon 'my brother' don't go anywhere!"

The sound of Malik's laughter could be heard throughout the ship. Ishizu shuddered inside her room. She had to save Odion from this fate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter was short, rubbish, rushed or all of the above. I've been busy and figured I may as well post this chapter and get the explanations over with. I just have to ask you all to bear with me during this difficult part of the story. I haven't seen these next few episodes

**--------------------------------**

**Jennifer60**: more Yami Marik! Enjoy and sorry if it was short. There will be more story next chapter.

**Airimis**: Yami Marik will have a talk to Anuket next chapter. Hopefully keep your eyes peeled and thanks for the review.

**Steph**: thank you so much for that nice review. Now, I'm not smoking anything but this chapter did stink towards the end. I just had to finish it. Malik will have a chat to Anuket next chapter.

**Mya** **starnight**: no worries and thanks! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you liked this one but I'm doubtful.

**Missmanga90**: thank you for taking the time to review all of my chapters. You've boosted my review count a lot!

**Loveliesbleeding2**: thins chapter sucked big time. I will try and make the next one better. Shouldn't be hard. Malik is gonna have a chat to Anu soon. What about? Ive no idea.

**Imustbedreaming**: plagiarizing? No more so then writing a story about Yu Gi Oh. I just liked the way he said that particular line. You have to admit, it was a good way to end the chapter. Sorry if this chapter sucked. I was hard pressed for ideas.

**DemonicMistress** **Kree**-**kun**: sorry this chapter stank. I wanted to get this part out he way and didn't want to go into too much detail about what happened. Id be re writing the whole thing otherwise! Malik is gonna talk to Anu soon. (Evil laugh)

**Kyte**: I don't mind at all. You enjoying the fic so far? I'm sorry that Marik has to go bye bye, but look on the bright side, it wont be forever. There will be loads of romance later. Please bear with me. I haven't seen these next few episodes.

**soccerchic91588**: thank you. I'm sorry this was rubbish. The next one will be better and longer too hopefully.

**Kuramas Girl Angel**: you update whenever you can. I'm glad you like this so far. The next chapter will be better so please bear with me.

**Lone gothic**: I'm so sorry this chapter was rubbish. The next one will be better and longer, Malik is gonna have a chat with Anuket at some point. And She and Ishizu have to save Odion! I haven't seen the next few episodes so the story might be a bit off. Not too much hopefully. I have to do some research. Please bear with me.

**Darkfire55**: thanks, I'm happy that you liked it. I don't know how she's gonna handle Marik. We'll have to see wont we?

**Dakrnessapproaches**: yeah, I'm starting to like him now. Hope this wasn't too bad. The next will be better. I promise you! And it'll be longer and more eventful and less sappy!

**Porcelain Dreams:** yeah, I like to include the Joey/Anu thing. Not because I like them as a couple but because its funny. Joey will eventually see her as a little sister and vice versa (except as a brother) in the meantime, Joey will like her as a crush. Hope this wasn't too bad. The next chapter will be better.

**the1koolkitty**: thanks and I'm sorry this was so rubbish. The next chapter will be better. And more eventful.

**Raksha666**: thanks for your review. Hope this wasn't too bad. I have an idea for your fic! What if calla escapes by the help of her ka? It could be wingweaver or something! That would be cool. Just thinking and giving you ideas. Anyway. The next chapter will get better so please bear with me.

**Angel of Revenge:** the story will carry on well after battle city. There will be loads of romance in later chapters. Sorry if this one sucked.

--------------------------------

**Updates may take a little longer because of the episodes I haven't seen. Please bear that in mind in the future. There will still be frequent updates though so you won't have to wait too long.**

**Please be patient. I will try my best.**

**Josephine.**


	23. Chapter 23: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

Author's Notes: ok I realised that some of the events might be a little mixed up. I forgot the order in which they happened and as mentioned before, I won't be including the Noa part. It won't be too different though so bear with me. I hope this chapter is more interesting then the last one. I included a new room in Kaiba craft 3. I dunno why, I guess it was so you could put your imagination to work. I took my time writing this so it should be better. Please be patient during these next few chapters. Thank you and now on with the story.

-

Unrequited Love

Chapter 23: Confrontation

_"How typical"_ laughed Malik as he re-entered the blimp. _"I should have known that I'd be next to duel. But no matter, Odion will share the same end as that stupid girl. This twist of fate has only prolonged his time in this miserable world"_

Malik's cloak swished about his legs as he strode through the long corridor. His sight was set on one door in particular. As he approached he heard the sound of footsteps angrily stomping towards him.

_"It must be one of those fools coming to tell me off for sending their weak friend to the shadow realm"_ he thought, chuckling darkly. _"If they're not careful I may have to do the same to them"_

Malik turned slowly to face his upcoming victim only to find it was the very girl he was trying to win over. Well, not win over exactly because he intended to take her anyway, but it would be easier if she came to him willingly. He studied her face; her cheeks were tinged with red. Her brow was creased with anger and she was breathing shakily. This was a side of her he found rather appealing. She was furious and most certainly wasn't afraid of him right now.

Anuket reached out and began pushing him in an attempt to make him start walking again. Malik found this rather amusing because she wasn't physically strong enough to carry out this task, but he complied to her wishes anyway. He found himself going past Odion's door and into a room at the far end. It turned out to be a very exquisite lounge area with a pool table, mini bar and Jacuzzi amongst other things.

_"This must be Kaiba's personal relaxation quarters when he's not dueling"_ he thought taking in the luxurious surroundings.

He was suddenly aware that he was being watched. He turned to face Anuket who currently had her arms crossed and glared at him with all the hate she could muster. He smiled at her again, this was most definitely a sight he found appealing. In a strange kind of way he almost felt turned on.

"What can I do for you my lady?" asked Malik in a deep calming tone.

"Well you can start by bring Mai back you asshole!" Anuket shouted back at him.

Malik crossed his arms and shook his head. "Im afraid I can't do that my sweet. It goes against my principles"

"What principles! You have none! You make things up as you go along!" shouted Anuket in disbelief. "Why did you do that to her! What kind of sick enjoyment do you get out of it!"

Malik stepped back and put a hand to where his heart should have been. "I am hurt that you would think of me in such a way. I do have principles, one of which includes removing all obstacles that get in my way"

"You aren't going to get away with this you know!" said Anuket in a futile attempt to threaten him. "The pharaoh is going to stop you and you're gonna cry like a baby and we'll all laugh in your face and you'll beg for us to stop and we won't and…"

Malik erupted into a raucous laughter. Anuket stopped her ramblings and growled angrily. She felt really embarrassed. It was obvious what he was laughing at. She sounded like a five year old who was trying to scare another kid by setting an older sibling on them. Anuket brushed off her humiliation and crossed her arms again. She pursed her lips together and glared at him until he eventually stopped laughing at her.

Malik's sides were splitting and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could speak again. "The pharaoh will not be able to stop me my lady, and even if he could, his friends would already be in the shadow realm. So you couldn't all laugh in my face and make me beg for you to stop and, well, you know the rest im sure, heh heh…"

Anuket wasn't sure what to say next. She knew that Malik held a torch for her, sort of, and secretly hoped against hope that he would agree to bring Mai back. She was through with trying to flirt with men to get what she wanted and was certain that even if she tried it, Malik wouldn't fall for it. He wasn't stupid enough for that.

She gave up trying to talk to him and spun around huffily ready to join her friends at Mai's side when Malik grabbed her arm. He pulled her back into the center of the room and close to his chest.

"You know, even though your attempt to help your friend failed, I admire the fact that you had the courage to stand up to me, knowing I could easily send you to the shadow realm. I now know for a fact that you will be more then suitable as the wife of a pharaoh. That is your destiny, don't try and deny it. We both know it will happen sooner or later"

Anuket struggled to pull away from him. "That is not my destiny and you know why!"

"Why is that" asked Malik in an unconvinced tone. Why was she still resisting him?

"Because Ishizu said so! She has the millennium necklace and she told me that you will fail!" she lied.

Malik raised an eyebrow smirking slightly. "She said that did she?"

"Yes!" replied Anuket angrily, still struggling to escape his vice like grip.

"That's funny, seeing as the millennium necklace doesn't show visions like that"

Anuket stopped struggling for a second and looked Malik in the eyes. "What?"

"You heard me. The millennium necklace is not one hundred percent accurate. True, it shows visions but they are never clear. They always hint at something that 'could' happen in the future, and…" Malik brought his face closer to the girl his arms.

"I don't believe for a moment that you are telling the truth. Ishizu wouldn't have become a finalist if she knew for certain that things would turn out alright. The scales are tipped in my favour as I have the most powerful Egyptian god card of the three. The pharaoh doesn't have any memories of his ancient past, and Kaiba is so blinded by his greed, that he fails to understand the true power of the card he possesses. I will destroy both of them and when I have the pharaoh's puzzle I will acquire the power to rule the world."

Anuket uninterestedly rolled her eyes. "So you've said before…"

Malik frowned at her, but it quickly changed to a grin. "Have I told you what I plan to do with 'you' once I am pharaoh?"

Anuket looked at him wide eyed in disgust at the lustful tone of voice he used.

"I don't really want to know. Why don't you keep your sick fantasies to yourself!"

Malik grinned widely, bearing his teeth. "Because that wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

Malik pulled Anuket into a rough domineering kiss. Her eyes shot open in alarm as he tried to prise her lips apart with his tongue. She tried to push herself out of Malik's grasp, but his grip on her arms became tighter. She felt like gagging as his tongue began exploring her orifice. Anuket arms were beginning to hurt a lot now with the combined pressure of trying to get away and Malik holding her in place. All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through the muscles in her right shoulder. She let out a muffled scream.

Malik didn't finish kissing her right away. Her whimpers were like music to his ears. Eventually he pulled away and looked down at the girl with a questioning look. She was clutching her shoulder in pain and he reached out to see what damage had been done. Normally Malik wouldn't give a damn, but this was no ordinary girl. She was the one he had chosen to be his bride and he wanted her to remain healthy and uninjured.

Anuket jumped backwards out of his reach. She wanted as much distance between them as possible. Malik looked at her with something that could have been sympathy if he wasn't so damn evil.

"I apologize for hurting you my dear, but you shouldn't have resisted me" he tried to reason with her.

"**You** shouldn't have kissed me without **my** permission! Men are pathetic! Why can't you control yourselves!" Anuket screamed back in blazing hot fury.

"Its not us that are at fault. You send off signals that would drive any man on this earth wild with desire" Malik replied coolly.

"Get off it! You're just some horny psychopath that thinks forcing himself on a woman will make her want him back! Well it won't work! In fact, I hate you even more then I did five seconds ago! Marik is an angel compared to you!"

"You mean he **was **an angel. Marik is gone now and he won't be coming back. I am here to stay whether you like it or not. My first attempt to claim you didn't go as planned, nor did this one. But you know what they say, third times a charm…"

Anuket looked confused. "What do you mean the first time?"

Malik allowed a smirk to creep across his features. "I almost managed to free myself earlier. Before that fool Odion fell into unconsciousness. It was when you and my weaker half had that argument"

She covered her mouth in shock. "What? That was **you** who tried to…"

"In a way" replied Malik. "I was unable to free myself but our combined lust was enough to make Marik willing to violate you. He would never dream of doing such a thing to you normally, but he was unable to stop himself"

Anuket didn't want to hear anymore from this pervert. She backed away slowly to make sure Malik didn't make any sudden moves to grab her again. When she was close enough to the door she turned and sprinted out of it. Malik stood there calmly snickering to himself.

_"Such an innocent young lady"_

_-_-

Ishizu stood waiting by her door. It was slightly ajar. The moment she saw Anuket coming out of Kaiba's lounge, she opened it all the way. Anuket ran inside and locked it.

"Did everything go alright?" Ishizu asked in concern, eyeing Anuket's wincing form.

"Yes. I managed to keep him occupied long enough. Did you move Odion?"

Ishizu nodded. "He is safe. Thankyou for doing this Anuket"

"That's ok. As long as he's safe, that's all that matters" she replied sitting down clutching her arm again. "My arm really hurts. I can't move it at all"

Ishizu walked over and motioned for Anuket to slip her shirt off her shoulder. As she did, the problem became clear.

"Oh Ra! I shouldn't have asked you to confront him. You shoulder is dislocated"

Anuket's shoulder was bruised and hung limply at an ugly angle. She frowned when she turned her head to look at it. Ishizu sat down beside her.

"Brace yourself. This will hurt. Im going to put it back in"

Anuket nodded in reply and squeezed her eyes shut. Ishizu gripped her shoulder and thumped it hard. A loud pop came from the socket and she cried out in pain. Anuket breathed a sigh of relief a few seconds later when she found she could move it again. It still hurt a lot but it wasn't as bad as before. Ishizu reached into a cupboard and found a first aid kit. She pulled out a bandage and used it to create a sling.

"Any painkillers in there?" asked Anuket curiously looking over the other woman's shoulder.

Ishizu handed her a couple of aspirin and went to the mini fridge to get her a bottle of water.

"So what happens now?" asked Anuket. "Malik will realize that Odion's gone soon and he won't be pleased"

"You have given us the time we needed to save him. Malik won't get another opportunity to harm him now. He will be constantly interrupted between duels from now on. I will be playing against Kaiba in the next duel and as Kaiba is one of the holders of the Egyptian god cards, Malik will be interested to see what happens"

Anuket grabbed a bag of Maltesers from the mini fridge. Those were her new favourite chocolates. "I can't wait to see Malik's face when he finds out Odion is gone. This next duel will be interesting. So who wins?"

"I do" smiled Ishizu confidently. "Kaiba won't even see it coming"

"I hope you make him feel really small. Kaiba is such a big head and needs to be brought down a notch or two!"

Ishizu smiled back at her. "That's not the reason why I qualified for the finals, but I will do my best"

-

That turned out better then I thought it would. I was certain I'd be stuck on a continuous loop of bad chapters. I hope this was better then the last (not hard since it was the worst it could possibly be last time)

Aha! How sneaky of them. This was just a way to distract Malik so Ishizu could move Odion to safety! Well done girls!

- **review replies**

**Imustbedreaming**: yeah, I recognised your new name. you seemed to know me fairly well and spoke as if we had already had a chat at some point so I figured 'who always changes their name?' you were the only one that came to mind. Anyway, I'm glad you like Malik despite the fact that he's a jerk. A sexy jerk, but still.

**LoveLiesBleeding2**: thanks for being nice about the last chapter. But I know it was bad. I will take your advice and try and explain why he likes her so much. All in good time. What did you think of their plan? Sneaky stuff eh? This was important because it brings them closer together in a sisterly way, which is important to the storyline. Not bad considering I made a little mistake in the order of events.

**LoneGothic**: how's that for a little chat? I even squeezed some kissy stuff in too. Not that she enjoyed it but anyway…

**Darkfire55**: thank you for your wonderful support. I have to say that I am quite pleased with this chapter. It had a couple of revelations in it that were interesting I suppose. Hope you liked it. It is better then the last one.

**soccerchic91588**: yeah, it's difficult to picture stuff if you haven't seen them. Things will turn out fine. I promise you that there will **not** be a sad ending ok?

Thanks for your review. You know cus I was stuck, I wasn't planning on updating for a while. but then I got into it again and managed to keep in with my deadline for the week.

**Kyte**: I've seen some of them. The program that shows Yu Gi Oh kept missing episodes out! All the good ones too! They skipped the part where you find out about Marik's past and the duel with Mai for example. I saw the one where Yami Marik comes along. That was cool! But I completely understand how you felt about missing a key episode that is really important to the storyline. It sucks a lot of balls!

**Vanna** **chance**: that ok. As long as you're still enjoying it then I don't mind. I have a website at deviant art. Click on my bio page for the link. There are quite a few pictures now. Make sure you click on my gallery to get the full list and also the next page because there are more then 24 pics. I'm getting much better at drawing now! Check out my stuff! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Scarlet** **Saint**: did you expect this? Hope not. I like to give surprises. Even if they're stupid ones. I'm glad you still like this story. I absolutely love yours!

**Vladimir** **Lenin**: can't understand what you mean exactly, but I assume its good seeing as you wouldn't keep reviewing of you didn't like it. Thank you for the review!

**Porcelain** **Dreams**: of course he will! There's gotta be more strife in future chapters! I think the Joey Anuket thing is kinda cute too. Even though I don't like to think of Joey that way. I prefer the Marik/Anuket thing too. I suppose that's why it's a romance about them, lol

**mya** **starnight**: thanks for the help. I decided to skip the duel cus I can't write very well when its stuff like that, but I hope this turned out ok. I assume it's the Kaiba/Ishizu duel next. What did you think of the plan between Ishizu and Anu? Pretty sneaky wasn't it? It kinda brings those two characters together which is important for the plot later on in the fic.

**missmanga90**: as always thank you for the kind review. I'm still really happy that you reviewed all my chapters. Anyway, this chapter brings Ishizu and Anu closer together. In a sisterly kind of way. That is important for the plot later on.

**Steph**: I'm trying to keep along the same lines of the anime but change it a little. Like this part for instance. Ishizu and Anu came up with this plan to save Odion. It was a mistake at first cus I got the storyline mixed up but it turned out alright in the end. In fact it help the plot for later on by bring those two closer together (sisterly way)

**BakurasKitty**: yup, Bakura's being real naughty. I haven't decided when he will tell Marik but he will eventually. And I'm glad you liked Malik's kiss blowing thing. I'm trying to make him lustful, but still mean. Don't know if I'm succeeding but never mind.

**CRAZYABOUTANIME**: I guess that she's a good actress. It will catch up on her eventually but will it make their relationship stronger in the long run? Possibly.

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: Bakura will tell him eventually. I don't know when yet, but he will. This will make their relationship stronger eventually. And the plan with Ishizu and Anu, is also important because it makes them closer too. (sisterly way)

**Kuramas** **Girl** **Angel**: thanks. I find that it is getting harder to update right now cus I haven't see these episodes, but I will still try to meet my own personal deadline on Wednesdays. Hopw you enjoyed this chapter.

**blue**** baby**: hope this was much better then the last one. Thank you for understanding. It is getting harder for me to update every week. I will still try my best but it may be unpredictable. You won't be waiting months though for a new chapter. Hopefully I will continue to update once a week as I have been since I started writing this.

**Minor Arcana**: thanks for still taking an interest in the story despite the gap between readings. Hope its turning out ok. Thanks for the spelling thing. I keep trying to keep it as duelists, but my dictionary sometimes changes it automatically! Damn that thing. But I need it unfortunately. Otherwise I would throw the thing on the floor.

-

As always, leave a nice review please. It inspires me to write for you. Also check out my homepage. Click on the gallery to see my Yu Gi Oh art.


	24. Chapter 24: A Duel With Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

Author's notes: thanks for being patient. Im not going to write very much detail of the duels into this fic because

1: im not very good at it and I don't want to quote every word from the anime and

2: because I want to get battle city out the way so the real story can begin (or the happy romantic stuff anyway)

As I said before, please be patient with me if the chapters aren't that great as I haven't seen some of these. Im going to focus mainly on Anuket's pov. If anyone doesn't like that then go and read something else. Please be kind when reviewing. Im in a bad mood and I don't know why.

-

Unrequited Love

Chapter 24: A Duel With Destiny

-In Ishizu's room

The two Egyptian women sat patiently, waiting for the speaker to announce the upcoming duel. Ishizu was sitting quietly in her chair, staring out of the small round window. Her eyes were mysteriously glazed and she was deep in thought. Anuket couldn't stand the silence. She had long since finished all the Maltesers in the mini fridge and now had nothing to do apart from twiddle her thumbs. Ishizu knew how her duel with Kaiba was going to end, but she still wanted some quiet time to prepare her strategy to ensure victory.

Anuket stood up and quietly made her way towards the bed. She looked down to see Odion sleeping soundly. Apparently he had been tossing and turning until Ishizu had moved him to safety. Anuket didn't know what she had given him but it must have been a very strong sedative indeed.

She studied the markings on Odion's face and recalled the scene that Ishizu had shown her about Marik's past. The tattoo looked somewhat similar to the one Marik had on his back, not that she had seen it herself. She had seen the stone tablet that displayed the pharaoh's memory back when she had visited the tombkeepers home. Anuket had been exploring and shouldn't have gone that far into the complex. If anyone had caught her, she would have been in a lot of trouble and not only with her own parents. Mr Ishtar would have had thing or two to say as well. Anuket decided to break the silence seeing as the duel would start any minute now. She turned around to face Ishizu.

"How did Odion get these markings?" she asked out of curiosity. "It doesn't look like an ordinary tattoo"

"Odion felt guilty that he couldn't stop our father from performing the initiation. So he did this to himself to prove his loyalty to Marik" explained Ishizu.

"Oh my…I bet that hurt…" said Anuket in awe. _"Odion must really care for Marik to do something like that to himself. My brother would never do anything like that for me…" _

She found herself feeling jealous of Marik. There were so many people in his life that were willing to do anything to save him, despite all that he had done. And who did she have? Ipet was the one person in the entire world that Anuket knew would gladly give her life for her, but that offered very little comfort right now. Anuket was still hurting inside from the lack of trust her friends displayed earlier, even though they had made up now. She felt as though they had only done it because the pharaoh had told them to. He was the one holding this group together.

_"Marik probably has more support then I do because he's a man. After all, men are superior to women in every way. All we're good for is cooking, cleaning, raising children and bedroom activities to keep the men entertained…" _Anuket thought bitterly. _"What a sad little life we do lead…"_

Ishizu sensed the sudden change in Anuket's mood. One minute she was happy and inquisitive and now she looked saddened and depressed. The purple bruise was becoming more and more evident as it spread around her shoulder. Her arm resting inside the sling was a grim reminder of how Malik had manhandled her earlier. Ishizu felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want to get Anuket involved any more then she already was, and she most definitely never intended for her to get hurt.

"People do care about you Anuket" said Ishizu with a firm, but compassionate tone. "There will soon come a time that this will be proven to you. And you are not just some woman that can be pushed around. Not by anyone"

"What?" asked Anuket in complete and utter confusion. "How did you know what I was thinking?..."

Ishizu laughed lightly at the mystified expression on the young teenagers face. She tapped the eye symbol on her millennium necklace with a long finger.

"I saw this very conversation a few minutes ago" she explained. "I knew because I saw you admit it in my vision. It's funny, I would never have guessed how you were feeling if I didn't have the millennium necklace"

"That's weird" said Anuket, voicing her thoughts. "To think that this conversation was inspired by a vision of the future. It kind of makes me wonder whether destiny really is decided for us or if we can make our own future"

"I for one believe that we all have a role to play in life. Nothing can change that" said Ishizu returning her attention to her deck.

The speaker then announced the next duel was about to begin.

Ishizu simply sat there, staring at the cards in her hand. Anuket glanced at her with a 'what are doing still sitting there?' kind of look.

"Aren't you supposed to be dueling next?" she asked Ishizu. "Why aren't you going? Kaiba won't be very happy if you're late. He doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially when it comes to duel monsters"

"Yes, I suppose I had better get moving. Let's go" Ishizu stood up. "Make sure that you lock the door behind us in case Malik tries to get in"

Anuket nodded and picked up the key card from the small bedside table. They stepped outside and into the hallway. Anuket swiped the card in it's on the door and it locked itself. She handed the card back to Ishizu for safe keeping. Knowing her luck, she would drop it on deck for the winds to carry it Ra knows where and Odion would be stuck in that room forever. Or until it was unlocked by Kaiba's technicians.

-elevator/upper deck

The two women stood patiently in the elevator taking them to the stratos arena where Kaiba was no doubt waiting impatiently for Ishizu's arrival. She had been correct about being the next to duel and Anuket had no doubts about her winning against the ceo.

"Don't leave yourself open" warned Ishizu as the door slowly opened.

_"Huh? What the hell is she talking about" _thought Anuket as she stepped out after her. The cold air hit her. _"Dammit I forgot to bring a coat again!"_

She made her way towards her friends clutching her poorly arm. She caught sight of Malik ahead of her; his gaze was fixed on the sling. Anuket walked past him quickly to rejoin her friends. She felt his stare on her back and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Yami looking at the ugly purple bruise.

"I dislocated it" said Anuket with a shrug, quickly regretting that action.

"How did you manage that?" asked Tristan suspiciously, his glare drifting towards Malik who still gazed intently at the young woman.

"Would you believe me if I said it just popped out of its socket?" she replied with a lopsided grin.

Joey jumped towards Malik. The guys had to hold him prevent him from going any further. Joey was trying fiercely to free himself from their grip. He wanted to rip Malik apart slowly and painfully limb from limb.

"Lemme go! That bastard did this to her! I'll kick his ass so hard it'll make his ancestors dizzy!"

"Joey calm down" said Anuket placidly "Hitting him won't make my arm any better, and…" she leaned in closer to him so her voice was no more then a whisper. "I don't want him to send you to the shadow realm too. Don't worry; he'll get what's coming to him. All the bad guy's do in the end"

Joey stopped struggling. He blushed a little at her comment. After a few second thinking, he stepped forward to see Malik smirking at him. Joey then stood between him and Anuket shielding her from view. He glared at Malik once more before wrapping his arm around Anuket's shoulders carefully and protectively, and turned his attention back to the duel laughing inwardly. He knew that this would nark Malik off a bit.

Malik's smug grin turned into a ferocious scowl. _"How dare he touch her like that! Oh he will suffer great pain before he dies! The shadow realm is too merciful a punishment for him!"_

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as Kaiba began his pre-duel taunts. He liked to invoke fear in his opponents, and occasionally he spent his spare time thinking of thinking of new and original ways to mess with peoples minds. He could probably write a book series about duelist lingo. Little did he know, that this one in particular would never fall for such tactics.

"I see you finally pulled up the courage to face me. But then again, I don't blame you for stalling. I guess the thought of playing against a duelist as superior as me, is too much for the likes of you. Who are you?" he pointed rudely at her.

His opponent removed her veil and re-introduced her self. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar"

Anuket heard Malik growl with annoyance. She twisted her head around to see him with a clenched fist and baring his teeth. She smirked at him; he didn't like this at all.

_"Good! He deserves a lot worse then that after what he did to Mai! The evil psycho…"_

"I've come here to save my brother. For the past five thousand years an Ishtar has stood guard over the pharaoh's tomb. Only Marik turned against us and the evil inside his is even stronger now. He is my brother"

"Oh boy" said Joey bleakly. "One Ishtar was bad enough…"

"Stop it Joey, she's not like that. You can trust Ishizu, which is more then I can say for him" said Anuket, nodding her head in Malik's direction.

"True, she can't be any worse then Malik that's for sure" Tristan reasoned.

"For once your right" agreed Duke.

Anuket heard Malik growl again, this time he seemed to be swatting some invisible thing away from behind his shoulder. He settled again and noticed her staring at him. He cocked his eyebrow and put on a seductive smirk. She furrowed her brow in disgust and put two fingers into her mouth and made a gagging gesture. He chuckled darkly and made a kissing one in return. Anuket then stuck her middle finger up at him; he did the same and moved his other hand to wrap around it. He then began to slowly move it up and down, his smirk spreading further across his face.

"Oh that's just disgusting!" she said out loud catching everyone's attention.

"You started it my dear…"

Joey took his place once more between the two, cursing Malik under his breath for insulting Anuket. He didn't make a move to punch him again because Anuket wouldn't want that.

"I don't appreciate you using my tournament to solve your family issues! I organised this tournament to reclaim my place as number one duelist in the world, that and to claim the three Egyptian god cards as my own" sneered Kaiba.

"This tournament was my idea, or have you forgotten that?" replied Ishizu tersely. Kaiba was starting to get on her nerves now with his ranting and lack of faith in the millennium items.

"Whatever" said Kaiba offhandedly. "You made two mistakes. The first was when you gave me obelisk the tormentor; the second was expecting it back. That card is mine, and soon the other two belong to me. Ill have the world most powerful deck, and then you can do a favour for me. Take your hocus pocus nonsense to someone else's tournament!"

Kaiba spun towards Roland, his white trench coat flaring out behind him in the strong winds. "Let's begin this duel now!"

- after duel

Ishizu stood still as Kaiba's blue eyes white dragon delivered the final blow, wiping out the rest of her life points. As the counter on her duel disk reached zero, the holograms faded away. Anuket stared at her, how could this have happened? Ishizu said that she would win this duel, how could the millennium necklace be wrong? She was surprised though the see a smile spread across Ishizu's face. That was the last thing Anuket would do if she were in her position.

As the platform lowered for the duelists to step off, the group moved towards her for questioning. Kaiba was busy gloating about his victory over the Egyptian woman and mocking her for her beliefs. He even ignored her thanks for showing her that the future could be changed if it was wanted bad enough. Anuket wondered about many things now. Mostly though about why Malik's millennium rod reacted the way it did when Kaiba was about to summon obelisk. What made him change his mind and use his blue eyes white dragon instead?

_"Kaiba was looking forward to showing off the power of his Egyptian god card" _thought Anuket; unawares that someone was sneakily making their way up behind her.

Malik was making his way towards the elevator, but decided play with his future bride first along the way. As he stealthily came into touching distance, he reached out and gave her rear a tight squeeze. Anuket squealed in alarm at the unwanted physical contact from the man. She turned her back away from him and moved her good arm behind her in an attempt to stop him from doing it again. Malik laughed at her and brushed past the infuriated onlookers.

"Are you ok?" asked the pharaoh in concern as he walked over to the startled girl. He couldn't believe that Malik was still harassing her after she refused his offer.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she said angrily. "This isn't the first time he's tried something like this and I doubt it'll be the last"

"He's done things to you before? If that's true then I suggest you have someone accompany you at all times" said Yami firmly.

"Pharaoh, that really isn't necessary. I doubt anything will happen" said Anuket. She didn't want anyone following her around all day.

"Don't argue with him Anu" Tea ordered her friend. "We'd all feel better if you had someone around you. He seems to enjoy making you upset"

"Yeah and you saw what he did to your arm! Next time he might do somethin worse!" said Joey. "I volunteer to be your loyal and heavy duty bodyguard!" he posed a little trying to make himself look a little taller and more buff then he actually was.

Tristan took one look at Joey, sized him up and did the same. "Nah, I'll do it. You have to prepare for your duels, remember Joey? You can't protect her and do that at the same time! I'll look after her"

Duke forced a gap between them. "Are you kidding? I'll do it. Anuket and I don't really know each other that well. It'll be a great way for us to become better acquainted"

"I'll look after her" said Ishizu. "Malik won't touch her while she's with me. I may have been wrong about the duel, but this I assure you"

"Yes, I think that would be best" smiled Yami. He was confident that Ishizu would perform this task to the best of her ability.

The three boys who were currently having a macho brawl on the deck stopped suddenly when they found out the position had already been filled. They composed themselves and walked towards the elevator whistling nonchalantly trying to rid themselves of their embarrassment.

"Ishizu, if you are Marik's sister then can you explain to us why he's doing all this?" asked Yami

"Of course my pharaoh" nodded Ishizu. "Let us go inside and I will reveal all"

They turned to walk inside. Ishizu halted Anuket from moving with them. When they were last in line she whispered to her.

"Didn't I tell you that they would all prove they cared for you?" she smiled. "Joey, Tristan and Duke were fighting each other to get the chance to protect you. Would they do that if they truly didn't care?"

Anuket shook her head and tried to fight back the smile that spread across her features. "You did"

"And didn't I tell you not to leave yourself open?" Ishizu continued.

Anuket's head shot up, a surprised expression replaced the smile. "You knew that was going to happen?"

"Let's go inside. It's freezing up here. Im not used to these cold climates" said Ishizu letting out a shudder from the cold.

-

no time for reviews today, next time yes, probably. please be kind when reiewing


	25. Chapter 25: The Origin of Malik

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Author's notes**: Ok, I'm feeling much more cheerful then I was last week. Probably because I've got most of battle city out the way. That and the fact that this chapter was planned just after I wrote the last one. I know the last few chapters haven't been all that long, and the absence of poor old Marik is distressing to some, but hopefully this will make up for it.

This chapter will be written in the characters pov. It will mostly be thoughts and opinions about the events happening around them. Hope you enjoy this chapter more then the last one.

* * *

Unrequited Love

Chapter 25: The Origin of Marik

**(Marik's pov)**

I have been watching events unfold since the moment I lost control of my body. The pharaoh is still as confident as ever that he will succeed, and I can't help but wish the same thing at this current moment in time.

It doesn't take a genius to realise that the 'thing' that has taken over my body is a form of the anger and hate that has built up over the past eight years. I've felt this way ever since I had the pharaoh's memory carved onto my back when I was twelve years old. All the innocence and hope I possessed was cruelly taken from me that fateful day.

I couldn't understand why I had to be a tombkeeper. Who's idea was it to carve the pharaoh memory onto someone's back in the first place? I remember the ritual being performed like it was only yesterday. I still have nightmares thinking about it. I've never felt such pain in my whole life. In fact I don't think I will ever feel pain like that again.

Despite all the misery he put me through, even though I hated him more then anything else in this world, I couldn't help but grieve for my father when he was taken away from us. I can't even remember how it all happened. The last time I saw him alive, was when Ishizu and I returned from the outside world. I wanted so much to see what it was like up there, and somehow I managed to convince my sister. Odion stayed behind to make sure we weren't caught. Unfortunately, my father found out and Odion paid the price.

After my blackout, I awoke to see my father slumped against the wall. Blood stained it, showing that he had been standing before he died. The first thing I felt was shock. Soon after I found myself hugging him tightly, the red liquid covered my hands and clothes. It was still warm. My siblings simply stared at me, unsure of what to do. It was then that a figure appeared from the corner of my eye. He warned me about something, im still not entirely sure what he was talking about because I was young and confused. But the one thing I did understand was that the pharaoh was responsible for this.

To this day, I still can't understand why Ishizu remained faithful to the pharaoh. Odion, always the faithful servant and brother, stood by my side as I took control of my life and turned from the ancient teachings I was raised to uphold as a tombkeeper. I created a group called the rarehunters when I was fifteen, which gradually transformed over the years into a powerful and feared organisation. No one messed with me or told me what to do, and I liked it.

The rarehunters dealt in selling rare and powerful cards at extortionate prices to people on the black-market. I became very wealthy, very quickly. More and more people came to me, wishing to join my organisation and reap the benefits. I promised unthinkable things to those who were loyal to me. Most of which were lies, but they believed me nonetheless. They all knew about my millennium rod and the powers it possessed, and it was a great morale booster because they believed I would help them if they got caught.

In truth I wouldn't waste my time on someone stupid enough to get caught in the first place. I don't think it would change they way they think of me even if they did. I was, for the first time in my life, respected and revered by people around me. I wanted more of this. That's when the idea hit me.

My family has been protecting the pharaoh's tomb for five thousand years, and I held all the keys to unlocking the pharaoh's power. Apart from the millennium puzzle and the Egyptian God cards. I began to collect them all from their sanctuaries assigned to them by my sister Ishizu. But she found out what I was up to, and hid the final card. I eventually found out it was in the possession of one Seto Kaiba in Japan. That's was after I found out about the pharaoh.

I couldn't believe my luck! Instead of searching for the millennium puzzle and figuring out how I was to duel him and drain him of his powers, he was already here! Walking around with no memories whatsoever, oblivious to the danger ahead of him. After my rarehunters had failed to obtain the puzzle, I came to domino to get it myself. That was when I saw 'her'.

At the time I didn't realize who it was, but it didn't matter. I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on her, that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The only problem was that she was friends with the pharaoh. But that didn't put me off. If anything, it made me want her even more. She was unobtainable. Forbidden fruit you might say. That thought made her so much more appealing then she already was.

That Joey Wheeler has been trying constantly to win her affections. That thought infuriates me! But not as much as how my other half has been acting towards her. It would seem that he has taken an unhealthy interest in her also. Imagine my anger when he openly flirted with her in front of everyone. He even had the audacity to kiss her after he duelled against Mai! I tried to take control again and stop this, but he was too strong.

I could hear him laughing at me as he took hold of her for another kiss. This time she screamed in pain. I couldn't bear that sound. It was something I never wanted to hear again. I could tell that she was beginning to lose her nerve against him. He enjoyed intimidating her and wanted to make it clear that he was the one in charge. If he did succeed, what would he do to her then when she wouldn't do as she was told? And I knew she wouldn't obey him. That's not her way.

Soon afterwards, the next duel began. It turns out that my sister was the eighth duelist all along! She must have come here to stop me. As disgruntled as I could have been about that, I felt relief wash over me when I saw her step through the elevator. Several times I tried to get her attention, but failed miserably. My darker half kept stealing glances at my intended which made me burn with envy. I wanted our positions to be reversed so I could be the one to touch her and kiss her the way I wanted to. The way he could.

After my sister was defeated by Kaiba, I knew that things could turn very ugly. I then decided to inhabit Tea's mind like I did before at the pier, and earlier when I retrieved the millennium ring for the spirit. There was still a trace of myself in her mind thankfully. Ishizu was talking about revealing to the pharaoh about what happened to me all those years ago. I was very curious to hear her side of the story. Partially because I have no memory of what happened, but mainly because I wanted to know her reasons for staying faithful to that murderer. Perhaps she could shed some light on why I have a maniac in control of my body. Little did I know that what my sister was about to reveal, would be the most horrific thing I had ever heard, let alone done.

**(Anuket's pov)**

Ishizu's telling the pharaoh and his friends what happened to Marik right now. Some things are easier to talk about the more you speak of them. This isn't one of them. Ishizu is revealing a few details more to the pharaoh then she did to me when I found out how his father died, and the more I hear about Marik's painful past the more I feel for him. It really is no wonder he has so much hate pent up inside of him. Ishizu says that ever since he was a child, he longed to see the outside world. He didn't want to be a tombkeeper, but as he could do nothing about it he became bitter and cold. Even more so when he endured the tombkeepers ritual.

It's still hard for me to believe that a being as evil as Malik could be created inside an innocent twelve year olds mind. Ever since Malik emerged from the depths of Marik's mind, I've felt alone. I had my friends with me, but it just wasn't the same without him. I know that Marik and I have had arguments in the past, and our relationship (or whatever you'd like to call it) was on the brink of extinction. But whichever way you looked at it, underneath his possessiveness and domineering ways, was a sweet and gentle man that cared for me deeply and would do anything to make me happy.

Isn't it funny how you never realise how much someone means to you until they're gone? I promised Ishizu when I first met her that I would help in any way that I could to get her brother back, and now for the first time ever I have a reason to. I want to tell Marik how sorry I am for the way I toyed with him emotionally. I want to tell him that I forgive him for his behaviour when we were young, and that more then anything I want us to make a fresh start. I want to help Marik put all this unpleasantness in the past, and for him to help me in the same way.

Marik and I can begin a new life once this is all over. And I'm sure it will be. The pharaoh can't possibly lose. That would ruin all my plans for the future and I can't risk that happening. I wish there was someway I could help them, but there isn't. I'm no duelist and I have no special abilities. None that could help anyway. I know, or rather knew how to heal myself, but I've forgotten the damn words again.

Sometimes I wonder why people put up with me. My memory is atrocious when it comes to learning things. I remember when Marik brushed off my forgetfulness when he first kidnapped me. He made it seem like it was no big deal. Something that didn't mean all that much to me at the time, but now…

Ishizu's coming to the end of her story now. The looks on everyone's faces, it seems they've all changed their opinion of Marik too. That's strange, is it just me or is Tea more affected by this then everyone else? I know its shocking information, but she looks as though the news has hit her deeper then it should have. Oh well, im sure people deal with things in their own way. She must be more sensitive then I first thought.

**(Normal pov)**

Anuket followed behind Ishizu still deep in thought. Not one word was exchanged between the two since they left the main hall. Quickly and cautiously, Ishizu took out the card key to her room. She didn't want to stand around in the corridor in case Malik came along. If he didn't yet know of Odion's disappearance, then he would very soon. He would know who was behind it and wouldn't be very pleased to say the least.

It was her duty to keep a watchful eye on Anuket since Malik showed no signs of keeping his distance from her. Before they left the hall, Ishizu had pulled the pharaoh aside for a little talk. She had no more use for the millennium necklace now. She would have given it to Yami for safe keeping, but in the circumstances thought it might be better to give it to someone who needed its protection. The pharaoh wholeheartedly agreed to the idea.

It was late now and there were no more duels taking place tonight. They would be arriving at the secret destination tomorrow, the end of the battle city tournament. There, the future of the world would be decided. It was between Yami and Malik. One of them was going to emerge the victor; Ishizu hoped that it would be the pharaoh.

"Anuket, before you go to sleep, I have something I want to give you" said Ishizu.

She reached around to the back of her neck and unhooked the clasp on the millennium necklace. She held it out to Anuket.

"What's going on? Why are you giving this to me?" she asked in confusion.

"The pharaoh and I think you should take care of it, at least until the tournament is over and my brother is safe with us again. It will help protect you from Malik. His millennium item won't affect you whilst you wear this" replied Ishizu.

"Thankyou" said Anuket gratefully; taking the necklace from Ishizu's outstretched hands. "I need all the protection I can get from that pervert, but why me? Couldn't you have given it to someone who really needed it? Like Mai? She might not have been sent to the shadow realm then."

"If the pharaoh defeats Malik then she will be fine. If not, then everyone else will share her fate, except for you, but im sure it won't come to that" said Ishizu reassuringly.

"If you say so…" replied Anuket, placing the millennium item around her neck.

Later on that night

**(Marik's pov)**

I can't believe it. This is turning out to be the worst night of my entire life! Not only did that fool of a tomb robber destroy my chances of getting my body back, I also discovered who was responsible for my father's death. All these years I blamed the pharaoh, only to find that I was the one who did it. I had unknowingly murdered my own father! My brother and sister sheltered me from the truth all these years because they were worried about me.

But now that it's out in the open, I intend to do something about it. He may have beaten me during our last duel but I am by no means finished, despite what my darker half may think. I have been forced to retreat into Tea's mind again as the spirit of the millennium ring is wandering around in Ra knows where. The first thing on my mind is saving Odion. He tried his best to keep me safe, it's the least I can do. But I can't do it alone, I need my sister's help. Tea isn't strong enough to move him by herself, I need backup. I just hope that she can forgive me for all this.

**(Normal pov)**

Tea stopped right in front of Ishizu's room. She began to frantically bang on the door, silently begging to be let in. When it slid open, a very displeased Anuket answered. She was unhappy about being woken up at this late hour and was about to tell off the culprit. Her blurry eyes focused to see her friend standing there.

"Tea? Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"Anuket?" whispered Marik through Tea. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You were there when Ishizu volunteered to keep an eye on me. Are you ok?" asked Anuket in confusion. It seemed like her friend was loosing it.

Ishizu came up behind Anuket, wondering who she was talking to. This wasn't working out at all. How was she supposed to protect her properly if Anuket kept answering the door without thinking who it could be. Next time it might be Malik. The millennium necklace could protect her from the rod, but it couldn't protect her from his touch.

"Sister!" exclaimed Tea suddenly "I need your help!"

_"Sister?"_ thought Anuket. _"What is she talking about?"_

A confused expression flashed across her features before realisation dawned on her. Ishizu seemed to understand what was going on. Her brother must be resting inside Tea's mind. She ushered Marik inside quickly and closed the door. Anuket sat down on of the seats.

"Sister! He's going to kill Odion! We have to move him to safety!"

Anuket raised her hand and pointed towards the bed. Marik tuned around and stared at the tall figure resting underneath the sheets for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

"How long has he been here?" he asked.

"He's been here since after Mai was sent to the shadows realm" replied Anuket, still thinking that it was Tea she was talking to. "We figured that he'd try something to hurt Odion so we moved him before he got the chance. I don't think he'll be very happy when he finds out" she sniggered. Marik smirked.

_"That's my girl!"_ he thought proudly when he realised what had happened. _"When Anuket pulled my darker half into Kaiba's personal rooms, she must have been creating a diversion so Ishizu could hide Odion. I thought she was just being foolish, but now I can see it was a selfless act on her part. Anything could have happened to her in 'his' clutches. Im going to have to have words with her later"_

Ishizu noted the look on her brother's face, or Tea's rather. It was one of fondness and relief. She wondered if she should let them have a quiet word together. Letting the matchmaker's voice in her head win, she stood up and walked into the bathroom leaving them to it. She gave Marik an approving nod before she shut the door.

"Ummm… Anuket? Do you recognise me?" asked Marik.

"Yes…" said Anuket slowly. "You're Tea. Are you alright? You've been acting very strangely"

"I'm not Tea" he said smiling. "It's me. Marik…"

"Marik?" she repeated in astonishment "well I guess that explains why you kept calling Ishizu sister"

Marik nodded, still smiling at her.

"What happened to you when that psycho took over your body? Where have you been all this time? Are you alright?" she asked suddenly. Questions upon questions kept coming out of her mouth until Marik silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. He was about to pull her in for a hug when Anuket quickly moved herself out of his reach. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Marik, I know it's you im talking to, but as its Tea's body. It makes me feel a little uncomfortable" she explained quickly. Not wanting to upset him by her suddenly movement.

He nodded in understanding. "Sorry, I forgot"

"Don't be" said Anuket softly. "And don't worry about a thing. This will all be over soon, and we can pick up where we left off. I promise." she finished blushing slightly.

Marik smiled broadly. "I look forward to it. I know the truth now, about my past. You were right. I should have listened to you in the first place and let my grudge against the pharaoh go. Now I will do all I can to set things right"

"And I will be here to get in Malik's way until you get your body back" she smiled.

"Oh no you're not!" said Marik firmly. "I will not allow you to put yourself in danger like that. You will stay as far from him as you possibly can until this is all over, do you understand me?"

_"Ok, I know he's doing this to keep me safe but I will not let him boss me around! I'm fed up with people treating me like someone who can't defend them self" _thought Anuket angrily. One moment she loved this man, and the next he drove her up the wall. "Alright then fine" she said huffily.

Marik took this as his cue to leave. "I don't want you to get hurt before I can take you up on your promise" he said in a tone that begged forgiveness. "I would give you a kiss, but seeing the circumstances im in, I won't. Sweet dreams Anuket and tell Ishizu I said goodnight"

He closed the door on his way out.

_"Just as well he didn't make me' promise' to stay away" _thought Anuket triumphantly as Ishizu made her way back into the room.

They both took their seats again and tried to get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. They would leave either free people, mindslaves, or in Anuket's case, queen to a megalomaniac.

Anuket knew which one she didn't want to be.

* * *

Ok that covered a nice portion of the battle city storyline and Marik's past too. I made some of it up! Aren't you proud of me? Anyway, im gonna completely skip the Noa part cus it's not relevant to the story. Sorry to those who might like to see him (minor arcana) 

Hope this wasn't that bad. I thought a little pov would be nice for a change. It was easier to write I must say. It won't happen very often though. I just did it to pass the time without having to explain Marik's whole past again.

Now then, next chapter is the bit where im really gonna struggle. If any of you can give me a little info or ideas that could be helpful to the story (keeping in mind that I don't like to include duel details too much cus I quote from the anime all the time) I would really really REALLY appreciate it. I will love you forever! Sorry if this chapter was crap. I will make it up to you.

Also check out my home page for Marik and Anuket art.

Now time for the reviews! Yay! It's been awhile…

* * *

**Ryu-No-Kyoki**: thank you. I hope this one was more interesting. 

**CRAZYABOUTANIME**: this one was a little bit longer then the last. I have a problem when it comes to writing. I find it difficult to write really long chapters. The size your asking for. Occasionally I will have some inspiration and can write a lot but most of the time I can't. I'm a little bit dyslexic and can't end things well. Same goes for reviews. The only reason the spelling looks ok here is cus of my spell checker! Hurrah for technology! Hope this chapter was better. I figured shorter chapters, more often are ok.

**soccerchic91588**: that's ok. Lazy is good. Thanks for reviewing at all!

**Loves A Bleeding Lie**: I think I meant next chapter. I don't remember saying it though… memory lapse I guess. Oh well. Here was her pov and mariks too. Hope it was ok. I got some of his background and feelings in there somewhere. I like jealous Marik too!

**Kuramas** **Girl** **Angel**: no you can't kill Marik! I'm not finished with him yet! I don't think id let you near him anyway. You can have yami marik though. He's nasty. But In a sexy kind of way…

**LoveLiesBleeding2**: that's good. I don't think people want to read about the duel if they've seen the anime already. Even if they haven't, it's more about the story. I'm glad you agree with me! We are so right! I love inappropriate behaviour. It's my favourite kind of humour!

**mya** **starnight**: thank. I skipped that part. Sorry if you wanted to read about it. Next is the tricky bit… anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Even just a little bit.

**Scarlet** **Saint**: im glad you think so. I love dirty humour too! I have a book with loads of rude comments about people. Its so fun to read. If you wanna hear some them let me know in ur next review and I'll send some to you ok? Thanks!

**Rhea** **Hiryuu**: I used ur idea! Yay! She has some special zappy abilities but she cant remember how to use them cus her memory is crap (d'oh!) thanks for the review and the idea. Keep em coming!

**LoneGothic**: he sure is. Sorry the chapters have been crap recently. They will get better once bc is out the way.

**missmanga90**phew! I almost thought you meant it! That would have been upsetting and I would have cried. Thanks for the review!

**Porcelain** **Dreams**: thankyou! I couldn't remember where I heard that from. I just knew that I liked that phrase. Ahhh, that has been bugging me for ages you know! Thanks for the review and the comment about writing duels. Im no good at it and plus, no one wants to read about duels sometimes when you've already seen it on telly!

**Darkside** **Girl**: I'm happy you think so. That was my fave part too. I love scenes between Marik and Anu (or Malik)

**Jennifer60**here you go. I got it roughly when I meant to this time! Hope you enjoyed it.

**Kyte**: I couldn't agree with you more (evil cockatoo head.) snigger! Yup, I like dirty humour. I'm a pervert at heart really. I'm not ashamed but I think my family are… oops!

**Steph**: thanks and thanks! I'm glad you like what I'm doin on both sites! You are a very loyal reviewer of mine. I always look forward to gearing from you!

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: yeah, she'll be safe from him. Unless I'm in a mood and want some blood. Anyone's blood. Hers! Mwa ha ha ha ha! That was naughty of me to put that up. But who cares really? Hope you liked this chapter. Hope I didn't scare you away from the last one.

**Faith**: thanks a lot for your reviews. I like reading the long ones. Im really happy that ur enjoying the story so far. It will get more interesting later on ok? I promise. Glad you like the fact that im keeping the anime parts in this too. Thankyou!

**Raksha666**: don't worry. He didn't see you. Thanks for ur review! I appreciate it.

**DemonicMistress Kree-kun**: that wasn't you last chapter? Well well well, how strange. I really thought you didn't like it! Never mind, Im happy I know the truth now. Glad ur still enjoying this fic. And don't worry about an apology. You didn't tell ur cousin to do that did you? He was just being naughty. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Please leave a nice review. I need them very much…. 


	26. Chapter 26: Arrival At The Duel Tower

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Authors**** notes: **Ok, I have now seen all of the battle city episodes cus I've got the complete set of Yu Gi Oh dvd's. The best thing is that they have all the cool bits left in mild nudity, swearing and blood from time to time. I have to say I was sad when Marik was telling the pharaoh to kill him and end all the trouble. He said that he deserved to die. No Marik! The ending of battle city should be more cheerful though. Please remember that this fic will continue past this point so don't go thinking its over and never review the next chapter ok? It will be over when **I say so.**

If you want to see my art for this fic, then please check out my home page. The link is in my bio. If you want to draw some for me then I will be more then happy to see it. Also, I always leave little notes about upcoming chapters of this fic, dates of the next posting and possible delays etc if you're interested or want to know what's going on.

Not much details on the duels etc. I just want to get to the last duel with Yami Marik and Yugi. That's where the real story lies, but I have to admit that the scene with Joey is good too.

Btw, I have to ask this. In the English version when Yami Marik barely beats Joey, did he almost vomit when he dismounted the platform? Cus he did in the jap. I just wanted to know if they edited that part out or not. They got the M.rods dagger showing in my version

But enough rambling! On with the fic!

* * *

Unrequited love

Chapter 26: Arrival at the Duel Tower

Kaiba craft 3 was almost at its destination. It would only be a few hours longer until they got there. It was still in the early hours of the morning and Ishizu was staring out of the window. She was far too restless to sleep and sat wearily while the time slowly passed. She was interrupted from her train of thoughts when Anuket woke up suddenly from her less then peaceful slumber. Ishizu gave her a questioning look as Anuket caught her breath. She looked at the clock and out of the window before turning her attention back onto Ishizu.

"Malik is going to be here in a few hours… he looked really angry… I think it's something to do with Odion's vanishing act" said Anuket worriedly.

"Then we must move him again" said the older Egyptian.

Ishizu stood up and signalled for Anuket to help move the comatose man, which proved very difficult as Anuket only had one good arm now. After much huffing and puffing, they finally managed to lift him in a way that they could move about fairly easily. They dragged him along the corridors and into Anuket's old room. Because Kaiba had generously given her one of the more luxurious rooms, it had a better locking system. Anuket just never realised it until now when Ishizu pointed it out to her.

They fiddled with the control panel on the inside and exited the room. They had changed the password so that Malik wouldn't be able to get in, not that he'd know where to look anyway. It was such an obvious place to hide Odion that Anuket believed he wouldn't even try and search there in the first place. That was the hope anyway.

"Where is he!" bellowed Malik as he forced his way into room number eight.

Anuket stood there by the small round window smiling sweetly at him whilst keeping an innocent look plastered on her face.

"Where is who? I don't know what you're talking about" she said calmly, though inside she felt her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Don't act all innocent with me woman! I know you've hidden Odion somewhere and you are going to tell me where he is! Or else…" he threatened, raising his millennium rod and pointing it at her.

"Or else what?" Anuket challenged. "What are you going to do to me if I don't tell you? Send me to the shadow realm? I must say, that is much more preferable to what you were planning for me in the first place"

Anuket could have laughed at the expression on Malik's face if she wasn't so terrified. It was one of anger, and disbelief that she had the nerve to speak to him like that. What was going on? It was only the night before when she had run away from him, afraid he would hurt her further. Did she have a reason not to fear him? Malik quickly rid himself of those thoughts when she started speaking again.

"What's the matter Malik? Bastet got your tongue?" she taunted.

Malik composed himself and smiled at her. "Not at all my dear. I was just thinking how right I was in assuming you were perfect to be my queen" he smirked at the slight falter in her confident expression.

"I look forward to the day I can finally claim you as my own" he whispered lustfully. "I like your attitude, although you do need to work on it a little. With my power and your fiery stubbornness, our children will be at a great advantage to the rest of those commoners"

He walked towards a fearful Anuket, forcing her to back up against the wall. Malik reached out to her and softly traced her jaw line and continued down her neck. Anuket managed to hold back a shudder from his touch, but only barely. The moment his fingers touched the golden item he stopped in his tracks. He quickly pulled his hand back as he received a sharp jolt of energy, causing pain to spread through his arm. He glared at the millennium necklace for a brief moment. He never noticed that before. He leaned in close to Anuket. Close enough that she could feel his breath tickle her face.

"Well it's no wonder you were so confident before my darling, however I must warn you. Once I have the millennium puzzle and all three Egyptian god cards, it will not protect you against my advances"

"I have nothing to worry about because you're not going to win this fight!" she retorted angrily crossing her arms as best she could without straining her shoulder.

Malik raised his arms pinned Anuket between himself and the wall, trapping her. "Unfortunately my sweet, I don't have the time to stay and converse with you about his matter, as much as I would like to. I have to take over the world and kill all of your friends"

He turned and exited the room, his cape billowing out behind him, leaving Anuket to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. He was gone now and they would be arriving very soon at the place of the semi finals.

* * *

The airship had finally landed at its destination. An island once belonging to Gozaburo Kaiba called Alcatraz. Seto Kaiba had built an enormous tower in the middle of it, which he not so creatively called 'duel tower'. It stood as a monument of his victory over his cruel adoptive father.

As the door on the side of the ship opened, all the duelists and supporters, minus the few who decided to stay on board, stepped off and onto the island. Anuket gazed around at the wreckage that surrounded her. Tons of twisted and broken chunks of metal decorated the area, proof of the kind of place it must have been before Kaiba took over. Joey looked at the huge structure in the middle of the island before sniggering to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Yami.

"Dat line from Shrek just came ta me" he chuckled. "Ya think he's compensating for somethin?" Joey tilted his head towards Kaiba. It didn't go unnoticed by the ceo.

"I don't need to compensate for anything Wheeler. In 'that' particular department I'm more gifted then most and that most certainly includes you. But then again, that isn't difficult…"

"What you talkin about! I'm not that small!" protested Joey angrily, turning red from embarrassment.

"Don't complain" scolded Tea. "You started it"

"I'm going to stay behind" said Anuket to Yami, her voice no more then a whisper. "I have to keep an eye on Odion and make sure Malik doesn't come back to harm him"

"Alright then, take care" he replied.

"Good luck everyone!" she called waving at the duelists.

Anuket turned and ran back towards the ship, dodging Malik as he stepped out. He tried to pinch her rear again but she wasn't going to give him the opportunity like last time. As everyone began to walk towards the tower, they were interrupted by a sickeningly cheerful voice from beyond the scrap heap.

"What a pleasant view" he said casually, glancing around at the destruction surrounding him. "I think I'll make this my holiday home when I become pharaoh"

Everyone rolled their eyes, completely unimpressed by this statement. They soon approached the entrance to the tower, the doors sliding open as they were near enough. Once inside, they saw four doors in each corner. Kaiba stepped in front of the duelists and began to explain the system. Apparently, they would duel to decide who played against whom. Joeys eyes wandered to Malik who was standing somewhere behind him. He would make that guy pay for what he did to Mai.

"Alright! Take a door and let's get this duel started!" shouted Kaiba. "It makes no difference which door you choose as it will offer no advantage in battle"

Joey didn't have a clue as to which door he wanted to take, so he began to recite a little rhyme and pointed to various doors. It landed on the one behind Malik.

"I'll take dat one!" he said and began to walk towards it.

Malik however beat him to it and smirked as he took his place on the lift. Joey fumed and turned to take the other places only to find Yugi and Kaiba had already occupied them.

"I guess I'd better da one dats left over…" he muttered.

His friends offered him a sympathetic smile and a thumbs up before the door closed, taking him and the other three duelists above to begin the next round.

* * *

"Has he shown any signs of waking up yet?" asked Anuket.

"I'm afraid not" replied Ishizu sadly. "Why aren't you watching the duels then?" she wondered.

"Oh, I thought I could make myself useful here. Hey I know! Perhaps I could wake him up. Is there a phone on this ship?" she asked looking around.

"I don't see why there wouldn't be, but why do you want the phone? How will that help?" asked Ishizu, confused by the strange turn of conversation.

"If I call my guardian Ipet, then she can read to me the spells from my diary that will revive him" she smiled. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"That's a very good idea, can you do it?" asked Ishizu getting up and making her way towards the door.

Anuket followed close behind her. "I should think so. When I was in Egypt, I spent most nights looking through my father's library for spells that might be handy in the future. I can heal most things. You know things like colds, broken bones, snake bites, cuts, excessive bleeding. You name it"

They arrived at the control room. They explained to the black suited men that they needed to make an urgent call to someone back in domino. The men were unsure of what to do because Kaiba hadn't given his authorisation to do so. As if sensing the men's doubt, Anuket tilted her head towards Ishizu and whispered.

"Do something, show a little skin and bat your eyelashes a bit"

"Why don't you?" whispered Ishizu in reply, pink tinged her cheeks.

"Because I've done it hundreds of times in the last few weeks and every time I do it, something bad happens to me. It's your turn now anyway, you can do it"

Ishizu was still uncertain what to do. She had never done anything like this before and was unsure of how she should act. This wasn't her at all, but the men weren't showing any signs of letting them make the call to Ipet. After a few moments Ishizu was still showing no signs of making a move. Anuket sighed and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Last time ever" she whispered.

Ishizu smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Watch and learn…"

The black suited men still had their backs to them and were muttering indecisively. Anuket adjusted her sling and her shirt, showing a bit more cleavage then before. She straightened her hair and walked towards them slowly.

"Excuse me" she said in a sweet voice. "Please, I need to call my grandmother. She's very sick right now and she won't be around for much longer. If anything happened to her and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye, I don't know what I'd do…"

Ishizu watched on in amazement and Anuket burst into floods of tears. The men didn't hesitate to comfort the crying girl. They all tried to stop her crying by putting their arm around her and holding her hand. One of them spoke to a man on the other side of the room and nodded before making his way back.

"Keep this a secret ok? Make sure that Mr Kaiba doesn't find out about this" he said kindly, trying to look Anuket in the face but failing miserably.

"Thankyou so much!" said Anuket sweetly, drying her eyes with a tissue kindly provided by one of the men.

She turned and faced Ishizu again, smirking triumphantly at her before heading towards the phone. Ishizu followed after her. They sat down in front of it and began talking in Arabic so they couldn't be understood by the men.

"That was incredible… I don't know what else to say…" said Ishizu.

"Doesn't work all of the time" said Anuket, inputting her home number. "Some men aren't stupid enough for a stunt like that"

The phone began ringing. It continued for a few seconds then it stopped. Anuket looked confused and tried putting in her number again. It still didn't work. Ishizu looked towards the group leader for answers.

"What's going on? We can't get through"

"There must be some sort of static energy in the air that's blocking the signal. We can't get through it. Maybe it's coming from the duel tower… im not sure…" one man said, typing away at his keyboard, looking for a solution.

"Well there goes that idea" said Anuket glumly. "I really thought it would work…"

"I'm sure it would have. Don't worry; it's not your fault. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up on his own" replied Ishizu.

They left the control room and headed towards the room where serenity was looking after Mai.

* * *

"Still no change?" asked Ishizu

Serenity shook her head sadly, not saying a word. She had grown to be very fond of Mai. She was a strong person that wouldn't let anyone push her around. She showed that spirit right up to the point when Malik sent her away…

"Why does Malik enjoy hurting people so much…" asked Anuket despairingly.

So many people had been hurt by Malik and she was certain that there'd be more. She didn't need the millennium necklace to tell her that. Anuket and Ishizu decided to stay and talk to Serenity to keep her mind off of things. They didn't realise how long they'd been there until the doctor came by to check on his patient. Anuket closed her eyes for a second and wondered what was going on in the duel. They must have chosen the duelists opponents by now.

_An image suddenly burnt itself into Anuket's mind. She saw Joey standing in front of Malik. The Winged Dragon of Ra was towering over them with its teeth bared and ready to attack. It opened its mouth and blasted a huge wave of fire towards Joey. Somehow, Joey had managed to withstand the attack, but he was very weak and his breathing became heavy. Malik was completely defenceless with no magic, trap or monster cards to protect him. Joey began to summon a monster. Anuket felt excited. Joey was going to beat Malik! It would all be over soon. Her joyful feeling quickly left her when she saw Joey slump to the floor. He was motionless and didn't move. His monsters disappeared and he wasn't breathing…_

"Joey…." She whispered, as she found herself back in the room with Serenity and Ishizu. She looked round at Ishizu who had a sad expression on her face. _"she knows…" _thought Anuket.

"What's wrong…" asked Serenity, worried that Anuket said his name with such a grave voice.

"Come with me. We have to go and see your brother now"

She took hold of the young girl's hand and quickly led her out the room and out of the ship. They headed towards the huge tower in the hopes that they would arrive before Joey fell. There was purple smoke billowing around the top of the tower, proof of the shadow game being played there.

Anuket knew that it would hurt Serenity to witness this, but she also knew it would hurt her more knowing that she didn't get the chance to see her brother one last time.

* * *

What do you think? I had to rewrite this chapter a bit. Anuket was originally going to watch but I changed my mind at the last minute. Poor serenity! She's gonna be sad. I don't mind her so much when im writing her character. In the Japanese version, Joey actually dies!...For a bit anyway. There was a LOT of crying. It was sad.

I've skipped a few episodes and im watching the ancient Egypt arc. It is sooo cool! Bakura is fast becoming my fave character… after Marik that is… im not sure anymore. He is so evil! This had to be the most interesting series ever. You are in for a treat. In the jap dvds there is death, blood, swearing and mild gory bits in. I swear you can see the shadow of a man having his head ripped off by a monster! And the bit where Mahaado dies…. What a way to go! Ouch!

It was funny where Shimon tell Yami when he first arrives in the memory world that his tomb is being built. It was designed by him so thieves won't get in so easily. The look on Yami's face was priceless! Anyway, if anyone wants to know events that happen in the Egyptian series then let me know and I will check for you. I've never been able to say that before. It's always been the other way around!

Anyway, time for replies to the reviews! Yay! I'm happy. Let's see if I can get at least 400 reviews by the time battle city is over. Only a few more chapters of bc left and Marik will come back permanently. Then he and Anu will be together. Remember, story will continue past battle city if you chose to ignore notes at the top of page.

**

* * *

Crazed Fan girl: I managed to write the story despite being chained to the computer. I needed to go loo real bad though…**

**Vladimir Lenin**: I don't know what you're saying! Is it good?

**olifantje-emma**: I'm glad you like the fic so far. It will continue past battle city so don't go away. Thanks for the review

**Raksha666**: yeah, Yami Marik blowing stuff up was fun! I've seen it now. I'm currently watching the ancient Egypt arc. It's great! You will love it!

**BakurasKitty**: I'm sorry. I don't mean to dis Bakura. I love him really. He is my fave character along with Marik.

**Porcelain Dreams** yeah, I wanted to make it sweet but not yuri which is what it would have been if he kissed her. Yuk, I don't like that sort of thing, not that I'm against it. I just don't want to read the details.

**K.B Aleo** you like it? Yay! I'm happy. I love new reviewers. Thanks a lot!

**Scarlet Saint** why would you be jealous? I don't understand. Oh well, yeah I will email you a few of those comments. I thought they were cool. Some are real funny. Glad you like the fic so far.

**LoneGothic**: yeah, Anu wasn't listening properly and wasn't taking the info in. we all get like that sometimes. I don't like yaoi/yuri. Though I may imply for comical purposes at time. Only a few more chapters of bc left now and all will be well… or will they?

**soccerchic91588**: the link to my site is in my bio page. Just click on my name and check out my art. Hope you like it. I've just put up a new picture of Marik that im real proud of! Glad you like the fic so far.

**Rhea Hiryuu**: thanks for the idea but there are going to be enough problem's to deal with later (maybe) without adding a Yami. Plus the fact that she has no reason to have one. I appreciate the thought though. I'm glad you liked the pov bit. I didn't want to write the explanation bit again. I thought it would be a good way to get their thoughts across. Thanks a lot. I always love hearing reviews from you.

**mya**** starnight**: thanks for understanding. I don't want to make the bc bit longer then needed. The Noa part isn't necessary. Thanks for the review!

**Darkside** **Girl**: I used your idea with a few alterations didn't make him hurt her cus he likes her. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the cool idea! I had no idea that happened at all.

**LoveLiesBleeding2**: I love to hate him. I like him more now then I did at first. Yeah, poor Marik but he's still there. Be patient ok? He'll be free soon enough. Keep smiling!

**missmanga90**: no, I know you would never say such a thing and you know why? Its cus ur such a lovely person! That's not a problem about the idea thing. If you can't think of one then someone else might, in fact they did a little. If there are any ideas for future chapters you want to see happen then feel free to tell me. Ill do my best to see it happen.

**Kuramas Girl Angel**: sorry about the pharaohs absence. He's off preparing to beat Yami Marik. Lets all cheer for him! Yay!

**Ryu-No-Kyoki**: I've stopped apologizing! See? Well I have about the thing that was annoying you! I've been real busy recently so I've not been on the comp! That's why I've disappeared off the face of the earth. Well I'm back! Yay! Glad you like the fic! People make me happy when they say that!

**Kyte:** I love perversion. I hate yuri/yaoi so no worries of one of those kinds of chapters. Not that I'm against it, I just don't want to read about it. I'm happy with the boy/girl thing thank you very much!

**Loves A Bleeding Lie**: you mean like Yami Marik? Well I have imagined a scenario should he win instead of the pharaoh but only cus I like those kind of stories too. You're not the only one with a weird mind. You be very afraid if you went into my head seeing all my sick little fantasies and stuff… im still gonna stick with Marik/Anu. You can imagine your own little Yami Marik/Anu scenario and I will too.

Go check out a cool fic I've been reading. It a Yu Gi Oh au. Bakura/oc and Marik/oc. They're in school. Marik and Bakura are the cool dudes who are gorgeous and popular and there are two hyper girls. Crappy explanation but you will love it I promise you. There is humour and seriousness.

* * *

Please check it out and review it. It will make the authoress update faster! Please I'm begging you!

It's called **Wake Me Up Inside **and its written by **azn-sakura17**


	27. Chapter 27: Forever Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Author's notes: **Ok, there are only two more chapters of battle city left (if all goes as planned that is) Marik will be back very soon. Start thinking of things you might like to see when Marik and Anu start dating each other properly. If you didn't review last chapter then I would appreciate it if you would. I always take the time to do it for others now and I would like it if people did the same for me.

I saw the part where Bakura dies in the pharaoh's memory eps! (T-T) Noooooooo! But minor arcana sent me a picture of him and dark Akunadin standing next to each other so I know he comes back somehow . He crumbled into sand just before D.A came along. That was nasty… Bakura was so scared…. Poor baby.

I decided to make Anuket tease Yami Marik cus I was bored. And I'm sure you don't mind either. We all like him really. This chapter is a bit rushed towards the end so please be kind when reviewing.

On with the fic

* * *

Unrequited Love

Chapter 27: Forever Friends?

"JOEY!" screamed Serenity as the door slid open.

She ran over to her brother who was laying on the platform unconscious. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to wake him up. Yugi and the gang were also crowded around him. Mokuba jumped onto the platform and ran over to the fallen duelist. He placed his hand in front of Joey's mouth and held it there for a moment. His expression turned to panic as he quickly withdrew it.

"He's not breathing!" he cried out. "Quick! We have to get him to a doctor!"

Roland took out his cell phone and dialled a number. "The doctors on his way"

Serenity was crying hysterically. Anuket slowly walked out from the elevator. Her eyes were welling up. Joey was one of the nicest guys she knew and she didn't want to lose him. Damn that Malik! If anything happened to Joey, she would make sure that he paid for it dearly.

Malik was sweating profusely with an outraged look on his face. He had won this duel only because Joey was too weak from Ra's attack and passed out before he could order an attack on him.

_"I almost lost to that amateur! A pathetic wannabe duelist with no talent whatsoever… or so I thought. If I can barely defeat Wheeler, then how the hell am I supposed to defeat Yugi? Well it won't happen ever again!"_

He stepped onto the platform elevator and pressed the button making it descend. Malik felt sick at his pitiful performance. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and covered his mouth with his hand as he almost threw up. He swallowed hard trying to regain his composure.

Those fools were trying to revive their friend. It was hopeless. He looked at Anuket standing by the elevator, and judging by the expression on her face, she knew it was hopeless too. He walked towards her and smirked. She noticed someone looking at her and turned to face Malik directly.

"One down…" he whispered seductively in her ear, holding up his index finger for her to see. He ran his fingers through her hair and made his way towards the elevator.

Once Malik was out of the vicinity, Anuket ran towards her friends who were bent over their companion. Tristan was shaking Joey ferociously, but he remained motionless, his cards were scattered everywhere. Anuket's eyes were watering profusely now making her vision blurry. She tried calling to him along with everyone else, but it was no use. She wished that she could do something to help him, but she couldn't, unless…

Anuket leant in closer to Joey hoping she wouldn't catch anyone's attention. She began to blink rapidly until a single tear trickled down her cheek and fell onto his arm. She waited patiently for something to happen, wiping her eyes and cheeks with a sleeve. It had been a few minutes now.

"Look! He's breathing again!" shouted Yami.

Anuket widened her eyes in amazement and relief and stared at Joey, who as Yami said, was breathing again, only just. She let out a shaky sigh of relief but knew he wasn't out of danger yet. He was in a very weak condition and if Malik defeated the pharaoh, he would be sure to finish what he started. The doctors finally arrived with a stretcher and lifted the patient onto it before rushing him off to the infirmary.

* * *

"Will he be alright doctor?" asked Yami anxiously. 

"We need to get him to a hospital" replied the doctor gravely. "We just don't have the equipment we need to look after someone in this critical condition"

"Then call the hospital and have them send over a chopper!" shouted Tristan loudly.

"We can't do that" said a meek voice from the doorway. It was Mokuba. "For some reason we can't get through to the mainland. We're trying our best though…"

Tristan looked furious. "Well try harder then!"

Yami and Duke had to hold him back from grabbing the young boy. It wasn't Mokuba's fault they couldn't contact the hospital, but no one could reason with Tristan when he was like this. Despite all the arguments he and Joey had in the past, they were the closest friends you could ever set eyes on, and it killed him to know there was nothing he could do to help.

"This is turning out worse then I thought it would" said Anuket in a low voice. "I can't believe this is happening…"

Yami clenched his fist into a tight ball and pounded the wall making a loud bang echo around the room. "Why did he do this!" he growled in frustration. "Joey made sure that he was the first one to duel against Malik. I should have stopped him!"

Tea stood up and walked over to comfort him. "Yami, he would have done it anyway. You know how stubborn Joey is. And besides, he wanted to save Mai. He had his own reasons…"

"Well I'll make sure that his efforts weren't in vain. I will stop Malik if it's the last thing I do!" promised Yami.

"Malik only won because his opponent passed out" started Anuket. "That's not skill, that's just luck! You will beat him hands down. You're the most talented Duelist on this ship. At least you've had a chance to see his strategy before you duel him"

"Yeah, he seems to have a lot of cards that enable him to bring Ra back from the graveyard" said Duke thoughtfully crossing his arms. "Maybe you can work with that" he suggested.

"Yes, but he has also seen my strategy. It will be a very tough duel indeed and it's not certain that I will even get to duel him. I still have to defeat Kaiba" said Yami.

"Speaking of which, you should prepare yourself for the next duel right now" recommended Ishizu.

"Yes you're right. Take care of Joey for me. I need to defeat Kaiba and win Obelisk the tormentor. I will need all the powerful cards I can get if I am to face Malik's winged dragon of Ra"

* * *

Yami had been gone for over an hour now and there were still no signs of Joey waking up. Anuket was growing very impatient now. How long could it possibly take to play a game of duel monsters? Sure it was Kaiba against Yami, the duel of the century she had heard someone say earlier, but this was ridiculous! She didn't know if she could stand waiting here much longer. Serenity kept bursting into floods of tears at regular intervals and Tristan was pacing around like a caged lion that hadn't been fed for months. He looked like he could kill something, anything. The entire scene before her was so unbelievably depressing she couldn't bear it. 

"I think im going to go and watch the duel" said Anuket quietly.

She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. Once outside, Anuket leaned against the wall and took a deep breath trying to make sense of the situation, but it only made her feel worse. she stretched on the spot, reaching into the air with her good arm. She had been sitting for too long and needed the exercise anyway. Suddenly Anuket heard her name being mentioned in the room she had just left. She couldn't help but listen to what was being said about her. The Egyptian girl gently pressed her ear against the door.

* * *

"Some friend she is! You would have thought she'd stay here and wait for Joey to wake up" said Tristan angrily. 

"Tristan, people deal with things in their own way. Leave her alone. She's worried about Joey too. She tried to help" replied Tea wearily.

"Wow" drawled Tristan sarcastically. "She tried to wake him up by calling his name, big deal!"

"Tristan stop it! That isn't fair!" defended Tea.

"I'll tell you what isn't fair! Joey and Mai are in a coma and there's no way of telling if they'll ever wake up again! Things all started to go wrong when 'she' came along! I admit that I had a crush on her at first, but that was before I found out she was engaged to Marik!" seethed Tristan.

"Correction, she's betrothed to him, there's a difference" said Tea. "She doesn't love him"

"Whatever! She's not even a proper friend! She's just a tagalong! It's her fault that Joey and Mai are like this! I bet she could have stopped Malik any time, but she didn't and she even had the nerve to cry! She doesn't give a damn at all!"

* * *

Standing outside, Anuket was stunned. She knew that things would never be the same once they found out about her and Marik. But never for one minute did she believe they would actually blame her for this. Anuket felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. It was like she didn't have the energy anymore, she felt cold and numb. Once again she felt alone and unwanted, just as she did when she was growing up in Egypt and her parents didn't believe her when she told them Marik was being nasty to her. Anuket turned down the corridor and headed towards the tower, not wanting to hear any more of Tristan's uncalled for insults.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Ishizu was at boiling point. 

"How dare you say such a thing about Anuket! If it wasn't for her, Joey would be dead now!"

Tristan turned to face Ishizu, as did everyone else.

"Anuket saved my brother?" asked Serenity looking up at the Egyptian woman.

"Yes she did. She failed to mention this to you all earlier, but the tombkeepers are not the only clan out there. Anuket is a member of the Heka clan. They deal with many magical items and texts throughout Egypt's ancient past. She knows several healing spells and remedies" explained Ishizu. "Why do you think she had connections with my brother in the first place?"

"She knows how to use magic?" asked Duke in awe before receiving a nod from Ishizu confirming his answer. "That's cool…"

"Her surname, Benu, is the ancient Egyptian word for Phoenix or bird of Ra. as you may or may not know, Phoenix tears have incredibly strong healing powers. Some say that they can even bring people back from death. You said yourself that you saw Anuket crying, but did you notice how she leant over Joey so her tears would fall on him?"

Silence filled the room. Tristan couldn't reply to this revelation. Had he been so blind that he was willing to blame the very person that saved his best friends life?

"Yeah! I hope you feel bad!" scolded Tea. "It's just as well you didn't say all this in front of Anuket! She would never have forgiven you!"

"I hope you show her more respect and gratitude in the future. Everything she's done, she has done it for others. She is always putting herself in danger to help other people. A habit I wish she'd break" said Ishizu despairingly.

"Yeah… im sorry… I had no idea" muttered Tristan shamefacedly. "I'm such a jerk…"

"You are" confirmed Serenity.

* * *

On the top of the tower, a fierce battle was raging between the two duelists. Anuket could have sworn she saw the outline of the two gods on the top of the tower. When she arrived at the top though, they were gone. It was approaching the end. She could feel it. 

Anuket looked around at the strange sight before her. There was a hologram of an ancient roman arena. The crowds sitting in the seats were all cheering for Kaiba. What a surprise! She rolled her eyes and walked to the side of the platform to get a better view. She noticed a certain sandy blonde standing behind her, poking his head through the hologram. Anuket turned and boldly walked towards him with a challenging look gracing her features.

"I hear you would have lost the last duel if Joey hadn't passed out" she taunted.

"I hear he has yet to regain consciousness" he retorted.

"I hear that you're going to lose this tournament. You were lucky last time, but the pharaoh is a much stronger opponent. One that won't pass out so easily. I understand that's how you win these games, because you don't have any talent whatsoever"

"I hear that if a certain young woman doesn't hold her tongue, she will face a rather unpleasant punishment. Her future husband and master doesn't take kindly to insubordination and disrespect"

"You make insubordination sound like a bad thing" she replied casually.

Anuket didn't care anymore. Malik didn't scare her now and she wasn't about to let him do so in the future. Right now, she contented herself with arguing with him. Before long, Anuket was sure Malik would grow tired of her tantrums and change his mind about marrying her. If he won, she would rather be sent to the shadow realm with the others. But he saw through her.

"I see what you're trying to do my dear, but it won't work. In fact, despite what I said a moment ago, these little exchanges between us really turn me on…" whispered Malik, licking his lips.

"I'm happy that I please you so. Feel as turned on as you like, because in a few hours Marik will be back and you will be nothing more then an unpleasant memory"

Anuket crossed her arms and leant against the wall, giving Malik one last glare before turning her attention back to the duel. Malik opened his mouth to say something to her but was stopped by her finger being placed on his lips.

"Now now sweetheart. I'm trying to watch the duel. Be a darling and shut up" said Anuket in a sweet voice.

Malik's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she began to play with his ear. He tried to ignore what she was doing but quickly gave in to the pleasurable sensation on his skin. Any form of physical contact from her was welcome at this point, even if she was trying to mess with him. He leant against the wall next to Anuket, closing his eyes, allowing her to continue her massage on his ear. Her gentle touch was driving him insane with desire, but he knew she was doing it to prove a point.

Anuket held a power over him like she did with his weaker half and she knew it. He knew it also, but would never allow her to use it to her advantage if it meant his downfall.

_"I will allow her to believe that she is the one in control… for now" _thought Malik before losing himself to her touch completely.

* * *

Joey had been twitching for a short while now. Everyone had gathered round him, calling for him to wake up. Tristan, being the overly enthusiastic pal that he was, began to slap him. he lifted joey up and dragged him over to the window. 

"Come on Joey! Don't you wanna see Yami beat Kaiba and Malik? You'll miss everything if you spend all day sleeping!" he complained.

This seemed to provoke a reaction from the blonde.

"Come on Joey!" called Tea getting in on things. "Remember the promise you and Yami made to see each other in the finals?"

A low groan came from the young man held up by Tristan. "Urggggh…."

"Oh yeah! Results!" cheered Tristan. "Let's get him up and running!"

* * *

Anuket was growing very weary of this little act. Malik was practically asleep now from her 'massage'. His eyes were shut and he kept nodding off for a few minutes. She grinned as she thought how simple this plan was. Malik had never seen the pharaoh duel before now. The main reason he came to watch was to see his strategy and Anuket knew this. She came up here with the sole purpose of distracting him. 

At first she planned on arguing with him, but it was clear she could not do it for long. She didn't like talking to him because he kept making references to their 'glorious future together' Anuket realised that the only way she could cut him off from reality, was by using a method told to her in secrecy by Ipet.

Ipet seemed to be a jack of all trades when they were in Egypt. She did all sorts of weird and wonderful things, which was probably the main reason Anuket came to spend most of her time with her in the first place. She remembered a particular conversation she had with her once. It was about massages and how certain parts of the body affected others. In this case, Anuket was taught that by touching a mans ears with gentle circular motions, it would make him sleepy and more controllable.

It seemed to be working. All she had to do was make sure he didn't fall on her. Suddenly from the corner of her eye, she saw a group of people run up. One of them made Anuket smile broadly. It was Joey. He was awake now. He called to Yami, letting him know he was okay. Joey looked around and turned white when he saw Anuket next to Malik. So did everyone else.

Anuket put a finger to her lips and smirked at them. She looked at Malik who was somehow asleep while standing with a very contented expression on his face, and imitated him by drooping her head, then making out she had woken up suddenly. She nodded her head towards the duel and stifled laugh.

Joey nodded in realisation before turning back to his pals.

"She's made da guy fall asleep. He wont be able ta see Yami's strategy if he's asleep! Clever girl" he said laughing

"Yeah…" muttered Tristan, feeling bad about what he said earlier.

They had told Joey what had happened. He wasn't at all happy when he found out that he had lost. For some reason he believed that he had won the duel against Malik. He had even checked on Mai to see if she had woken up yet. He was surprised to hear how Anuket had revived him. He couldn't get it through his head that she had powers of her own and belonged to a clan similar to that of Marik. Joey immediately decided to go and watch the rest of the duel after that. He wanted to thank her for saving his life. There was a little problem with the doctors from the mainland. Mokuba had managed to get through to them and had a helicopter from Kaiba corp sent over with a stretcher to carry him back.

He would wait until he could see her on her own. Then he would tell her. After the duel.

* * *

It took a while, but Yami had finally won the duel. It had all been down to the last few cards in the deck thanks to a magic card played by Kaiba. He had to choose his cards carefully. Fortunately he had chosen his hand correctly and defeated his opponent with a momentous move. Kaiba, to say the least, was not at all happy. 

"Take it!" growled the ceo as he threw his Egyptian god card towards the victor.

Yami caught it with ease. He watched as Kaiba stormed off, with Mokuba following closely in his stead. He flicked through his deck and pulled out Slipher the sky dragon. He held the two cards together and admired them.

"Just one more to go" he said looking at Malik.

Anuket had joined up with the group to praise the pharaoh's win. Malik however was slowly waking up again, completely unawares of where he was. He shook his head and focused on his surroundings. By the time he was able to walk, he realised that he the only one up there. Everyone else had long since disappeared.

"Argghhh!" roared Malik in frustration. He hadn't seen how the duel ended. Who won in the end?

_"Curse that woman!"_ he thought angrily. _"She's cleverer then I thought"_

He felt humiliated. Everyone must have seen him sleeping like a baby, and she must have laughed along with them. He allowed her to use him the way she used his other half! He promised himself that he would never fall for a dirty trick like that. Malik stormed towards the elevator. Whatever the result, he still had a chance to defeat the pharaoh.

It would soon be time for the final duel of the tournament.

* * *

All done. One more chapter of Yami Malik then all will be well with the world. Or will it? You'll have to wait until next Wednesday to find out. 


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Duel

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes**: Nothing new to report here. Just that Marik will be back very soon and don't forget this will continue past battle city. I don't know how many chapters there will be, around 40 plus I think. Im not sure right now, just keep it in mind.

I know some of you want Yami Marik to stay, but he is the baddie. He has to go bye bye. If you feel the need, say your goodbyes now. Last chance people! Btw, does anyone else seem to have trouble with the separators? I have to resort to numbers now!

**Also, the first card Yami Marik draws, I wasn't sure what it was called in the English version so I stuck with the Japanese name. vampiric leech. Just so you know. And I pinched a lot of speech from the Japanese version too. Especially where Marik and Odion are concerned. **

Anyhoo, I won't keep you waiting any longer.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unrequited Love

Chapter 28: The Final Duel

Anuket strode through the hallway right after Yami's duel with Kaiba. Despite her seemingly cheery attitude towards her 'friends' she was feeling very low. There was only one duel left to play. This would decide, not only her future, but everyone else's too. Tristan had tried to make nice conversation with her while they were in the elevator but Anuket didn't feel like talking, especially to him.

She walked further down the hall to the room Odion was currently resting in. she was about to open it when she felt a hand carefully wrap around her wrist. Turning quickly, she expected to see Malik smirking down at her as he had many times before. She let out a shaky sigh of relief when she saw it was only Joey.

_"I should have known. Malik wouldn't have been so gentle" _thought Anuket, laughing quietly to herself.

"Hey Anu, you ok? Ya look a little down" Joey asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. You wanted to talk to me?" she replied smiling, remembering what Joey had said earlier.

Joeys face turned red and he ran his hand nervously through his hair. He looked over his shoulder to see if they were alone or not. They were. He took a hold of Anuket's hand and led her away to the main hall where the lottery machine and tables still stood.

Once there, he turned to face her. Joey still held her small hand in his and was slowly tracing circles with his thumb. He looked very apprehensive. Anuket didn't like the way this was headed. She wasn't completely naïve.

"Listen Anu…" he began. "Ever since we first met… I've kinda had a crush on you… I didn't want ta say anythin at first but things have changed since then…"

_"Oh no…" _she thought.

"I heard that you saved me" continued Joey softly.

Anuket looked up at him with an astonished look on her face. How did he find out? She didn't tell anyone about her abilities.

"I wanted ta thank you" he smiled "and I also wanted ta ask ya somethin…"

Joey leaned closer to Anuket and looked deeply into her bright green eyes. Subconsciously he began to bring his head towards hers. He was staring at her lips. It was obvious what Joey had in mind. She had to stop this.

"Joey, I can't…" she said softly trying to pull her hand out of his.

He looked taken aback by this.

"Why not? You're not with anyone and neither am I. we get along great together. What's da problem? Has Kaiba said anythin bout me? Its all lies I tell ya!"

"No Joey, its not you. I can't be with you for many reasons…"

"What reasons?" he pressed. If she wasn't interested, he wanted to know why. Maybe he could fix the problems keeping them apart.

Anuket sighed deeply "look, I do love you Joey, but not like that. You're more like a brother to me then a boyfriend"

"Well, maybe we can work past that… I'm sure once we start dating each other you'll feel completely different"

"Dating? Joey Im sorry, this can't even go that far"

"Why not! I thought ya liked me! Ya cried when ya thought I was dead! Ya keep sendin me mixed signals! Why can't we give it a try" Joey was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Joey, there's someone else…"

"What…?"

There was silence as Joey stared at Anuket. He was having a hard time taking in this new information. He couldn't understand it. She was definitely 'not' seeing anyone before she boarded the airship. He overheard her talking about it to Tea as girls do. Who else could there possibly be? It's not like she had openly shown any affection towards the men on this ship.

Joey felt his insides lurch with disappointment. Of all the things that had happened to him recently, this had to be the worst. This was even more painful the when Ra had almost killed him. He almost wished that the dragon had succeeded. Anuket was looking up at him, an apologetic look gracing her features. She tried to think of something that would make him feel better, but nothing came.

"Who is it?" he asked suddenly with a low monotone voice.

"Ummm… I don't want to say… you'll be angry…" she replied, her voice just a little higher then a whisper.

"Tell me!" Joey yelled. "Is it Tristan? Duke? Kaiba? Tell me it aint Kaiba, I'll kill him!"

Anuket shook her head rapidly. Her face began to pale slightly and she felt sick. Once again she felt guilty for something that wasn't her fault. Joey was deep in thought. He was running through all the potential boyfriends in his head. None came to mind, until…

"Marik?" he asked looking at her again.

Joey only suggested Marik as a way of ruling him out. He expected to see Anuket shake her head in disgust at the very idea, but when she just looked at him, he knew better. She didn't even try to deny it, her face said it all.

"Marik..." he repeated slowly. Anuket hated the tone he used. "Of all the people in this world, you chose Marik? Have you forgotten what he's done to you! He made your life a misery and he tried to kill us! How can you have forgiven him!"

"Im sorry, I can't help it…" said Anuket. Tears were once again threatening to stream down her face.

"Do ya love him?" asked Joey suddenly.

Anuket hung her head so that her hair was covering her face. She gave Joey a meek nod. He simply stood there, watching her as teardrops began to fall onto the floor. Joey sighed heavily and held his arms out, taking her in for a big hug. Anuket wasn't sure why his attitude changed suddenly. Joey just held her tightly until she stopped crying. He didn't want her to be upset despite the strong feeling of anger he felt towards her choice.

"He's the enemy ya know…" whispered Joey.

"No, Malik is the enemy. Marik has changed. He knows the truth now about his past. He wants to make amends for everything he's done" Anuket tried to explain.

Joey gave her a sceptical look.

"Ok, I believe you… I just hope that when this is all over, he treats ya right. If I find out he's hurt you in any way I'll make sure he pays for it" Joey demonstrated this by throwing a punch into air.

"Thankyou Joey" she laughed. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Joey nodded "sure"

"Could you maybe not tell anyone about this? I don't want anyone to know about me and Marik right now…"

Joey thought for a second and agreed "Ok then. I promise"

"Let get back. The last duel will be starting soon" said Anuket wiping her eyes. Joey reached out to one of the tables and grabbed a napkin. She took it thanking him and finished drying her eyes. She felt like a baby. Crying whenever she had an argument with someone. This seemed to happen a lot lately.

_"I must be getting my period or something" _she thought.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 later on deck**

"What's this for Kaiba?" asked Yami looking at the card Kaiba gave him.

"You'll need it if you want to defeat Ra" replied Kaiba with his arms crossed as usual.

"What do you mean?" Yami was confused by this act. Kaiba had been furious about being beaten earlier. Why the change in attitude?

"You're going to have to figure that out for yourself" he smirked "This is the only way of defeating Ra, but even if you do somehow figure out how to use it, your chances of winning are slim to non-existent"

"Why are you giving this to me Kaiba?" asked Yami.

"You said your friends' strength brings you victory. But in a duel, others' strengths are just a burden. This card will show you that" he replied, avoiding his question

"Get rid of it! It's a trick!" said Joey, glaring at the ceo.

"Throw it away if you wish" said Kaiba coolly. "It's up to you"

Yami studied the card for a moment then added it to his deck. He and Kaiba didn't always get along, but he knew him well enough to know that Kaiba would never sabotage his chances. Kaiba wanted to see him play a good duel.

_"If that's what he wants, then that's what he'll get"_ thought Yami adding the card to his deck and shuffling it. Kaiba looked on with an unreadable look on his face.

Malik approached the pharaoh and they exchanged decks. They stared at each other whilst doing this.

"You'd better shuffle well and pray that Ra is at the bottom" smirked Malik.

Yami and Malik handed each other their decks, slotting them into their respective duel disks. They both took their places on the dueling platform. Anuket had arrived and stood next to Joey. Malik was too busy focusing on the pharaoh to notice her, thankfully. Roland stepped up to the side and raised his hand in the air to commence the duel.

Malik laughed malevolently. "Let the fun begin"

He raised the millennium rod and licked it. Suddenly the familiar dark fog engulfed the duel tower blocking out the warm rays of the sun. Anuket shuddered slightly, wondering if this is how the world would end up if Malik won the duel.

"This shadow game will be different then last time. I've thrown in a few surprises especially for you. This will be the ultimate dark game…" said Malik.

He raised the millennium rod and to everyone's surprise, an hourglass imprisoning Mai floated overhead. She was almost completely buried in the sand.

"Once this duel is over, she will be gone. But she isn't the only one in danger"

Suddenly Yugi appeared next to Yami. His wrists and ankles were bound with dark rings Yami looked up at him in shock before facing Malik again.

"You leave Yugi out of this!" he shouted in fury

"To make things fairer, my weaker half will be involved as well" continued Malik.

Marik appeared next to Malik. His hands and arms also bound by the darkness. Anuket looked on in shock as she saw Marik hanging there. His eyes were closed and he looked weak. She almost moved to climb onto the platform but Joey put his arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let Yami take care of things" he whispered. "He'll be ok"

Malik let out an evil chuckle and drew his first card. Vampiric leech, He slammed the card onto his duel disk summoning the creature. Using its special effect, he ordered it to attack Yami's life points directly. As it did, Yugi screamed in pain. Part of his body disappeared in the process.

"Yugi!" cried Yami in alarm. He had a feeling something like this would happen. Malik began to fill Yami in.

"When you lose life points, Yugi will lose a piece of himself to the darkness. When your life points reach zero, Yugi will be gone forever! The same rule applies for my own former self"

"I refuse to duel you like this Malik!" he yelled.

Malik grinned. "You don't have a choice in the matter pharaoh. You're playing by my rules now. I can banish little Yugi to the shadow realm at any time, so you may as well try to beat me"

It looked like there was a war going on inside Yami's head. Truth be told, he had no idea how he was going to defeat Malik without hurting his good side. He had promised Ishizu that he would save her brother from the darkness, but he had to save the world as well. Whichever way he looked at it he couldn't do both…

Eventually after some serious thought, he decided to just go for it and figure out a plan as he went. He was sure that there was something he could do to save his friends.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Odion lay silently in a coma. Marik's faded spirit sat on the stool next to him. He watched silently over his brother for several minutes, contemplating his actions over the past few years. He felt himself growing weaker by the second as his darker half battled the pharaoh on the tower. He knew that he would not survive this encounter whatever the result. Malik had made sure of that. He needed to say his goodbyes to his loved ones now. He looked down sorrowfully at his brother.

"My dark side grows stronger as I slip into the shadows. Before I disappear forever, I want to apologize to you. You have done nothing but protect me since the day I was born and I have repaid you with nothing but anger and disrespect. I'd like to take it all back, but it's too late. The evil within me is about to prevail, the evil that I created out of my own hatred threatens to destroy me. You were there the day my dark side was born, the day I received my tombkeepers initiation. You scarred your own face in order to prove your loyalty to me. You were always loyal, even when I betrayed the tombkeepers and used the ancient scriptures for my own selfish purposes"

Marik's spirit began to fade away.

"Now I understand why you stood by me, even when you knew what I was doing was wrong. You were the only one that could control my dark side. But when you were hurt, he took over. Now I am drifting away as his power increases. Even though it was my dark side that killed my father, it was my own twisted heart that created that evil. I don't know where your soul is wandering, but you don't have to take my pain any longer. Thankyou…"

Marik disappeared completely from Odion's side, leaving him alone in the room.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"This duel is getting out of hand. I haven't got a clue who will win this" said Anuket worriedly.

She looked at Marik, or what was left of him. She could only see a part of him left and it frightened her. She stood there, mentally begging for him to take over his body again. Malik was taunting Yami again and she was sick of it. He was playing with him, trying to prolong his apparent inevitable defeat. Suddenly behind her tea began to speak. It didn't sound like something she would say, it sounded more like Marik…

"Yami! You have to defeat my dark side at all costs. Do not worry about protecting me"

Joey was confused and tried shaking Tea by the shoulders to snap her out of it.

"Quickly, there is no time. Destroy my dark half and let the shadows take him!"

Malik began to chuckle. "You don't know when to give up do you? Don't worry; you'll soon be out of the way for good"

Marik continued. "I know the truth now! My family and I were charged with protecting the pharaoh's tomb, and I always resented this task"

Joey was practically jumping in front of Tea now. She reached up to his face and with some unknown strength pushed him out the way. She now pointed at Malik directly.

"You were created out of my anger and now you must be destroyed! I will gladly go with you!"

Malik burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "You spent your whole life despising the pharaoh and now you beg for forgiveness? It's too late for that. You are a mere shadow of your former self and you can never stop me"

It was only then that Joey, along with the rest of the group, realised that Tea was under Marik's control. Ishizu dashed over with lightning speed begging her brother not to surrender his life. Marik shook his head, apologizing.

"I'm sorry sister, there is no other way" he spoke. He looked up at Yami. "If destroying Malik means destroying me, then so be it!"

Malik huffed at this request and looked at the pharaoh licking his lips. "You're wasting your time…"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Odion's eyes shot open in alarm. He sat up straight in the bed he was laying in and looked at his surroundings. He staggered to his feet and made his way to the window. He looked up at the tower to see a purple fog surround it. He cursed under his breath, disgusted that he had been unconscious for so long. He made his way out of the door and into the hallway.

"I'm coming master Marik…" he said weakly.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Marik was about to give up all hope. The pharaoh wouldn't attack him! Why? After all he had done, why wouldn't he take the step that assured his victory? Anuket was silently praying to Ra for a miracle. She hid behind Joey so that Marik couldn't see her crying. Joey was trying to shield her from everyone else's view as well. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone about her feelings for Marik and wanted to make sure that she didn't have to tell either unless she chose to.

Joey hadn't quite believed her when she said that Marik had changed. But then he took control of Tea's body and begged for the pharaoh to destroy him along with Malik. Joey could see that this wasn't the same man that had controlled him before. He was someone that wanted to protect people.

The pharaoh was having a hard time deciding whether or not he should do as Marik requested and finish Malik off, but when he tilted his head and saw Anuket crying behind Joey he had made up his mind. He had a feeling that Anuket wasn't being completely honest before when she had told them she was just using Marik. This was another reason to save Marik. Together, the reasons for saving him far outweighed the reasons for destroying him.

The sound of the elevator door opening distracted Yami from his thoughts. He looked behind him to see Odion step through and onto the tower. He looked a mess.

"Well well, look who it is!" jeered Malik.

Marik opened his eyes slightly. He was barely hanging onto existence. "Odion…?" he whispered.

Odion stumbled. Joey was about to help him up but Ishizu stopped him. Malik glared at the figure of the man who had sealed him away all those years ago.

"It's useless! The spirit of my other self is like a candle in the wind, without the strength to come out or even to live" said Malik.

Odion shuffled closer "the sad fate of the tombkeepers has caused many tragedies for the Ishtar's. Resentment and hatred have occupied Marik's heart and let evil stay"

Malik flew into a sudden rage. He raised the millennium rod and blasted Odion into the wall. Everyone gasped and almost ran out to help him but knew this was their only chance of saving Marik. Odion slowly pushed himself off of the floor.

"Marik! You are trying to seal yourself in hopeless darkness" continued Odion.

Malik blasted him backwards again. This time Ishizu couldn't stay back. She ran over to help Odion but he raised his hand preventing her from coming any closer. He struggled to his feet once more. He looked directly at Marik.

"Even if you linger in the darkness, you must live. It's not only the tombkeepers fate, but a human's fate"

Marik suddenly disappeared. Anuket panicked. She took in a sharp breath believing that he had given up. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks and she barely choked back a sob. Suddenly just as Malik was about to blast Odion for the third time, he stopped and grabbed his face, letting the millennium rod fall with a loud clatter to the floor. Anuket looked up in shock. Malik was clutching his face and screaming out.

"People do not live because they are chasing hope. People have hope because they live!" shouted Odion so he could be heard above Malik's screams of protest. He wasn't about to give up his control over Marik's body.

The two spirits fought against each other. Marik managed to gain enough control to speak through his own mouth.

"Attack me quickly!" he ordered

"Shut up!" shouted Malik

"He's serious" said Yugi to Yami. "I think he has a plan"

Yami could feel Marik's determination to live now whereas he couldn't before. Yami studied the current layout of the duel. A plan formed in his mind and he decided to act upon it. Using the effect of dusk of all cards by removing all the monsters in his hand, deck and graveyard, he could destroy all the monsters on his opponent's field, even if it is a god monster. Yami took this chance and activated the cards effect.

All of his monsters rose onto the field. They circled Malik and Ra, surrounding them so they were blocked off from view. Slifer emerged and began to wrap itself around Ra whilst Obelisk grabbed it around the neck with its powerful fists.

Malik was frantic now. "Let me go!" he shouted.

The monster then lifted ra into the air. Dark magician and dark magician girl crossed their staffs and a symbol appeared in the sky. The monsters carried Ra up into it and destroyed it. The two magicians returned to the field, smoke filled the space making it hard for people to see.

"Has Yami won?" asked Tea.

"Don't think so…" replied Joey unsurely. He had his arm around Anuket who was trying to see through the smoke.

"Malik still has one life point remaining" said Kaiba.

The smoke cleared to reveal Marik. He was breathing heavily and looked extremely tired. Anuket smiled and breathed a laugh. Relief flooded though her whole body making her feel weak. She looked to Marik's right to see his darker half where Marik used to be.

Marik caught his breath and reached up to toss his cloak aside. "This duel is not over" he remarked.

Malik's eye hung in the air. "We can still take revenge. If we work together we can win this duel" he cried in a last ditch attempt to save himself from the shadows. Malik cursed himself for prolonging the pharaoh's demise. He should have destroyed him when he had the chance.

"I will bury you with my own hands!" he said. "The crime I have committed will never be cleaned. But I want to live with it and look for hope in the dark. I want to thank you pharaoh for saving me. I hope that this is some reparation for the damage I have caused"

Marik slowly raised his hand over his duel disk. Malik's eye widened considerably as he saw what Marik was about to do.

"This will be my first step towards the future" said Marik as he placed his hand on his deck, surrendering the duel to the pharaoh.

Malik yelled out as his eye disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Marik's life point was reduced to zero and the shadow game faded, the sun once again shining upon the tower. Yugi was freed from the cloudy shackles that held him prisoner.

"Thankyou pharaoh!" cried Ishizu almost tearfully. She was so grateful to Yami she could almost kiss him. But that would be most unprofessional of her as a tombkeeper.

Yami looked at Marik and smiled. Roland stepped between the two duelists

"The winner of the battle city tournament is Yugi Motou!"

Yami smiled broadly as his friends all clambered onto the platform to offer their congratulations. He looked at his deck and silently thanked his monsters for helping him through this tough time.

Marik rejoined his sister and brother, giving them a hug. Ishizu turned to him.

"Marik, it's your mission to end the fate of the tombkeepers. The Ishtar's were entrusted with guarding the pharaoh's memory, its time to pass this message along to the pharaoh" she said.

"Will we be able to live normally after this?" asked Marik with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Ishizu nodded and smiled. "Yes, we three are not only members of the same clan, we're family too"

This statement touched Odion more then anything else could. For as long as he could remember, he had wanted to be part of their family and now they saw him as one.

Kaiba stepped onto the platform interrupting both groups.

"Yugi, you have won the title of Battle city duel king. As the host of this tournament I praise you for this proud honour"

Mokuba stepped up beside his brother to remind everyone of the ante rule. "Don't forget Yugi! You can now take possession of Marik's rarest card"

Marik nodded and walked up to the pharaoh. He flicked through his deck and took out his Egyptian god card.

"Your friends who were lost in the shadow games will wake up soon" he assured them.

Marik handed Ra over to him feeling a strong sense of relief as he took it. He then lowered his hands to his shirt and lifted it over his head. He turned to show Yami the carvings on his back. Whilst Ishizu explained the meaning of this inscription to the pharaoh, Marik had turned his head to the left to look over his shoulder. He glanced around for a glimpse of the one girl he had wanted to see for ages now, but she was nowhere to be seen….

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

Anuket stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the airship. She had removed the millennium necklace and hung it over the rails on the tower so the pharaoh would see it the moment he turned to leave.

She had left everyone to congratulate Yami for his success. She didn't feel like she was a part of that group anymore. Too much had happened between them splitting them apart, and she didn't feel like she was close enough to join the Ishtar's family group either. She felt lonely.

Anuket stepped onto the airship and entered her room. She closed the door behind her and slumped on the bed. She had never felt so left out before in her life. No one had even looked at her, let alone invite her to join in the celebrations. Not even Marik. She felt herself welling up once again. Anuket thought that once this was all over she would be happy. Malik was gone and the pharaoh had won. So why did she feel this way?

Anuket turned onto her side and studied her arm. The bruise was still there but the swelling had gone down some. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to make herself fall asleep.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

So what do you think? I spent ages writing this chapter for you people. I had to watch my Japanese dvds and refer to episode guides (which didn't actually help a lot) to put this together. Have you ever tried to translate the subtitles from the original episodes and put them into understandable words? It's not easy I can tell you!

I decided to include Odion's speech cus lets face it, that part is pretty damn cool. In fact, I used a lot of speech from the anime but it's all good. I could never write it as good as it was in the cartoon (or manga)

Please be kind when reviewing. Especially since I went to the trouble of updating sooner then scheduled. It took me all day (im not joking, 9am to 9pm) to finish this off. That includes toilet breaks and meal times. Im tired now….

**888888888888 reviews!**

**LoveLiesBleeding2**: I know! Id love to be able to that to a guy! I completely made it up though. I figured it was plausible for there to be pressure points there somewhere.

**Loves A Bleeding Lie: **Tristan sure is mean! Bit it was all part of the plan to make Anuket feel unwanted at this point. I didn't do it just cus I was bored and decided to add some drama. I had this planned out months ago. Sorry babe, Malik's gone bye bye now.

**Kyte**: don't panic! You're here now. I'm happy you reviewed at all. Yeah, I enjoyed writing the bit where she played with him. I needed to brush up on writing that sort of scene. Im a bit rusty now cus its been sooo long! Isn't it funny? Battle city is an event that only took a few days but it took me months to get to this point! Good stuff will happen now.

**Ryu-No-Kyoki**: yup. She tricked malik good. Hope you liked this chapter too. It took ages to write!

**soccerchic91588**: yeah, computers can be evil! Just like malik. Glad you liked the last few chapters.

**BakurasKitty**: yes let's torture him some more…oh bugger… He's gone now… oh well. I'm sure he's suffering wherever he is.

**Kuramas Girl Angel**: here it is. I updated a day earlier then planned. Aren't you proud of me?

**Rhea Hiryuu**: no, she hasn't got a Yami. It was just her female cleverness kicking in. Malik's a sucker when it comes to his future queen…oh wait, he lost. Never mind that last statement.

**Inu-Leeli**: Hello. You're new aren't you? Welcome. I'm glad you like my story so far. Keep in mind that there's loads more to come still.

**LoneGothic**: he might get humiliated. You never know. He allowed Anu to have her way so he could get some attention on his ear. In his opinion, some attention is better then none. Plus, I wanted to write it in for a laugh.

**K.B Aleo:** things are progressing nicely now. But wait, Kaiba gonna blow the place up soon. Damn! They have to get out of there!

**Daydreamer**: do you really? Same with me. There's loads more to come so don't move a muscle!

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: what comment are you talking about? I figured that you were referring to Tristan when you called him needle point. I like that name for him. It's so fitting. I wish serenity would just grow up and move back with her mother. I hate that cow…

**Lanse**: Hya! What are you doing here? Well it's nice to have you. I'm glad you're enjoying reading this fic so far. Keep in mind this will continue past battle city. And yeah, some men are easy to please. Malik wanted attention from her that's why he allowed her to play with him like that. He didn't realise that he would fall so deeply under her spell. Moron.

**kirei31**: no need to apologize. I understand that you were busy. Aww thanks. You saying it keeps getting better makes me happy.

**Darkside**** Girl**: glad the last chapter made you laugh. Here is the chapter a day earlier and it a nice long one too. You have to look on the bright side. At least Marik is coming back. Do you really think they make the cutest couple? Thanks a lot. Reviewers like you cheer me up no end.

**Scarlet Saint**: glad you thought it was funny. I enjoyed writing that part. Thanks a lot!


	29. Chapter 29: Together Again but Far Apart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. You know what? Im always putting this disclaimer here. What's the point? I know it'll never be mine and so do you.

**Authors notes**: Thanks for all the positive reviews last chapter. Im happy you liked it. Steamy scene this chapter (well it's not steamy at all I don't think, but im hoping its ok. Im rusty you see and need practice writing this sort of stuff)

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 29: Together Again But Far Apart**

Odion and Ishizu watched on with knowing smiles as their brother fidgeted anxiously. He was feeling particularly nervous and they both knew the reason behind it. Marik had grown more and more attached to Anuket these past few days and now that the truth was out and his past was behind him he wanted to make a fresh start. Marik growled with anger as he remembered Kaiba's plans for the island. Apparently the ceo had no further use for this place and planned to blow it sky high. They were given one hour to get moving.

When they had finally reached the ground floor, Marik raced out of the elevator and ran towards the ship. He wanted to speak to Anuket in privacy, but first he had to find her. If there was one thing he had learned while watching from the sidelines, it was that she never remained in one place for too long. He had no idea where to look first. He decided that he would just explore every room he came to. She had to be in one of them.

**88888888888888888888888**

Anuket stared at nothing in particular as she sat on her bed. She wondered if she should just get up and find Marik. After all, that was the reason why she felt so low. Anuket had been thinking to herself why she had left without a word. Maybe it was because she was jealous. Marik had chosen to reunite himself with his family before her. She knew it was very selfish of her, but she only wanted a bit of attention from him. Anuket bowed her head in disgust. She felt terrible for thinking like that; she knew that she'd do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed.

A loud knock on the door broke her train of thoughts. She turned her head to the direction of the sound, staring for a few seconds before looking out the small round window once again. The knock came again, except this time it was louder. Anuket sighed and slowly got to her feet. She walked across to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the one person that had been plaguing her thoughts.

Marik looked fondly back at her with a relieved expression and a warm smile.

"Hi…" said Marik.

"Hi..." responded Anuket quietly, a small smile tugging her lips. "You're back…. Took you long enough"

Marik laughed lightly and a blush crept across his cheeks. "Can I come in?" he asked nervously running his hand through his hair.

Anuket nodded and stepped aside, motioning for him to take a seat. Marik sat on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him. She complied and quietly turned to face him, waiting for him to speak. Marik however had other ideas and forcefully, yet gently, pushed her back so he was half lying on top of her. He began kissing her ferociously, running his hands along her hips and thighs. He relished the feel of her soft skin under his wandering hands. Anuket quickly overcame the initial shock of his actions and responded with a passionate kiss of her own. They didn't need words.

Their tongues hungrily battled for dominance as they continued their long anticipated assault on each other. Anuket ran her slender fingers though Marik's hair; making him tremble with a passion he never knew he could feel. He reached underneath Anuket and grabbed her rear, squeezing it slightly. Anuket had to admit that she had missed this. The last time they had been this close, they had almost consummated their blossoming relationship. The last time she wasn't ready, but now she felt different. In fact, she felt that now was the perfect time to show how much she loved him.

Unfortunately, fate was not on their side. Just as things took an interesting turn, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Anu! You in there?" came Joey's voice through the metal that separated the young couple from the prying eyes of the rest of the world.

Anuket's head shot up, head butting Marik in the process. They grabbed their foreheads painfully as they tried to compose themselves. Marik wasn't at all happy at the interruption, but it reminded him of what Kaiba said earlier. This was no time to satisfy his physical needs, and Anuket was still injured too.

"Sorry" apologised Anuket through gritted teeth.

"That's ok" said Marik, checking her over for any damage. "Ra you have a hard head… are you ok?"

"Yeah… but I want to hurt Joey right now" she muttered sulkily getting up to answer the door. Joey bounded into the room and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey girl! Where've ya been? We've been lookin for y… oh…"

Joey paused mid sentence when he saw a rather breathless Marik Ishtar sitting on the bed. His face was just loosing its red tinge from their earlier activities and he sat upright trying to act nonchalant, but Joey could practically feel the sparks between them. Once again he felt his disappointment drop another notch, but he didn't want to lose Anuket's friendship by beating the living hell out of this guy so he pretended that he didn't notice.

"There's a problem with the ship…" announced Joey. "Its turning out ta be more complicated then we thought… they're not sure if they'll be able ta fix it…"

"Ok, that just means we have to stay here until it's fixed or they send a replacement to pick us up" said Anuket shrugging, completely missing the grave tone of voice Joey used.

"Damn that Kaiba!" shouted Marik, catching Anuket off guard.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders. She was confused.

"Why? What does Kaiba have to do with this?" she asked, looking at both men.

"That idiot Kaiba has activated a self destruct mechanism on this island! The place is gonna blow in…" Marik looked at the clock "half an hour"

"What! Who's bright idea was that! Actually forget that, you just told me. So how are we gonna get away from here if the ships not working?"

"I dunno" relied Joey "but I think we'd better join up with the rest of the gang"

**888888888888888888888888**

Seto and Mokuba hadn't been seen since the duel ended. Now there was a frantic search underway. Everyone was trying to find them to stop the timer, but to no avail. Time was rapidly running out. Anuket stood with Marik and his family in the doorway of the airship. There was very little time left and the engine was still broken. Marik cuddled Anuket in an attempt to keep her calm who, despite the situation, was surprisingly composed and upbeat.

They stood waiting for the return of the pharaoh and his friends. They arrived soon after, without Kaiba and his brother.

"This is hopeless!" cried Tristan. "We're a goner!"

"Pull yourself together man!" said Tea in disgust. She hated men who were afraid of something as trivial as imminent death.

As Tristan whined and blubbered making a fool of himself, Joey looked to the side of the airship. He sweat dropped as he realised there was a way off this godforsaken island after all.

"Hey guys! We're saved!" he called as he pointed to the chopper that was hidden behind a pile of rubble. "The ambulance guys chopper is still here!"

Tristan tried to save his dignity as he ran towards it, pulling Serenity with him. The rest of the gang followed suit. As they jumped on board the pilot started the engine up. Anuket's skirt did a 'Marilyn Monroe' and she swore under her breath. She looked around hoping that no one saw that. A certain sandy blonde male did and smirked at her. She blushed with embarrassment and jumped onboard. She settled down in a corner and was promptly joined by Marik.

He linked hands with her and leaned close to whisper into her ear. "Don't worry, you have nice knickers"

She smacked his arm playfully, her face still burning with embarrassment.

"Any sign of Kaiba?" asked Yami.

"No, but we have to leave now or we'll get blown sky high" replied Roland.

"Then lets go!" said Mai. "That Kaiba guy probably has some daring way to escape all planned. I very much doubt he wants to go down with this place. Especially when Mokuba's with him"

"You're right. There's no point in all of us dying" said Yami. "Let's go now!"

The helicopter took of and sped away from the island. Anuket looked out of the window to see the tower beginning to crumble as the explosions went off in various parts of the island. She hoped that Kaiba and Mokuba had made it out alive. She liked that kid. He was nothing like his brother. Joey gawked in amazement as he looked out the cockpit window. The silhouette of a dragon began to emerge from the smoke. Upon closer inspection Anuket saw it was an airship shaped like the blue eyes white dragon!

Joey ranted furiously into the radio, calling Kaiba every name under the sun for his disappearing act and how it was his fault they almost died. Marik and Anuket sat on the floor, their backs to the wall holding hands. Ishizu and Odion came over and joined them.

"Master Marik, am I to assume that you two are an item?" asked Odion smiling at the young couple.

"Odion, first of all, I don't want you to call me master Marik any more. Just Marik will be fine and second of all, yes we are" replied the reformed rarehunter.

"Odion, I never got the chance to apologize to you for... you know…" Anuket started, struggling for the right words.

"Don't worry about it. Its all in the past now" he said reassuringly.

Marik was intrigued and looked at the two of them. "What did you do?"

"When I escaped from the boat, Odion bumped into me in the hallway, and I kind of blasted him around a bit…" she bit her lip, feeling guilty for hurting him.

Marik simply raised an eyebrow and nodded wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"What are you two going to do when we get back?" asked Ishizu suddenly.

Anuket looked at Marik. She had brought up and interesting point. "Are you heading back to Egypt after this?" she enquired, fearing the answer he might give.

Marik's smile faltered. "I have a few things I need to sort out back home… yes. Why don't you come with us?" his eyes held a glimmer of hope.

Anuket shook her head frantically. "I can't return to Egypt. Not right now at least. My father might have people looking out for me. I left without even saying goodbye. He'd kill me…"

Marik cuddled her in understanding and kissed her forehead. "Well I guess that means we'll have to go our separate ways for now…"

Anuket nodded and leaned into his embrace as the chopper headed towards Domino. These were their last moments together until he returned. She had no idea how long it would take for Marik to finish his business in Egypt, but anytime was too long in her opinion.

**8888888888888888888888888**

It was sunset when they had finally landed. Ishizu and Odion had already said their goodbyes and now waited for Marik to finish his. He stood with Anuket away from the group to give them some privacy.

"Ok, I have your phone number, your email, your home address" said Marik flicking through all the notes of paper Anuket handed to him.

"And I have yours" she smiled, stuffing the scruffily folded bits of paper into her pocket. "Call me as soon as you get back Marik, okay?"

"I promise. But if it's really late and I wake you up, don't blame me. You were the one who told me to, alright?"

Anuket smiled. "I don't care if you wake me up. I won't be able to sleep until I get that call anyway"

Marik looked around to see his family along with the pharaoh and his friends smirking at them. He took Anuket's hand and led her around the corner of one of the buildings. He ignored the wolf whistles and cheers from Tristan and Duke.

When they were out of sight he pulled Anuket in for a tender kiss. He held her close for what seemed like an eternity. He wanted to make this kiss last for as long as he could. Who knows when he would be able to be with her like this again. Marik breathed in her heavenly scent and savoured the taste of her lips upon his. He wanted as many pleasant memories as he could get so that when he returned, their reunion would be all the sweeter.

They finally pulled apart and stared into each others eyes. Anuket's eyes began to water. Marik raised a hand to wipe her tears away.

"I'll be back before you know it" he smiled cupping her face in his hands. "You won't be able to get rid of me"

"I feel like a little baby" she sniffed. "Everything seems to set me off recently…"

"It's okay to cry sweetheart. It'll make you feel better" said Marik, pulling Anuket in for another hug.

He looked up as he heard his sister calling to him. It was time for him to leave.

"I have to go now…" said Marik quietly. "I meant what I said you know. I love you Anuket…"

Anuket smiled at him. "I love you too Marik"

He smiled and gave her one last kiss before guiding her back out onto the pier where the boat was waiting for him. He hesitantly let go of her hand and gave her one last loving glance as he boarded the ship. Anuket waved as it set off into the sunset. She did her very best to hold back the tears. She would see him again very soon.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**!THE STORY IS NOT OVER!**Sorry for that. It's just that some people don't read the notes I leave here. They do have a purpose beyond my rambling.

That chapter was quite nice wasn't it? It almost seemed like the ending. I didn't really want to include the 'I love you part' cus I find those kind of cheesy, but the fact that they are going their separate ways for a little while and don't know how long it'll be until they see each other again, made it important for them to tell each other how they felt. And you have to have them say it at some point. Once they say it the first time it kind of rolls off the tongue after that and doesn't seem out of place.

Just so you know, I will be starting another story very soon. It is a slight au fic called **'the gangs of ancient Egypt'**

It features the king of thieves Bakura and a brand new oc (still have to decide a name. I thought 'Romi' would be nice) basically, Bakura and his gang of thieves are number 1 when it comes to tomb robbing and stealing, but then a new band of thieves come along and plunder and pillage on Bakura's turf! They are as feared as Bakura and his men. Needless to say, he isn't happy about this. They become rivals, fighting to become the best. What happens when he finds out that their leader is really a woman?

If this sounds like something that would interest you then please say so in your review. It would mean the world to me.


	30. Chapter 30: Long Distance Relationship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes**: I must say that I am very pleased with the response I've had from the last few chapters. To think that when I posted the first chapter I only got 3 reviews! One of them a flame. I just want to say to that reviewer 'ha ha! You thought this was crap! Look who's laughing now!'

Also, a **HUGE** thankyou to everyone who reviewed my Bakura fic. I've got like 15 reviews already! I promise I'll make it a good read for you ok? Keep in mind that it is a side story and may not be updated as often as this story until it's over.

Now then. This is the part of the story that is completely made up where Marik and Anu are all romantic and happy and stuff. Reminder, Anuket still goes to school and Marik is the hot and sexy boyfriend that girls swoon over. This will be so much fun! I've waited 29 chapters for this! This is the part I've been looking forward to! I apologize if any of this seems familiar to you already. I don't want to copy anyone. If it's too familiar and it bothers you, I will rewrite it ok? Or just beg forgiveness… one of the two.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unrequited Love

Chapter 30: Long Distance Relationship

"Miss Benu! Are you listening!" Shouted Mr Makavoy.

Anuket who had been staring out of the window, snapped back to reality when she heard her teachers raised voice.

"Errr… yes sir" she lied.

"Oh Really? Then tell me what I was saying just now" he folded his arms trying to suppress a smug look. He liked to catch his students off guard.

"Ummm…." She knew he'd got her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't keep you in detention and I 'might' let you off…" he challenged.

"Because… I won't do it again…?" she said, with a sheepish grin.

"Not good enough I'm afraid. I'll see you after school Miss Benu" he said turning back to the board.

Anuket closed her eyes and slumped onto her desk. Another fun filled evening of detention. How joyous. This was the third time this month! She noticed her friends sending her a sympathetic look before going back to the work given to them. They didn't want to be punished as well. This new teacher was a strict bastard. Anuket growled inwardly. All this because she couldn't stop thinking about 'him'

**8888888888888888888**

"Where have you been young lady?" interrogated Ipet as soon as the school girl walked through the door.

Anuket dumped her bag on the kitchen floor and dragged her feet towards the lounge. She slumped on one of the plush chairs and squirmed about for a few seconds making herself comfortable. Ipet walked out of the kitchen to see Anuket sprawled in a most unladylike manner. She raised an eyebrow and coughed disapprovingly making Anuket bring her legs together.

"I had detention again" she grumbled.

Ipet shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"What happened this time?" she asked with a sigh.

"I was staring out of the window and I stopped listening for just a second! Then the teacher gave me detention after making me look like an idiot in front of the class! It was really unfair!"

"Why were you looking out of the window when you should have been working?" Ipet continued.

"I dunno…work was too hard…" Anuket replied with a shrug.

"Well maybe you should actually study and do your homework and then it wouldn't be. It was your idea to go to school in the first place missy. You can't expect everything to be easy and go your way. Life is full of hardships and the sooner you learn that the better"

"I don't want to go to school anymore. It sucks!" complained Anuket, covering her face with a pillow.

Ipet raised a confused eyebrow. "Sucks?"

"Yeah, apparently that means bad. That's how people around here talk. I didn't have a clue at first until Tea explained it to me" said Anuket. She liked it when she knew something Ipet didn't, no matter how stupid the topic. It was one of the many simple joys in her life.

"Yes well, anyway. Just make sure that you pay attention in the future. We may have enough money so that we wont ever have to do a days work in our lives again, but school is one thing that will make you like everyone else. Remember all those months ago when we first moved here? To begin a new life. That was what you wanted wasn't it? We didn't run away, risking your father's bad temper for nothing you know. Id like to see you make something of your life"

"Alright…" grumbled Anuket. "I'll keep going to school, but Im not going to like it…"

"Good girl" grinned Ipet. "Now why don't you go upstairs and do your homework?"

"Because im hungry" she replied, trying to stall from doing the dreaded homework set to her by the evil demon she called Mr Makavoy.

"Ok then. Once you've eaten, 'then' you can go upstairs and do your homework. Agreed?" said Ipet in a tone that would accept only one answer.

"I suppose so" said Anuket following Ipet towards the kitchen to feed her growling stomach.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Anuket sat on her bed with paper upon paper spread across the mattress and dumped on the floor. She was about to throw it all into the bin and curse her teacher to hell, when her phone began to ring. She grabbed it and pressed the key to answer without checking to see who it was.

"What!" she yelled in exasperation.

"Whoa! Maybe I should call later. You sound a little… preoccupied" said a male voice on the other line.

Anuket's temper vanished and her frown turned into a cheerful grin.

"Marik!" she cried excitedly

"The one and only" he grinned, although she couldn't see it.

"It's about time you called! We haven't spoken in days! Are you coming back soon?" she bounced on her bed in a crossed legged sitting position.

"You ask me that every single time…" he said wearily.

"Is that a no then?" Anuket's excitement disappeared and she stopped bouncing.

"Sorry Anu, I've been really busy tracking down my men. Some of these rarehunters just don't know when its time to quit. I found a few of them trying to regroup but they're not doing so well on their own. It's a wonder I hired them in the first place! They're so unbelievingly incompetent it astounds me!" he chuckled.

"How many more are there left to track down?" asked Anuket crossing her fingers.

"I don't know. I think around a hundred or so. The Rarehunters were a 'big' organisation" replied Marik thoughtfully.

"Oh…" said Anuket disappointedly.

"I'm sorry" apologized Marik hearing the gloomy tone in her voice. "I really just want to be with you, but I have to put a stop to the rarehunters. I founded it, so it's only right that I finish it. I have some good news though!"

"You're going to leave it to someone else to find them?" she guessed half-heartedly.

"Not quite sweetheart" he laughed. "We have a hint that could lead us to their new hideout. If all goes well then I'll be able to come back within a few weeks"

"Oh is that all…" she replied dryly.

Marik noticed Anuket's obvious lack of enthusiasm. Ever since battle city had ended three months ago they had kept in touch with each other as promised. Only in these past few weeks had he noticed a change in her demeanour. Anuket was beginning to find this long distance relationship arrangement hard. Marik was too, but he was able to hide his emotions from her.

"Anu, these next few weeks will fly by, I promise. Just be patient a little while longer. I have something that will cheer you up…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Anuket in curiosity almost forgetting her disappointment.

"A present" Marik simply stated, smirking to himself.

"What present? What is it?" she pressed.

"You're going to have to wait and see sweetheart" he teased. "It'll be something for you to look forward to"

Anuket smiled. "I guess I can wait then"

"Good" said Marik. Silence fell between the couple. Marik was the first to break it.

"So what are you wearing right now?" he grinned.

Anuket's face darkened to an incredible shade of scarlet.

"Clothes" she replied. "What else would I be wearing? You don't expect me to walk around naked do you?"

Marik didn't answer right away "….well…."

"I don't even want you to answer that!" continued Anuket as if reading his mind. "Men!" she rolled her eyes. "You all have such a one tracked mind"

"So come on sweetheart. Tell me, what are you wearing?" asked Marik once more.

"My school uniform if you must know. I can't be bothered to change. In fact I'll probably fall asleep in it"

"I don't know why you complain about it so much" said Marik. "From what you've told me, it sounds cute"

"Yeah. It is cute. So cute, that men, young and old, keep staring at my legs! I swear it must have been a disgusting, perverted old man that designed this outfit. The skirt is so short! If I bend over even just a little bit, I risk loosing my dignity!"

Anuket continued ranting about how unethical the uniform was and it made Marik smile. He pictured Anuket bending over and getting a good view up her skirt. Just like he did at the end of battle city when the chopper blew her skirt right up. He would never forget that moment. In fact, it was the very thing that fuelled his imagination right now. Marik was vaguely aware of his name being called.

"Marik? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Sorry, I was miles away" he said quickly, shaking away filthy images of his girlfriend from his mind.

"Don't say that" Anuket groaned. "You 'are' miles away quite literally. As if I needed reminding…"

"Sorry, I forgot. Oh yeah! By the way. Ishizu has started to make preparations for when we come back. She's going to be the curator at the Egyptian exhibit" Said Marik enthusiastically.

"Really? That's great. And what are you going to do?" asked Anuket.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll help her out until I find something a bit more permanent" he replied thoughtfully.

Anuket jumped a little when her bedroom door opened suddenly. She saw Ipet standing there with a basket of laundry. She gave Anuket a 'hang up and do your homework now' kind of look. She walked in and began to unload the clothes into little piles for Anuket to put away.

"I'm sorry Marik. I have to go now. I have a lot of homework to do" she said reluctantly.

"Oh… then I'll let you get on with it then. I'll talk to you again soon" said Marik. He was sad that their conversation had been cut short.

"Will you call again tomorrow?" she asked

"I'll try" replied Marik.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Ipet was still there looking at Anuket.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing" replied Ipet innocently. "I just find it strange how things have turned out. You used to hate Marik, but now here you are seeing each other. I have only met him once and he was incredibly rude. Barging in here like he owned the place…"

"He's not like that anymore Ipet. When he gets back in a few weeks you'll see. He's really sweet now" she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Ipet raised an eyebrow.

"I hope his manners are better then they were last time" the old woman said.

"Don't worry. He'll be on his best behaviour" Anuket promised.

"Good, because if he upsets you like he did nine years ago, I will throw him out with my own two hands, and don't think I won't be able to do it"

"Ipet! Things will be fine!" laughed Anuket.

"For his sake, they'd better be!" she warned.

**88888888888888888888888 in ****Egypt**

As Marik hung up the phone his big sister walked in. She carried with her a large suitcase and began packing the things on her brother's bed. He was useless when his mind was on other things.

"I assume that you told Anuket we're coming back?" she asked with a smile.

"You assume wrong sister, I told her we were going to be a few more weeks" he replied grinning widely.

"What?" Ishizu stood up straight. "Why did you say that? All the rarehunters have been caught now!"

"I thought I'd surprise her…" he answered. "I can't wait to see the look on her face"

Marik drifted off into a world of his own. Ishizu smirked at her brother's plan. He was trying to be romantic. It was strange. She had always seen him as her baby brother, but here he was all grown up with a new girlfriend and they were all about to begin a new life together. Ever since battle city had ended, Ishizu had grown even closer to Marik and Odion then she had been before. She never realised how much she had missed them until recently.

Ishizu returned to packing Marik's clothes as she was very particular about this sort of thing. She didn't trust that Marik could do it without creasing every shirt and trouser there. She was in charge of the clothes which was fine with the boys, on the condition that they pack the furniture.

Marik walked out of his room and saw Odion writing labels on various boxes. Odion looked up to see his little brother coming towards him.

"Did Anuket believe you?" he asked in his deep rough voice.

"She did" said Marik triumphantly. He had told Odion about his plan beforehand.

"And her reaction?" he continued.

"She wasn't very happy" said Marik.

"Good" smiled Odion. "That means she will either welcome you with open arms, or kill you for lying to her like that"

"I think I'd rather she welcome me with open arms" said Marik bending down to help Odion with the labelling.

"I think that you'll have one happy little lady on your hands when she sees you" smiled Odion. Then he remembered something. "Do you have her gift?"

"Its safe" replied Marik, patting the little piece of paper in his pocket. "This will mean the world to Anuket. I can't wait to give it to her. How do you think she'll react?"

"Do you really need me to tell you that?" smirked Odion.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I had a brainwave halfway through this chapter! I have the perfect idea for a gift! And it fits in with the rest of my story! It's all falling into place! Im so happy. I bet none of you will be able to guess what it is. Its cool actually.

Was that chapter okay? I'm not 100 sure about it. Marik lied to her! Shock! But what will Anu's reaction be when he shows up? How will he show up? Better yet, how will Ipet welcome Marik? He's not exactly her most favourite person in the world right now. He needs to put on a good face.

**Reviews**

**Kyte**i love that episode where he takes his shirt off. Sorry I had to split them up, but it all has a reason. Stupid Joey barging in on them, but we love him really.

**missmanga90**: I think that Marik and Bakura should be the thieves and the yu gi oh gang be the cops. how are you doing with ur fic btw? Have you got any chapters done yet? I can beta read it for you if you like.

**Scarlet** **Saint**: im sure that this part isn't like yours. You like it? Very sneaky of Marik eh?

**soccerchic91588**: I laugh out loud when I read fics all the time. Im lucky that I go on the internet when everyone else has gone bed. They'd think I was really strange. Lol

**BakurasKitty**: yeah, but I think Joey being rejected is somehow right. I guess it means he'll be all the more happier when he eventually gets it on with Mai. Marik will be back soon, contrary to what he said to Anu.

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. If you felt weird reading it, imagine what it was like to write this. I'm gonna do a lemon later on. Not an overly graphic one, but I won't post it. If people want to read it then I will send it to them through email. You may have to put up with a bit of suggestive (but tasteful) foreplay though. I think that bewd jet Kaiba has is cool! Imagine some kid going 'mummy look! A dragon!' cool!

**LoveLiesBleeding2**: I had a feeling you'd like that part. I will do a lemon but send it to people through email if they wanna read it. The Marilyn Monroe part came to me in a second. Quite clever for me actually. A bit too clever…

**Ryu-No-Kyoki**: thanks very much. Always glad to hear from you. I was a little stuck for chit chat between Marik and Anu but I think it was ok. Bet you cant guess what the piece of paper is.

**Blah**: I'm sure it has been done. I'm gonna try and make it as different as possible and I actually have a cool idea already. I've changed the plot a bit but im quite proud of the idea. None of the characters will die. I hate it when people do that. It makes me sad.

**Panmotto**: what a silly question. Od course they will see each other again. She'll be pretty surprised no? can you guess what the paper is all about? Bet you cant.

**Daydreamer**: is my writing so bad that I make you cry? Or is it just the fact that Marik and Anu are going their separate ways? Hope it's the second one. Thanks for the review.

**K.B Aleo**: thanks. I was going for sweet. Glad it turned out that way.

**Yugiohfreak**: well the first chapter is up now and I will start the second one soon. Sorry if it's a bit slow starting. This one was too. It will get better as I get into it.

**Loves A Bleeding Lie**: The disclaimer thing was an accident. I've sorted it out now. How embarrassing. They will see each other very soon now.

**Kuramas** **Girl Angel**: my new story is out now. Hope you like it so far even if it is a bit slow. I need to set a basis for my character romi. Next chapter she will be in the palace and will meet a little brat she hates. It will be war!

**kirei31**: thankyou very much. Im glad that I wont ever have to expect a flame from you. I love yous are a bit cheesy aren't they? I don't plan on having them used all the time. Its just not me. The new story is up now and the next chapter will be soon too. Romi will meet a little brat who she hates and they will


	31. Chapter 31: Surprise Return

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes**: None of you have guessed what the present is. But you will find out very soon. Can't be bothered to leave a worthwhile note this time so I'll get on with the fic.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 31: Surprise Return**

Anuket ate her breakfast in silence as she drifted in and out of her own little dream world. She wasn't looking forward to school today. She knew that she was going to end up in trouble again. She wasn't feeling very hungry either so she decided to skip breakfast and walk to school on her own.

She tidied up and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She sent a text message to Tea telling her that she would be leaving early and that she would see her at school. After which Anuket grabbed her bag and headed out.

It was getting much warmer now. Summer was well on its way and flowers were blooming everywhere. The sky was clear blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen anywhere. The suns warmth reminded Anuket of home. She missed Egypt very much.

She slowly made her way through the town until she reached school. She went inside the double doors and put her things inside her locker. She checked her timetable to see what she had first.

"Urgh! Maths…" she groaned.

Anuket walked along until she came to the classroom. She poked her head around the door to see if there was anyone in yet. She heard tapping in the corner. Kaiba was there working on his laptop as he always did. She slid into the room silently and sat herself down in her seat by the window. She took out her books and began to revise the work from the last lesson.

Soon after, students began to pile into the classroom. Tea dumped her bag under the desk next to Anuket who was far away in dreamland.

"Wakey wakey! The lesson is about to start. You don't want detention again do you?" said Tea.

"Oh Ra no. he made me clean the place up all by myself. Then he walked in later with dirty shoes and I had to do the floor again!"

"I hate him" muttered Tea.

"I hate him more. I swear he must be picking on me"

"Maybe he has a crush on you" said Tea with a concealed grin.

"Argghhh no! That's disgusting. Tea you are sick! You are a sick sick girl! You are a horrible, disgusting, nasty…!"

"I was joking!" laughed Tea. "But it was worth it to see the look on your face"

"You do realise that I will need some serious therapy after that. Look at my eye twitching!" Anuket began to blink one of her eyes rapidly to prove her point.

**88888888888888888888 lunch time**

Because it was such a beautiful day, everyone decided to eat outside. Joey and Tristan were currently inside queuing up at the cafeteria to stock up on treats to eat in class. Yugi was laying down under a tree resting his eyes. Tea and Anuket sat a little way from him playing duel monsters. Neither of them was an expert at it so they were evenly matched. However, because Tea had watched many more games being played then Anuket, she had the advantage.

"Kiss your life point goodbye Benu" smirked Tea as she declared an attack on Anuket's monster.

"Damn… I should have seen that coming" she muttered. "Why is it that I never win?" she asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it's because you're too impatient. You attack before you think of a strategy" laughed Yugi. One of his eyes was half open.

"Just go back to sleep Mr Motou" ordered Anuket.

"Ok then" said Yugi closing his eye once more.

Anuket grinned at Tea and motioned for her to take a walk. When they were far enough away for anyone to hear them Anuket turned Tea around and asked her right out.

"Are you going to ask Yugi out or what?"

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Tea.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" pressed Anuket.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tea replied, her face turning scarlet.

"Oh come on! You have a crush on Yugi. It is so obvious. I can tell you now that nothing will happen unless you do something about it. Ask yourself this, do you want something to happen?"

"No I do not. He's my friend and even if I did like him, he probably wouldn't like me…"

"We could always find out…" said Anuket slyly. "Come on Tea. You know about Marik don't you? I told you all about him. You could at least tell me secret stuff about yourself. Pleeeeeaaase?"

Tea was a few shades brighter than scarlet now. "Alright" she whispered. "I do like Yugi but I don't want him to find out. Promise me you won't tell anyone ok? Especially Yugi"

Anuket nodded her head, grinning in triumph. "I promise"

"And I don't want to talk about it any more ok?"

"If that's what you want" said Anuket. "_Well at least I got her to admit it. That's a start"_

"Good. Now seeing as you don't mind sharing, what's going on with you and Marik?" asked Tea in curiosity.

"Oh… well he called me last night. He says he's going to be a few more weeks" said Anuket sadly.

"I don't know why you put up with him Anu. If he really loved you then he would have stayed here" fumed Tea slightly.

"He has his reasons Tea" defended Anuket. "he wants to find the remaining rarehunters and put them behind bars"

"Yeah, but still…"

Joey and Tristan arrived soon after, their hands full of snacks. They dumped them on the grass and called the girls over.

"You want anythin Anu?" asked Joey. Even after all this time he was still smitten with her.

"No thankyou Joey. I've been putting on weight recently" she said.

Tea snorted. "Yeah right!"

"So you doin anything later" he asked between mouthfuls. "I thought maybe we could all go to the movies"

"Yeah, sounds like fun" said Tristan. "We can watch a scary movie this time!"

Anuket grimaced. She didn't like scary films that much. She saw jeepers creepers once because the title made it sound like a comedy horror. She was dead wrong. She kept imagining a creature waiting for her in the dark coming to eat her liver or something. She shook her head to get rid of those memories.

"Can we see something else? Something that won't keep me up at night?" she asked.

"Anythin you want" said Joey. "So long as it aint a chick flick"

**888888888888888888888888888**

_"Five seconds to go…" _thought Anuket as she stared at the clock on the wall.

The bell rang and everyone got to their feet. Anuket stuffed her belongings in her bag and ran outside to meet her friends. They decided to go and see a comedy. That way everyone would enjoy themselves. Anuket bumped into Bakura in the hallway.

"Hi Bakura" she greeted. "Are you going to come with us to see a movie?"

"I don't see why not. I've been working too hard recently. I'll come" he replied in his cheerful tone.

"Good. Come on, everyone should be waiting outside for us" said Anuket.

She grabbed Bakura by his wrist and pulled him along through the double doors. She squinted because of the sun in her eyes. They said that they would meet at the big tree outside. They weren't there yet. Anuket pulled Bakura along to the meeting point where they watched students pouring out in large numbers. They stood talking for about five minutes until their friends made an appearance.

"Sorry we're late" apologized Tristan. "Monkey boy here got into a fight with Kaiba and got held back. It's a miracle he didn't get detention"

"The only reason he didn't get detention is because Kaiba said nothing happened" said Tea. "Kaiba would have been on trouble too otherwise"

Joey fumed. "Are you sayin I should be thankful ta Kaiba! It was his fault!"

"No Joey. It wasn't your fault. It was Kaiba's fault as it always is. You're right, he's wrong. He was the one who threw the first punch, not you" groaned Yugi sarcastically. Those two had been arguing more and more recently. It was getting tiresome.

"Glad you agree!" said Joey cheerfully missing the sarcastic tone in Yugi's voice. He gave his friend a hard pat on the back, sending him to the ground.

Yugi groaned in pain as he rubbed his sore rear. Tristan lifted him up off the ground and onto his feet. "Thanks Tristan" said Yugi.

"No problem pal" he replied glaring at the retreating form of Joey in the distance.

Everyone broke into a fast jog to catch up with the blonde. Anuket's bag was so heavy with books and various other objects that it kept banging against her back. She winced as the corner of one book in particular poked into her ribs. She had to stop running for a second to rearrange the straps so it fit more comfortably around her shoulder. Anuket knelt down at the side of the pavement. She squinted at her friends in the distance.

_"They didn't even wait for me. Nice!" _she thought to herself.

Anuket squealed and jumped with fright as she felt two hands close over her eyes. She grabbed them and tried to prise them away from her. She froze as she felt the person behind her breath on her neck. It was definitely a man. She was about to scream for help when a familiar voice stopped her.

"You know, you look even more beautiful each time I see you"

Anuket took in a sharp breath and twisted around to face the man behind her.

"Marik?" she asked, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Miss me?" he asked while planting kisses on her eyelids.

Anuket threw her arms around Marik's torso and buried her face in his chest. He closed his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He had waited for over three months to be with her like this and it was finally happening. He bent down to inhale her scent that he loved so much when suddenly out of the blue she slapped him across the cheek. He blinked at her in shock.

"That is for lying to me!" said Anuket pointing her finger at him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "And that is for coming back" she finished running her fingers through his hair, smiling gently.

"Im sorry for that" apologized Marik resting his hands on her waist. "I thought that I'd surprise you"

"Well you succeeded. Well done" she replied.

"What's my prize?" asked Marik flirtatiously.

"Hmmmmm…let me see. What can I give you…?" said Anuket pulling him down for another sweet kiss.

They were interrupted by Yugi and co running up to them. They had realised after a few minutes that someone was missing and had to backtrack to pick her up. They were met with a shock as they turned the corner to see the young couple sharing a loving kiss together.

"Oops! Sorry! Didn't realise you two were busy. We'll just leave you to it" said Tristan averting his eyes a little.

"Hey sorry for leaving you behind Anu" said Joey running up behind before eyeing Marik with a slight glare. "Oh g_reat!__ He's back" _thought Joey numbly. He nodded at Marik in greeting. He should at least be polite to him.

Yugi followed soon after. "Hey Marik! How've ya been?" he smiled.

"I'm fine. We finally caught all of the stray rarehunters. You won't have to worry about them any more. They're finished. How are you all?" said Marik.

"Cant complain" said Tea. "But what happened? Anu said that you weren't coming back for at least another three weeks"

Marik smirked. "I lied to her"

Everyone laughed except for Joey. He had to plaster a fake grin over his face.

"So I guess you won't be joining us at the movies" said Yugi knowingly.

Anuket shook her head with a smile. "Not today. Marik and I have some catching up to do" she said grasping her boyfriends arm and pulling him away. "I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Kay! Bye Anu" they all said together.

"Have fun you two" said Tea suggestively before breaking out into a fit of giggles and running off with the boys into town.

Marik looked down at Anuket with a raised eyebrow. "Im sure we will"

Anuket began to pull him down the street. "Come on. I want you to come to my house and meet Ipet. From what I heard you didn't exactly leave a good first impression"

Marik put his hand behind his head guiltily. "I think I had better apologize to her for that" he said thinking back to when he intruded their home.

Anuket smiled warmly and fiddled with one of Marik's earrings. "Don't worry. Im sure she'll forgive you once she sees how much you've changed"

**8888888888888888888888888** Anuket's house.

They pulled up to their destination fifteen minutes later on Marik's bike. Anuket was kind of sorry it was over. The bike ride gave her the chance to feel Marik's abs. Something she hadn't dared do last time she rode with him.

He parked it just outside the garage and pulled the keys out of the ignition locking it as he did. Marik stuffed the keys inside his pocket and allowed Anuket to lead him through the side entrance to the house. He was feeling a little nervous. He had been here before but his was different. This time he was her boyfriend and was about to meet a member of Anuket's family. Well Sort of. She was only posing as Anuket's grandmother he had learned on the way over.

Marik wondered what kind of welcome he would receive from Ipet. He didn't like to bet on it but he knew it wasn't going to be a very warm one.

"I'm home!" called Anuket into and empty kitchen.

A few seconds later Ipet was heard shuffling her way towards them through the doorway. "I thoughts you were supposed to be down town with you frie…" she stopped in her tracks when she saw the man standing next to Anuket.

"Marik's back early" she said excitedly. "I brought him around so that you two could make a fresh start and possibly forget what happened in the past… please?"

Ipet frowned slightly. A fresh start? Was that girl serious? Ipet wanted nothing more then to beat Marik senseless for the way he treated her, but despite her current feeling towards him, Anuket was still unknowingly the one in charge. She was the daughter of her former master and essentially this was her house. She just wanted to see Anuket happy and she was. Ipet couldn't remember ever seeing her as cheerful as this before.

"I would be lying if I said it was nice to meet you Mr Ishtar. I honestly can't understand what Anuket sees in you" said Ipet.

"You're not the only one…" replied Marik quietly.

"Anuket insists that you have changed. I find that hard to believe right now but that doesn't mean I won't give you the benefit of the doubt"

Marik simply stared back at Ipet. He decided to just let her get everything off her chest so they could move on from this awkward conversation.

"I want you to swear to me that you will never do anything to hurt her" Ipet stared right into Marik's violet orbs.

Marik looked away from Ipet's stare and down at the girl whose fingers were still intertwined with his own. He smiled fondly at her beautiful emerald eyes before facing Ipet again.

"I swear on my life that I will never hurt her. I also swear on my family's honour. I will love and protect her until the day I die" said Marik sincerely.

Ipet searched his face, trying to find any sign that he didn't mean it. There was none. She turned to face Anuket with a sigh. "I just want to see you happy, and if this boy iswhat makes you feel that way then I don't mind"

Anuket jumped towards Ipet and hugged her. "Thankyou for making an effort. I really appreciate it" she whispered in her ear.

**8888888888888888888888** later on

The three Egyptians had been talking for hours in the living room. Ipet had insisted that she learn more about Marik and hear his side of the story. She was actually very impressed that he didn't try and defend himself for how he treated Anuket nine years ago. Instead he showed signs of remorse for his treatment of her. She was beginning to change her mind about this young man. Maybe he was a different person after all.

Marik and Anuket sat in one of the chairs together, all cuddled up and comfortable. Marik had his arms wrapped protectively around her all the time they talked. The conversation began to shift from their childhood to their future, much to Marik's delight. He was finally beginning to feel accepted. He knew there needed to be some work done on his part, but if it meant making Anuket happy it would all be worth it in the end.

Anuket grinned happily as she listened to Marik and Ipet converse in informal discussion. She was certain that soon Ipet would understand why she loved him so much. He was funny when he wanted to be, protective, and wise on the rare occasion. It was getting late now.

"Marik? It's late now. Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Anuket.

"Yes. It's on the other side of town. I have a nice flat near the museum. Ishizu said that it would do me some good if I got my own place. It's a bit of a mess right now though. I decided to come and see you before I started unpacking. There are a few chunks of wood in there that is 'supposed' to be a bed" said Marik thoughtfully.

"Well you can't put it together now" said Anuket. "It'll be morning by the time you finish. You will stay here tonight" she ordered.

Marik looked a little put out by her assumption that he would take forever assembling the furniture.

"And where is he supposed to stay?" asked Ipet. "We don't have a spare bedroom" she reminded.

"He can share my room" she said.

Ipet nearly choked on her tea and Marik was mentally screaming in joy. He did an exceptional job in keeping his face neutral though. When Ipet recovered she turned to face the two teens.

"I don't think so young lady! I don't trust either of you. Marik, you can sleep down here on the sofa so I know where you are"

"Thankyou Ipet" he said gratefully. At least he didn't have to sit up all night piecing together a bed that probably had foreign instructions and more then likely was missing a few important components anyway.

"The sofa isn't comfortable enough to sleep on" muttered Anuket.

"Well we'll make it comfortable then. You are not sharing a room with each other you hear me?"

Ipet's tone of voice was final. Anuket stood up from Marik's lap and headed upstairs to get some blankets for him. Ipet followed. Anuket came down a few minutes later and placed them on his bed for the night. Marik came over and tested it out.

"Is it alright?" asked Anuket. "Do you want some more blankets?"

"No thankyou. This is actually very comfortable" he said removing his shirt and placing it on the back of the sofa.

He turned his back away from Anuket slightly, inadvertently showing her a glimpse of his tattoo. She gasped in shock.

"I didn't know that the pharaoh's memory covered your whole back… I thought it was just a small one… its no wonder you acted the way you did…"

Marik turned around again to face her. "That is no excuse for the way I treated you. I would have it done again if it were possible to show you how sorry I am for putting you through that"

"It doesn't matter" said Anuket softly touching his face. "I wouldn't ever want you to go through that again. I know it's not on the same scale as yours, but my father did the same to me when I was eight. I know how it feels…"

Marik looked stunned. "You had to go through that pain too?"

Anuket nodded. She turned her back to him and lifted her shirt slightly so Marik could see her mark. He simply stared at the pattern on Anuket's hip. It was his family's crest combined with her own. The phoenix and the ankh. He reached out to touch the branded skin.

"I had no idea…" he whispered.

She pulled her shirt down again and turned to face Marik. "I told you not to worry about it. Get some sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning"

She leant over to Marik and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ahem!" coughed Ipet in the doorway. She raised a disapproving eyebrow.

"Goodnight Marik" waved Anuket, smiling at him.

"Goodnight" he replied before settling down to a peaceful slumber.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

To those of you who don't read these notes**, the story is not over**. There are going to be at least **ten to fifteen chapters** of this to go. Maybe even more. I'm only guessing right now. There is plenty of the story left to go.


	32. Chapter 32: Midnight Mishaps and Housewa...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes: **from now on I am not going to reply to reviews if they are just something like 'update soon' or something like that. I will only reply to those that have views or questions etc.

Keep in mind that these two are all 'lovey dovey' and will act that way because that's what normal teenagers do. Sorry to those of you who aren't comfortable reading this sort of thing. You can skim over it if it really bothers you that much.

No lemon btw. It's a little too soon. I'm debating on whether or not I should write one later on for sending through email. Not to post here though. Don't wanna risk getting in trouble and having this fic removed. I've rated it M because of possible suggestfulness in later chapters. If you read what it says on the rating guide it tells you how much is acceptable and how much isn't. I think this is in the right category, or will be. Personally, it doesn't matter because people will either read it or they won't. (Shrug)

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unrequited Love

Chapter 32: Midnight activities and Housewarming

Marik had been awake for some time now. He lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful new girlfriend who was so close, but he was unable to touch. At least until the morning came. Marik turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. It was only two in the morning, there was ages to go. He knew that he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon so he decided to go and get a glass of water.

He pulled the sheets aside and slowly made his way into the kitchen. He looked at all the cupboards and drawers and groaned mentally.

_"Where are all the glasses?"_

Marik began to open various cupboards and drawers until five minutes later he found them. Typically, they were in the last one. He turned on the tap and filled the glass up. He stood by the kitchen window and stared out as he drank the water. It was pitch black outside and he could hear dogs barking and cats scrapping with each other. Out of sheer boredom and the desire for morning to come, Marik decided to have a look around the place and find something to do.

He walked into the living room and turned the light on. It was one of those lights where you could choose the brightness of it. He turned it up just enough so that he could see without falling over. Marik began scouting the place for something to keep him occupied. Unfortunately for him there was nothing. Nothing in this room at least. There were plenty of books on the shelf aimed at women. He frowned at some of the titles and stared in horror at others. He picked one book up and read the title. After which he promptly put it back down again.

_"I don't think I need to know about menstruation" _he thought to himself before turning away from the shelf.

In the end, he decided to go through his deck and make changes to it. After all, he couldn't rely on the winged dragon of Ra to defeat his opponents now. He had to come up with a new strategy. He came second in battle city and even though it didn't matter to him that much, he would at least like to be able to live up to that title should he need to. Marik smirked to himself. He had come one place higher then Kaiba and knowing how proud and competitive the ceo was, that would probably haunt him for years to come.

**88888888888888888 upstairs**

Anuket tossed her walkman back into her desk drawer. She was having the hardest time sleeping. This was the first time in months that she had been able to see Marik in person, but here they were in separate rooms, unable to talk and simply enjoy each others company. Anuket growled in frustration at Ipet's bossy behaviour. She didn't like to be told what to do, but she did so out of respect for the older woman. She cringed at the memory of Ipet's little speech after she had left Marik to sleep a few hours earlier.

**_Flashback_**

_"Ipet what did you do that for? We weren't doing anything!" defended Anuket in her room after she and Marik had been caught lip wrestling._

_"Of course you weren't. And I'm Cleopatra" said Ipet sarcastically. _

_"We weren't" said Anuket again._

_"Look Anu, You're young and naive. That little kiss you two had could easily have turned into something more"_

_"It wouldn't have and im not naïve thankyou very much!"_

_"Are you sure? You are still a teenager and your hormones are all over the place right now. Marik is a man and they have little to no control over things like sex. Even if you didn't make the first move, he would have and I don't think you would have stopped him. Do you honestly think that Marik isn't after your body? After all, that is the basis of your relationship"_

_Anuket blushed. "You have so little faith in him Ipet. Marik would never do anything like that knowing you were here to kill him if he did"_

_"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Men like him would risk anything to get into your knickers"_

_"Well nothing is going to happen! Especially with you breathing down our necks every five minutes, and what do you mean men like him?" asked Anuket crossly._

_"I'll pretend that you didn't speak to me like that missy" said Ipet in a stern tone._

_Anuket pursed her lips fighting back a comeback._

_"Look, I just don't want to see you make a mistake. Get to know each other a little better before you rush into anything, that's all im asking of you"_

**_End Flashback_**

Anuket sat on her bed debating on what she should do for the rest of the night. Sleep was out of the question, especially when she knew who was downstairs. Feeling rebellious, she stood up and made her way to the door, opening it with no sound at all. She walked on her tiptoes carefully and quietly to make sure she didn't wake Ipet. She manoeuvred across the hallway avoiding all the squeaky floorboards and felt like doing a little dance when she had got to the staircase. Anuket silently made her way down to the bottom both amazed and impressed at how quiet she had been.

She tiptoed over to the open door and peered through it. She smiled when she saw Marik wide awake on the couch. His back was facing her. He hadn't seen her yet so she decided to make herself known.

"Cant sleep?" asked Anuket, keeping her voice a little above a whisper.

Marik turned his head around in shock, almost dropping his cards. By the look on his face, he had expected it to be Ipet checking up on him. His surprise turned into relief when he saw it who it was. Anuket walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at the duel monsters cards in his hand.

"Oh, im just making a few alterations in my deck" replied Marik before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Why? Can you think of something more fun for us to do?"

"I do, but seeing as Ipet is only upstairs I think we should behave ourselves…. to an extent…" whispered Anuket playfully taking in Marik's rather sexy attire. He was only wearing his boxers, and his muscles looked 'very' nice in this dim light, not that they didn't look nice any other time. They just looked very touchable right now.

Marik placed his deck on the table in front of him and pulled Anuket onto his lap so she was straddling him. Anuket wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him while he kissed her ear. She stroked his mane of sandy blonde hair and smiled as he began kissing her neck. She was certain now that that was his favourite place to kiss her as it was always the first place he went to. Anuket gently placed both her hands on Marik's face, pulling him so that he was facing her.

They looked into each others eyes for a split second before kissing each other ferociously once more. This was the first time they were able to be together like this since before Marik had left for Egypt and they had kissed in the alley at the pier. Marik was putting everything he had into this one kiss. He had missed her very much and wanted to show her that. He never wanted to be separated from her again. This thought made him strengthen his grip on her hips, pulling them even closer together.

Anuket was rapidly losing herself to his rough, domineering kiss. She had never known Marik to be as passionate as this before. Even those times where they had almost slept together paled in comparison. Anuket's train of thoughts began to head in that direction again, making her feel somewhat less cooler than she had been, but then she remembered what Ipet had said to her.

_"Look, I just don't want to see you make a mistake. Get to know each other a little better before you rush into anything, that's all im asking of you"_

Anuket decided to honour Ipet's wishes, for now. Sighing into the kiss, she reluctantly pulled away from Marik. He was breathless but didn't seem all that disappointed. In fact, he looked rather happy. Anuket smiled at his crooked grin and kissed his nose. She got up off of his lap and pushed him onto the sofa so that he was laying down. Anuket situated herself next to him so that her back was up against his chest in a spoon position. Marik reached down and pulled the covers over them both. He wrapped his arms around her waist so there was no space between them.

"So what will Ipet say if she sees us like this?" asked Marik imagining being thrown out onto the street half dressed.

"She's a heavy sleeper" replied Anuket. "She doesn't get up until nine usually; we'll be up long before her. She likes being able to sleep in because she was never able to do that before we came here. She's taking advantage of the situation…much like we are right now…"

Marik grinned into Anuket's hair. "You know, I love it when you're being naughty but it makes me wonder what else you're capable of"

**888888888888888888888888888888 in the morning**

Anuket stretched on the comfort of the sofa to find herself on her own. She looked behind her to see an empty space where Marik had once been. She put her hand out onto the creased fabric. It was still warm so that meant he hadn't been gone for very long. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was about twenty to nine, Ipet would be up soon. Anuket slowly sat up; her eyes still a little closed. She rubbed them and made her way to the downstairs bathroom to freshen up. It was a good thing too because her hair stuck up in all the wrong places and she had sleep in the corner of her eye.

Once Anuket had made herself reasonably presentable, she returned to find out where Marik had disappeared to. She heard cluttering in the kitchen and smiled. She poked her head around the door to find Marik peering onto the open fridge. He noticed he was being watched and turned to see Anuket coming over to him.

"I wanted to make you breakfast but I don't know where anything is" explained Marik.

"You don't have to do that for me Marik" said Anuket kissing him good morning. "You are the guest so I will make breakfast for you"

Marik took a seat and watched Anuket as she cooked for him. She was still wearing her night dress. It was white with short pink sleeves and came down just above her knees. She had on a pair of socks that didn't match. One was white and the other was red. She looked adorable.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Anuket.

"Huh?" murmured Marik tearing his gaze away from Anuket's legs. "Oh, well I suppose I should make a start in moving in. Those boxes aren't going to unpack themselves, unfortunately"

"Okay then. I'll help you unpack. The sooner you get settled the sooner we can have fun" said Anuket cheerfully putting an omelette in front of Marik.

"Are you sure? There's a lot of mess" warned Marik.

"It can't be that bad" said Anuket with a slight frown.

"You wait and see" said Marik raising his fork and digging into the food.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888 a little later after breakfast**

Marik sat patiently on his motorcycle outside Anuket's house, the engine purring quietly. He watched as Anuket came running out towards him. She was wearing an apple green and pale yellow summer dress. She ran up to Marik and jumped on behind him. He revved the engine and they sped off.

"Hey Marik" said Anuket over his shoulder. "Can we take the long route to your apartment?"

Marik looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, do you remember the first time you took me for a ride on this thing?"

Marik nodded. "Yes"

"Well I 'really' want to do that again. Can we? Please?" pleaded Anuket, hugging Marik's waist tighter.

"Alright then sweetheart. Here we go!"

Marik smirked as he sped down the street at top speed. They eventually came to the same stretch of road where they had insulted the other drivers all those months ago. Since being kidnapped, he had never seen her so happy. Anuket was still adjusting to life out here but she was doing it extremely well. Marik was certain that she wanted to do all this to make the most of her newfound freedom as he once had.

Suddenly Marik remembered the present he wanted to give to her. How could he have forgotten? It took quite some effort on his part to get this piece of paper. He had been waiting for ages to give it to her. He must have forgotten about the moment he set eyes on her again.

_"I will wait until tonight to give it to her" _thought Marik. _"She also seems to have forgotten about it for now"_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888 Marik's place**

"Oh Ra! Marik! How many boxes! What's all this!" cried Anuket as she tried to walk amongst the clutter.

"Hey! I warned you there was a lot of mess" said Marik defensively.

Anuket slapped her forehead. "This is going to take forever"

"Well then we'd better get started, that is if you still want to help" said Marik brushing past her and opening his suitcase. Anuket groaned in response.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888 later at Marik's place (about ****5:00pm**** roughly)**

It was getting on towards the evening now. The mess was all clear and except for a few bags of rubbish to take out. Despite the initial shock of the chaos that was 'Marik's home' they had a good time together. They talked, joked and occasionally had breaks where they had ended up in less then innocent positions.

All of Marik's furniture was assembled and set in their desired places and his clothes were all put away. His personal belongings were set out. All in all, the place looked good.

"Finally! All done" said a breathless Anuket with a satisfied grin. Spending all day furnishing and cleaning an apartment was tiring work. She slumped onto one of the black leather chairs, Marik following suit.

"Thanks" said Marik gratefully taking Anuket's hand in his own. "It would have taken me forever to do this by myself"

"You're welcome" replied Anuket. "But you owe me big for this Marik Ishtar"

"And I think I know how…" said Marik kissing her on the lips.

He ended the kiss after a short time as he remembered something important. Anuket protested a little as he drew away from her.

"I forgot to give you your present yesterday" said Marik reaching into his pocket.

Anuket's face lit up. She had completely forgotten about that. She sat up straight with a big smile, watching Marik intently as she waited for him to pull out the surprise. Anuket was intrigued when she saw a piece of neatly folded paper in Marik's hand. He held it out to her with a gentle smile.

"It took a lot of time and effort to get this for you, but you are worth it"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Take a look for yourself" replied Marik holding it out to her.

Anuket accepted the paper from him and carefully unfolded it, smoothing out the creases. She frowned in confusion when she realised it was a letter addressed to her. She glanced up at Marik who nodded his head and urged her to continue. Anuket dropped her gaze to the paper again and slowly began to read its contents. After reading the first paragraph she had to stop to take in this information. She knew who wrote it now and couldn't believe what Marik had done. She read the rest of the letter with her hand covering her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Marik watched on silently from his seat across from her.

As Anuket finished reading the letter, the tears she had tried so hard to hold back were now streaming down her cheeks. She turned to Marik and leaned over to his open arms, crying into his chest. Marik wrapped his arms around her in comfort, stroking her hair. If anyone had walked in on them right now, they would have assumed she was upset. But Anuket was feeling the complete opposite. This was the most thoughtful thing Marik, or anyone had ever done for her. She couldn't remember ever being so happy.

She had no doubts whatsoever that he was the one she was meant to be with and she now held proof that she was not the only one who thought so. There was someone else who had given them their blessing. Someone who Anuket never thought she would see or hear from ever again. She smiled into Marik's chest before whispering…

"Daddy loves me"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Aint that cute? Anuket's dad who was always sexist and never believed her about Marik being nasty and never showed any fatherly emotion towards her says he loves her! yayness! She's all happy now. Betcha didn't see that coming. You all thought it was an engagement ring or the marriage contract.

Sorry to those who think it was sappy. It all has a purpose though. You know, I have to stop Anuket from crying all the time. It's just that it fits in and that's how the story goes. I never realised it until now. Oh well, there may be a few more tears but I guess that's ok. We all have to cry don't we? Otherwise we'd explode. The same goes for farting. Did you know that on average you must fart at least 17 times a day? Well that includes when you sleep too. There's another piece of useless info for you. Enjoy!

**Reviews (as said before. I'm only gonna reply to reviews that have questions and views etc)**

**Angela: **the answer to your question is yes. They will, eventually. And there will be another surprise too. Wont tell you outright but you may be able to guess.

**Ryu-No-Kyoki: **yeah, it is too bad, but at least they got to spend the night together in the end. Don't worry, there will be plenty more stuff like that. I know people enjoy reading that sort of thing. I know I do.

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: so how do you know exactly how long your fic is? Have you got a basic draft of what happen in each chapter somewhere? Also Have you ever tried putting a bed together yourself? It can be pretty nasty business, especially when you haven't got all the parts to it. (painful memories) Ipet would have loved to hit him, but Anuket is her superior (that's sounds bad. Poor servant Ipet) but she is the one in charge. Anuket wouldn't appreciate it very much. Either way. Thanks for the review. I hope I've put the lemon thing to rest. I wont post it here. Don't wanna risk having the fic deleted. Ill warn you if any of the chapters get a bit too naughty for your liking. I won't have you feeling bad in front of the Mary statue.

**BakurasKitty**: I put more of Marik's muscles and boxers in here especially for you. Enjoy.

**Scarlet Saint**: don't slap your friend. They will most likely share a bed in a few chapters or so. I like pervertedness. I'm a nasty girl. (grins)

**Daydreamer**: you think Anuket's more real? Thanks very muchly. That means a lot to me. I really like Anuket now. When I first began writing I wasn't sure about her. I guess my drawings helped a little. I can visualise her better now.

**soccerchic91588**: not a problem. Hope your day stayed good. I'm glad it made you laugh. I'm kind of aiming to make it serious but not too much if you know what I mean. I like a little bit of humour. It makes it more interesting I think.

**Kyte**: yup, I decided to keep Joey liking her. Once again, there is a reason for it. I won't tell you but it's a good one. You know what? I almost used the Marik sleepwalking idea but changed it so it was Anu instead. Sorry about the late update.

**LoneGothic**: I think Marik could be forgiven for that fib. After all, its sweet really. I wish I had a boyfriend who did stuff like that for me. Sharing a room? Maybe in the near future… (Grins)

LoveLiesBleeding2: yeah, Ipet is more of a motherly figure. After all she did raise Anu. Well, for half her life anyway. Didja like this fluff? What about her father at the end? Didja see that coming?


	33. Chapter 33: Shopping, Makeovers and a Da...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes: **I didn't get as many reviews last chapter. Where did everyone go? Anyway, there will probably be excerpts from the letter in future chapters, but not the whole thing maybe. I don't think ill be able to make it all that sentimental as im a heartless bitch really. I thought that it would be fun for them to do some shopping for the date. Marik might be persuaded to do some too.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unrequited Love

Chapter 33: Shopping, Makeovers and a Date

**Next day**

"He did what!" asked Tea in disbelief as Anuket recounted the events from the day before. The two women had decided to have a girl's day out and were currently having a coffee break.

"He went to see my father! Marik put him straight about everything that happened when we were kids and even convinced him to let me stay here in domino! He stuck up for me! He also brought out a side to my father I've never seen before. My father has never once told me that he loved me or was proud of me! He even had a moan about my brother being a lazy good for nothing slacker. I never thought I'd see the day"

"Hmmm, I didn't know you had a brother Anu" said Tea. "Is he cute?"

"What? I don't know if he's cute! He's my brother!" Anuket grimaced. "And besides, he's so full of himself. You wouldn't like him at all. He's like Kaiba, but without feelings"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Kaiba doesn't have any feelings" said Tea confused.

"Exactly" replied Anuket. "Kaiba is an angel compared to him"

"Well, im happy for you" smiled Tea changing the topic. "Things are finally picking up for you"

"It's about time! I've been waiting for sixteen years for things to go right"

"So what are you gonna do about this letter? Are you going back to Egypt to see your father?" asked Tea.

"I will, eventually. I just need a little time to get my head together. I haven't seen him in so long. After all, we still have to finish school and stuff. I think I'll go and see him in the summer during the holidays. Marik can come with me just in case he changes his mind and tries to make me stay"

"I'm sure your father won't force you into doing something you don't want to do" reassured Tea.

"No? He forced me into marriage didn't he? Don't forget that things are a lot different in Egypt then they are here in Japan. Marriage is a common thing there. You know, if things had turned out the way they were supposed to originally, I would be married and most likely expecting by now"

"Really? Well, that's all in the past now. You have a great guy who loves you and would do anything for you. That's more then what most people have in a lifetime. So, are you guys planning anything special?" asked Tea suggestively.

Anuket blushed a little. "Well, now that you mention it, Marik wants to take me out tonight for our first official date"

Tea squealed in excitement making the people on the table next to them stare. She calmed herself and looked back at Anuket.

"Any idea where Marik is taking you? Is it somewhere fancy? Or is it the movies? What?"

"I don't know yet. But he told me to dress up nicely" replied Anuket thoughtfully.

"Well that does it" said Tea with a newfound determination. "Today, we must find you the perfect outfit for your date with Marik. Oooh! And I can style your hair I think spiral curls would look nice! And we could go to a sauna! Oh this will be great!"

Tea gulped down her coffee, gasping suddenly from the heated liquid burning her throat. After a bottle of cold mineral water from Anuket's bag, she composed herself and dragged Anuket off towards the town center. Their first stop was the health spa.

**88888888888888 to the health spa! **

Anuket had never been to a sauna before. To be perfectly honest, she couldn't see what the big fuss was about. So what? You pay to sit in a room full of steam in a towel. What a waste of time and money. It was only when she voiced her opinions to Tea that she learned it was something to do with unblocking pores and sweating toxins out of your body and other stuff that didn't sound all that nice. It was good for you apparently, so she decided to go with that and put up with it. Especially since she wanted to look her best for Marik tonight.

After that, Tea decided that she wanted to have a massage and convinced Anuket to do the same. There were so many to choose from. Anuket decided to just have what Tea was having seeing as she didn't have a clue what most of them were. But this particular appointment, she didn't mind. In fact, she had never felt so relaxed in her whole life.

_"I am definitely coming back here again" _thought Anuket contentedly closing her eyes sleepily.

Unfortunately, the massage was over before it began, or so it seemed. Anuket had fallen asleep ten minutes into it and woke up half an hour later to a masseuse shaking her shoulders lightly. They headed back to the changing rooms to get dressed again, feeling refreshed and ready to shop.

When they arrived at the mall, Tea had dragged her to the manicure place to have her nails, washed, conditioned, shaped and painted. Both girls were happy with the results. Now was the time to find a dress.

**88888888888888 elsewhere**

"Ishizu! I am not wearing this!" growled Marik in frustration at the shirt held up to him by his sister.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with it" replied Ishizu examining the garment. "You'll look very smart in it"

"Or very gay! Odion tell her!" Marik pleaded to his brother.

"Leave me out of this" said the taller man holding his hands up and backing away.

"Thanks a lot for the support. I appreciate it" he grumbled sarcastically as his sister piled more and more clothes into his arms.

**888888888888888**

"You look gorgeous! You should definitely get that one!" exclaimed Tea as Anuket walked out of the changing room.

Anuket walked over to see her reflection in the mirror. At that moment she decided that she loved this dress. It was perfect. It was a long black dress with thin straps that hugged her curves in all the right places. The chest was low cut, enough so that Marik's imagination would run wild, but not too much that people would look 'there' instead of her face. She turned around to see it from the back. Anuket wasn't a vain person at all, but wearing this dress made her feel very attractive. She hoped that Marik would think so too.

"Alright, I'll get this one" she said with a smile.

After she bought the dress, Anuket decided to go home. Even though her date with Marik wouldn't begin for at least five hours, she still wanted to get ready. After all, she was never going to have a first date with him ever again. She wanted to make this night special.

**8888888888888888 Anuket's home**

"Ipet! Can you help me?" called Anuket from her room.

She had washed and dried her hair and was now having a difficult time deciding how to wear it. She turned to face the door when she heard Ipet walk in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do with my hair! Should I wear it up or down? Or do you think I should curl it a little? Or should I keep it straight?"

Ipet smirked inwardly at Anuket's little dilemma. She put her finger to her chin and studied the frantic girl for a moment. She walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. She sat Anuket down in the chair in front of her mirror and grabbed a comb. She began trying out various hair styles on Anuket, both up and down. Ipet enjoyed doing this. Not only was it relaxing, it reminded her of when Anuket was little. She always used to play with her hair then too, and occasionally Anuket do hers as well.

Strange, the little ways that females bond with each other. When they used to do this together, it was always to make Anuket feel better, but this time it was different. Anuket was out to impress. Ipet had heard what happened between Marik and Mr Benu. When she found out, she was shocked to say the least. She had never known that man to ever show emotion towards his daughter. Yet here it was in paper. Those three important words.

At first she thought Marik had faked the letter, but the writing most definitely belonged to that of Anuket's father. Marik had told him the truth about what happened all those years ago, and somehow convinced the man to let his daughter stay where she was and live how she wanted. Ipet was impressed by how much Marik had grown. All the doubts she had about him had disappeared that instant. Now she was filled with new resolve to make sure that they stayed together.

"What do you think of this?" asked Ipet as she finished yet another hair style.

Anuket swivelled around in her chair to face the mirror. Her hair was pinned up in a small clip so that loose strands fell out in places. Her bangs fell about her face in little ringlets. Anuket was very impressed by Ipet's hairdressing skills.

"You should do this for a living! Thankyou so much. I love it"

She twisted around in her chair and gave Ipet a hug. She then jumped off and ran to get her dress. She returned a few seconds later and held it up for the older woman to see.

"What do you think?" she asked, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Wow, it's very beautiful. Marik won't be able to take his eyes off you" she grinned feeling the soft fabric.

"Good. Then he wont be tempted by any other girl" replied Anuket hugging the garment it to her chest.

"He's a good man. I don't think you have anything to worry about there"

**88888888888888888888 Marik's apartment (45 minutes to pickup)**

Marik stood in front of his mirror to check himself over for the hundredth time. He was beginning to get nervous now. He brushed back his hair with his fingers and straightened him jacket. After all the bother at the shop, Ishizu had picked him out a white shirt, black pants and a black jacket to go over it. He had left the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

He walked into the lounge and sat down, staring at the clock. There was still at least half an hour to go before he left to pick Anuket up.

"You know, a watched kettle never boils" said a deep voice behind him.

"Well it's a good thing im not waiting for a kettle to boil then isn't it?" smiled Marik in response.

"The rules aren't specific to kettles Marik" continued Odion. "Come on, if you want to pass the time, help me in here"

Marik complied and stood up to help out his brother in the kitchen.

**88888888888888888888 (five minutes to pickup)**

Anuket was on pins and needles as she waited in her room. Marik was going to pick her up any minute now. She began pacing nervously after a few minutes. She reasoned to herself that it was because she needed to wear in her new shoes. They made her about an inch taller which she was quite happy about seeing as she was only about 5ft 2" without them. She gripped her small black purse feeling silly for the way she was acting. Why was she so nervous anyway? It wasn't like this was the first time she and Marik had been alone together or anything.

Downstairs there was a knock at the door. Anuket smiled and checked her appearance in the mirror before heading downstairs.

Meanwhile, Ipet opened the door to see a very handsome and well dressed Marik Ishtar standing there. He looked very smart in his suit.

"Hello. Is she ready?" he asked.

"Yes, come on in" she replied pulling Marik along into the lounge.

Marik stood waiting for no more then a minute before Anuket made her way down the stairs. He had to stop himself from running over to her and kissing her senseless right there and then. There would be plenty of time for that later. He walked over to her and somehow managed to give her a warm loving kiss without it turning into a fiery lustful one.

He took Anuket's hand and let her out of the house. As they walked onto the street, Anuket saw that instead of the usual motorcycle, there was a car instead.

"Odion lent it to me" he explained seeing the look on her face. "I didn't want you to ruin your dress"

"That's very thoughtful of you" replied Anuket as Marik, in true gentlemanly fashion, opened the car door for her to get in.

He ran around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight" he complimented looking her in the eyes.

Anuket's cheeks turned pink. "Thankyou"

Marik smiled and turned the keys in the ignition. He pulled away from the house and towards the town. He wanted to make this a night to remember.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Whoa! Hard to write yes! In fact, I almost gave up writing this chapter tonight. I was gonna finish it in Germany, but luckily I had a bit of inspiration. Sorry if you thought this was silly. I did my best. Next chapter will be the actual date. I'll try my best to make it fluffy and sweet, but it will reek of lime ok? And possible lemonish details. I make no promises. It depends on how brave I feel.

Review please. And if you didn't review last chapter, then please do this time. Thankyou very much.

**Kyte**I'm glad you were shocked. I'm actually glad that people didn't guess correctly. That means I can actually surprise people. Ipet loves him now yay! And yeah, he is one fine god aint he?

**Ryu-No-Kyoki**: so you've been and looked at my list have you? Well, I warn you. There are some pretty lemony things there. but who cares really? Im one of many out there who like a bit of smut. Hope you liked this one too. It leads on to a cool and important part of the story.

**LoveLiesBleeding2**coolness. I must admit, that idea came to one day out of the blue. I was originally gonna have them turn up in Egypt for some reason (marik saying Anuket should make up with her father and him going along for support) but this is better I think. She deserves to have good stuff happen to her. Unfortunately things don't always go as planned…

**Lychi**: no letter details this chapter. Maybe wont be in the future. I'm no good at writing sentimental bits like that. I'll have a go though. I'll try and put in little excerpts. But I make no promises. Thanks for reviewing

**Scarlet Saint**: Yay for pervertedness indeed. Secret for you. They're gonna do 'it'…

**soccerchic91588**: well that ok then. I can't remember the last time I cried though... actually yes I can. I saw a film this evening about people who have just had sextuplets (no, not sixtuplets) and the grandma dies after saying shell never get to see them grow up. It was really sad. I think it was called life's little problems. Meh, Ipet likes Marik now!

**LadyGothika**she will go back eventually. I just have to get things rolling first. Plus, her dads not so bad anymore. Its her brother you have to watch out for…

**Kuramas Girl Angel**I dunno exactly. Basically it just says something like he was angry that she ran off, but marik put him straight. He also told him the truth about him being nasty to her and how they've made up and that her dad loves her. Complains about her bro. that sort of thing. I may write it up later on actually. I've just got an idea writing this reply.

**Angela**: that idea has been in my head since I started to write this fic. She will become pregnant very soon. In a few chapters actually. I've already decided a name for the baby and everything. I've even drawn a picture.

**DaRkNeSsApPrOaChEs**: wow, that's a lot of chapters. Well good luck I guess. I hate being watched. I always feel like I am. I guess ive been watching to many nasty films. Ever seen jeepers creepers? I always seem to think of that monster eating me…

**dukeylover24**: hello new reader! Thanks for reviewing my other chapters. Hope ur enjoying it so far.

**Malik And Kaiba**: hello! You've come to read my story. Thanks a lot. I love yours too or your friends. Either way.


	34. Chapter 34: When Two Become One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Author's notes**: This is the edited version of this chapter. There is a more detailed one containing the lemon on my computer. If you want to read that, then please email me and I will send it to you right away. My email address is located halfway down my bio page so you can copy and paste it. (much easier that way) don't be shy. I know some of you are interested.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unrequited Love

Chapter 34: When Two Become One

A bashful silence filled the car as they headed towards their secret destination. Anuket blushed red the moment she had stepped into the car and now found herself unable to stop. She couldn't help it. For some reason she was beginning to feel shy around Marik again. It was almost like they had only just met each other. Not that it was a bad feeling though. Anuket turned her head a small fraction, and discreetly watched Marik from the corner of her eye. He was smiling to himself as he steered the vehicle through the quiet streets.

Anuket smiled as she studied his outfit. He looked very smart and very handsome. She noticed that he had left the top two buttons undone, showing off a small part of his moderately muscled chest. She silently considered forcing him to drive them to a secluded part of Domino where she could rip of his shirt then and there. After a few moments of delightful fantasy, she realised that she was staring at him and quickly turned her gaze towards the window. They were now in the more expensive side of Domino. The shops that lined the lamp lit streets sold only the finest commodities for the wealthy.

"We're almost there" said Marik catching Anuket's attention.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Just wait and see sweetheart. It's just around the corner" he replied, turning the wheel of the car.

They approached a large building, but Anuket couldn't see what the place was called. Marik pulled into the private car park next to it and turned off the engine, stepping out of the car. Anuket unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the door, but Marik had beaten her to it. He pulled it open for her and held out a hand which she took, blushing once more.

"Thankyou" said Anuket politely whilst smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"The pleasure is all mine" he replied smiling. "Shall we?" Marik crooked his arm and Anuket took it with a small giggle.

They walked slowly in silence, occasionally glancing at each other with smiles, until they approached the entrance of the large building they had passed earlier. Anuket gasped when she saw the name of the place, Hans restaurant. She had never been to this place before, but she had heard about it from other people. It was supposed to be the classiest place in all of Domino. She had heard that even celebrities had come here to dine, and that Seto Kaiba himself often came here for business ventures. If all that was true, then she was sure it wouldn't come cheap.

Anuket turned to face the man beside her, about to voice her thoughts. As if reading her mind, he put a long finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Hey, don't you worry about a thing. It's my treat" he reassured her.

"Marik, I don't want you to go out of your way like this…" she started.

"I'm not going out of my way, just relax will you? I've wanted to bring you here for some time now. Just do as I say and enjoy yourself" he ordered, leading her towards the double doors.

Anuket raised an eyebrow at Marik's command with a hidden smile. For some reason, she found that she liked the way he said that to her. _'Just do as I say'_. She played the line over and over in her head, feeling somewhat warmer. Anuket wondered why she felt like this all of a sudden. She hated being told what to do normally, so what made this time any different? Sure he was just playing around when he had said that, so why did it affect her more then it should have?

"May I take your coats?" asked the doorman politely with a smile.

Marik helped Anuket out of hers and handed it to the man. They were then led into the main restaurant. Anuket gazed around in amazement as she stared at the richly decorated interior. The walls were painted a beautiful bright shade of red, displaying numerous paintings. The various tables had long white cloths, each decorated with its own flower arrangements and candles. She looked up to see crystal chandeliers hanging from a ceiling that had been painstakingly painted with figures of angels, cherubs and other beautiful creatures.

In the far corner of the room upon a small platform, she could hear a cabaret artist playing the piano whilst everyone ate. After a while of listening to the gentle music that filled the air, Anuket's attention was caught by Marik who placed a tender kiss upon her ear. He continued to kiss Anuket, eventually making her turn to face him.

"So what do you think?" he asked in a deep low voice.

"I think that I'm very lucky to have you" she replied sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his lips.

The maître d' arrived shortly after and led them to their table. Marik had wanted them to have a little privacy from onlookers, so he had paid extra to have a table by the wall. It had red and gold screens surrounding them slightly so that they could see out, but not too many people could see in. Instead of chairs like the tables in the centre of the room had, it was like a rounded couch made of red leather. Very comfy indeed. Marik led Anuket inside the secluded area and gestured for her to have a seat.

Anuket sat down and slid further along to make room for Marik. She sat in the middle and watched him as he shifted closer to her. When she came into touching distance, Marik lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Marik reached out for the menu being offered to him by the waiter.

"What would you like to drink?" enquired the man.

Marik opened the menu to the wine list. "We'll have a bottle of Chateau Lafite, 1916" said Marik after a quick glance.

Anuket's eyes widened considerably when she saw the price tag. "Marik! That costs over sixteen hundred dollars!"

"So?" he replied casually, nodding his confirmation to the waiter.

"So? You can't spend that much on just a drink!"

"Look, its no problem. Just sit back and relax, I want to do this. Here, let's decide what we're going to have"

Marik held out the menu to Anuket and together they perused through it, his hand conveniently concealing the prices from her. The waiter arrived a few minutes later with their wine. He popped the cork and poured the drink into two crystal glasses. He looked at them with his pen and pad, patiently waiting to take their order. Marik made his choice and looked at the girl sitting beside him. She was having a considerably harder time deciding what she wanted.

"I don't know what to have" said Anuket. "I like prawns, but I don't want them if they have the faces and legs on them. I don't like touching them"

"Well you don't have to have them like that if you don't want to, does she?" said Marik looking at the waiter who bowed his head in agreement.

"Then again, I've never tired lobster. But wait, I heard that they are alive when you throw them in the water" she looked at the waiter who looked a little awkward.

"Well yes, that way we know they're fresh. But they don't feel a thing" he tried to assure her.

"How do you know that? Well, im not having lobster then. That's just horrible. Ummm…"

Marik chuckled to himself. If she carried on like this, she'd find something wrong with everything and end up eating nothing at all.

"She'll have the lobster" said Marik. "Just make sure you 'prepare' it humanely for her"

The waiter wrote the order down and laughed quietly to himself as he walked away from the young couple. Anuket looked at Marik with a mock glare.

"Who's 'she?' I have a name you know"

"Yes you do, and it's a beautiful one as well. So who decided to name you after an Egyptian goddess? Was it your mother or your father?" asked Marik curiously.

"It was my mother. She wanted to call me Anuket because for as long as records go, all the women in my family have been named after goddesses. Ipet told me that my father wanted to call me Nefertari, but mother swayed him somehow. A shame really. I really liked that name as well… Nefertari. I think she had the final say because father got to name my brother"

"I've never met your brother. What is his name?" asked Marik.

"Urgh" groaned Anuket. "His name is Baal. He's annoying, bossy and opinionated. And he's also 'very' sexist. I feel sorry for the woman who ends up with him" she looked away from Marik and took a sip of wine from her glass.

"He can't be that bad" said Marik.

He was stunned that Anuket didn't get along with her brother. He just couldn't understand hating a sibling like that. A parent maybe, because that was natural. Every kid hates their parents at some point in their lives as he knew all too well.

"I'm planning on visiting my family in the summer after school breaks up. I was wondering if you would come with me… you know, for backup…" said Anuket.

"Need you really ask? Of course I'll come with you. Even if you didn't want me to, I'd cunningly conceal myself in your suitcase. You'd never suspect a thing"

"Wouldn't I? So the fact that my suitcase would be ten times heavier then the last time I checked wouldn't be suspicious at all?"

"I doubt it would be ten times heavier" defended Marik. "Most women pack a lot of unnecessary things when they go away. Your suitcase would probably be heavier then a hundred of me"

"Well im not most women!" replied Anuket.

"No, your not" said Marik huskily, pulling her closer towards him.

He nuzzled her ear as he drew her onto his lap, his hands running up and down her back. The two completely forgot that they were in a public place, with the exception of the screen, until they were interrupted by the arrival of their food. The waiter coughed lightly to catch their attention and averted his gaze until they had composed themselves. Both had red faces, but it wasn't because they were embarrassed.

When they were alone again, Anuket stared at the food on the table. She hadn't expected there to be so much. Usually in expensive restaurants, they gave you a tiny amount and charged an insane amount for it.

"Well, I think it's safe to say I won't be hungry after this" she said.

They began to eat their food, drinking their overly expensive wine with it. They talked to each other about many different things. About their family, their likes and dislikes. They joked with each other, but mostly flirted. Marik had ordered two more bottles of wine and they had slowly become more and more relaxed around each other. That nervous feeling Anuket had felt before Marik picked her up was completely gone now. She wasn't drunk, but she wasn't a hundred percent sober either. Both of them had managed to eat their meal without feeling overfed and bloated.

"Im glad you didn't just order a salad you know Anu" said Marik. "It ruins the whole point of going out"

"As long as I don't do this too often then I'll be fine" she replied with a smile.

The waiter arrived shortly after to see if everything was fine and if they would like anything else. Marik looked at Anuket who shook her head indicating she was done. The waiter then left to get the bill for them. When he returned five minutes later, Anuket attempted to see how much the evening had come to. She had a feeling that these last few hours had cost Marik a small fortune.

He turned his back to her as he looked through the bill and even had to sit on it to prevent snatching from the girl beside him as he pulled out his card to pay for it all. When the waiter returned with the receipt, Marik hurriedly put it away in his wallet with the intention of destroying it later in case she went snooping.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Marik.

"Yes, what are we going to do now?" she replied with an evocative grin.

"I thought we could take a walk through the park together" suggested Marik.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" smiled Anuket.

"That's okay then. I can't drive now anyway. Had too much to drink" said Marik gulping down the last of his wine.

Anuket rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Marik's as they stood to leave. On the way out, Marik helped her with her coat, earning him yet another sweet kiss from the woman. Leaving a rather generous tip for the men who had served them this evening, they exited the building and walked out onto the street.

They walked in silence through the park, taking in the beautiful scenery. Anuket looked up into the sky. There was a full moon tonight and there seemed to be more stars then usual. It was almost as if an artist had dipped a brush into some white paint and used their thumb to flick it onto black paper. There were millions of them, all clustered together.

Marik removed his arm from around Anuket's shoulders and took a hold of her hand. He had just seen a special place, one that they had visited before. Anuket smiled when she saw it was the bench that they had sat on when Marik had promised to take care of her. The same place that he had given her that white gold ring. Now that she came to think of it, she never did find out what had happened to it. The last time she saw it was back on Kaiba craft 3. After she and Marik had that argument and he had taken it away with him…

She pushed that unpleasant memory to the back of her mind as Marik placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the towards the bench. They both took a seat, wrapping their arms around each other in a hug

"Things were so different the last time we were here" Marik reminisced as he rested his chin on Anuket's head.

"It wasn't so bad" she spoke quietly. "Actually, now that I think about it, I had more fun then anything else"

"You thought that being held captive was fun?" asked Marik with a grin looking down at her.

"In a way…yes. But it was mostly down to the company I kept..." she trailed, playing with the collar on his shirt.

"You found my company enjoyable?"

"Very much so…, I never thought I would. In fact, I kept trying to convince myself otherwise"

"So when did you become aware that you didn't entirely hate me?" asked Marik curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly. I think it just happened without me realising it. What about you?" Anuket asked, turning the question around on him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come after me in the first place?" she asked again.

"Well I didn't intend it originally. I was spying on Yugi through one of my rarehunters. He looked as if he was struggling with a box. I found out later that it was one of those duel disks for battle city. He must have just registered for the event or something. At that point I was interrupted by Odion. He had an important message for me so I broke contact with my mind slave... no, rarehunter. By the time I had turned my attention back to Yugi, he was already gone. I searched a little way along the street, and found him sitting in a small coffee place with two girls. You were one of them…"

Anuket looked a little surprised. "That was the first time you saw me?"

Marik nodded. "Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. You were wearing that gorgeous blue and white outfit. Your hair was down… and…" he trailed off.

Anuket raised a brow. "And what?"

Marik looked down. "I was wondering…. Do you still have that…" he gestured to her stomach.

"That what?" she asked, still confused.

"…That piercing…" he said, still looking at that area.

Anuket blushed a little and smiled. "Marik, I have had that piercing since I was eleven"

"Well I think it looks very sexy, if you don't mind me saying" grinned Marik.

"Not at all. And if you don't mind me saying ….despite the dutiful reason behind it... I think that your tattoo is very sexy as well"

Marik's grin grew even wider. "Well if that's the case, it was worth the pain"

After about half an hour of sitting on the bench, Marik looked at his watch. It was getting late now, and it was also getting chillier. The wind had picked up some and a dark cloud was beginning to cross the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. Oh well, that was spring for you. He had to start thinking of getting Anuket home.

"You must be getting tired" he said as he looked down at her. She was comfortably snuggled up against his chest.

"Im not tired" she replied. "But I am a little cold" She lifted a sleeve to reveal her tanned skin covered in goose bumps.

"Come on then. I'll walk you home" said Marik offering his hand to help her up.

"But my house is on the other side of town. It will take ages to get there. Can't we go to your place instead? It's much nearer" she begged.

Marik was about to protest, thinking it would be better for her to be in her own home. But seeing the look on her face changed his mind. How could he say no to her? Sometimes he cursed the power she held over him.

"Alright then, let's go. It looks like torrential rain is on its way" he relented.

**88888888888 Marik's place **

They had just made it in time to avoid the worst of the bad weather. However, they were still caught by the early stages of the downpour. They were very cold and very wet, and in desperate need of drying off. Marik used his key to let them into the warmth of his apartment. He was glad that he had left the heating on.

Anuket followed Marik into the lounge and slowly peeled the soaking wet jacket off her shoulders. Marik couldn't help but stare when he saw the black fabric of her dress clinging to her shapely body. He swallowed hard and turned his gaze away.

"Where do I put my coat Marik?" she asked, unaware of the effect she was having on him.

"Ummm, here…" he took it from her and walked off into another room to hang it up to dry.

Anuket meanwhile, began to unstick the fabric from her skin. It was pretty pointless though seeing at it didn't stay unstuck for long. She began to get annoyed with it and growled in exasperation. Marik came into the room shortly after with a couple of towels in hand. He threw one over to Anuket.

"Marik, do you mind if I use your shower?"

He stopped drying his hair and lifted his head to look at her. "Of course I don't mind. Wait here, I'll find something for you to change into after your done"

"Thanks" she replied gratefully.

Marik disappeared into his room and rummaged through the drawers. He found a pair of pyjama shorts and a long black buttoned shirt. He returned to find Anuket standing by the heater, trying to warm herself there. She looked up to see Marik coming towards her. He handed her the clothes and watched her retreating form disappear into the bathroom.

He pulled off his wet shirt and went into his room to change into something dry and considerably more comfortable. In the end he settled for a black t-shirt and shorts. The things he usually wore for bed. It was obvious that Anuket wasn't going home tonight. Especially in this foul weather. He sat on the couch for about fifteen minutes, listening to the sound of the rain outside. He loved the rain. There was something calming about the sound and the smell of it. He walked over to the window and stared out, blissfully unaware of the female sneaking up behind him.

Anuket had finished her shower and dressed herself in the clothes Marik had lent to her. She wandered into the lounge to see her boyfriend standing by the window deep in thought. She smiled mischievously to herself. This was just too tempting to pass up. She tiptoed over to him, gradually getting closer. She was standing right behind him. Anuket was about to make a loud noise, when Marik spun around and grabbed her instead.

She squealed in shock as he hoisted her up in the air and over his shoulder. She tried to twist free, but he had her in a strong grip. He carried her over to the couch and carefully threw her down on it. He climbed on top of her, holding her arms in place and began to tickle her senseless. She erupted into a wave of uncontrollable laughter, begging for him to stop.

"That's what you get for trying to be sneaky!" he teased. "I saw your reflection in the window!"

Marik finally relented after his playful torture and let her go, laughing at the state of her. She was out of breath, sprawled all over the couch, her hair in disarray and clothes all creased up. Marik stopped laughing and studied her with great interest. The clothes he had given her were too big. She had to pull the chord on the shorts tighter so that they didn't fall down, and the shirt looked like a small tent on her. The sleeves were a few inches too long and covered her hands.

The way she looked beneath Marik, her raven hair spread out behind her, panting for breath and half lidded emerald eyes. He could feel himself growing warmer, among other things. But Marik wasn't the only one to feel this way. Anuket was feeling strange herself. She was seeing Marik in a very different light now. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of them moving from the position they were in, and neither of them wanting to either.

They had been in these situations many times before, but nothing had ever come of it. They had always been interrupted or the timing just wasn't right for them. They continued to look into each others eyes, wordlessly agreeing that they both wanted to take the next step in their relationship. There was no reason why they shouldn't.

Anuket smiled up at Marik, and traced a slender finger up his arm, moving it in little circles. He dipped his head and placed a strong, lustful kiss on her lips. He deepened the kiss further by allowing his tongue to play with hers. Anuket ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer if it was even possible, kissing him back with as much passion as he was giving her. Marik smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her after all this time.

He slowly raised himself off Anuket, and picked her up gently, not once breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Marik's neck as he carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I've written the lemon to this chapter. I can't believe how it turned out! I can scarcely believe I am capable of writing stuff like that. I think it turned out pretty good. If you wanna read it, then email me. Don't be shy. I know you want to. If you don't, you'll hurt my feelings since I went to all the trouble to write it in the first place.

A big thankyou to those of you who encourage me to write it and gave me tips and advice. Despite how long ago it may have been**. Loveliesbleeding2, Minor Arcana, Yunie Keisha, **I love you guys!


	35. Chapter 35: The Morning After

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Yu Gi Oh

**!PLEASE READ! **A big thankyou for all your kind reviews. That had to be one of the most popular chapters of the story so far. Well the lemon at least. I had loads of people ask me for it! Over 30 emails from people I have never heard of before.

But that in itself make me wonder about something. Im trying to not be bothered about it, but if you people have been following the story for so long and like it so much, then why wont you review my story each chapter? It wouldn't take you a more then a minute to review.

I don't mind if it's something as short as 'update soon' as long as I know you are reading it. I'd like to know there are more people out there other then the loyal reviewers I have already who have never failed yet to leave feedback. You don't even have to leave a signed signature if you don't want to.

I enjoy writing this story very much and I like entertaining you, but im also trying to get as many reviews as I can. It's a sort of a competition with myself. It's not very fair if I write this and people reading it who like it can't be bothered to review. I'm starting to feel as if im doing it for nothing. I've got at least 40 people watching this story too who don't review.

Please just spend a second to leave a review. It won't take long at all! I really mean it when I say it means the world to me. Thankyou

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unrequited Love

Chapter 35: The Morning After

Anuket smiled to herself as she shifted in the creased up bedsheets, memories of the previous night flooding back to her. She and Marik had finally slept together, and it had turned out to be the most wonderful night of her entire life. Marik, that man was insatiable! Anuket had lost count of how many times they had made love, but she was certain the figure was in double digits. They didn't get to sleep until the early twilight hours.

She looked to her right to see the man she loved fast asleep, face down in the pillows. Had she not seen his upper body expand as he breathed, Anuket would have thought he was dead, even though he should have been after last night. She never imagined that one person could have so much energy pent up inside them like that. She turned on her side and raised a hand to run her fingers through Marik's beautiful sandy hair. He moaned softly in his sleep at her feather light touch, waking with a contented sigh, turning his head slowly to face his girlfriend.

Marik smiled widely at her, his violet eyes travelled to observe her curvy figure as she lay on her side in a manner that one would view as seduction; but that she herself was probably unaware of.

_"She's beautiful but still so naïve, even after last night. And she's all mine"_ he thought possessively. There was no way he'd ever let her go.

Marik turned around so he was laying on his back. He put his hands behind his head, a grin playing on his lips.

"How are you feeling this afternoon sweetheart?" he asked.

Anuket furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she looked up at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widening when she saw it was indeed the afternoon. She was supposed to be home ages ago! What would Ipet say when she found out that she hadn't been home all night?

"Oh Ra! How could I have slept in so late! Ipet will kill me!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the bedsheets, covering herself with them.

Anuket made to get out of the bed, but the moment she sat up, she felt a pain between her legs. She gritted her teeth and hissed, leaning back using her arms to take her weight. Marik wasted no time in rushing over to her.

"Anuket! Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Its okay" she replied with an embarrassed smile, turning pink. "Im just sore, that's all"

"Ohh…." Said Marik, understanding what she meant. He grinned at her. "So I guess that means we can't fool around some more then?"

He received a playful smack from Anuket. She tried to get up once more, but Marik held her still. He didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Marik, I have to go. Ipet will be worried!" she tried explaining before she was cut off by Marik's lips crushing hers.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "She's not stupid. Im sure she'll realise that you're here with me. If you must, then call her to let her know where you are, but you're not leaving me just yet"

Marik reached over to the bedside table and picked up the phone handing it to Anuket. He got up off the bed and grabbed a pair of pant and pulled them on, covering up his nudity. He walked out of the bedroom to leave Anuket to her phone call, closing the door behind him.

Marik headed towards the kitchen to get some lunch. He couldn't exactly call it breakfast now considering the time of day. He was just about to get some stuff out of the fridge when he heard a knock at the door. Putting his food hunt on hold, he went to answer. He opened the door and poked his head around to see Odion standing there. He let his brother in and continued his way back to the kitchen.

"Hi Odion. What can I do for you?"

"I picked up the car" said Odion. "Thanks for leaving it there Marik"

"Hey im sorry, I couldn't drive it. I'd been drinking" said Marik defensively, putting his hands up.

"Well why didn't you think of that when you borrowed it? You could have ordered a taxi to take you there"

"I didn't want to take Anuket out on our first date in a taxi! Those things are filthy; it would have ruined her dress"

"And what about the rain?" asked Odion, his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Odion titled his head over to the radiator where a slinky black dress was draped over it drying, along with a few other delicate feminine garments.

"I hope those aren't yours" joked the older man, watching Marik's face break into a grin. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Oh yes…" Marik replied, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools. "I'm not one to kiss and tell, but that was the best sex I've ever had"

Odion simply nodded along at seeing the happy look on his former master's face. Marik had openly confided in him about a personal subject, this was a new development. This girl Anuket was probably the best thing that had ever happened to Marik. He couldn't believe how much things had changed over the years.

Marik and Anuket had begun life hating each other, but somehow that had changed. She seemed to be able to bring out Marik's gentle side more then his own family ever could. He listened as Marik continued to tell him how wonderful his girlfriend was, bringing a thought into the older mans head.

"Marik" he whispered in a low voice. "You two seem to be getting along very well"

"We are. I can't imagine my life without Anuket. Just the thought of being with her makes me feel complete" replied Marik dreamily.

"Well why don't you do something about it? Something more permanent…" said Odion looking Marik in the eye.

Marik looked back at his brother, taking a second to register exactly what it was he was saying. Was he suggesting that….?

"Do something about what?" asked a soft feminine voice from the direction of Marik's bedroom.

Both males spun their heads to look at her. Anuket stood there with an invisible glow about her. Marik was relieved to see that she was dressed. Not that Odion would do anything about it, but he didn't want to share her with anyone. She was for his eyes only. Anuket was dressed in the same black shirt and shorts she wore last night, so she was decent. However, she still looked enticing to Marik. All he could see when she wore his clothes like that, was her teasing little performance whilst undressing for him the night before.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Miss Anuket" said Odion, trying to cover up their conversation. "I think I'd better go now and leave you two alone. I'll see you later Marik, goodbye"

Marik's thoughts took over once Odion had closed the door behind him. To be honest, his brothers little suggestion had cleared up many things in his head. Like did he really want to be with Anuket in a more permanent and legally binding way?

_"How could you even ask such a stupid question?" _shouted the voice in his head._ "Of course you do! Why did you abandon the idea in the first place?"_

"Marik? Are you alright? You seem a little distracted" said Anuket in concern after a few minutes silence.

Marik shook his head clear and smiled to reassure her. He took Anuket's hand and pulled her into his lap, being careful not to be too rough with her, what with her feeling sore still. He hugged her as she sat in his lap, resting his ear against her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

Anuket wrapped her arms around Marik's shoulders and held him there gently, kissing the top of his head and stroking him lightly. She enjoyed sitting with him like this. It was moments like these that made her realise how lucky she was to have him. Things could have been so very different for them.

"So what are we going to do today Marik?" asked Anuket, standing up and pulling away from him. She was starving and had a feeling he was too so she made a start on lunch.

Marik shrugged. "I promised Ishizu I would help her at the museum. We have some new items for the Egyptian exhibit that she wants me to set up for tomorrow. You want to come?"

"Alright. I wasn't planning on doing anything else today anyway, but I have to go home and change first" she replied.

"Okay, I'll take you home after we eat"

**88888888888888**

Even though Anuket had explained on the phone what had happened last night to Ipet, conveniently leaving out certain details, she was still angry with her. Anuket had to endure a lecture for ten minutes, Marik standing behind her, feeling a little guilty for not having called Ipet right away to let her know where she was. After it was over, Anuket ran upstairs to change into something more suitable. She settled on a pair of dark blue baggy hipster jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off her belly button ring. She was very much aware of how much Marik loved her piercing now, and decided to flaunt it a little specially for him.

They walked hand in hand to the museum taking their sweet time, arriving just as Ishizu came walking out of the large doors at the entrance. She spotted them approaching and raised a hand, gesturing for them to come over. After giving him her instructions, Ishizu pushed him inside towards the area that needed preparing for the next day.

Anuket followed behind Marik as they made their way towards the empty exhibit. Together, they arranged the artefacts in their places, all the while talking and laughing. Time seemed to fly by, because no sooner had they begun, everything in the exhibit was in place and looking great.

"Thanks Anu" said Marik. "Now we have time to do whatever we want"

"Great! I want to go shopping for clothes" replied Anuket excitedly.

"Oh, Umm, okay. We can do that. Not quite what I had in mind though…" agreed Marik, frowning slightly at thought of spending endless hours in a shopping center.

"It's not just for my benefit" soothed Anuket as if sensing what was on his mind. "I can pick up a few things for you…"

Marik perked up a bit, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the museum. "Let's go then!"

**888888888888888**

A few hours later and Anuket had bought a couple of slinky garments, hand picked by Marik to wear the next time they were intimate. He seemed very pleased with the items and couldn't wait. It was getting to be quite late and Marik was feeling thirsty. They passed by a bar and Marik thought it wouldn't hurt if they went in for a drink. He took a hold of Anuket's hand and led her inside.

They stood at the bar for five minutes, waiting to be served. Anuket ordered a Malibu and coke, because she wasn't a huge fan of alcohol and there was only a small amount in there. Marik had a bottle of Stella Artois to see if it was really as good as it was made out to be in the adverts on TV. It was ok.

"Marik, can I ask you something?" queried Anuket.

Marik took a swig from the bottle and nodded. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well, even though I haven't been going to school all that long, there's gonna be a dance at school just before we break up for the holidays. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me..."

"A dance?" asked Marik feeling a little awkward.

He'd never been to a dance before. Hell, he'd never even danced before, not properly anyway. Swaying slightly whilst hugging someone doesn't really count. Anuket noticed the change in his attitude. He didn't look all that enthusiastic about it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Marik" she said softly, feeling upset that he didn't want to go with her.

"No, that's okay. I'll go; just don't expect me to dance to the fast songs alright?" he said quickly, seeing her disappointment.

"Why? What's wrong with the fast songs?" she asked.

"I can't dance to them that's why. I'll look like a fool in front of everyone. I still have my pride you know"

Anuket smiled. "That's okay. We can just dance to the slow songs and hang out by the food table. Does that sound good to you?"

Marik put on a fake look of thoughtfulness before nodding to her. "That's sounds alright. When is this dance anyway?"

"It's in a month. It starts at 7 o'clock on the last day of school and finishes at 12 midnight" replied Anuket. "Everyone's going! It's going to be fun!"

They finished their drinks and decided to go home as it was getting late. Marik carried Anuket's bags and walked her to her house. He helped her take her bags inside, hiding the sexy underwear in his pocket from Ipet when she began looking through to see what they had got.

Just before Marik went to leave, Anuket followed him through the back door to kiss him goodnight. They kissed passionately and were completely lost in their own world. Marik opened one of his eyes for a second to see a snooty old lady looking at them through her window, tutting at their open display of affection. Anuket had to laugh when Marik shouted at her to mind her own business in a less the gentlemanly way. she glared at him and left the window, closing the curtains.

"She needs to get out more" said Marik shaking his head and giving Anuket one last kiss before heading back to his apartment.

Anuket waved goodbye and waited until he was out of sight before heading back inside. She went straight up to her room and dressed for bed, thinking about last night. She felt kind of lonely now without Marik by her side. She wanted to feel his warm body next to hers and his breath on her neck. She just wanted to be with him.

Anuket climbed into bed, trying her hardest to get to sleep. It was very difficult thought when all she could think about was last night! She kept replaying everything over and over in her head. Every kiss and sensation she experienced. Smiling to herself, Anuket eventually drifted off to sleep. Her dreams focused on one person.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Yikes that chapter was awkward to write. I'm no good at writing fillers. Oh well, the next chapter will be the beginning of the next part of the story line. None of you will see it coming, well unless I told you already. Btw, it's not the obvious thing after the sex part. It's something else.

Please bear with me. This part will be difficult for m to write and update will be a bit screwy. Ill do my best to make it interesting. Sorry if this was crap. It wasn't my best chapter.

Please review! Thankyou.


	36. Chapter 36 The Dance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's** **notes**: sorry I haven't been replying to reviews recently. I've been finishing chapters pretty late at night and wanted to get them up as soon as I could for you to read. Hoo boy! Updates have been a little everywhere recently. Im trying to update every Wednesday, but occasionally I have a bout of writers block combined with laziness. Once again I will promise to you that I will finish writing this so no worries there.

And again, if you haven't reviewed my story then please do. Its common courtesy and nice for everyone all round if you do. If you have any ideas for things you might like to happen between Marik and Anuket then say so in your review. It has been proven many times that I do use you ideas. I love hearing from you. please please please review! Im begging you!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unrequited Love

Chapter 36: The Dance

**888 A month later 888**

Things had been going very smoothly for Marik and Anuket over the past month. They spent every waking hour of every day in each others company, and most nights in each others beds. It had become routine now, Anuket stayed at Marik's some nights and he stayed at hers. Ipet had given up trying to keep them separate as her woman's intuition told her that they had already done the deed. There was no point in stopping them anyway. Even she could see that Anuket was fast becoming an adult and was capable of making her own decisions.

As well as growing together emotionally, they had developed a very healthy sex life. Marik had secretly bought a book that had over five hundred positions, and tips and ideas for foreplay. He had amazed Anuket with all the things he had learnt, until she found the book hidden under his pillow one night. After that, it was her turn to impress.

Anuket was sitting at her desk in school, waiting for the bell to sound. It was almost time to go home, and tonight was the dance. She could hardly wait. Anuket had been waiting for this moment for ages; she had never been to a school dance before and was a little nervous when she asked Marik to go with her, thinking he wouldn't want to go to a student party. The teacher droned on and on, making the last five minutes seem longer the whole school year put together.

Finally the bell rang. Everyone got up from their seats and ran out before the protesting teacher could set them homework. Anuket ran out into the hallways and towards her locker, gathering her things together and stuffing them in her already bulging bag. She headed outside and waited for Marik to pick her up as he usually did. As if on cue, Anuket heard the sound of his bike speeding down the road, stopping right in front of her. Marik gave Anuket a kiss and assisted her with her bags, strapping them to the side of his bike and gestured for her to get on behind him.

Anuket did as she was told and got on wrapping her hands around his hard stomach, suddenly conscious of the jealous glare she received from Georgina Harrison. The bleach blonde looked at the owner of the Harley with a lustful glint in her eyes. Anuket glared back with a fiery gaze. She knew what Georgina was thinking and she didn't like it one bit. Were five simultaneous boyfriends not enough for her?

"Come on Marik, let go" said Anuket wanting to get her man out of that whores eyesight. She had to get home and make herself presentable for the party.

**888888888888 later on**

The time for the party came even quicker then she expected. Anuket rushed around trying to find her shoes which had done a disappearing act again.

"Anuket, hurry up! What's taking you so long?" shouted Ipet from downstairs. "Marik isn't going to wait forever you know!"

Anuket groaned. "I can't find my shoes!" she called back.

"Which ones!" shouted Ipet.

"The black ones!" replied Anuket pulling her wardrobe open and pulling everything out on the floor.

"You mean these ones by the front door?"

Anuket stopped in her tracks and ran downstairs. Sure enough, there were the shoes she was looking for. Marik was stifling back a grin as Ipet held them up to her. Anuket took them, muttering an embarrassed thankyou as she passed by. She slipped them on and pulled Marik out to his bike for the student party.

**888888888888 at the dance**

They entered through the doors and into the large hall. Lots of people had already arrived and were dressed up in casual, but smart gear. Marik was wearing his beige pants and black top. The same thing he wore in battle city. Anuket was wearing a blue shirt and short black pleated skirt with various items of jewellery on her person.

Marik found himself being dragged into the room towards Yugi and Tea. He groaned mentally. This to him would be an awkward situation. He never really got over his guilt after battle city, but Yugi had carried on as if nothing had ever happened! He wondered how the little guy could do it. He sure as hell wouldn't be so quick to forgive if their roles had been reversed.

"Hey!" shouted Yugi as he saw them approach. "Marik! You came! Anuket was worried you'd change your mind"

Marik looked at Anuket who had left his side to talk to Tea. What made her think he would change his mind? He said he would go with her didn't he? Marik began to make an effort with conversation with Yugi, while Tea and Anuket had their own. They talked about the usual things, until Anuket turned the conversation to another topic that Tea was uncomfortable with.

"Why don't you ask Yugi to dance with you?" asked Anuket in a hushed voice.

"Because im too embarrassed" Tea pouted mockingly crossing her arms.

"Oh come on. Why don't you just say something like, 'let's dance just for fun'?"

"I don't know… Maybe…"

Meanwhile, Marik was growing ever more uncomfortable in Yugi's presence. He really didn't want to be here and felt a little angry towards Anuket for abandoning him like this. She was the one who brought him here after all. He only came because he didn't want to upset her. Marik decided that enough was enough; he could only talk to Yugi for so long. He made his excuses and hurriedly made his way over to Anuket.

He came up behind her and roughly wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning into her ear, he whispered "Come on, let's go and get some food"

He dragged Anuket away before she could protest. She managed to wave goodbye to Tea before disappearing into the crowd. He led her to a corner of the hall, away from the majority of the teenagers, away from the music and away from Yugi. He was in a bad mood, she could tell.

"Marik! I was talking to Tea!" said Anuket annoyed. "That was very rude of you!"

"Anuket, you dragged me down here because you wanted to dance, talk, be with me, whatever. But you left me to talk to Yugi. Not that I have anything against him now, but I still don't feel very comfortable around him and you know that!"

"He won't bite Marik. Why don't you just try and forget about what happened. He has, its all in the past now" tried Anuket.

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't the one whose body was stolen by some psycho Yami, and tried to kill everyone because of some false belief that the one you were supposed to protect was the one who killed your father"

"Well that's hardly my fault! Im just trying to help you, why won't you work with me? It's almost as if you don't want to get over it"

"Excuse me? I don't want to get over it? I wish I could! I want more then anything to forget about it, but as long as I'm surrounded by 'them', I can't!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Do you want me to stop being friends with them just so you feel better? You want me to lose the only friends I have? Is that it?"

"No, but it was just supposed to be us tonight, not them!"

"Marik! They are a part of who I am now! If you and I are to be together, you have to accept that!" said Anuket

"I just don't want to be forced into spending time with them when I clearly can't stand to be near them!" growled Marik.

"Well fine then! I won't force you to spend any more time with them" Anuket turned on her heel and began to walk away from Marik. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked bossily.

"I'm going back to my friends. It's clear you don't want to be here, so you can just go home! You're being such a jerk right now"

"I don't think so. How will you get home?" asked Marik, folding his arms cockily, thinking he'd got her there.

"I'll ask someone else to take me home. You're not the only one that can drive you know. I don't even want to be in the same room as you right now. Just leave me alone!"

Marik gritted his teeth and turned his back on her. "Fine! Have it your way!"

**8888888888 outside**

He stormed out of the hall, knocking people out of his way as he went. This evening didn't quite turn out as planned. How long had he been there? Half an hour? Marik stomped up to his bike and reached into his pocket to pull out his keys. He was about to climb on when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, expecting it to be Anuket, but it wasn't. Instead, he saw Bakura. Or at least that's who it appeared to be.

"You…" growled Marik. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Long time no see. I just came to see how you were" taunted the deep voice of the spirit. "I couldn't help but overhear your little spat with the girl a few minutes ago"

"That's none of your business!" snapped Marik. "What do you want you parasite!"

Bakura brought a hand to his chest and feigned hurt in his features. "Now that was uncalled for. And I only came here to warn you about that woman of yours"

Marik's frown deepened. "What are you talking about?" he asked tersely.

"Oh nothing, just that she doesn't love you. She's just using you" said Bakura, waving offhandedly.

"If I were you, I'd start running now! I should have known you were just here to cause trouble!" Marik shouted, climbing onto his bike and putting the keys in the ignition.

"You think im making this up don't you? Why don't you ask your darling yourself? Im only telling you what I heard from her own mouth"

"You're a liar!" growled Marik, clenching his hands tightly on the handle bars.

Bakura smirked. "If anyone is a liar, it's her. She told everyone that she made you think she was in love with you so she could get you to do whatever she wanted. Apparently, just before your Yami took over, she made you think she was on your side because of an argument you'd had. She found out about your darker side beforehand from your sister and didn't want him to come out. Probably because she knew she couldn't manipulate him like she could you…"

Marik revved up the bike and began to pull away from Bakura.

"Ask her yourself!" shouted the spirit. "See if she denies it!"

**88888888888 Marik's place**

Marik couldn't bring himself to concentrate on anything once he got home. All he could think about was what Bakura said about Anuket not loving him. He didn't want to believe him, he really didn't, but some of the things made sense to him. After all, how could the spirit have possibly known what had happened between them? He was unconscious at the time in the infirmary. He couldn't possibly have known they'd made up just before Malik came along.

_"Is there any truth to what he's saying…?" _thought Marik. All kinds of doubts and fears came flooding into his mind.

He curled himself up in a ball on his bed, still wearing his clothes. He felt a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. It wouldn't go away. Marik knew that the only thing he could do to make himself feel better was to ask her himself. It was the only way this horrible feeling would go away. He knew that she would never say anything like that. She loved him, he knew it.

**8888888888888 back at the party**

"Look, Anu, why don't you go and talk to Marik" said Tea, seeing the depressed look on her friends face.

"I'm fine" she said, feeling herself welling up. She didn't like to argue with Marik. The moment he had left, she felt herself regretting telling him to go away.

"Come on. You obviously want to. I will drop you off at his place. Let's go"

Anuket followed Tea out to her father's car that she had borrowed for the night without his permission. Anuket told Tea where he lived, and they drove off in the hopes of setting things straight.

**8888888888888 outside Marik's place**

Anuket walked up the flight of stairs to Marik's apartment. Eventually she arrived at his door. She stood still for a few minutes before summoning up the courage to knock on the door. A split second later, she could hear scrambling on the other side of someone making their way to answer. The door swung open to reveal Marik, who had a crestfallen expression that brightened slightly when he saw it was her.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah…" replied Marik, his voice a little above a whisper.

He moved aside to let her in, closing the door behind him. They both looked at each other, unsure of who should speak first. Anuket was about to make the first move, but Marik beat her to it.

"I heard something about you" he started hesitantly, he wasn't sure he wanted to ask this, but he had to know for certain.

"What?" asked Anuket curiously? What could he have possibly heard about her? She was confused.

"From Bakura, or rather the spirit of the millennium ring…" he continued.

"Bakura?" she had no idea where this was going. That guy was not to be trusted.

"He claimed that he overheard you saying that you were using me the entire time during battle city. That you only manipulated me to get what you wanted" Marik let out a hollow laugh, trying his hardest to convince himself it wasn't true. Anuket felt herself grow cold.

"Tell me he was just making that up" begged Marik pleadingly, looking at Anuket again.

An awful silence fell between the two. Anuket could easily have denied it, Said to Marik that it wasn't true, but she couldn't. It wasn't in her nature to lie about something like this. It was different before. Marik was the enemy then, but now he was her boyfriend. She couldn't bring herself to speak as she searched for a response, which was probably the worst thing she could have done right then. She felt wave after wave of guilt course through her as Marik's gaze turned from that of hope to hurt.

"Its true…" he said, pain obvious in his voice.

"It wasn't like that at all" whispered Anuket. "I only said that because I didn't want them to alienate me and I knew they would if I told them the truth. I did have feelings for you then, I just never admitted it…"

"I should have known it was too good to be true!" said Marik, ignoring her statement. "Why would anything good happen to me after all I've done. The gods must have sent you to me as punishment for my sins! They could have sent all the plagues of Egypt to me, but no, they sent you!"

Anuket was shocked by the sudden rise in his tone of voice. "Marik! I didn't mean a word of it! I wasn't just using you! After everything we've been through! Why won't you believe me!"

"Because you're a lying WHORE! NOW GET OUT!" he didn't want to hear her excuses. Marik picked up a heavy book and threw it in Anuket's general direction. It missed, but just barely. It clipped the side of her leg, leaving a small scratch.

Anuket's eyes were wide with shock. He'd never thrown something at her before. Her eyes began to stream with tears, blurring her vision. She ran out of the apartment without so much as saying a word to him. She almost tripped several times as she ran down the long flight of stairs. Anuket just hoped that Tea was still waiting for her. She didn't want to go through town like this.

Breathing a shaky sigh of relief, Anuket saw that Tea was still there, thankfully. She opened the door and climbed in, now feeling that she was far enough away from Marik, she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh Anu! What happened?" asked Tea, leaning over to comfort her friend.

Accepting Tea's hug, Anuket cried into her shoulder. "We're finished…"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Mwa ha ha ! Im so evil! This is one of my super duper plans that I came up with ages ago. Since just before chapter 22: explanations. I bet you all forgot about that part didn't you? What Bakura said? Huh huh? There is gonna be even more heartache for Anuket, and a few surprises too. Can you refrain from killing me? if you do, then you get to see what happens.

How's this for a cliff hanger then? Remember, I want everyone to review! Thankyou.

**Reviews**

**Dice: **Oooh, a new reader. Wow, I'm so happy that you're enjoying this fic so far and im chuffed that this is your fave fic. Glad you like Anuket. And you say you heard about this from a friend of a friend? Wow, people are telling others about me. I feel very special. If you wanna see my art, then go to my bio page and click on my homepage link. Click on my gallery to see my pics of Marik, Bakura, Anuket and my other oc Romi. Thanks for the review.

**B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess**another new reader! Yay. Thank you very much, I'm happy you're enjoying this fic. I always think that a decent fic has to be long and detailed and stuff. I'm also writing a Bakura one if you're interested in the character. An ancient Egypt one. Don't worry if your not. I don't like it when people tell me to read about couples that I'm not interested in. and yeah, steamy stuff did happen and I wrote a lemon to it. If you wanna read it, then send me an email ok? Im also happy I've sparked your interest in the Marik character. I think he's the best along with Kaiba and Bakura.

**kirei31**thanks a lot. The fact that you actually bother to review at all makes me grateful. So you thought that was an ok filler? That's good. Hopefully ill be able to think of more interesting ones later on.

**NillaNikkua**i will give you a few pointers if I can. Im not that fantastic. I just chose a storyline that people seem to like. Ill try to read your story. Just send me an email and I'll help you out whatever way I can. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. And thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review for each chapter!

**Andi**: did you get the lemon this time? If not, email me and we'll try again. Thanks for the review.

**Solitudity**: you don't think this is crap? Awww, thankyou.

**Angela**: this chapter reveals what the non obvious thing was. The break-up. I bet none of you saw that coming did you? Oh and btw, just for you, she is already pregnant with Marik's son. One month gone. You think im gifted? Well guess what? I got dyslexia! If I can do this then anybody can. Doesn't that cheer people up a lot. Oh and I guess the reason why I can write fairly well is because im 20 so I have more experience. Thankyou. You are one of my most fave reviewers.

**K.B Aleo** I just wanted more reviews. Id keep writing anyway, but do you know what? I get about 20 or so reviews each chapter. Possibly more now, I haven't checked, but I got over 40 emails requesting the lemon. Id like those people to review as well. I don't care all tha much on other people opinions if they're nasty. I just like to know what people think. That's all I ask in return for writing. Glad you don't think this is crap.

**Retaw**: oh don't worry. I don't mind so much about how many reviews I get. I update anyway cus I enjoy writing this. I just like to know what other people think. Im trying to get as much feedback as I can so I can get an idea of what people like and dislike and maybe them throwing in a few ideas that they might like to see. I don't take you review as a flame, I take it as an attempt to cheer me up and I thank you for it. I'm glad you think this is original despite this being tried possibly before. I just wanted to tell my own version of this. I love long reviews. I like reading them very much. Hope this chapter was ok.

**Minor Arcana**you think Yami Marik rock do ya? Thanks for catching up! Take your time though. The fic isn't going anywhere. Hope you enjoy the rest.

**Aaliyah**** starnight**: awww, you think the lemon was awesome? Thanks! Have you saved the whole story on your computer then? Wow. Glad you're enjoying it.

**LoveLiesBleeding2**: if you want to see that scene with the slinky underwear, I may write it specially for you. But as you can see, they're probably not going to be in the mood for a while. Thanks for the review.

**Ryu-No-Kyoki**: that 30 people emailing me turned into 40. and I still have the odd request for it! Talk about popular! It wasn't all that great either!

**BAKAS**: that ok, I understand if you want to go straight ahead and read it. I do it too. if you leave a review every no and then, ill be eternally happy. If you only just started reading, then you have a good excuse. Hope that you're enjoying it so far.

**Remember, please review. Its common courtesy.**


	37. Chapter 37: A New Little Problem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Authors**** notes: **I'm sorry I had to break them up last chapter, but it was necessary. You see, I was carrying on with them being all lovey dovey etc, little realising that the title no longer fit. I decided to put a little bump in the relationship to make things more interesting. Thanks for not killing me yet. Anyway, I won't sit here jabbering all day. Im sure you wanna get reading the next chapter already. Here it is.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unrequited Love

Chapter 37: A New Little Problem

It had been a week since the split up, and Anuket was faring no better since the minute it happened. It was a pitiful sight. The time was long past midday and she was still wearing her pyjamas and sitting in bed. In fact, she hadn't even left the room since. Anuket had barely spoken a word; she couldn't, not without bursting into tears. Ipet had guessed what happened and tried so hard to make the girl eat, but it was very difficult if the lady in question wasn't even willing to help herself. She'd woken up a few days before; apparently she'd passed out from lack of food. She didn't feel like eating though. Every time Anuket managed to swallow something, shed bring it all back up. This sickness lasted for hours….

Anuket lay in bed, her hair in disarray. She just didn't care anymore. It was almost like she had given up on life. Tea had come to visit her on numerous occasions to see if she was alright and try to cheer her up, but it didn't help one bit. To try and take her mind off of Marik, Anuket picked up the remote and flicked through the channels to see if there was anything worth watching. She stopped when she came to a romantic drama. There was a man and a woman. He seemed to be declaring his unending love for her, bending down on one knee and sliding a gold ring on her finger.

"Don't do it! He'll only hurt you in the end!" she screamed at the woman, forgetting that she couldn't hear her and that it was only fictional.

Anuket gritted her teeth in misery and threw the remote with such a force, it smashed the screen. Black smoke billowed out of it making Anuket emerge from her messed up bedsheets to open the window for fresh air. Once the smoke had cleared up some, she stood by the window and looked out onto the streets. Was it her, or was there a lot more couples around nowadays? She'd never noticed before, but everywhere she looked there was always people in love, holding hands or kissing or playing around. It made her feel just like she did a child, maybe even worse.

She walked into the bathroom to get a drink of water. Anuket picked up the glass that Ipet had brought up last time and filled it up to the brim, swallowing it down fast, giving her a pain in the chest. She thumped it with a balled up fist, wishing she had taken her time. Once the pain had subsided, she put the glass on the side. She looked up at herself in the mirror.

"Ra… you're a mess…." She whispered.

Gone was the cheerful, happy girl with the bright eyes and pearly smile. Anuket looked back to see someone she didn't recognise at all. This girl had hair that looked like a mop that had cleaned up a puddle of mud, her eyes were red and bloodshot and her face was dull and bereaved of any sign of joyfulness. She hated to see herself like this.

Tearing her eyesight away from the horrific sight, Anuket turned around and sat on the edge of the bathtub, she was feeling queasy again. She looked around the small blue bathroom, looking at random things like, shampoo, hairbrushes, deodorants, toothbrushes, sanitary towels, soap dishes….. Wait….

Suddenly, Anuket shot back to the last one with wide eyes. She jumped up and ran out of the bathroom towards the calendar on the wall. She ran her finger over it, counting the dates, praying the she was just being paranoid. She continued counting until she came to today's. Her eyes became distance as a new dilemma began to take over her thoughts.

"Three weeks…" she whispered. "Oh Ra, I'm three weeks late…"

Anuket half covered her face with a hand in complete and utter shock. It made sense now, she was late, the sickness and the fact that she'd passed out a few days before. This couldn't be right though, this kind of thing would never happen to her, never. But mistakes could be made; she had to be absolutely certain.

Pulling herself together, Anuket walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. She felt a little better after having a nice warm shower. She brushed her hair and tied it up into two plaits, letting them hang in front of her shoulders. She pulled out a pair of black dungarees and a white t-shirt to wear underneath.

Gathering her things together, Anuket picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She tiptoed down the stairs so she wasn't noticed by Ipet in the kitchen. Pulling on her light jacket, she walked out of the house she had been hiding in the past week, heading towards the town center.

**8888888888888888 in town**

Anuket spotted the place she was headed for. The pharmacy. Glancing around her, she made sure that no one she knew was about. Anuket made her way inside, feeling somewhat out of place after being cooped up inside for so long. She spent fifteen minutes looking along the isles for the small box that could change her life forever. It turned out she had passed it several times already, but she wasn't sure if she knew it was there in the first place and chose to ignore it, or if she genuinely didn't see it.

Anuket picked up the small box hesitantly. She never imagined that she would need to do this in her life. She picked up a few other things because she didn't want the sales assistant to think that was the only reason she came. Placing her purchases on the counter, the woman priced them all up. As soon as she had paid, Anuket ran out of the shop. She had to get home right now.

Upon leaving the pharmacy, she bumped into someone, her shopping falling out of the bag all over the floor. Anuket looked up, her eyes widening as she realised it as someone she knew.

"Oh im sorry, I didn't see you. Are you alright Anuket? I heard what happened between you and Marik…" said Ishizu, her usually serious expression transforming into sympathy.

Anuket nodded quickly in response and bent down to pick up the small box before she could see it. Ishizu however had a sharp eye. Helping Anuket pick up the rest of her items, she leant down slightly and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Was that what I think it was…?" she asked, concealing her shock.

Her tone was so kind and sympathetic, that Anuket couldn't help but want to confide in her. Ishizu had always been there for her since they met properly at battle city. She was the older sister she never had. Anuket nodded again, lowering her gaze so she didn't have to look Ishizu in the eye. She felt ashamed for some reason. Ishizu sensed what she was feeling and put a hand on the younger girls shoulder in comfort.

"Come on, let's go somewhere a little more private and find out for sure ok?"

"Where are we going?" asked Anuket worriedly. Being Marik's sister, she hoped that Ishizu wasn't taking her closer to him.

"Don't worry; I'm taking you to my home. Marik won't be there" replied Ishizu with a kind reassuring smile.

Anuket wondered if she had any other millennium items hidden on her person as she always seemed to know what she was thinking.

**88888888888888888 Ishizu's apartment**

Ishizu stood outside her bathroom waiting for Anuket to finish her business. She didn't have to wait long though. Anuket came out holding a small white stick and a piece of paper. Her face had turned a few shades lighter.

"What does it say?" asked Ishizu.

"I don't know. I can't look" replied Anuket, pushing the items in her empty hands.

Ishizu looked at the small piece of paper, reading the details. She then looked at the small stick. Anuket walked restlessly around Ishizu's lounge with her hands over her ears and looking down at the floor. Now that the answer was less then two meters away, she couldn't bear to find out. She had terrible butterflies in her stomach. She stopped walking around suddenly and looked up at Ishizu who was watching her carefully.

"Alright, what does it say?" Anuket held her breath and clasped her hands together. They were sweating from her anxiousness.

"Its positive" said Ishizu. "You're pregnant Anuket"

This news should have come as no surprise, but Anuket couldn't quite handle it. She was pregnant? It was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to breath. Her breaths were coming out short and fast. Ishizu, recognising the signs of a panic attack, ran into the kitchen to get a brown paper bag. She placed it over Anuket's mouth and helped her to slow her breathing to a steady rate. After a few minutes, she pulled the bag away and closed her eyes. Ishizu placed and arm around Anuket and hugged her.

"I know this may seem frightening to you right now, but a baby is a blessing. This will be the most wonderful thing that will ever happen to you. You're going to be a mother"

"I know… it just doesn't seem like such a wonderful thing right now…"

"Then go to the doctors and have an ultrasound" suggested Ishizu.

"A what?" Anuket was very confused right now. She had no idea what an ultrasound was.

Ishizu smiled. "It's a method doctors use so that mothers can see their babies before they're born. They can take pictures too"

The Egyptian girl was unsure. "I don't know…"

"Well I do" interrupted Ishizu. "Seeing your baby will help you come to terms with the pregnancy. Just let me call Marik and we'll go arrange an apointment…"

"No!" shouted Anuket, possibly a little louder then she meant to. "I can't tell him just yet! I need to take this all in first"

"He should be informed" said Ishizu. "Despite your separation, he is still the baby's father"

"I know, just please give some time! I want you to promise me that you won't tell him" Anuket looked at the older woman with a desperate expression. She gave in.

"Alright, take all the time you need to tell him, but don't leave it too long. He has the right to know"

Knowing that this was the best she was going to get from her, she accepted the terms. Anuket rested against the back of the sofa closing her eyes. She opened them again shortly after and looked down, resting a hand on her stomach. There was no bump as of yet, but that would all change in a couple of months. She felt the sofa sink beside her. Ishizu had been watching her with a knowing smile.

"Shall we go to the doctors and get that scan then?"

"Let's go" replied Anuket with a nod and a shaky breath.

**8888888888888888 in the doctor's room.**

It hadn't been very busy at the hospital that day and because of that, they were able to get an appointment with the doctor less then an hour after arriving. Anuket had been told to undress and put on a robe for an internal examination which she didn't care much for. She also had several tests performed to make sure that the baby was healthy. So far so good.

"Now then Anuket. Would you care to take a seat? We will perform the ultrasound now" said the female doctor gesturing to a comfy looking chair in the middle of the room.

Anuket had insisted that it be a woman. She didn't like the idea of a man taking care of her in this condition. Call her traditional, but at home in Egypt, men weren't involved in the pregnancy. From the time of conception to birth, it was the woman's area of expertise. She couldn't understand why men over here did this job. It wasn't like they could ever understand fully what it was like. All they did was watch and tell you what to do as if they had personal knowledge of what it entailed. No… if Anuket was to choose someone, it had to be a woman that had experienced this herself. Just like how it would be back home.

She sat on the chair, making sure that the back of the robe was still tied up maintaining her dignity. The chair itself was surprisingly comfortable and Anuket's face showed her approval.

"Alright then" said the doctor. "I'm just going to put some of this on your stomach. It'll help us see the baby. It's a bit cold though"

Anuket let out a tiny yelp when the doctor touched her skin with the cold gel. Ishizu sat on the edge of the chair and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The doctor pulled a screen towards them and took out a funny looking device. Anuket watched the doctor as she put her hand under the robe and placed the strange machine on her abdomen. She flicked a switch on the machine and suddenly an image appeared.

Anuket was a little nervous and furrowed her brow. It was making a very strange sound and all she could see on the screen was black with bluish blobs. She squinted her eyes to get a better view.

"I can't see anything. Where is it?" asked Anuket after a few minutes.

"Just a second…." Said the doctor as she studied the screen a little more. Her face brightened suddenly. "There it is" she smiled. She pointed to the small thing on the screen.

Anuket stared at the blob. "What, the thing that looks like a peanut?"

"That's it" the doctor smiled again.

"What, that's my baby?"

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes. I'll be back soon to answer any questions you may have" she said getting up and leaving the two women to scare at the screen.

Anuket's emotions took a u-turn as she felt all her anxiousness disappear only to be replaced by an overwhelming sense of pride and happiness. She couldn't believe that there was a living thing inside her.

"That is the most beautiful blob I've ever seen…" she said, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"I know…" said Ishizu. Her gaze was also fixed lovingly on the blob. "That's my nephew or niece…. Oh I can't wait until it's born! I want to spoil it!"

"Patience Ishizu, There are still at least eight months to go and there's a lot to prepare" her face fell slightly. She still had to tell Marik the news. She didn't quite feel ready to see him yet. Emotions were still too raw from the fight. How was he going to react? Would he be happy? Or would he be angry at her? Not knowing was the worst part.

Anuket pushed all her fears and doubts to the back of her head. She still had time to break the news. Anuket would tell Marik when she was good and ready, and not a moment before. There was someone else she needed to take care of right now. She needed to go home and eat a decent meal that would sustain herself and her baby. This past week must have been hell on the poor thing. It was no wonder she fainted. Anuket felt guilty for having starved her child, even though it wasn't her fault, but now was her chance to make things right.

She would take care of herself properly now. After all, she had a very good reason to. She would not deprive herself of anything and would make herself eat the foods and vegetables she despised just so that her baby would be healthy and strong. She would exercise regularly and stay away from alcohol and cigarettes. She would be everything that a good mother should be.

**888888888888 a little later**

When Anuket and Ishizu had left the hospital, all they could talk about was the baby. They were excited and it showed clearly on their faces. Anuket smiled broadly as she thought about holding the small bundle in her arms. It was a strange sight to see Ishizu Ishtar jumping up and down on the street. It was so out of character and didn't go unnoticed.

A pair of violet eyes followed them as they walked down the street. Marik had decided to go for a walk. He was still moping from the break-up and was beginning to regret it. Since that night, he had done nothing but think about what he had said and done to her. The more he thought about it, the more he realised what a fool he had been. He knew how insecure Anuket was. Ra he was the reason behind it! If he hadn't bullied her when they were young…

He knew that after living in Egypt, all she wanted was friends. He knew that being with him would have jeopardised whatever friendships she had with the group. He also knew that she was scared of losing people. That was the reason why she had kept their relationship quiet. She didn't meant what she said at all! She said it to prevent upsetting her friends, and kept what she said quiet from him, so he wouldn't be upset either. She just didn't want to alienate anyone. Just like she had tried to explain…

Marik wanted to find her, he needed to speak to her and beg her forgiveness. He couldn't stand being apart from her, it was eating him up inside.

Marik wandered through the streets with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he heard a pair of familiar voices across the street. But they were too far and he couldn't make out what they were saying. He saw his sister appear from around the corner first, jumping up and down which caused him to raise an eyebrow. Since when did his sister do that? Then he saw Anuket appear shortly after. His heart began to thump in his chest. He wanted to run over to her and talk, but his courage had left him somehow.

Marik hid himself away behind a tree, watching the two most important girls in his life as they walked along the street. He studied Anuket as they drew closer, expecting her expression to be sad and depressed as he had been the whole week. But he was surprised, and a little hurt to see a smile on her face. He knew it was wrong, but it made him feel worse to see that she was happy.

_"Has she forgotten about me already…?"_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

There you go. The secret that I have been planning since I first began to write this story. Im sure that the people I haven't told had already guessed what was going to happen. It's the same story in all fics really. I'm just telling my own version of it. I've already decided the sex of the baby, and I already know the name. And I've also already drawn a picture. I drew it months ago actually.

A little more drama next week as Anuket confronts Marik. But will she tell him she's expecting his baby?

I'd like a lot of reviews please for writing this and updating two days earlier then scheduled! i do read the reviews and i love you all for them, even if i dont always reply. thankyou!

I will be updating my Bakura/oc fic this week too.


	38. Chapter 38: The Ultimate Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes: **you know what? I've run into some confusion recently about how this story will progress. I made a bit of a mistake last chapter and it kind of ruined my plot a bit, and because people have already read and reviewed it, I can't take it down. Well I can, but I won't. I guess ill just have to work around the messiness. Please excuse any confusion there may be. Im trying my best to write well under these difficult circumstances. Btw, I will draw a picture of Anuket's new outfit as described in this chapter ok?

Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 38: The Ultimate Betrayal**

It had only been a few days since the visit to the doctor, but Anuket had made a miraculous recovery. Just as she promised, she had begun to take much better care of herself. But not only did she do that, she also decided to become more independent and get a place of her own. Ipet was rather shocked to say the least when she heard this announcement, but didn't object. She just couldn't understand the sudden change of heart.

Anuket sat in her bedroom, flicking through various newspapers, magazines and brochures to find a decent place that was big enough for her and the baby, but nothing seemed to call out to her. She still hadn't told Marik the news that she was pregnant. It was proving to be a lot more difficult then she imagined, not that she thought it would be easy in the first place mind.

_"Every single time I go to tell him, I get scared that he'll yell at me again" _she thought dejectedly. _"But if I don't tell him soon, then Ishizu will, but then maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she told him… at least he'll have had time to cool down…if he gets angry that is, or maybe he'll be happy…"_ she just didn't know.

Anuket reached into her drawer and pulled out the tiny picture of the baby for the millionth time this morning. She smiled warmly at the little person, tracing its shape with her thumb before standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and lifted her shirt up to see if she had a bump yet. She didn't, she was only five weeks gone after all.

Suddenly, Anuket felt another bout of morning sickness wash over her. She dashed over to the bathroom and only just made it, emptying her stomach contents down the toilet. Her child was making itself known now. Anuket had never felt so sick before in her life then she had these last few days! After a few minutes of heaving, she was finally beginning to feel better. This morning had been a nightmare! Every five minutes she had to vomit! She was starting to get a sore throat from the acidic nastiness.

_"I don't know if I can handle much more of this"_ she thought, sighing to herself as she brushed her teeth to rid herself of the after taste left in her mouth. _"I think I need some fresh air"_

**8888888888888888 in town**

Anuket strolled through the streets of domino. It was a very nice day today. Summer had finally made an appearance and she was determined to make the most of it. She had decided to wear something light as the temperature seemed to affect her more now these days. She wore a white vest top and long floaty skirt. On her feet she wore a pair of white sandals and just for good measure; she decided to wear her Egyptian jewellery. They had been in the back of her wardrobe and seemed to be calling out to be worn.

As Anuket walked, she passed by the park, watching all the people take advantage of the sunshine. The park was pretty crowded so she decided to avoid walking through it as there were a sea of topless men and women getting a tan. Anuket didn't fancy tiptoeing amongst them. Knowing her luck, she would trip and fall on someone and break their back.

She walked further along, her eyes resting on the bench that she and Marik had so many times sat upon whilst gazing out into the sea, or sometimes just forgot where they were and simply made out on it. Anuket's casual thoughts changed from the weather to that of her past lover. She felt herself becoming more and more upset as memories of their break-up flashed though her mind. She tried to forget about Marik, but she just couldn't. All she could think about was how happy they had been before all this aggro. She couldn't stand not being with him…

_"I wonder if he's still angry with me…" _she thought._ "Heh… Of course he is. He hasn't called me or even tried to get in contact. I really miss him…"_ bump!

"Watch where you're goin lady!" gruffed the man Anuket had bumped into.

"Sorry…" she apologized meekly, speeding up to a fast pace so as to get away from the hustle and bustle.

She wasn't even aware of where she was going. The next thing she knew, she was outside the museum. Anuket looked up at the grand building, letting out a shaky sigh.

"I may as well get it over with" she said out loud, walking up the steps and inside, towards the Egyptian exhibit.

**88888888888888888 five minutes earlier**

Marik sat at Ishizu's desk, face down in a pile of paper work, linking paperclips and flicking pins across the room. He wasn't in the right frame of mind to work right now. All he wanted to do was see Anuket and sort out this mess he had made. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Ever since she came into his life, everything that had happened (with the exception of his evil Yami) had been good. He knew things weren't going to get better with him just sitting here.

Just as he made his resolve to get up and do something, Ishizu and Odion walked into the office stepping on a few of the pins Marik had flicked on the floor.

"Owwwww!" cried Ishizu as she hopped across the room on one foot, trying to get the pins out of the bottom of her thinly lined shoes. Odion had been lucky and come in behind her, stepping over the pointy objects and saving himself injury.

Marik got up from his seat and dashed over to see if his sister was alright. "Im sorry Ishizu! I was going to pick them up! I was just a little preoccupied…"

"That's alright" groaned Ishizu, pulling the last one out and throwing it in the bin as it was all bent now and couldn't be used again. "What were you thinking about? Was it Anuket?" she lifted her eyebrow knowingly.

Marik smiled. He couldn't hide anything from her. "Yeah…" he said softly.

"That 'yeah' sounds like a good thing. Are you going to go see her?" asked Odion hopefully.

Marik closed his eyes and thought for a second. Apart, he was miserable and pining for her. But together, he was happy and had all he ever wanted within reaching distance. Weighing up the options, the second looked more appealing and sensible. Looking up to meet his family's gaze, he nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to make up with her. I just hope she'll have me back after what I called her…"

"She will, trust me. Now hurry up and go see her" Ishizu pushed her brother towards the door.

"What about the paper work?" asked Marik looking back at the desk.

"Forget it. You won't be able to concentrate until you've spoken to her and besides, this is far more important"

Ishizu watched Marik's retreating form as he ran through the museum halls. She looked at Odion with a smile.

"What is it?" he asked in confusion. "And why did you send Marik now? It's not like Miss Anuket is going anywhere. He can talk to her anytime. We could have prepared something special" said Odion.

Ishizu was practically sitting on her hands. She was bursting to tell someone. She had never had such a secret to keep before in her life. It was something she just wanted to tell everyone. She thought about it some more. Odion 'was' family, and he very good at keeping secrets. He was a trustworthy man, someone she was proud to call her brother. Her mind was made up.

"If I tell you, don't say anything to Marik. Promise me?"

He bowed his head. "I promise"

"Anuket's pregnant" she smiled. Watching the man opposite her stare in shock before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I was with Anuket when she found out. I took her to have a scan. We saw the baby Odion. That is why it is so important they get together again"

"Yes" said Odion still smiling. He couldn't believe that Marik was going to be a father. He was overjoyed for him. he was about to reply when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

**8888888888888888888 inside museum with Anuket**

Anuket slowly made her way towards Ishizu's office where she knew Marik would be working. She stared at the door as she approached, feeling herself sweat slightly from anxiety. She heard hushed voices inside and nervously raised a hand to knock. This was it. She was going to tell Marik now and take whatever he threw at her.

She knocked on the door and the talking stopped. She waited for a few seconds before coming face to face with Odion. She looked past him and saw Ishizu sitting on her desk. There was no sign of Marik being here. She let out the breath she had been holding, thankful for the slightly extended time before she broke the news to him.

"Hello Odion, Ishizu. Is Marik here? I need to speak to him about 'something'..."

"He just went out looking for you five minutes ago" said Ishizu. "He may be going to your house. Try there, if he comes back, we'll tell him you're looking for him and send him over"

"Thankyou" said Anuket bowing her head slightly, leaving the two to their previous discussion.

**888888888888888888 on the way to Anuket's house**

Marik jogged through the town in the scorching heat. He regretted not taking his bike with him. That way the wind would have cooled him down as he rode to Anuket's house. Beads of sweat began to soak his shirt, making it cling to his chest. Running was also a bad idea. His hair was dripping and he was feeling very uncomfortable. He stopped for a second to undo the buttons of his shirt and flapped them, trying to gather enough breeze to cool himself.

"What's the matter darlin?" asked a husky female voice from behind him.

Marik turned around with a raised eyebrow. In front of him stood a young woman with bleach blonde hair and very heavy makeup. She wore a very tight bikini pushing her cleavage up and a mini skirt showing off her white legs. She looked at the Egyptians exposed chest hungrily and slowly began walking towards him. Marik frowned at her as she approached.

"Look lady, whatever it is you want, I can't give it to you. Im in a hurry to be somewhere" said Marik growing tired of her constant stares and antics.

"I'll bet you are" she purred.

He grabbed her hand and threw it away from him as she tried to touch his chest. This girl was despicable! Flirting with some guy she didn't even know! He couldn't stand her touch; there was something dirty about her, almost as if she had been around the block too many times already. Is this how Anuket felt when he kept trying to feel her up when he first kidnapped her?

Marik was just about to shout at the girl to leave him alone when he found himself being pushed backwards onto the grass under a tree. He couldn't believe how shameless this girl was! He was having a very difficult time trying to keep her at arms length. Just as he succeeded prying her off him, she somehow managed to wriggle free and grab him again. She bent down and kissed Marik full on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck making Marik open his eyes wide in surprise.

The blonde saw a brief chance and straddled him, pulling his shirt open as she tried to deepen the kiss further in an attempt to seduce him. She was sure he would give in. After all, how could he not resist her charms? He had been dating Anuket after all! And she was nowhere near as beautiful as her! Her chances of succeeding were very good indeed.

After a few seconds, Marik saw red. He'd never wanted to raise a hand to a woman so much in his life! With all the restraint he could muster, he pushed her away from him, looking up at her with the intention of teaching her a lesson. Suddenly, out the corner of his eye, he saw a figure dressed in white watching them. He was about to tell whoever it was to keep walking and mind their own business, until he realised who it was…

**888888888888888 Anuket Pov**

Anuket felt her heart break in two as she stared at the compromising position the two were in. When she had first approached and seen them kissing on the ground, she figured it was just some young couple getting closer to each other, when she recognised the man beneath the girl, her stomach turned.

They had barely separated and already he was seeing someone else. And Georgina Harrison of all people! She wasn't happy with her own boyfriends so she had to go and steal someone else's! Anuket stared at Marik, her eyes filling with tears. He pushed Georgina away from him and looked at her with what she saw as lustful eyes before turning his attention back onto her, the onlooker. The expression on his face changed the moment he set eyes on her. As if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The tears began to pour down her face as she realised that Marik hadn't changed at all. He was a player and used her just for sex, but now he was tired of her and had decided to move onto new pastures. He treated her like a piece of meat, like she was worthless. Just like in Egypt all those years ago.

She gave him her innocence, with the dream that they would be together forever. But now she could see that was never going to happen. This man disgusted her. His attitude, his lies, his deceit. She hated him with all her being. There was no way Anuket was going to expose her child to his influence. She would protect it from that monster. Anuket turned on her heel and ran away from Marik. She was all alone now…

**88888888888888 Marik Pov**

Marik stared after Anuket in distress. The hurt expression on her face ate him up inside. He felt so guilty even though he had done nothing wrong. He had to explain what had happened. Marik tried to get up, but there was a weight on his lap. The girl was still sitting there smirking at him.

"Now where were we?" she whispered leaning in for another kiss.

Marik couldn't contain his anger. He grabbed the girl and threw her away from him onto the pavement. She landed awkwardly and banged her face on the concrete, grazing it slightly. Marik was furious. This girl had taken away his future with Anuket. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the park. Georgina begged for him to let her go, making everyone in the park turn their attention towards them. Marik wasn't fazed by this. He approached the small cliff that over looked the ocean.

Seeing what Marik was thinking, Georgina began to scream for help. Marik clapped a hand over her mouth and lifted her up and over the rail, letting her fall into the cold water below. He watched her flounder around for a few seconds before running off to find Anuket. He had to set things right.

**8888888888888888 Anuket's house**

Anuket raced into the house, running past Ipet and locked herself in her room. She threw herself on the bed and began to cry uncontrollably. How could this happen to her? what had she done to make the gods so angry that they would punish her like this? she had just rebuilt her life, everything was perfect. What went wrong?

After a few minutes, Anuket heard a loud knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked, her hurt showing in her voice.

"Anu, it's me! You have to let me explain" shouted Marik on the other side.

Anuket was stunned that Ipet would let him in after they broke up. even though she never told her the extent of what Marik had said.

"Go away Ishtar! I have nothing to say to you! Why don't you go back to Georgina! You looked like you were having a great time with her!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!" tried Marik. "It's not what you think! She just came onto me! I was coming to see you!"

"She just came onto you!" repeated Anuket in disbelief. "You could have pushed her away anytime! It's not like she's a body builder! You let her kiss you and I think you only pushed her away when you did because you saw me!" shouted Anuket through the door. "I saw her running her hands all over you! You did nothing to stop her! You were enjoying it!"

"That's not fair!" defended Marik. "I didn't do anything wrong! I came to see you but she caught me by surprise along the way! Ishizu let me leave work early so I could see you!"

"Did she now! I bet you told her that so you could meet up secretly with that cow! You can't hide anything from me! I hate you! Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"

Marik was shocked. "You don't mean that..."

"Don't I? Ever since I met you my life has gone from bad to worse! You have always been the source of my grief, making me feel worthless! Well I won't put up with it anymore! I want to sever all ties with you. I just want to forget you…"

"Anu, please" begged Marik.

"Don't call me that! Only my friends can and you do not fall into that category. Just leave Marik! Leave me alone and never bother me again!"

There was a silence on the other side of the door. Marik couldn't believe it. Anuket had completely rejected him. She didn't want to hear any excuses from him, even if they were the truth. She'd had enough heartache to last a million lifetimes. He couldn't blame her for wanting to see the back of him. Feeling defeated, Marik bowed his head, his bangs hanging over his eyes that were shining with unshed tears.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. If that's what you really want. I know it won't mean much to you, but I truly am sorry for all the pain I've caused you"

He turned around in the hallway and down the stairs passing a sympathetic Ipet along the way. She looked at him with trusting eyes. She overheard the argument and believed every word he said. She didn't believe that he would do something like this. Not to Anuket, he loved her too much.

"Marik, you should try and talk to her again" she urged. "Don't give up yet. You can still save your relationship. You two were meant to be together"

Marik smiled at her kind words but shook his head. "She doesn't want to see me Ipet. She's made that perfectly clear. I don't want her to be upset anymore because of me. She told me to leave her alone. I will do this last thing for her"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Okay, then. Im sorry I had to make this happen, but it's all part of the story. All will be well in the future, but I guess that doesn't help you now. Another new twist will happen next chapter. I'm sorry if this wasn't very well written. I've been so tried recently. Im not sure what it is exactly I've written. It should be alright, you should be able to get the gist of what's going on.

Thankyou all for your kind reviews last chapter. I have read all of them. I love you all. You're the reason this fic has lasted so long! Please help bring me out of this mood. I've been feeling kinda depressed recently.

Oh and by the way, please state in your review if you would like to read another lemon in future chapters. I may consider writing one if people really want it. It'll give me another practice at it. It won't be a bother if that's what you worrying about. I quite enjoy writing them.

Anyway, please review. It makes me very happy when I read them.


	39. Chapter 39: Departure

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Authors notes**: Hmmmmm. Not much to say right now. Anuket is really pissed at Marik (as if you didn't know) even though he hasn't done anything wrong. I guess I'll let you guys read the next chapter to find out what happens. I think I'll get things moving now. I seem to have dragged things out for long enough.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 39: Departure**

"What are you doing?" asked Ipet frantically after she saw Marik out the door. She returned to see Anuket lugging a huge suitcase downstairs, messily stuffed with her belongings.

"Im going back home to Egypt" replied Anuket plainly. "I don't want to be around Marik anymore, this is the only way I can be sure I won't run into him again"

"Don't be ridiculous Anu! You can't go home! You have a new life now! You have to talk to Marik again! I don't believe that he would do such a thing! There must be a simple explanation" she tried to reason.

"I don't need to talk to him. It is perfectly obvious he knew what he was doing with that snake. His shirt was undone and he was letting her touch him AND he looked like he was enjoying it! If I had done that with another man he would have killed me! But it's alright for him because he's a male, superior to me in every single way" finished Anuket bitterly.

She dragged the heavy suitcase to the doorway and let it rest before she walked into the lounge, looking for the last minute essentials. She spent a few minutes looking around for her purse. She was going to need it on the long journey home. Her search was interrupted by Ipet who came up behind her and gave her a hug.

"If you're going to go back home, then I will come with you" she said. "I can't let you travel alone"

"You can't!" Anuket said quickly. "Father will kill you the moment you set foot there. He claims to have forgiven me, we'll find out, but he still considers you to be the reason I left in the first place. I don't want anything to happen to you, please! You know what he's like!"

Ipet sighed. She knew Anuket was right. Her father would want to blame someone for this. Not his daughter as he was just happy to have her back, but she, a servant, would do fine. Ipet was no longer needed as Anuket was now all grown up. She didn't need a nanny anymore.

"Are you sure you don't want to try and talk to Marik?" she asked, hoping Anuket would change her mind. "I know you're upset right now, but I think that deep down you still really want to be with him. You love each other"

"Correction, we 'loved' each other, and I'm sure Ipet. Thankyou, but I don't need him…"

"And what about the baby?" pressed Ipet. "A child needs its father"

Anuket looked up in shock. "w-what? What did you just say?" did that woman miss anything?

Ipet smiled. "Oh come now Anu. I've seen enough pregnant women im my time to recognise the symptoms. I was there when your grandmother gave birth to your mother, and when your mother gave birth to you. Personally, I'd love to be there when you give birth to your own child. You haven't told him yet have you?"

"I don't want Marik to know" said Anuket suddenly. "I don't want it growing up to be like him"

"Don't be silly! Marik would love that child to bits. He would never teach it bad habits. You know he wouldn't"

"I don't want to take the risk" said Anuket, resuming the search for her purse.

Ipet sighed and gave in. she knew there was no point in arguing. Anuket was being stubborn. She would realise before long how ridiculous this plan was. She just hoped she would figure it out before it was too late.

**888888888888 later**

Anuket had eventually found her purse and packed the rest of her belongings neatly (thanks to Ipet going through the suitcase again). She had phoned the airport to reserve a ticket to Cairo this evening, which wasn't cheap due to the fact that it was a last minute booking. This way at least she could spend time with Ipet before leaving. She had phoned for a taxi to pick her up, leaving her with nothing to do except wait for the hours to tick by.

Anuket and Ipet walked slowly through the town. There was no point in shopping. Anuket wouldn't be able to keep anything once she got home. Her father would see to that. They went to a nice restaurant to get something to eat, but neither of them had much of an appetite. As the time drew nearer to Anuket's departure, she began to get upset and bleary eyed. She hadn't lived here all that long, but the time she had spent here, she'd thoroughly enjoyed it.

She had made friends, and even had somewhat of an education, something she would never have had back home. She had had so much freedom it would be difficult to go back to how it was before, but it would be worth it in the end, wouldn't it?

They returned home with only half an hour to spare before the taxi arrived. They spent that time sitting on the couch, hugging each other goodbye. The time seemed to fly by, because before she knew it, Anuket was pulling her suitcase along to the boot of the car and strapping herself inside, but not before giving Ipet one last embrace.

Ipet tearfully kissed her on the cheek, having to be prised off the young girl for fear of missing her flight.

"You still have your phone?" asked Ipet.

"Yes I do, I'll call you every day, I promise" said Anuket. "Unless father finds it" she laughed in a hollow tone. "But that wont happen, I'll switch it on silent and hide it under my dress. He won't go looking for it there. If he did, I'd be very worried"

"What about the battery?" asked Ipet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" said Anuket, embarrassed she'd forgotten about something as important as that. "Im sure there will be a spell somewhere to fix things like that. I'll have a look when I get back"

The taxi driver huffed impatiently drawing their attention. "I have to go now" said Anuket tearfully, opening the door. "I love you"

"I love you too, very much" replied Ipet, her eyes overflowing with sadness that she would never see her again. "Take care"

Anuket looked back through the window as the driver pulled away from her home. this was it.

**88888888888888888 Marik's place**

"What?" asked Ishizu unbelievingly. "How did this happen?"

Marik explained the ugly scenario to his brother and sister, both of which grew angry at how this 'woman' could do such a thing. Had she no pride in herself? Marik went on to give explanation on how he had tried to talk to Anuket about what had happened, with no success.

"Anuket hates me" said Marik. "She said she doesn't want anything to do with me and told me never to talk to her again"

"You're not going actually do that are you?" asked Ishizu. "Not talk to her I mean"

"Yes" said Marik, his voice barely above a whisper. "If that's what she wants, then I'll do it. I just want her to be happy…"

"STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT!" shouted Ishizu, catching both males off guard. Odion nearly jumped out of his skin and Marik almost fell off his chair.

"What?" stammered Marik.

"Get up" she ordered, grabbing Marik by the arm and dragging him out the door. "You are coming with me to see Anuket. Honestly! You two are being ridiculous! It's obvious that you are meant to be together! Why do you both insist on making this difficult?"

She ordered Marik inside the backseat of the car waiting outside, Odion jumping into the driver's seat not wishing to be on the end of Ishizu's wrath. After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at Anuket's house. Marik followed behind Ishizu as she walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. She was met face to face with an old woman.

"Hello, my name is Ishizu. Is Anuket here? Im here to sort these two stubborn children out and make them see sense" said Ishizu with a no nonsense air about her.

The old woman looked up in surprise. "You're here to see Anuket?" she repeated.

"Yes, where is she? Can we see her?" asked Ishizu.

Ipet invited the Ishtar's into the lounge and offered them a seat which they took. Marik was looking very uncomfortable as he had been here only a few hours before, but was inwardly hoping that his sister's sudden change in personality would bring him and his Anuket together again.

"Why do you want to see her?" asked Ipet curiously.

"These two have been acting like children for long enough. This whole break up is nonsense! They are going to be together and like it! And if not, that's too bad for them" said Ishizu looking Marik in the eye.

Ipet felt somewhat relieved. Finally, there was a chance that Anuket could come home again. But then again, there was that little problem off her being at the airport right now.

"She isn't here" said Ipet. "But if you really want to see her, then you have to move now. She's on her way back home to Egypt"

"Egypt?" repeated Marik in surprise. "Why would she go there? Does she really hate me that much?"

"No, of course not. She's just upset, but if you go now, you may still be able to catch her before she reaches home. If you do that, you may be able to bring her back. If her father finds out you're not together, knowing him, he may try and find another husband for her"

"Like hell he will!" shouted Marik possessively. "She's mine! I love her!"

"Then tell her that and convince her to come home again!" cried Ipet. "You'll find out soon enough Marik, but it is very important you do make up with her" she caught Ishizu's eye, they both nodded in acknowledgment.

Marik missed the last comment, too caught up in his own anger to realise there was a hidden message there. There was no way he was going to lose Anuket to another man! He stood up and bolted to the door. Odion and Ishizu following close behind and got in after him. Marik took the keys from his brother and started up the engine. Driving wildly, he somehow managed to get back to his apartment in less then five minutes and without being stopped by the police.

He grabbed a small bag and piled in the bare essentials before running out to the car again. Odion and Ishizu didn't need to pack as they weren't going. They knew that Marik needed to do this on his own, and were confident that this time, he would succeed.

**8888888888888 at the airport**

Marik rushed through the queues at the airport, finally getting himself a ticket on the next flight to Cairo. He somehow, after much hassle, found the place where he was supposed to be. He hated airports, that's why he didn't like to fly all that often. Luckily for him though, this would be Anuket's first time, and she would be on her own. Hopefully she would be finding it difficult too which would slow her down somewhat.

After much waiting and delays, the stewards finally allowed the passengers to board. Once he was in his seat, Marik began to fiddle with all the things around him. He couldn't stand the wait. He almost shouted to the airhostess that he knew the drill if there ever was an emergency and just get the plane in the air already.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally took off. It would be a few hours before they arrived in Egypt so Marik tried to take his mind off things by getting a few snacks. But it didn't work; all he could think about was what he was going to say to Anuket when he saw her. He didn't have a clue. Marik just hoped that the right words would come out when he needed them.

**8888888888888888 on another plane**

Anuket clung to her seat, her gaze anywhere but out the window. She hated the takeoff, but the landings were even worse! She could have sworn the airport had just hired a bus driver from off the streets. Her stomach flopped as they touched the runway, her grip on the seat loosening. There was no way she was going to do that again. She watched as the airport came into view. The sign above her seat indicated that it was fine to remove her safety belt. Grabbing her hand luggage, she followed the rest of the passengers out the plane and onto the platform.

She took in the fresh clean air, feeling strange to be in her homeland again after all this time. Anuket never realised how much she had missed it until now. But then again, now that she thought about it, she was beginning to miss everyone in Japan too. Everyone she loved was there, her friends, Ipet, Marik…

_"Stop thinking like that!" _she scolded herself. _"You don't want to be involved with him any more remember?"_

Anuket walked into the airport and waited for her luggage to arrive. She didn't realise it at the time, but it had passed her three times already. Her thoughts were on something else entirely. She couldn't help but feel there was something wrong. Was she too hard on Marik before? He said that he hadn't done anything wrong, that he had remained faithful to her. Now that she thought about it, that hadn't been the first time Georgina had done something like this. Had she been so blinded that she had misjudged the man she loved? Was she sure that was lust on Marik's face when he had pulled away from Georgina? She wasn't sure anymore. It was different from the lustful looks he had given her whilst they made love. Maybe she had gotten it wrong, maybe Marik had been telling the truth all along.

Anuket didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to go back to Domino and make up with Marik, but other part of her told her to stick to the plan and stay away from him. After realising she was the only one standing there, Anuket took the only suitcase on the conveyor and made her way to the gate to find herself a way of getting back home.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

There you go. They're both in the mood to be together now. How about that? I decided that I was letting you all dangle for too long, but now things are back on track. I must admit this isn't my favourite chapter, and the next one will be as difficult as hell to write because I don't have a romantic bone in my body. But im gonna try my best to make it as cute and realistic as possible. Please bear with me.

This is the last problem the two will encounter. After that, all will be happy, but keep in mind, that once this chapter is finished, the story is still not over. There are still a few more things for me to sort out to make sure they are happy together. The birth of the baby for one. How will Marik react to being a father? the next chapter will be up in a fortnight as i have to upadate my bakura/oc fic. i feel i've been neglecting that a bit.

Thankyou for all your reviews. I can't believe I have over 600! I feel so loved. I hope none of you are getting bored with this story.


	40. Chapter 40: Loving Reunions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes: **Ok then, im all sorted out now. Im no longer feeling angsty and life is good. I just got a wireless internet connection to my pc and now i can access broadband on my laptop whenever the hell I want! The simple things in life eh? It's amazing that alone has cheered me up. It cost me over £100 though, but that's ok. I can afford it.

Anyhoo, sorry for the late update, but now here it is. The happy chapter you've all been threatening me to write for the past few weeks. Hope you like it, and remember, I don't have a romantic bone In my body so I'll try my best to make it sweet ok?

Remember also, both of them are having second thoughts and want to get together again so they won't need much persuading.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 40: Loving Reunions**

Anuket pushed through the crowd; trying to find someone that she could get a ride from into the desert. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, but after a while she found someone willing to do it. For a hefty fee of course. No one got anything for free out here.

_"Is there no one in this world that isn't obsessed with money?" _she thought in frustration as she handed over the money.

She packed her belongings into the car and strapped herself into the front seat, safe in the knowledge that if he tried anything funny, she would be able to put him in his place by using a spell she had memorised for just such an occasion of travelling alone. She was lucky that she grew up in her father's clan.

The man climbed in beside her, and drove off into the desert, the rocky ground leaving a trail of dust as they headed towards the sandy wasteland.

**8888888888 Marik pov**

Marik's eyes widened as his violet gaze focused on a car speeding towards the desert. He was certain that the girl sitting in the front seat was Anuket. He kept chanting to himself for her to look his way, to see him and stop the car, but no such luck. At least he knew he was in for a very good chance of catching up with her. Now all he had to do was get a ride, and he knew just the place…

**8888888888 a few hours later**

_"Almost there" _thought Anuket as she saw a familiar sight in the distance. It was the oasis.

It didn't take long to arrive at the designated destination. The man pulled up to the pool of water and got out of the drivers seat. He pulled Anuket's luggage out of the boot and dumped it on the hot sand. He pulled away the moment Anuket was out of the car, and left her alone.

"What a nice man" she muttered sarcastically at his rudeness.

She walked over to her bags and pulled them into the shade of one of the palm trees surrounding the blue oasis. Anuket opened one and reached in to pull out on of her traditional Egyptian dresses her father used to make her wear. She knew that she was the only person here, but she still hid behind a tree to change. She felt a little silly, but one could never be too careful. When she was finished, she stuffed her old clothes back into the suitcase, before pulling out some jewellery to compliment her outfit.

It was a white top that hung on her shoulders, with long baggy sleeves. The back extended past her waist, leaving her stomach revealed at the front. Her skirt hung on her hips nicely and had a sash decorated with gold trim on the front.

Anuket kneeled down next to the oasis and looked at her reflection staring back at her, the sadness in those green orbs very apparent. She found herself sitting there, as if waiting for something to happen. It was ridiculous; she was only postponing the inevitable. In the long run it would only make going home harder for her. Anuket didn't even know why she was hesitating, it's not like anything good would happen if she did.

"What difference will waiting make?" she asked rhetorically to herself, tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"It could make all the difference in the world" said a soft male voice from behind her.

Anuket stood up and spun around in shock. She focused her eyes to see the man standing before her. It was Marik…. He was wearing nothing but a black kilt that fell to his ankles. His jewellery shone in the sunlight as he approached her, his hair blowing in the slight breeze. Anuket felt like she should be angry at him, but she wasn't. In fact, she felt relieved…

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you" he replied. "I had to make things right between us"

Anuket said nothing as he came right up to her and took her hand in his own. He stroked it lightly with his thumb.

"First, I wanted to tell you that I didn't do anything with that girl. I swear I didn't. I'd never seen her before in my life"

His tone of voice was honest and desperate for her to believe him. He waited for Anuket's response, feeling dread wash over him as she hesitated to speak.

"I know…" she replied softly. "I believe you. I should have trusted you from the start instead of losing my temper and jumping to conclusions"

Anuket leaned forward and buried her face in Marik's chest. "I feel ashamed I even thought you would do something like that…" salty tears fell onto his bronze skin.

Marik wrapped his arms around her tightly in comfort. "I would never do anything like that to you, I promise. I love you far too much for that"

Anuket laughed lightly, wiping away her tears. "You still love me after all this?" She asked. "I thought you'd be glad to be rid of me"

"Why would you think that?" asked Marik, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her heavenly scent. "There's nothing you can say or do that will change the way I feel about you my little lotus" he said lovingly.

"I love you" whispered Anuket. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? Let's just put it all behind us and make a fresh start" said Marik. "And while we're here, we can see your father about that marriage contract. What do you say we ask him about it? I think I'm ready to take you on full time"

Anuket looked up at Marik in shock. "You want us to get married?"

"Yes" he replied looking down at her. "I want us to be together for the rest of our lives and I want to show everyone that you are mine. I thought that if you told your father about us splitting up, he'd try and find someone else for you. Just the thought of you being with someone else makes my blood boil. That's mainly the reason why I followed you here"

Anuket averted her eyes a little. "I don't think my father would give me to anyone. Not now…"

"What do you mean?" asked Marik confused.

"Well, you and I have already… been together…" she said, blushing slightly.

"Well, that may be, but im certain that wouldn't stop him, you know that. You're still in a position to be given to someone else. There's nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful, healthy, strong." Marik continued. "A perfect specimen for a wife in your father's opinion"

Anuket looked up at him for a few seconds. She realised it was time to tell him.

"That's not entirely true. Im not a perfect specimen as you put it. As far as im aware, if I were to marry someone else, im certain he wouldn't be too pleased to know I was carrying another mans child…"

Anuket held her breath as she waited for Marik to take in this information. He stared at her, his mouth hanging slightly. He shook his head to bring him back down to reality.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" he asked his voice slightly hoarse. "That last part about… you know"

Anuket looked up at Marik. His face was a mixture of different emotions. She gathered her courage to tell him in a straightforward manner.

"I'm having a baby Marik" said Anuket plainly, meeting his gaze. There was silence.

Anuket looked at him, expecting to see him angry and upset, but to her relief, he was the complete opposite. Marik was ecstatic! He grinned to himself, completely lost in his own little world. He couldn't believe it. All this time that they had been arguing, she had been pregnant. How could he have been so careless? If Ishizu hadn't taken the initiative to push him into making up with her, then he would have lost them both forever.

He felt something touch his arm softly. Bringing his attention back to the small woman in front of him, no, the mother of his child. He liked the sound of that. Marik scooped Anuket up into his arms and swung her around in the air. He brought her down just as fast as he lifted her up and began to kiss her ferociously. After recovering from the shock, Anuket melted into the kiss and responded just as passionately. It had been a long time since they had been together like this.

When Marik finally pulled away, Anuket was able to speak to him. "Does that mean you're happy about it?" she asked, smiling back at him.

"Of course I'm happy!" he replied. "I'm going to be a father! We're going to be parents! I can't believe it!"

Marik lowered his hand and touched Anuket's stomach. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Six weeks" she replied. "I have a picture of it. Do you want to see?" asked Anuket.

Marik nodded and smiled. Anuket reached into her dress and pulled out a slightly worn piece of paper. It was getting rough around the edges from being looked at so often. She held it out for Marik to see. He scanned the image with his violet eyes, trying to get a glimpse of the baby. Anuket, seeing the trouble he was in, pointed it out to him.

"It's only this big" she said, showing Marik with her thumb and index finger the size it would currently be inside her.

"It's tiny…" he whispered, gazing in awe at the image. "Well…" he continued, giving it back to Anuket. "This is another reason why we should get married. We now have a little one on the way. I want it to be born in wedlock. I want to be able to provide for it properly"

Anuket smiled warmly at him. Marik had wanted to marry her before he found out about the baby, and now he knew, he still wanted to stand by her. He was very excited about it, that much was obvious. She knew that everything would be okay. He loved her and wanted to take care of her. He wanted to be able to call her his wife, and she wanted to be able to call him her husband. She could think of no reason why they shouldn't marry. Everything was perfect.

"Let's go and see my father then" said Anuket happily. "He will begin to make arrangements as soon as possible"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sorry if this chapter was short. When I write them, I tend to have an idea of the situation I want to write about in my head. Like this one, I just wanted them to get together and find out about the baby. I only think a little way in the future of the fic in detail. That way, I can do it better. In my opinion at least. Sorry if you don't think so.

Marik knows finally! Yay for him. He's all excited and they are gonna get married. Next chapter, we meet Anuket's family. Next chapter will be longer I promise you.


	41. Chapter 41: The Father in Law

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Important Author's notes:** Thank you for all your reviews so far. Glad you're still reading it. I don't know how many chapters are left to go, but there is still a nice decent amount of story without pushing it too far. Also, because I have grown attached to my Anuket character, I have decided that when this fic is over, I will write a brand new story featuring her and Marik.

I need to ok it with another author who wrote a story with a similar plot. It won't be the same. No no, but id like to check in case she has a problem with it. Im sure she won't as she seems very nice. I've talked to her before so I'm sure all will be fine. Fingers crossed eh? You may have read it actually. It's called 'enslaved love' and she is currently writing a sequel. It's a very good story. You will love it.

It will feature a Marik Ishtar, when he looking for revenge for his fathers death. Unfortunately for the world, he will defeat the pharaoh and use his power to enslave everyone. As well as all the city and towns people, he targets the clans in Egypt and locks them up but not before taking their secrets and powers for his own. Of course, this is where Anuket comes in. But her family have been warned of his impending arrival and have taken measures to hide her identity from her psychotic betrothed as they will be unable to escape due to his newfound powers. She has a decoy which Marik 'takes care of'. He then captures all the people to be his slaves. Of course, one of them stands out above the rest….

What do you think? Sound interesting? Would you consider reading it? Let me know in your review and I will begin making a start on it for when this fic is over. Thank you again.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 41: The Father in Law**

Anuket walked over to her luggage that sat under the palm trees, her fingers linked with Marik's, pulling him along behind her. She was so happy that they were together again. A heavy weight had been lifted the moment she set eyes on him, standing there in his traditional Egyptian garb. Anuket had dreaded coming home, not because it would mean returning to her old life, but because of her father. Even though he claimed to have forgiven her for running away from her 'duties', she had a feeling that he would still be a little… upset with her, to put it mildly.

Marik saw the thoughtful expression on Anuket's face, and guessed that she was nervous. _"that reminds me…"_ he thought suddenly. Marik stopped in his tracks which in turn made Anuket stop as she was pulling him along.

"Before we actually go inside, I think we'd better get our story straight" he said.

"What story?" asked Anuket in confusion. What was he talking about?

Marik gestured for her to take a seat by the oasis. They walked over to it and sat so that their feet touched the cool water. Marik put an arm around her waist and rested both hands on her currently flat stomach, making a soothing rubbing motion. He smiled as he thought about the tiny infant inside her that would be arriving in less than eight months time. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be father. He should have known that Anuket would fall pregnant sooner or later after the many intimate times they had spent together. He smiled at how naïve she could be.

Anuket was still very new to the modern world and didn't know much about conception. She didn't even know what it meant, never heard of the word even. He doubted she even knew now. Marik wondered what she would say to him if he told her about condoms and other birth control methods. Would she be angry that he never volunteered this information before she slept with him? He couldn't say for sure. All he knew now was that he was glad they didn't.

"Marik? What story?" she repeated, bringing Marik out of his reverie.

He looked down at her and remembered what he was about to say to her.

"Yes, sorry. The last time I came here was to talk to your father. To tell him the truth about… our past. You remember the letter I gave you?"

Anuket nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Well, the reason why he forgave you was because he thought you and I was in contact all these years and decided to be together … ahead of schedule…."

Anuket stared at Marik in surprise. "You told him what?"

"Your father is a very proud man" explained Marik. "A fact you know all too well. He would never forgive you if he knew you ran off to get away from marrying me" he stopped speaking. He didn't want her to know this, but it was necessary so that she didn't tell the man something she shouldn't.

"You lied to him...?" she asked quietly feeling a little betrayed. Marik had told her that her father had forgiven her. But it was based on a complete lie.

"I had to…" Marik explained. "Believe me, when I first arrived, I tried to talk to him to see what his character was like, to see if he could handle the truth. I could after a few moments of speaking that he wouldn't budge, so I altered the truth slightly, about you running away I mean. I told him we had been sending secret letters to each other and had fallen in love in the last year. I also told him that I was the one that convinced you to come to me. He doesn't know that you and I met months after you disappeared or that you couldn't stand to be in the same room as me…"

Marik lifted Anuket's chin up so he could look her in the eye. "I had to tell you this. You might have said something that contradicted what I told him. I don't want you to be alienated from your family. You're not the type to just leave the people you've lived with your whole life and not care about them…"

He let this information sink in before beginning to speak again. Her expression was unreadable. It worried him. What did she think if him now? Was she going to be angry?

"Believe me Anuket; I only did this because I wanted you and your father to make up. If you don't, you will regret it for the rest of your life. You two may have had your differences in the past, but he is the only father you have. You will never know how important your family is until you lose them…." Marik bowed his head, memories flooding back to him.

"He does love you" Marik said again. "He just finds it hard to show you because that's the way he is. Please don't hate me…"

Anuket looked up at Marik suddenly. "I don't hate you Marik! I never could! What you did, you did it for me. You made the effort to bring my father and I closer together and that is a big part of why I love you so much"

She put both her hands on his face and kissed him on the lips. She gazed into his violet orbs, whispering soothingly to him. "Don't you dare apologize. You have done nothing wrong. If you hadn't done this, then I don't know where I would be right now. I could never have come back here not knowing if my father would forgive me or not"

Anuket buried her face into Marik's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. "In fact, because of this, I'm surer then ever that I want to marry you…"

They sat in a tight embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Anuket felt upset at first when he told her what had happened, but after Marik explained the reason behind his actions, she knew he only did it because he loved her. She felt sorry for him as he had never got the chance to patch things up with his own father, who was cruelly taken away from him, unknowingly by his own hands. Even though it wasn't his fault, he still had nightmares about it.

Marik was right. Without her family she would only be half the person she was now. She needed them in her life; no matter how annoying or uncaring they appeared to be. Family was too precious to just brush under the carpet. Now it was her turn to look after him, to make those horrible dreams stop. They had so much to look forward to now. Things were finally beginning to go right for them and she was not about to let it go. Not for anything. They would make a new family, and it could only begin by talking to her father.

"Come on, lets go" she said, pulling away from Marik. He watched her as she made to pick up her suitcases.

"What are you doing?" he scolded her.

She turned around and looked at him in confusion. "I'm getting my bags" she replied. It should have been fairly obvious.

Marik walked past her and picked them up himself. "Not in your condition. You might strain yourself. I don't want you lifting anything heavy. You are going to relax and take it easy until the baby is born. You'll wish you had. I hear they can be a bit of a handful" he smirked, motioning for Anuket to follow him with a tilt of the head.

"Yeah, like you'll know" she said. "You won't be the one that has to change it or get up at all hours to feed it. The only thing that will be hard for you is to have to hear about it"

"Don't worry sweetheart. You think I won't be involved? Im not about to do what my father did to me. I'll help you in whatever way I can to make it easier for you. That's a promise" said Marik light heartedly

"I'll have to hold you to that" smiled Anuket, thankful that she had someone as special as him.

**88888888888888 **

The young couple, after searching around a few minutes, eventually found the entrance to the Heka clan's underground home. Anuket brushed aside the sand that had covered the trap door from a sandstorm that had probably occurred a day or so before. She opened it up, revealing a long staircase, very much like the tombkeepers had. She looked own into the darkness and turned to look at Marik. He knew she wanted him to go first.

He lifted up the bags with relative ease and began the long descent into the seemingly endless passages and corridors. They reached the bottom to see a long hallway. The walls were painted with rich and colourful designs depicting all kinds of myths and legends of ancient Egypt. Marik studied them with fascination.

"Wow... I wish my home had been as colourful as this… this is incredible…" he said in awe even though he had seen them before. The hieroglyphics in his home were worn and showed age. Here however, they looked as though they had only just been painted.

"The only reason why these hieroglyphics haven't been destroyed with time is because of a special spell my family has been using since ancient times. It acts like a shield and stops them from fading and breaking apart. The rest of the place is decorated like this. That is why it is considered to be a palace, even though it is underground" she explained to him.

They continued to walk along the corridor, Marik examining the décor with great interest. The place was so clean and tidy. There were no bits of dust, or crumbling rocks to be seen anywhere. It looked as though it were brand new. After a few minutes walking, they came to two doors that lead into the main hall. There were two men guarding it. They eyed the man approaching suspiciously, unsheathing their scimitars. This place must remain a secret; they would kill him if they must. It was their duty.

As he drew nearer, they recognised him instantly. They quickly lowered their weapons and bowed their heads in apology. They opened the door for Marik to pass through, getting a very big shock as they saw their mistress follow right behind him. They stared at Anuket as the two made their way into the main hall, glancing at each other, silently asking the other if it really was her.

Marik put the bags down once inside. They would be taken to Anuket's room by one of the servants. Her took her by the hand in reassurance.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a low whisper.

Anuket looked around the familiar surroundings. There were people staring at her, looking away quickly once she caught their gaze. They all knew who she was. She must have been the talk of the place for weeks, if not months when she ran away.

"Im ready" she replied in a shaky voice. "Just… make sure he doesn't yell at me... ok?" she pleaded.

Marik nodded and lead the way to the place where he knew her father would be.

**88888888888888**

A man with a black beard, slowly greying with age, poured over various scrolls and texts in the library. That son of his was useless! He was beginning to wonder if he and his wife should have tried for another boy. It didn't look as though his son would be able to succeed him when he died. He just didn't take the role seriously. All he cared about was womanising! And even then his intentions weren't kindly. His son had recently become violent, hurting people if he didn't get his own way. The man had even prevented his son from almost raping a young girl who took his fancy a few months back.

Disturbingly, he had caught his son a few weeks ago, trying to recite spells that would break the seal into the women's sanctuary. It was an area of the underground palace that was reserved for females only. No man could pass through and if they tried, and invisible barrier would prevent him. There was however an exception. If the man in question had no intention of harming the women in anyway, he would be allowed to pass through. If he had shown violence in the past, or had an impure mind with the intention of doing the girls harm, he would be denied access.

The women were thankful of such a security measure. Their leader, Mr Benu was a frequent visitor. He wanted nothing more then to make sure they were safe, especially with the way his son was being. There was no way the seal could be broken. He didn't even know why his son tried. Hathor herself had bestowed this protection on them. That is why it was so imperative his son stopped this behaviour. Otherwise, he would not be able to find himself a wife to continue the family line. He had met his own wife there and she had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He sighed to himself. He knew it would happen one day. One day his son would become the responsible adult he always dreamed he would be. He had a spell that would counter this appalling behaviour. He just didn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary. He wanted to give him a chance, but his patience was wearing thin. He just wanted something good to happen.

A knock on his door broke his chain of thoughts. He growled in annoyance and went to answer. There stood one of his servants. A man stood there, his head bowed low, his hood covering his face.

"What is it?" ordered Mr Benu.

"You have guests…" he spoke quietly, but loud enough so that his master could hear.

He didn't have to say anymore. Mr Benu brushed past him and strode towards the place where he greeted his guests. He wasn't in a particularly good mood. Who were these people and what did they want? He arrived at the room and walked in, not bothering to compose himself.

Once inside he saw a man with sandy blonde hair, wearing a black kilt. His back was turned, giving him a full view of the carvings on his back. Mr Benu smiled, recognising the man instantly.

"Marik Ishtar!" he greeted, walking up to him. "How are you these days? It hasn't been all that long since your last visit. What brings you here once more to my humble abode?"

Marik accepted his hand in greeting. "I have come here to ask you a favour" he said.

"Of course, anything!" he beamed at the younger man. Marik, even though he was much younger then him, had a very high status within the clans, he did after all serve the pharaoh who had once saved the entire world. He was in fact his superior.

"I would like you to begin arrangements for mine and your daughters wedding" he said coolly.

Mr Benu looked shocked. "You have seen her? Is she still in Japan? How is she? Why didn't she come with you?"

Marik out his hands on the mans shoulders to cease his hurried voice. He concealed a smile. He knew there was nothing to worry about. The man obviously cared for his daughter, what with his open show of worry and concern. Marik slowly, but firmly turned Mr Benu around on the spot.

The older man opened his blue eyes in shock. When he had entered the room, the first thing he saw was Marik which made him go over and greet him. He hadn't even looked in the other direction and forgot that his servant had said guests. Sitting on a small chair was his little girl, nervously looking at him as if expecting a harsh scolding.

He opened his mouth slightly, unable to say anything. Anuket was terrified. What he said and what he did were two completely different things. She didn't know what to expect, and she defiantly didn't expect what her father did next. He ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, crying, actually crying into her hair as he kissed her on the forehead. His grip on her was very tight, but also very reassuring. Anuket had never seen him act like this before. She didn't know what to do. After a moment or so, she eventually found the courage to hug him back. Finding that he didn't get angry at her, she began to smile.

She noticed that Marik had left the room, the door slightly ajar. She knew he was just outside, waiting until they had finished their reunion.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going you silly girl" asked her father smiling, his hands cupping her cheeks. He examined her. She looked much more grown up since the last time he saw her.

"I don't know…" she whispered. She didn't know what to say to him. "Im sorry I ran off like that…"

"Well that's all in the past. All that matters now is that you're home. Im sorry you couldn't come to me when you were upset or had problems. Marik told me what had happened. Im sorry I didn't believe you. Can you ever forgive me?"

It was strange for Anuket to hear her father ask 'her' of all people for forgiveness. "It doesn't matter. Just forget it ever happened" she said with a smile. For the first time in a long time, Anuket finally felt like she had a father.

**88888888888888 a little later**

After they had been reunited, Anuket and her father had invited Marik back into the room, the awkwardness soon disappearing into thin air. He sat down on a seat, looking towards Anuket, patting the empty seat beside him. She went over and sat next to Marik, her father sitting opposite them. He studied the couple in front of him with a big smile. They looked perfect together, he always knew they would. That's why he and his wife had chosen Marik.

"This is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I will begin arrangements right away! Now then" he reached into a nearby chest, picking up a piece of papyrus. "We have a lot to do, invite the guests, prepare the food, actually have the food brought in from the various regions..." he went through a big list, Marik and Anuket looking at each other worriedly.

"Ah yes! I think that the best time to have the wedding would be…" he worked out a few dates in his head. "In March!" he looked very proud of his fast working out. He was very excited. Finally, something to lift his foul mood!

Anuket looked at Marik. March wouldn't be a very good time at all. Marik nodded at her and held her hand reassuringly.

"Im afraid that won't be possible" he started. "We need to marry as soon as possible. In the next few months if it can be helped"

"What? What's the rush? That would take an inhuman amount of work to prepare the wedding in such a short space of time!" said Mr Benu, a little louder then he intended.

"Not if you cut out the luxuries and just have a basic wedding" said Anuket.

"Of course not! My daughter will have the finest wedding I can give her! Why do you insist on marrying so soon?" he enquired.

Marik smiled. "We want to marry as soon as possible, because in less then eight months time, Anuket is going to have a baby"

Anuket's father dropped the scroll. "A baby?" he repeated. He looked at his daughter in a new light. "You're pregnant?"

Anuket nodded with a smile. He hadn't expected that.

"We want to be married before the baby arrives. We have to prepare a lot of things and we don't really have a lot of time" explained Marik. "I hope you understand"

"A baby… well, that changes everything" said Mr Benu with a smile.

He knelt in front of Anuket and gave her a hug. "Congratulations daughter" he said kissing her on the cheek. He took Marik's hand and shook it firmly.

"Alright then. It will take a lot of work, but in three months, you will have your wedding"

**888888888888 Anuket's room**

"Wow, it's lucky my father encourages things like this. If he didn't, he would have bee furious" laughed Anuket as she unpacked her belongings into her drawers.

Marik lay on her bed, watching her. Her father had been overjoyed about the news she was pregnant. After the talk about the wedding, he kept asking all kinds of questions like, what are you going to call the baby or where are you going to live? By the end of the evening, they were so exhausted from all the travelling that they had decided to go bed early.

Mr Benu had insisted that they share a room as they were now essentially a couple. He didn't care about the sex before marriage thing which was good in a way. Anuket had missed being with Marik and secretly hoped that he would make a move on her tonight.

She walked behind a screen and undressed into her nightdress. The silky one she wore back in Japan as it was much more comfortable and very sexy to boot. She stepped out from behind the screen and received an appreciative 'mmm' from Marik. His eyes never left her as she elegantly made her way towards the bed. She looked past him as if she never noticed he were there, which annoyed him a little, even though he knew she was doing it on purpose. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back to Marik as she removed her jewellery and placed it in the box on the dresser.

She felt the bed dip a little and felt a warm breath on her neck. She felt soft butterfly kisses on her shoulders that gradually reached the nape of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The soft fabric of Anuket's nightdress against his bare chest. He played with the gowns straps in his fingers, his motives very apparent now, not that Anuket didn't have the same thing in mind that is.

His kisses were becoming much more fevered and longing now. He hadn't been with her intimately for months and was beginning to get withdrawal symptoms. The only cure was her. He turned Anuket around in his tight hold and kissed her on the lips lovingly, but with that same passion he had during their first time together.

Marik made a mental note to call everyone in domino and tell them that everything turned out alright, but all that could wait. Right now, he had much more important matters to attend to.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

That chapter was longer then the last one, just like I promised so you don't have to kill me now! Hurrah!. I hope it was alright. I didn't plan for the first part actually. I had a bit of trouble deciding where to start off. Bet you thought I was going to split them up again weren't you? I would never do that to you all again.

**Important note: I am going to write another lemon of the events at the end of this particular chapter. If you want to read it, then again as last time, email me and I will send it to you. It will be written at the end of this chapter ok? not as a separate one.**

**Because I am going to write this lemon, I may not update next Wednesday. I will try, and most likely will, but im just telling you now just in case I don't. I will try and make this lemon better then the other, but it might just be repetitive. Im not that good at writing them you see. i wont reply to emails or update until it is written ok?  
**

Anyhoo! Please leave a review. I really want to hear from you. This means all the people that have read this fic, like it, but haven't yet told me what you think of it. If you please, could you do this small thing for me? Please? With sugar on top?

Review! Bye bye for now.


	42. Chapter 42: Invitations and Assault

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the late update. I've been sick recently and wasn't in the mood to write. Anyhoo, im ok now and here is the next chapter.

For those of you who are reading my other story **'The thieves of Ancient ****Egypt****'** I am sorry to say that I am deleting it. I like Bakura a lot and he is one of my favourite characters in Yu Gi Oh, but for some reason I can't write about him the same way I can Marik. Also, I am having difficulty with it and don't know where the story is going. Basically, I have lost interesting in writing it. I want to focus all my attention on this fic and the upcoming one that I described last chapter.

**I have a proposition to anyone interested. If you would like to write the rest of the story, then let me know and I will email the written chapters to you for you to post as your own and on your own account. You can alter them in any way you like, I don't mind at all. Id be interested to see what you come up with actually. You can write it however you want and change whatever you want. The names, places, events, anything! It seems such a shame to see it deleted, and I don't want that to happen, but I guess if I can't write anymore then that's how things will have to be. **

Please let me know if anyone wants to write the rest. Im actually hoping one of you wants to do this.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 42: Invitations and Assault**

**888888888 next morning**

Anuket couldn't conceal her blush of embarrassment as she made her way down to breakfast with Marik the next morning. They sat down at the table, waiting for the rest of her family to arrive. Her father arrived first and sat down at the head of the table. He looked at the young couple with a knowing smile.

"I apologize for interrupting last night. Were you able to finish what you began?..." he asked apologetically, though Anuket could sense a hint of laughter in that statement.

"That's alright" said Marik as if nothing had happened. "Better luck tonight eh?" he said looking at Anuket again, giving her a playful smile.

Anuket's father let out a loud raucous laugh. "Yes, and this time I won't barge in on you"

Anuket blushed again. How could Marik talk about it so casually like this? Her father had walked in on them as they were having sex! She had to be dragged out of her room just to come down here. Anuket hoped that he hadn't told anyone else. If they knew, she would have to curl up in a corner and die. She sat and listened quietly as her father and Marik made light conversation about the upcoming wedding and clan topics, when a familiar face arrogantly strode in.

It was Anuket's big brother Baal. She stared at the tall shambled figure. He looked different from the last time she saw him. He looked tired and his eyes were dark and red, his face looked like it needed a shave too. It looked like he had been drinking and was suffering from a major hangover. He made his way to his seat at the other end of table that faced his father, only to find that it was already occupied. He glared at the figure sitting in his seat, ready to throw the man out by his ear. That seat was reserved for him as he was the second highest ranking person in the room. This piece of scum would pay for his impertinence! He approached the man, his vision becoming clearer and more focused.

He opened his mouth to comment on this, when he noticed something familiar about him. Hadn't he seen this man around before? They didn't have all that many visitors. He vaguely remembered seeing this man about four or five months ago. He had been talking to his father about something. When he had asked what was going on, his father had merely ignored him. When he asked again, he was told to mind his own business which had put him out somewhat. Baal was certain that this man was trying to muscle in on his inheritance. He was trying to take over his title and position!

He glowered at the sandy haired man with a glint of fury showing in his eyes. Then he noticed a girl sitting beside him. He turned to study her, staring as he recognised the uncomfortable female to be his younger sister. The one that had deserted them over seven months ago….

"What is SHE doing here?" he sneered, pointing a finger towards her as if she were a piece of dirt left behind a camel. Anuket dropped her head, feeling ashamed.

"SHE has a name…" defended Marik, not liking the tone this man used to speak to his future bride one little bit.

"That little wench is a disgrace to the family!" continued Baal. "She ought to be thrown to the jackals and left to die for dishonouring our family's traditions by running away from her duties!"

"What did you call her?" asked Marik in a dangerously low voice. He stood up tall, facing Baal with pure anger on his features. They were about the same height, but Marik was better built. He was certain he could take him on and was ready to prove that theory.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Mr Benu suddenly. The two men stopped walking towards each other, but didn't stop staring daggers.

"Baal! You will apologize right now! How dare you speak to him like that!" he was furious at his son's disgraceful and insolent behaviour towards the tombkeeper.

"I will not! Who does he think he is anyway?" he growled, baring his teeth at the intruder. "And why is he sticking up for that little slut! She doesn't deserve it, not even from a commoner!"

"He is your superior you fool!" barked Mr Benu. "This Marik Ishtar of the tombkeeper clan! They are here to carry out their duties you imbecile!"

Baal opened his mouth and quickly shut it again. He stared at Marik, whose livid expression didn't bode well for him. He couldn't believe he had spoken to him like that! This man was of a much higher status then he and all he other clans of Egypt put together. He didn't know what to say, so remained silent.

"Marik, please forgive my son for his behaviour. I will see to him later" said Mr Benu, ashamedly giving his son a warning glance not to say another word, for his own benefit.

Marik was about to object, but the pleading look on Anuket's face made him hold his tongue. "Very well…" he mumbled reluctantly, glaring at the younger man as he retook his seat.

Breakfast passed in relative silence. Now Anuket remembered why she didn't like her brother. She had secretly hoped that he would welcome her back like her father had done, but it seemed that she was wrong. He was even more arrogant then she remembered. The way he looked at her, and the way he spoke made her feel small and unimportant, until Marik stood up for her that is. When Marik had sat down, he had reached under the table for her hand. He held it firmly, but gently, stroking it with his thumb. The slow movements calmed her nerves from the hateful stares of her brother. He couldn't take his temper out on Marik, so he would do it on her.

Marik was silently telling her through glances and secretive smiles that he wouldn't let her poor excuse for a brother get her down. They had so much to look forward to. A wedding, a baby, and a whole new life together.

"So who are you going to invite to the wedding?" asked Mr Benu. "I heard that your father passed away a few years ago. Is there anyone else you would like to witness this ceremony?"

"Yes" replied Marik. "My sister Ishizu will be coming and my brother Odion will be present too"

"I thought your father only had one son" said Mr Benu in confusion.

"He did" explained Marik. "My mother took him in and raised him as her own which is more then what my father did. He has become a very close member of our family over the years. I see him as the brother I never had" he shot Baal a glare.

Mr Benu simply smiled in response. "And what about you daughter? Marik tells me you have made a few friends back in… Domino was it?" he asked, almost forgetting the name.

Anuket looked towards her father, trying to ignore her brother's stares. "I have. They're wonderful people. I think you'd like them"

"One friend in particular you will like better then the others" said Marik. "The little one called Yugi is the keeper of the millennium puzzle…"

Mr Benu looked up in interest "you mean, the puzzle that houses the spirit of the nameless pharaoh?"

"The very same" confirmed Marik. "Your daughter knows how to pick her friends doesn't she?" he lifted her hand in his and kissed it, making her blush.

"She certainly does" smiled Mr Benu, raising his glass towards his daughter before taking a sip. "I would like to meet this pharaoh. Please, invite all your friends. I would like to meet the ones who took care of you whilst you were away"

**8888888888888888888 later on**

Marik stood outside the Heka clan's domain. He was so far very pleased with how things had turned out. Things were going so incredibly smoothly that he was sure the gods must've been drunk. He took out his cell phone from a secret pocket inside his kilt. He didn't want to use it in front of people who didn't even use modern day technology. He searched for his sisters number and pressed the button for it to dial. After a few seconds he heard Ishizu's voice.

_"Marik! What happened? Did you talk to her?"_ she asked in a frenzy.

"Yes, I caught her just in time. Everything's fine and as it should be. We are back together again"

_"Oh what a relief_" she sighed. "_I thought that you had failed when you didn't call. I thought you were sulking somewhere around __Egypt_" she joked.

"I have good news" smiled Marik remembering something. "Anuket and I are going to have a baby"

"_I know you are" _said Ishizu. "_I've known for a little while now"_

"What?" asked Marik disbelievingly "You know Anuket's pregnant? How? When did you find out? But more importantly, why didn't you tell me!"

Ishizu sighed into the phone "_I was there when she found out, I was the one that told her to take the test, and she told me not to tell you about it as she wanted to tell you herself. Does that answer all your questions?"_

Marik looked into the phone. It sounded like she had had this conversation many times before as the words just rolled off her tongue. "Yeah… well, I have some more good news" he said, choosing to ignore the fact that his sister had kept something like this from him. He had had enough falling out with people and didn't want anymore aggro.

"_What?_" she asked

"We are getting married in three months" he beamed, the happiness apparent in his voice.

"_Congratulations!"_ said Ishizu down the phone. "_Im very happy for the two of you"_

"The wedding is going to take place here at Anuket's home. You and Odion are invited to attend, Ipet too. Oh, and invite all of Anuket's friends. She wants everyone there. You can come down any time you like" said Marik.

"_Id better tell everyone then" _said Ishizu happily. _"We will be there as soon as we can to help"_ she said.

Marik and Ishizu said their goodbyes to each other, giving their love. He put the cell back inside his kilt and headed back down into the dark, but richly decorated halls. He was thinking how perfect his life was, suddenly aware of a female voice coming from down the corridor. He quickened his pace, the screams becoming louder and more terrified. His heart sank and his blood grew cold as he recognised it as Anuket's. She was in trouble. He broke into a sprint, trying to get to her before anything serious happened. He had to protect her and his baby. If anything happened to either of them he didn't know what he would do.

He rounded a corner, the screams louder then ever, bewildered and shocked by the horrific scene before him. There, cowering against the wall on the floor was Anuket. She was curled up in a ball with Baal trying to kick her in the stomach. She was trying her best to keep her hands around her abdomen, to keep him from hurting her baby, but he was trying to prise her arms away. he kept calling her names and accusing her of trying to take his places as their fathers favourite. No matter how much she denied it, he would only beat her more.

Baal raised his hand, ready to strike her, but found that he couldn't. His hand was being held back by someone. He turned around to see Marik, breathing heavily, his eyes burning with raw uncontrollable rage. Marik pulled Baal away from Anuket and twisted his arm behind his back. There was a very sickening crack that echoed through the halls. Baal screamed in agony as the bones in his arm broke from Marik's vice like grip.

"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing!" he bellowed, loud enough to wake the dead. "She is your sister! Your own flesh and blood! And not only that! She is pregnant with my child! If anything has happened to our baby, I will torture you so slowly and painfully, you will wish that you were deceased a million times over!"

"What's going on here?" asked Mr Benu, emerging from round the corner. He covered his mouth in shock as he saw his daughter on the ground, bleeding and clutching her stomach. She was having trouble breathing. It looked like she was losing the baby! Mr Benu took one look at his son and knew who the culprit was.

"Guards! Take my son to the cells! Lock him up and do not let him out!" he bellowed. This time, the boy had gone too far. There was no way he would be forgiven for this sin.

Marik let go of him the moment the guards arrived and dashed towards Anuket and her father who was tending to her. He couldn't believe it. Everything was going so perfectly. He couldn't stand to think that their baby was dead. He had only just found out he was going to be a father yesterday!

"We need to get her to my room" her father said quickly. "I have a few spells there that could save her and the baby"

Without any hesitation, Marik picked Anuket up and followed Mr Benu back to his chambers. He closed the door behind him, hoping against hope that there was really something that could be done.

**88888888888888888 a month later**

Anuket opened her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings. She couldn't see anything at first. Her vision was blurry, and she had a killer headache to contend with as well. Once her vision had cleared, she looked around in confusion. This wasn't her room. It took her a few minutes to realise that this was her father's.

_"Why am I in my father's room….?" _She thought to herself.

She sat up in bed, noticing that there was a bandage wrapped around her stomach. She touched it, only to find that there was no pain at all. Memories however flooded back to her. She remembered some of it very clearly, while other parts were still uncertain. She had been confronted by her brother Baal. He had been drinking himself into a stupor about earlier that day. He hated being spoken to like he was a commoner and believed the sun shone out of his arse. He was so full of himself, that he felt he had to punish those who he believed had it better then him. The moment he set eyes on Anuket passing by, he had decided she was the one to take his anger out on.

He accused her of being daddy's favourite and only returning so that she could make him look like a fool. Of course Anuket had denied this, because it wasn't true at all. She had returned for her father to forgive her. She had returned so that she could be with her family again. He didn't believe her though. She vaguely remembered him kicking her and punching her, to cause her the most pain he could possibly muster. Suddenly, a awful thought made its way into her mind. How long had she been asleep? What happened to her baby? Was it still alive? She had no way of knowing. Where was everyone? She had to know.

Anuket swung her legs over the side, fear beginning to take over all sense of reason. She was about to stand up when the door slowly opened. Marik walked in, with a relatively calm expression as he read a scroll from the library. He glanced up to see Anuket staring back at him, watery eyed and scared. He dropped the scroll on the floor and ran towards her, embracing her in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Is it alright?" she asked through the tears.

"Yes, its fine" comforted Marik. "Your father saved you both"

Anuket let out a shaky breath. "You're sure?" she asked, wanting to make absolutely certain.

"Yes, its fine, and we now know its sex…" he smiled.

Anuket pulled away and looked Marik in the eyes to see if he was joking. "You know what it is?"

"Yes, after you two were out of danger, your father asked me if he could do a test to see if it was a boy or girl. He already had the scroll with the spell on it to hand. I said he could. It was the least I could do after he saved your lives"

Anuket looked at him, unsure whether or not she wanted to know. She wanted it to be a surprise, but then again, she wanted to know if she had a son or daughter.

"Sweetheart?" said Marik softly, catching her attention. "Would you like to know what it is?" he asked.

"Yes" replied Anuket after a few moments. "Tell me"

Marik smiled. "It's a boy"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

How's about that? Was that good? I know I said it was going to be all happy from now on, but I just found myself writing that awful scene. Her bro is gonna be in a lot of st now lol. But the ending to the chapter was happy. Sorry for the time it's taken to write this. But im all better now.

**You decide what happens to her brother. Do you want him to live or die for what he did to Anu? I will write the idea that is most popular to you the readers.**

Now then. I have written the **lemon** to this chapter. It is right at the start of this one. If you would like to read it, then email me. My address is in my bio page. Please don't feel embarrassed if you do wanna read it. It was a little more eventful then the last one, but more humorous towards the end. I hope you all like it.


	43. Chapter 43: Family and Friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes: **ok, not much to say right now cus my mind is blank. Just one message to those of you who wanted the Lemon version of the last chapter. I tried to send it to some of you, but for some reason it was marked as unsent. Please send me a functional email if you still want it. Do not leave notes in your reviews or bio page if you have one because emails don't show up in them and it takes time to look them all up as I have a lot of requests for them. Again, thankyou all for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 43: Friends and Family**

A few days had passed since Anuket had woken from her brother's attack. He was still locked up in the prison Marik told her, but funnily enough, she had no sympathy for him. She knew that was an awful thing to think that of her own brother, but seeing as he had almost killed her and her baby in cold blood, she was in no mood to forgive and forget.

But now she had more important things to think of. Marik had received a call from Ishizu the previous morning saying that they would be arriving today with all her friends to attend the wedding ceremony. It was only a month away now and the reality of it all was beginning to dawn on her. The whole clan was alive with the hustle and bustle of people, young and old decorating the halls in which the wedding and reception would take place. It looked absolutely fantastic.

Anuket stood in front of her bedroom mirror, a notoriously happy smile playing across her lips. She hadn't noticed any change in her appearance because she was still in the early stages of pregnancy. But now that she knew that her baby was a boy, she had begun to study herself a little more. It was the third month now, and Anuket was finally beginning to show, much to her delight. There was a small bump in her usually flat stomach which she continuously stroked and rested her hands on protectively; a lot of the time unaware that she was doing it.

Marik walked in to the bedroom and smiled at the sight before him. She was doing it again. He leant against the doorway, watching her until she finally lifted her emerald green eyes to meet his violet ones.

"Is he moving yet?" asked Marik walking over to her.

"Not yet" replied Anuket. "But my father says that he should start anytime soon"

"Good" smiled Marik, resting his hand on her stomach, just in case the baby chose that moment to make himself known. He wanted to be there the moment his son started to kick. Maybe that was why he was always around Anuket recently, or maybe it was because he didn't want a repeat of that incident.

Anuket smiled and shook her head. "Marik, he's not going to kick if you stand there waiting for it to happen. It will be when you're on the opposite side of this underground complex"

"You never know..." said Marik, his hand still in place. "And besides, after last month, I will never be further then a call away from you"

Anuket decided to change the topic of her attack. "When is everyone going to arrive?" she asked, sitting down on a chair.

Marik pulled his hand away from her stomach. "Ishizu said the plane would be landing today sometime. She wasn't completely sure. You know how airports are"

"Yeah…" said Anuket, remembering the delays and being pushed around by rude and bad tempered passengers. Not something she would like to do often.

"I can't believe this is happening" she said suddenly.

Marik looked at her. "What?"

"Us getting married" she replied with a smile. "Do you remember when we first met? We hated each other. Back then, I could never have imagined I would be marrying you willingly"

"I know" he grinned. "You know, im kind of glad I didn't know the truth about my past until recently"

"Why?" asked Anuket. Why would be glad about something like that?

"Well, if I hadn't believed it was the pharaoh who killed my father then I would never have come looking for him, and I would never have met you. We would never have repaired the rift between us would we?"

"I guess not…, she smiled. "Come on Marik, let's go and see if my father needs our help with anything"

**8888888888888**

As it turned out, Mr Benu had forbidden the two of them to lift a finger, saying it was his duty to see to the preparations. He even hinted at a surprise for them which cheered Anuket up very much. She liked surprises, and this one was probably going to be her favourite. She had never received a surprise from her father before. This was something completely new to her. She wondered what he could possibly have planned.

To try and calm Anuket down, Marik took her outside to the oasis for a change of scenery and a breath of fresh air. It would do her good to get out of the place for a while. They stepped out into the morning sunshine, the sky clear blue with the odd cloud here and there. It was still cool and there was a pleasant breeze blowing through the air taking the uncomfortable heat from the air. It was just right for a little stroll around the oasis under the shade of the palm trees.

"Marik? What do you think we should call him?" asked Anuket, as she saw a jackal and her cubs wander across the sand dunes in the distance.

Marik had a thoughtful look on his face, a smile eventually appearing on his lips as one name in particular came to mind. He wasn't sure if Anuket would agree to it considering the circumstances in which he had used it, but it was only a suggestion.

"Well, what about Namu…" he said, trailing off at the look on her face. Her brow furrowed a little.

"Namu? Isn't that what you called yourself in battle city to get closer to the pharaoh?" she asked.

"It is" he replied.

"Why would you want to call him that? Wouldn't it remind you of then and… what you did?..." she said, not wanting to go into detail of that nightmarish time.

"Everything I do reminds me of what I did" said Marik. "Being with you reminds me, but not in a bad way. Besides, I happen to like the name Namu. Always have. That's why I called myself that. I think its one of those names that grows with a person. I think it would suit him. What do you think?"

Anuket stopped to think about what Marik had said. Well it made sense. Why would Marik call himself something that he hated? And it was true about that name growing with its bearer. Now that she thought about it, Namu would be a very cute name for a baby boy, but wouldn't outgrow him as he got older. It would suit him as a man too, not that she was in a hurry for him to grow up. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. She found herself mouthing the name silently. It rolled off her tongue so easily she realised that she couldn't bring herself to call him anything else. Marik had only suggested it to her, but he had inadvertently drilled the name into her memory.

"Namu…" she repeated to herself.

Marik looked at her in surprise. Had he just named their son? It looked like it. he was about to ask her what she really thought about it, when he saw a familiar black car drive towards the oasis. Two cars in fact. He put a hand on Anuket's shoulders to catch her attention. She looked at him, a little annoyed that he had brought her out of her hard decision. She looked to where he was pointing to see two cars, full of people inside them. She jumped up, dragging Marik behind her to greet them.

The cars pulled up to the oasis after seeing Anuket and Marik rush out to meet them. Out of the first car came Ishizu, Odion and Ipet. After hearing the news, she had insisted on coming to attend the wedding. She didn't care if Mr Benu punished her. This was something she wouldn't miss for the world. In the second car came Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura. Anuket hugged all of them, one by one.

"You're pregnant!" Tea practically screamed. "Why didn't you tell us! And why did you run off like that! We were all very worried about you"

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to go home" she replied, only half telling the truth. She didn't really want people to know that she was trying to get away from Marik so he couldn't interfere with her and her baby.

"Well congratulations you two" smiled Yugi. "I think its great you're getting married, and Yami thinks so too"

Tristan and Bakura also offered their congratulations to the young couple. Joey was last. He looked a little sad, Anuket saw, but he quickly put on a smile that said otherwise. He walked over to Anuket and gave her a hug.

"I hope you guys don't make a mess of things like ya did last time" he said. "Ya got a little baby ta look out for now. Ya have ta give a good example"

Hearing his tone of voice, Marik knew that Joey still had a thing for Anuket, but he knew he wouldn't do anything about it. Not now. Not even Wheeler would stoop that low as to hit on a pregnant woman about to get married. At least he knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her. He knew that all her friends would take care of her. Marik felt a little relieved they were here. He liked the way Anuket came out of herself when her friends were around.

"Come on" said Anuket. "This way. You have to meet my father" she said, running towards her home, the rest of them following close behind her.

**8888888888888**

Anuket quickly found her father and introduced him to her friends. Their attention drawn away from the painted walls, covered in hieroglyphs. She went through all of their names, her father shaking each of their hands, stopping at Yugi.

"You are the one who shares his body with the pharaoh aren't you?" said Mr Benu In awe.

"I am. Nice to meet you" said Yugi, feeling a little uncomfortable under Mr Benu's fascinated stare. As if sensing his discomfort, a light shone from the millennium puzzle, and the spirit emerged from within.

"I am Yami" said the spirit holding out his hand. Mr Benu took it, a little surprised. The pharaoh's spirit seemed very normal, but he could sense his power.

Mr Benu looked to the back and saw two other Egyptians standing there. One was a woman with long black hair, and the other a man with tattoo on his face.

"You must be Marik's family" he speculated, holding his hand out to the both of them.

He then looked at the woman standing behind them. She was watching him carefully, but didn't look frightened of him. She was making sure of that.

"Well well, my daughter finally comes back and now so do you" he said. "What a coincidence"

"Father please" Anuket scolded. "Cant you just let it go? I want her to be here and I don't want her to be punished either just in case that's what you were thinking. She's been like a mother to me"

Mr Benu looked at his daughter. She'd never spoken to him like that before. She'd never told him off, especially in front of other people. This was certainly a change to how she used to be.

"Very well Ipet. As you mean so much to her, you may come and go as you please. Welcome back" he added, having a feeling that it would make his daughter happy to hear that.

"Thankyou sir" replied Ipet, bowing slightly to him.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 please read----**

Im so sorry! it was late and the chapter sucked big time. I was just so stuck for what to write. That's why I put a few fluffy bits in there. I know you all like those scenes so that's why I did it. to make up for the crappiness of it all, lol. I promise that the next chapter will be better ok? I'm going to write the wedding. It's all good! Fluffiness and romance whenever I can squeeze it in. No more lemons because I've already done two. Maybe ill do one as a one shot after the fic is over. Yeah.

Here are a few things about the baby I wanted you to know. I made it a boy because I wanted it to be one. Its true that every single fic I've read in which Marik has a kid, it is always a girl. I think people write them because as youre all girls, you know how their minds work and they can always be cute and stuff. I wanted Marik to have a son to kind of take on his role as a tombkeeper even thought it's all over. I dunno. Just wanted a boy. All cute in blue. I liked the name Namu and made up the excuse Marik liked the name so he could call his son that. Just imagine a baby called Namu. It fits perfectly and you know it.

Now, as there is going to be a new rule (unless we can complete that petition) that you can't reply personally to reviews in chapters, I will leave notes for people to read in my bio page. As I always do anyway. Please check them or you won't be up to date with what's goings on.


	44. Chapter 44: The Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Author's notes: **Thankyou all for your reviews. A big thanks to Egyptiankitty who has been helping me with my Arabic. Because of her, I have learnt a great deal of cool phrases that I will use in the next fic. Just so you know, there will not be a sequel to this fic, but there will be another featuring these two characters.

To those of you who haven't read the notes, I am going to write another fic from the very beginning (as if this fic never happened) starting with Marik defeating the pharaoh and taking over the world. He will then proceed to take control of the clans in Egypt (all of them) eventually coming across Anuket's clan. She will not have run away this time like in this story, but she will still hate him and try to get away. I will not go into too much detail because I don't want to spoil it for you, but I am in the process of putting the beginning together and thinking about the plot a little more carefully so it makes sense. I think you'll like it if you like reading a love/hate Marik harassing Anuket kind of thing. I know I do.

The wedding events are completely made up. Just imagine that the clans in Egypt have their own wedding ceremonies and way of doing things ok? Do not hold me to anything that might happen in this fic as true. Also, remember me saying that I don't have a romantic bone in my body? I can't write romantic speech well so it will be explained ok?

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 44: The Wedding**

Anuket was on tenterhooks. She was very excited as her marriage to Marik Ishtar loomed ever closer. It was only a few days away now and the last minute preparations were being made. Her wedding dress for one. Ipet assisted in the making of this dress, she insisted upon it. The dress itself was made of a beautiful silky fabric that shone whenever the light hit it. The top part left her shoulders exposed, with long sleeves that fell over her small hands. The underskirt was a slightly darker colour of the same fabric and was soft and floaty, creating a beautiful layered effect.

Anuket stood on the stool while the women surrounding her tucked and pinned the dress so it would fit her comfortably. They had decided to leave the actual sewing part as late as they possibly could due to the fact that Anuket's baby bump was getting bigger. it was obvious that she was pregnant now, there was no way they could disguise it, not that Anuket wanted them to. She was very proud of her bump.

When the ladies had finished taking the new measurements, they left leaving Anuket alone with Ipet. It was almost time for dinner, so Ipet pulled out a dress for Anuket to wear and helped her change into it. They left the room ten minutes later and joined the waiting people at the table.

"Where have you been?" asked Mr Benu. "We've been waiting for you two"

"Im sorry, I was being fitted into my wedding dress" said Anuket shortly. "And plus I can't move as fast as I used to" she took her seat next to Marik.

Mr Benu looked at his daughter, choosing to ignore her comment. These must be her mood swings. He gave Marik a knowing smile which was soon returned. Both knew what was going on and both decided to let her get on with it. Anuket was the one carrying the child, so she was entitled to lose her temper from time to time. Just no one wanted to be nearby when it happened.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Ishizu.

"I feel like crap" she said tersely. "My back hurts, I feel sick in the mornings** 'still'**, I have to go to the bathroom every ten seconds, my feet are swelling up and im hungry for chocolate and Mexican food which I can't have because we don't have any!"

She gripped her hands in her black hair letting out a heavy frustrated breath before looking up at Ishizu and asking, "what about you?"

Ishizu didn't really know how to answer this question. So she kind of muttered an inaudible something under her breath before turning back to start a conversation with Yugi. Anuket looked back to her empty plate and began helping herself to the food on the table. Everyone else followed suit, allowing Anuket first pickings on the good stuff, trying to avoid her currently suppressed anger by getting in her way. Marik stared at all the strange concoctions on Anuket's plate. There were foods there that were never meant to be together and it made him want to vomit thinking about it. How could she eat all that?

To Anuket however, this was heaven. She was starving and she had only eaten a couple of hours ago. She continued to devour the food in front of her, not noticing the stares she was getting. Not at first that is. She looked up to see her father, Marik, Ishizu and Odion looking at her. Everyone else wasn't as aware because they didn't know which food went with what. They just copied what they saw on the Egyptians plates.

"What are you all looking at?" she asked, her temper disappearing to be replaced by a sense of insecurity.

"How can you eat all that?" Marik asked, gesturing to her plate. "I thought you didn't like that" he pointed to a dish in front of her.

"I don't, but I just fancied it today"

"Just let her be" smiled Anuket's father. "She'll be eating many more strange combinations before this baby is born. You should have seen what her mother was asking for" his face scrunched up in recollection.

"Well excuuse me" said Anuket, her anger rising again. "I can't help it. If any of you want to carry this baby then you're welcome to it. Any takers?... No? Then shut up and leave me alone"

She took an indignant bite out of her meal before standing up in her seat, piling a few more things on her plate and storming off to her room to finish her dinner. The rest of the people in the room simply stared, eating from their plates when they realised she wouldn't be making another appearance this evening. Marik returned to his dinner, deciding that he should pay her a visit before she went to bed.

**88888888888 later on**

Anuket lay on her bed, staring at the canopy surrounding her bed. She felt tired, but she didn't want to go to bed yet. She didn't want to go down and talk to people because they were probably laughing at her and her fascinating food cravings. It wasn't her fault. It was the baby wanting to try something new and who was she to deprive her son of that? To make herself feel better, she decided to take a bath. She walked into the room beyond her bed chamber and undressed behind the screen. The bath had been warmed by the servants earlier, and it was still warm thanks to a special charm courtesy of her father.

The water was scented with her favourite oils, the colour appearing as a creamy pink after she added some more to it for good measure. Anuket carefully descended down the steps and waded around the pool like bath. She rested her arms on the edge, cradling her chin on top, closing her eyes trying to think of anything but her pounding headache.

"Is there room for one more in there?" asked a deep voice by the door.

Anuket smiled and slowly turned her head to see her future husband standing there with a sympathetic expression on his features. She gave him a small nod and turned slowly back to resting her head sideways on her arms. She listened intently to the sound of fabric falling to the floor, water rising slightly from the additional presence in the bath and feeling strong hands embrace her from behind, pulling her tight against his warm chest. Marik simply stood there, stroking her arms and kissing her hair and neck every now and then. She wasn't in the mood for talking; she just wanted a bit of comfort right now.

Marik breathed into her ear, his chest rising and falling slowly to match his lovers. She was feeling a little off right now and he wanted to do anything he could to make her feel better.

"What's wrong?" he asked after a while. "You haven't been the same recently. I know your feeling a little under the weather right now, but there's something else…"

"I don't know" she replied. "I think im just a little nervous. About the wedding and the baby you know?"

"What's there to worry about?" he asked. "The wedding will be fine and im sure we'll be able to handle a baby" he said, trying to comfort her.

"Marik, it's not so much the wedding. I mean, yes, I am nervous, but in a good way. I get excited when I think about it, but scared because I'll have to stand in front of a lot of people" she let out a hollow laugh. "It's the baby that concerns me more then anything"

Marik moved his head around so that he could see her face. There was no mistaking the anxiety on her features. She was scared.

"I just don't think I can handle the birth" she said tightening her fists. "I know im being a wimp, but It sounds horrible! and it's going to hurt a lot. I just can't imagine pushing something that big out of…. there…." she made a gesture that grossly exaggerated the size of the baby.

"Im not going to lie to you and say it won't hurt and that there won't be problems…" started Marik knowing that there very well could be, "but just think, it's only going to be one day. Maybe not even that"

"Yeah, maybe it'll be two" muttered Anuket.

"Maybe" said Marik firmly with a slightly raised voice, "but at the end of it all we're going to have a little baby boy. Won't he be worth it?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Yeah…" said Anuket softly after a few moments. "He will be wont he?"

"Of course he will" smiled Marik. "Our little Namu" he squeezed her hand slightly earning a smile from her.

**8888888888888888 few days later**

Today was the big day. The guests had all arrived and the great hall looked stunning. There were tables lining the hall with a large space in the middle for dancing after the ceremony. There were tiny grooves at the bottom of the walls, filled with flowing water so that when the light touched it, it reflected through the entire room giving it an almost serene, aquatic feel to it. There were flowers in every corner and the banners made the place look like a palace fit for royalty.

Anuket was getting ready in her own chambers whilst Marik was getting ready in her fathers room. He stood still as the servants dressed him into his wedding garb. He wore a long white kilt that touched the floor and a large deep purple cape lined with gold. It had a hole where his head fit through and draped over his chest and back, leaving the sides bare. He then had a black sash tied around his waist to keep it together, finishing the look with his arm and neck jewellery. He also wore his circlet with the millennium eye in the middle.

Anuket's father walked in just as the servants had put the finishing touches to his outfit. The servants looked at their master, obeying as he waved a hand for them leave. Marik turned to face Mr Benu, his face a mixture of complete and utter happiness, and a tiny amount of apprehension. For some stupid reason he was certain something might happen to ruin this day. He had been certain before that all was fine. Until Baal attacked Anuket that is. He pushed his worries to the back of his mind and walked over to the mirror to apply kohl to his eyes.

"Are you ready Marik" asked Mr Benu with a smile.

"I am" replied Marik firmly. "How long until the ceremony?" he asked.

"In an hour or so" he replied. "Anuket is having a little trouble getting into her dress right now I've been told. It seems the baby has grown somewhat in a three days. She wants it roomier. It wont take much longer to finish" he laughed.

"Poor girl" smiled Marik, going back to apply his kohl.

**8888888888 Anuket's room**

"How's that?" asked Ipet when they had finally readjusted the dress.

"Much more comfortable, thankyou" she said with a grin, happy with the result. "There was no way I'd be able to move around the way it was before"

"Anuket, it looked fine. A little tighter then it was a few days ago, but still fine" said Ipet, picking up a brush and combing it through her hair. "Now that that's out of the way, we have to hurry and get you finished. They'll be waiting for you"

"Let them wait" said Anuket casually. "Isn't the bride allowed to be late?"

"Yes, but fashionably so" replied Ipet. "The way we're going it won't be so come on"

"Ok, but you're the one with the brush" said Anuket, eying Ipet's reflection in the mirror.

Ipet once again began to brush through her long black tresses, brushing her fringe aside and pinning it back with a clip. All that was left now was the makeup. She applied a powder to her lips to make them appear red and gold powder very lightly to her eyelids to give them some character. She used kohl to line her eyes. Because of the fact that Anuket was marrying into another clan, Ipet drew the familiar black lines at the corners of her eyes, similar to that of her husband to be, before finally painting her nails red. She added jewellery to her wrists, arms and neck, standing back to admire her handiwork. Anuket was finally ready.

**88888888888 great hall**

"How much longer are they gonna be?" complained Tea. She wanted to see Anuket but had to wait because of the traditions of her family.

Everyone in the hall kept twisting around in their cushioned seats on the floor to see if they bride and groom were going to make an appearance.

"Ya don't think that she's changed her mind do ya?" whispered Joey only loud enough only for Yugi sitting next to him to hear, a trace of hope in his voice.

Yugi turned to face his friend and spoke in a very low voice. "Joey, she's not going to change her mind. She loves Marik. They're having a baby together. You have to move on…"

Joey's eyes dropped and covered his face in his hands. "Yeah, I know. I just thought that she and coulda had a chance ya know?"

"Yeah I know" smiled Yugi. "But you know, I think that if you looked more closely, there might be someone else who would be right for you…" he trailed.

"Look yuge, I know you're trying ta cheer me up, but I don't swing that way, ok?" he cocked an eyebrow at the small teen and shifted to make more space between them.

"Not me!" yelled Yugi at the top of his voice, earning himself more then a few stares. He blushed red in embarrassment, looking at his friend, trying to ignore the eyes on him. "Im talking about Mai" he hissed.

"Huh? Mai?" he asked, confused.

"Yes" said Yugi. "We all know she likes you, but you know how she is. She won't ever admit it. That's why you've gotta make the first move Joey. Persuade her to open up"

Joey stared at Yugi, suddenly deep in thought. He had no idea, but then again, now he wasn't so sure. Did he already know deep down that he liked Mai? Or was it just because the reality that he could never have Anuket finally beginning to kick in? He was about to reply to Yugi, when the music started up. It was a quiet tune, to fill the background, but indicated that the ceremony would begin very shortly.

Right on cue, Marik had entered the hall. He walked slowly towards the alter, his head held high and proud. Ishizu and Odion smiled warmly at him, delighted that he was finally moving on in his life. Marik finally reached the alter where Anuket's father stood waiting for him. He bowed in font of him and kneeled, speaking something in Arabic that Yugi and his friends didn't understand. They assumed that the ceremony had begun now and sat back, wondering what was going on.

Ishizu leant forward to speak to the group. "Marik is saying his vows" she explained. "These vows are made to Anuket's father, that he will protect his daughter to the best of his abilities for as long as he lives"

"That's so sweet…" smiled Tea open mouthed as she watched Marik's sincerity as he said these words. Why couldn't she find a man like that?

Marik stood up after a couple of minutes once he had finished his vows, bowing to Mr Benu, and took a couple of steps away from the alter. As soon as he did this, the music changed slightly. All heads in the hall had turned to face the door that had just opened, Marik too…

Anuket stood there in her wedding gown holding a bouquet of lotus flowers and other exotic flora, the silken fabric flowing behind her as she slowly walked towards Marik. There were gasps of amazement as she passed. Those who had seen her as a child were astonished to see how beautiful she had become and smiled to themselves, silently wishing the young couple all the luck in the world for their life together.

Contrary to her calm expression, Anuket was shaking inside. She hated being stared at and this was no exception. She put all her effort in concentrating on getting to Marik in one piece. She took care with her steps and stood as straight as she possibly could, whilst practically gliding across the floor. It was difficult, but somehow she managed it.

Marik smiled at her approaching form, pride filling his eyes. She floated towards him, her cheeks pink. She blushed as he took her hand and held it tightly in his own. They turned towards the alter and walked towards it again. They kneeled in front of it on the cushions, and began their vows to each other. First was Marik, he looked into her eyes as he spoke in Arabic, every single word that left his lips the complete truth. He would do anything to make her happy, no matter what.

When it was Anuket's turn, she also looked him in the eyes. She didn't think she would be able to do it. She had a habit of dropping her gaze when looking at someone for too long. She also spoke her vows with the utmost honesty. She couldn't believe that this was it. They were finally going to be bound to each other for the rest of their lives. She now knew that she was doing the right thing. There was nothing in the world that could change her mind now.

As she finished her own vows to Marik, her father stepped in. He kneeled in front of the couple and brought their hands together, pulling out a piece of white ribbon and binding their hands loosely together. He wrapped his own hand over theirs and spoke out loud to the onlookers. This lasted for a few minutes more. He then released his grip and stood back. This was the moment.

Anuket watched Marik as he brought his face towards hers for the kiss that would seal their commitment to each other. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt Marik's lips press against her own. There was a loud roar from the audience who had now stood up to applaud the newlyweds. Marik and Anuket didn't seem to hear it though. Anuket's heart seemed to skip a beat as Marik deepened the kiss, only pulling away after realising they were still in front of hundreds of people. Anuket blushed scarlet, but soon forgot about her shyness as Marik scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the mass of guests. He carried her to the room beyond the ceremonial chamber where the banquet was to take place, the guests following suit.

Marik found his way to their places at the head of the table and gently placed Anuket in her seat. He sat down next to her, pulling her in for another kiss whilst the room filled up with the happy and incessant chatter of the guests.

**888888888888 at the par-tay**

"That was a great wedding!" shouted Tristan as he took another sip from his wine glass. "Didn't know what was going on exactly, but was still great!" His face was starting to go red, a classic sign of too much alcohol. He couldn't believe he was allowed to drink here! Legally too! This would all be stopped when he got back home so he may as well enjoy it.

"Thankyou. I know you couldn't understand what was going on, but im glad you were all there anyway" smiled Anuket at her friends when she had returned from the dance floor. She had abandoned Tea who was currently showing some of the younger Egyptian girls some dance moves. They had never quite seen anything like it and it was rather amusing watching them try to copy her.

"No problem!" replied Tristan raising his glass and leaning backwards before realising there wasn't a chair to break his fall.

"So what are you and Marik gonna do now?" asked Yugi. "I guess you won't be coming back to school now that you're married and have a kid on the way" he sounded a little sad.

"No, I guess I won't. To be honest we don't know what we're going to do. We've never really talked about it. We really should though…." said Anuket thoughtfully.

"We really should what?" asked Marik coming up behind Anuket and planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Talk about where we're going to live" replied Anuket as If it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's plenty of time for that. Let's just enjoy the party" he got up and pulled Anuket with him to the dance floor. Anuket rolled her eyes and laughed as she was led into the crowd. They danced together to the music, laughing as they saw the group of girls Tea was teaching finally get the hang of the moves she showed them. They actually looked pretty good now. The music changed to a slow tune and most of the dancers retreated to their seats, leaving only couples, dancing away, oblivious to the whole world.

Marik and Anuket were one such couple. They swayed slowly, holding onto each other and gazing into their partners eyes lovingly. Anuket's arms draped over Marik's shoulders while his hands rested on her hips. They simply smiled at each other, occasionally brushing their noses together to make the other laugh.

"So how does it feel Mrs Ishtar?" asked Marik.

"To be married? Its ok" replied Anuket with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Ok? Is that all?" asked Marik with a grin. "Don't you mean so wonderfully fantastic that you can't think of anyone else but me?"

Anuket shrugged. "Meh. Something along those lines" Marik studied her closely. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to take her in that dress…. She looked very alluring in it. Even more so with her little bump….

"That'll have to do for now" smiled Marik picking Anuket up and heading away from the crowd of people.

Anuket knew exactly where Marik was taking her. The wedding ceremony was now over and he was taking her to consummate their marriage properly. He might even have held back so that she could spend some time with her friends and family. She could tell that it had been on his mind for a while now as he had kept looking at her with lustful glances every now and then.

But Anuket didn't have any objections whatsoever. She was up for it. It seemed that people had now noticed that they were leaving the party. There was a tremendous roar of cheers and wolf whistles as Marik carried his blushing bride across the room. As they reached the doors, the guards that stood there opened them, bowing in respect as they passed by them.

Anuket's father stood watching as his daughter was carried away by her new husband. He was so proud of her. She had been so unwilling to marry Marik when she was younger, but now here she was carrying out her duties, willingly and was even benefiting from it. She looked happier now then she had ever been in her life, a spark in her eyes that he had never noticed before. Marik had done that. He smiled and raised a glass to the now closed doors.

If only her brother had turned out that well. He took a deep sigh. He felt a pang of sadness, wondering if he really wanted this for his daughter, immediately regretting that thought. Of course he wanted this for her. He wouldn't stand between her and her happiness any longer. He just hoped that she wouldn't forget about him once she had moved away again which he knew she would. He hoped that she would visit as soon as she had given birth to his grandchild. That was a moment he looked forward to immensely.

Turning back to his guests, he muttered a prayer to the gods to watch over them and keep them safe. Thinking back, he still had that gift to give Anuket and her new husband. He would wait a little longer.

_"Let them get settled into married life first" _chuckled Mr Benu.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Crapness, I think so. I'm sorry. I couldn't write a romantic scene. I wasn't at all happy with this chapter. Had writers block. Hey, it only took 44 chapters! Finally know what writers block is! lol that's cant be bad going 44 chapters without experiencing it.

There will only be a few more chapters left now. About four or five. Something like that. possibly six. Will have to see Will be nice and eventful hopefully. You will find out about Baal next chapter ok?

Wow. I've been writing this fic for nearly a year now. How scary is that? **Updates will now be at the weekend. Saturday or Sunday.**


	45. Chapter 45: Welcome Home

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Authors Notes**: Not a lot for me to say right now, except here is the next chapter. Enjoy. This is a short little chapter I am sorry to say, but what you gonna do? Its one of those days where im feeling off. I hope the cuteness makes up for it a little.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 45: Welcome Home**

"Do we have to leave?" asked Anuket dejectedly. This place is sooo nice"

"Im afraid so sweetheart" replied mark with a sympathetic smile. "But don't worry. We can come back another year"

It had been just over two weeks since their wedding, when Anuket's father had sprung his surprise on them. He had secretly arranged a honeymoon for the two of them. Two glorious weeks in the Caribbean, with beautiful sunshine and a cool breeze, and better still, it was all expenses paid. Ipet had helped with the arrangements apparently, which made Anuket smile when she heard. Her father really seemed to be making an effort for her. She was ecstatic. She was slowly beginning to see the world. Something she never thought she would ever do. After hugging her father farewell, and saying goodbye to her friends, she and Marik were taken to the airport with their first class tickets in hand.

It was a beautiful place. Since Anuket and Marik had arrived at their five star hotel, they had spent most of their time, eating, sleeping, making love, eating some more, swimming in the sea, and taking quiet walks on the beach at night, hand in hand. They didn't want it to end. They had had so much fun together, they weren't sure if it would ever be possible to beat it again. Before long, it was all over, and the time had come to return home.

They were packing their suitcases, Marik shoving things in, and Anuket taking them out again to fold them neatly while he fetched more junk. They had left it to the last minute to pack and had to leave soon to catch their plane back to Domino. Anuket had wanted to go back for a while to see Ipet, which was just as well because Marik had unfinished business at the museum with Ishizu.

**88888888888 back in domino**

"Welcome back!" smiled Ipet as Marik and Anuket came through the front door. It had only been a fortnight, but she had missed their company immensely.

She scooped the couple into a great big bear hug, releasing them after a few moments. She ran into the kitchen excitedly to get them some drinks and tell her all about their trip, whilst Marik took Anuket's hand and guided her to the lounge. He helped her sit down on the couch to rest, which she was very grateful to as she sank into the soft cushions. Anuket wasn't able to stand for as long as she could before. The baby was beginning to take its toll on her physically. Her back ached, she needed to visit the bathroom a lot more frequently, and her headaches were to die for. Marik knew he had to help her a bit more now, lest he face her wrath.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked taking her hand and stroking it lightly in an attempt to act like the perfect husband.

"I'm ok. It's nothing I can't handle" she smiled confidently.

"Good. Keep that up Anu and the rest of this pregnancy will be a breeze" he smiled kissing her on the cheek.

Anuket turned her head and shot him a filthy look that told him to 'shut up, as if you'd know', just as Ipet walked back into the room. She handed them a cold drink, but hardly gave them a chance to take a sip before she bombarded them with question upon question about their honeymoon. They answered her questions, hoping that she would get bored of the topic soon. After an hour or so later, they found their eyes kept dropping and they couldn't stop yawning.

"Oh im so sorry!" said Ipet apologetically. "How selfish of me. You two must be exhausted from your long trip. Why don't you go to bed? You'll feel better in the morning"

Marik nodded saying nothing. He hadn't the energy to speak. He hauled himself off the couch and helped Anuket up who was close to collapsing with tiredness. It had been a very long day and they were looking forward to some bed rest.

"Im sorry we can't talk more right now" said Anuket. "I need some sleep, urgently. We'll see you in the morning Ipet" she said, hugging Ipet goodnight.

Somehow they had made it upstairs. The staircase seemed extremely longer now then it had before. Anuket had hoped Marik would carry her up the stairs, but he'd probably drop her what with her slightly increased weight and the fact that his arms didn't seem to be working properly right now. She pushed the door open and flopped down on the bed. She sunk into her bedsheets, loving the feel of the soft sheets and bouncy mattress. She didn't think she would be able to get up again after this.

Marik followed in after her but went straight to the bathroom after pulling a pair of his boxers out from Anuket's drawers. The door was slightly ajar as he changed. Anuket watched him move around with half lidded eyes as he took his shirt off, smiling to herself. Remembering that she too should probably change for bed, she reluctantly sat up and pulled out a short nightdress. She found that she couldn't sleep in anything heavy now as she got hot very easily now. Anuket even had to have a fan directed on her all night just to keep her cool. Marik didn't mind though. He just pulled the covers around him more.

One Anuket was changed; she slipped under the sheets, sighing in comfort as her eyes fluttered closed. However her peaceful rest was interrupted. She felt something very strange, almost alien, something that she had never felt before in her life. It felt like something was shifting around in her stomach. This sensation had caught her off guard, making her bolt upright, clutching her abdomen. She knew instantly what it was, but somehow wasn't quite able to believe it.

"Marik! Come here!" she called a little louder and urgently then she meant to.

Marik came running out of the bathroom, shaving foam over his face. He ran up to her, concern on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I think the baby just moved!" she said disbelievingly.

Marik wasted no time in resting his hand over her belly wanting to feel it too. There was nothing. No movement whatsoever. Marik looked up at Anuket with a questioning glance.

"Im sure he will do it again. Just wait…" said Anuket, staring at her stomach again and placing her hand there also.

They waited for fifteen minutes, nothing happened, until…

"I can feel it!" smiled Marik ecstatically as he felt his son kicking the hell out of his mother's insides. "Oh Ra this is amazing…"

Anuket smiled as she felt her baby squirming around inside her. This strange feeling was weird, but in a good way. It was amazing too. She knew that had been pregnant for a long time now, over three months. But feeling the presence of another life inside her like this brought her to a brand new stage of realisation. Before, she only knew, then she could see, but now she could actually feel it.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. They rolled down her cheeks as she blinked, the salty liquid falling onto her nightdress. Marik saw the wet droplet fall on her dress and looked up at his tearfully happy wife. He smiled at her and reached down to pull her into a kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes and climbed into bed. Marik pulled Anuket towards him and rested his hand on her belly again, not wanting to miss a single kick.

**88888888888888888888888**

**Super short, yes It is. Im sorry, but I was stuck about how to get them home again after the honey moon etc. this was a real awkward stage of the fic. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Im gonna do a skip in time event and fast-forward time. I said that there would be 5-6 chapters left, well im just letting you know, that's roughly how many there will be. If I do short chapters like this I will do more chapters to make up for it. don't worry. There is still time left. **

**The remaining chapters will be to do with the coming of the baby, the birth and a little of 'this is Namu, nice to meet you' kind of thing. The next chapters will be better and more eventful. I will focus mainly on marik and anuket cus im dumb at writing lots of people in together. I hope this was alright. Have to get ready for college now insert grumpy face here **

**Please R&R**


	46. Chapter 46: Wedded Bliss?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

**Author's Notes**: Ok, I know the last chapter was kinda sucky. You don't have to lie because it was. lol I guess im just getting the end of story blues. Plus that and I've been busy with others things that have taken up my time considerably (final fantasy 11). Hope this chapter is better and more eventful in the sense that it's not boring and looks like im digging in the deepest recesses of my pockets for a storyline.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love **

**Chapter 46: Wedded Bliss?**

A couple of months later, Marik and Anuket had settled back into life in domino. She was now six months pregnant and could not hide it any longer under her baggy clothes. She had a nicely rounded stomach, and according to the doctor a very healthy little boy growing inside her. Anuket was very proud of her bump and now wore clothes that fitted her comfortably showing it off. She just felt a little awkward when passing by people she knew from school. They seemed to stare and point at her, whispering as if she wasn't there at all.

But today, Anuket was happily wandering through the streets of domino, shopping for the baby supplies she would be needing in three months time. Marik was at home assembling the cot and painting the nursery. By the time Anuket was finished shopping, he should be finished decorating. That was the plan anyway.

Anuket made her way towards the mall and wandered around the various shops aimed towards new mothers. She picked up lots of little things, like bibs, pacifiers, cuddly toys, books, nappies, mobiles for the nursery. The list was endless. She was amazed there was so much stuff. Originally she had intended to buy the basics, but she couldn't help herself. There were so many things she wanted to give her baby. After, one shop she moved onto the next which specialised in baby clothes. She poured over the tiny little outfits and fell in love with many of them. Purchasing the ones she wanted to see her little boy wearing the most.

After a while, Anuket found herself feeling tired. She hadn't realised how quickly time had passed. She was getting hungry and her back was about to snap from all her walking and standing around. Anuket had been out for hours now and Marik would most likely be wondering where she was. He might even be out looking for her now. Deciding that it was time to go home and get some rest, Anuket pulled out her cell phone to call Marik to pick her up. There was silence for a second before it began to dial. She waited a while longer before a slightly flustered Marik answered.

_"Anuket?__ Where are you? Do you know what time it is? You shouldn't be out for as long as this! You need to get some rest!" _scolded Marik from the other end.

Anuket frowned at his tone of voice. Marik had become increasingly protective of her recently. He never let her do anything that would cause her to do even the tiniest amount of work for fear that she would strain herself. She was getting tired of it.

"I'm fine. Will you stop acting like taking a walk will kill me?" she growled, a hint of agitation in her voice. She was trying to keep her temper under control.

"_Im not suggesting a walk will kill you, but you can't just stay out for hours at a time. Have you sat down or eaten at all today while you were out?"_ he asked, knowing that she hadn't.

"No, I haven't, but that's probably because I've done enough sitting around to last me a lifetime" she replied. "Im finished now so come and pick me up at the mall" she said, switching the phone off.

The shop attendants helped Anuket take her bags to the car park where Marik would soon be picking her up. There were a lot of bags and she couldn't be expected to carry all of them. Not even she was stupid enough to risk that. After about ten minutes, Marik drove up in Odion's car. He had lent it to him until they had sorted out everything else and were ready to buy their own.

Marik had an unreadable expression on his face. He got out of the car and seemingly snatched the bags from Anuket's hands as soon as she had packed them up to help pack into the car boot. Anuket looked at him strangely. He wasn't in a good mood, she could tell. And she also knew he was about to let her know all about it. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, getting into the front of the car while Marik packed the shopping away. He got in minute later and drove off to their flat.

"What's wrong?" she asked wearily as Marik nearly skidded round a corner.

"What's wrong?" repeated Marik disbelievingly. "I'll tell you what's wrong. You should be taking this pregnancy more seriously! You go out for hours on end without resting or eating. You carry heavy loads everywhere you go and you don't even realise your doing it! You're not even bothering to take care of yourself!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise I wasn't allowed to do anything unless I had your say so" she replied sarcastically.

"I'm not stopping you from doing anything" said Marik indignantly, stopping at a red light.

"Oh no? Then how come you're having a go at me for 'one' days shopping? I haven't been out for two weeks Marik because you said I should get some rest!"

"And don't you feel better for it?" he asked.

"No I don't! I feel restless! You try sitting on your ass all day with nothing to do but watch daytime television! It gets boring very quickly. And I can't even go out to break the day up because im supposed to be resting!" she growled. "I can't even talk to my friends as much as I used to because they all have school and homework!"

"Look, I know how you're feeling..." said Marik, before being cut off.

"Oh do you now?" said Anuket. "How exactly? What do you do all day? Let me think. You get up, you have breakfast, you go to work, you talk to people, you go for a drink after work with Odion you come home, then go out for a ride on your bike and come back and eat and go to sleep, possibly doing other bits in between. What do I do? I get up, eat breakfast, I watch TV, I eat, I watch TV, I eat, I watch TV, oh wait, I sense a pattern"

"It's not as bad as that" groaned Marik driving off again. "You're probably just feeling that way because of your hormones. It understandable for someone in your condition"

Anuket slowly turned to look at him. "Excuse me? What do you mean my condition? Im pregnant! I'm not sick so don't treat me like I am!"

"Im not…" started Marik.

"Yes you are! You keep saying that you're doing this for me, to make me feel better, but you're making me feel worse! I can't do anything with you around because you'll tell me I'll strain myself or get hurt. I feel like im suffocating. You never acted like this before I was pregnant. It makes me wonder if it's really me you're worried about. Maybe you're not even bothered at all what you're doing to me. Just like when we were children…"

Marik nearly crashed the car when he heard this. It was lucky that they had pulled up outside their flat now. He didn't think he would be able to drive safely after that little statement. He stared at Anuket as she got out of the car. He was lost for words. She wouldn't even look him in the face and her eyes seemed misty with tears, he couldn't tell because she had quickly turned her back and hurriedly walked inside. Did she really see him as that person he once was? The one that did anything and everything he could to upset her? The one he thought he had seen the last of?

That thought alone hurt him deeply. Was he really making her life a misery? All he wanted to do was protect her. He didn't want her to get hurt. Not just because she was pregnant with his child, although that was an important factor, but because he loved her so much.

_"Am I trying too hard to protect her?"_ he thought to himself. _"the more I try, the more distant she becomes. Am I being too overprotective?"_

He thought back to what she had said in the car. Yes, he did have a busy social life. He went to work, and went out for drinks with friends and colleagues and rode his bike by himself as a way to get away from it all. What did Anuket do? She never left the house because he had insisted she stay and rest. She sat around doing nothing all day, and wasn't able to talk to people because they were busy with school or work. She couldn't talk to him because he was out most of the time and whenever she called him at work he had things to do and got irate with her for calling at a busy time.

Anuket was always a busy person. She hated sitting around doing nothing and that is exactly what he had forced her to do. She was one of those people that had to be doing something. And there was only so much she could do in that small flat.

_"Maybe she's right. I haven't changed at all" _he thought sadly. _"I have to do something. We have been married for three months and already im making her life a misery. If I don't sort this mess out she'll leave me before the baby is even born!"_

Marik unpacked the things his wife had bought and left them inside the hallway of their flat. He turned around and headed back to the car. He got inside and turned the keys, driving off towards the town.

**888888888 a couple of hours later**

Anuket sat on the floor in the nursery. It was complete now, with the exception of the things she had bought in town today to decorate it with. She smiled dejectedly. She should be happy, looking at her baby's beautifully decorated room which he would be occupying in a few months time. But for some reason she just felt empty. Marik hadn't come inside after their argument in the car. She knew that what she had to him had hit a nerve, and almost regretted saying it to him. But a part of her was still angry for the way he saw her as some weak pregnant woman. She was made of tougher stuff then that! after all, she and her baby had survived a brutal attack from her brother Baal. She could handle a shopping trip!

The longer she sat there, the more confused she became. She had so many thoughts going around in her head, she could barely remember what had started the argument in the first place, and wasn't even sure if it was worth staying mad at Marik. He meant well. He just needed to realise that she needed to move around and have her own space outside the flat.

"Hey there…." said a quiet voice behind Anuket.

"Hey there…" she replied just as quietly.

"So what do you think of the nursery?" asked Marik, sitting on the floor beside his wife awaiting her approval.

"It's perfect. You did a wonderful job on it Marik. Thankyou…"

"Look Anu, im sorry for everything. Im sorry I've been making you feel like a prisoner here and im sorry I haven't spent much time with you. I know you need my support more then ever right now"

"That's ok…" she replied quietly.

"Well no it's not really" said Marik. "so to make up for it, I promise I will spend more time with you and I wont keep pestering you to stay home and rest all day, everyday. Feel free to do whatever it is you want to do, go shopping or whatever, but please don't forget to take breaks if you get tired and eat when you're hungry. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

Anuket looked at Marik and smiled. "Thankyou, that means a lot to me"

"I know it does. So that's why I've decided we are going to go out tonight for a meal. Just the two of us. what do you think?"

Anuket smiled eagerly. "I think that's a great idea. I don't know why you never suggested it sooner"

Marik got up from his crossed leg sitting position and helped Anuket up from hers.

"Come on, I got us a table booked at a certain restaurant I know you'll like" he grinned.

Anuket lifted a brow in confusion at his retreating form before realising he may be referring to the place her took her to on their first date together. The place where she had asked the waiter if they killed their lobsters humanely or not. The place they had wined and dined at before conceiving little Namu. She loved that place. They had gotten to know each other much better there. Anuket had lots of fond memories of that time.

It would be expensive, but they didn't splash out on things like this very often, and she did need a little cheering up after having such a hard time, so she was very agreeable with the idea. It would also mean spending time with her husband which she wanted more then anything else right now. Anuket walked out of the nursery and switched off the light, closing the door behind her as she went to change into something more suitable.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I don't think that chapter was that bad. The previous few chapters were a little awkward, but this one was ok. Maybe cus I focused on something other then the fact that they're all lovey dovey and stuff. A little argument was just what I needed to write. I love fallout scenes. I can't wait to start my other fic. I hope to put more arguments and hate in like that but better. I skipped time a bit so now there's only 3 months left till Namu comes! I think another time skip is due.

Oh by the way! It's my birthday on Tuesday! Yay! I'm going to be 21. Wow. Everyone look at the bottom of chapter 7. I left a birthday note there too. That was when I turned 20 a whole year ago. I cant believe I've been writing this a year now. I'm so lazy lol. People have started and finished about five million fics between the start and finish of this one I bet!

Oh yes. My birthday is on the 4th, which is also Kazuki Takahashi's birthday. Happy bday to him too! (party hats and cake all round!)

Please review. Consider it a birthday present.


	47. Chapter 47: It Begins

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**Authors notes: Marik'sGoddessAngel ** HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIC AND PASS IT OFF AS YOUR OWN!

THIS PERSON HAS **STOLEN** MY STORY. THEY CHANGED THE TITLE TO **TIMELESS LOVE**, **ANUKETS** NAME TO '**MERISSA'** CHANGED LITTLE DETAILS LIKE HAIR COLOUR TO BLONDE AND ADDED BITS IN. **DOES THIS MAKE IT 'YOUR' WORK YOU FING THIEF!**

**YOU HAVE 2 CHOICES**. 1: POST THE FIC BY THE **ORIGINAL AUTHOR** **ME**! AS IT WAS ORIGINALLY INTENDED OR **REMOVE** THE FIC ALTOGETHER.

**I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE** UNTIL THIS HAS BEEN DONE. I REFUSE TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TAKE CREDIT FOR SOMETHING I HAVE WORKED ON FOR A WHOLE YEAR!

IF YOU WANT A LINK TO THE PAGE LOOK IN MY BIO. **Marik'sGoddessAngel** YOU HAVE BEEN **NAMED AND SHAMED**

**Cephira**: thank you for pointing this out to me special person. Everyone glomp her!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 47: It Begins**

After their little argument, things were back on track between Marik and Anuket. She had undergone a miraculous change in character since he allowed her to wander about as she pleased. She didn't understand why Marik had acted like that in the first place, but then who was she to know how a mans mind worked? "_Leave them to get on with it" _she thought with a smile. She went out with her friends as much as she could, keeping her promise to Marik to rest and eat whenever she needed to. Marik also made more of an effort. He took her out for romantic walks along the beach and showered her with gifts and kisses. She was blissfully happy and couldn't imagine her life to be better. Her life was perfect.

Two months later, and the young couple were waiting impatiently for the arrival of their baby. There was only a month to go now and both parents were getting restless. Marik had taken to hiding in the garage with his bike now because Anuket's moods were becoming unbearable. He knew it wasn't her fault; it was her hormones doing somersaults. But it didn't stop him from getting exasperated at her for it. So in order to keep the peace in the house, he had learned to recognise the warning signs. When Anuket was about to explode, her eyes took on an almost fiery gleam to them. Whenever he saw that gleam, he made his excuses and ran off to allow her time to cool down.

Marik was in the museum this morning, talking to his sister about his troubles.

"She's driving me crazy!" Marik growled. "Don't get me wrong, I love Anuket very much and would do anything for her, but im constantly having to watch what I do to make sure she stays in a relatively good mood!"

Ishizu watched her exasperated brother with a smile. He paced around the office, his hands in his hair nearly ripping clumps out.

"Im afraid there is nothing you can do about it brother until your son is born" she grinned. "Don't worry, there's only one more month to go"

"I doubt I can survive another month" Marik groaned, exhaling and slumping into a nearby leather sofa at the side of the room. He propped his feet up and began to rub his temples in an attempt to rid himself from the pounding headache that made his head feel like a balloon. He was ready to pop at any moment.

He cringed when the sound of the telephone rang through his eardrums. He growled at the pain and glared at his sister to answer the damn thing. Ishizu ignored the look he gave her and began speaking to the person on the other line. She looked at Marik with a sympathetic glance before holding the phone out to her brother.

"It's Anuket" she stated simply.

Marik groaned and slowly rolled off the leather sofa, and onto the floor. He got up on his knees and onto his feet, slowly walking towards the dreaded item in his sisters hand. He took it hesitantly and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said carefully and calmly.

He cringed when a female voice rang through the earpiece of the phone. It took him a few seconds to gather himself together enough to be able to talk back to his wife.

"Im with Ishizu" he said evenly. "I was just helping her with something" he lied.

Ishizu rolled her eyes and straightened the papers on her desk.

"Yes, I'll be right back" he said with a slightly defeated tone and handed it back to his sister. "and that's my cue to leave" he grinned. "She wants me to pick something up. Mustn't keep her ladyship waiting now"

**8888888888888888 at home**

Half an hour later Marik had returned home, his arms weighed down with shopping bags. It took him a few minutes to gather everything together to keep them from falling onto the floor. He walked towards the door that connected the garage to the kitchen. He shifted the bags in his arms and reached out to turn the handle.

"Marik, you're home!"

Marik jumped back, nearly losing his grip on the shopping, trying to recover from the heart attack his wife had given him. He looked up at her, panicked that she would begin to lay into her with her fearsome female fury. He was relieved however to see that she had a smile on her features.

"I'm sorry Marik. I just had to do that" she smiled, reaching out to help her husband with one of the lighter bags.

"It's ok" he smiled "anything that cheers you up I guess. I hope you won't make a habit out of it though?" he said raising a brow.

"I wont" Anuket promised, holding a hand up. "Besides, I won't get too many chances to" she said, laying a hand on her extremely swollen stomach. "He's going crazy recently. He won't stop moving around. It's driving me nuts. If he's like this before he's even been born you can guarantee we won't be having much sleep for the next year or so"

Together they began packing all the shopping away. Well, Marik putting the stuff away while Anuket watched him. It was probably the same thing. Watching people work can make a person very tired.

"Marik, do you mind if I sleep a little more? I feel really sleepy…"

"Go ahead" he replied, getting out various vegetables and pans. "Do you want me to call you when lunch is ready or do you want me to keep it for when you wake up?" he didn't want to assume.

"You go ahead. I'll eat later" she replied, getting a pillow out and laying it on the couch. She steadily sat herself down and made herself comfortable, falling asleep almost instantly.

**888888888888888888**

Anuket squirmed in her sleep. For some time now she had been comfortable and her dreams were that of a calming nature, but for the past half hour she had been restless and uncomfortable. She jolted in her sleep, waking herself up in the process. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that she had only been asleep for two hours. Strange as it has seemed like so much longer then that. She rested her head back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

She was aware that she was quite feeling well, but brushed it off. Her baby seemed to be squirming around, but not as much as it had before. It was odd. Marik was in the corner of the room reading a magazine about bikes, unaware that his wife was now awake. Anuket began rubbing her stomach, suddenly aware of a dull ache. It was like period cramps, no biggie. She'd had them before. Nothing she couldn't handle.

She got up slowly from the couch, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Have a nice sleep?" asked Marik.

"Not really" she replied, closing the door behind her.

Anuket turned the tap on and splashed the cold water onto her face. she used a towel to pat her face dry and stared at herself for a moment in the mirror. Ra she looked tired. She could definitely use a good sleep. She wondered to herself whether or not she should go to the doctor and ask for something herbal to help her make it all the way through the night.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when a sharp pain, though not a strong one, made its way through her abdomen. She clutched her stomach from the shock. Surely the baby wasn't coming now? there was a whole month to go yet! her doubts were confirmed though when water appeared on the floor where she was standing. She knew knew instantly that this was her water breaking and decided this was the time to let her husband know the news.

"marik?" she called, trying to keep her voice even.

"what?" he replied.

"I think its time we called the hospital!"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. Major writer's block you see. Anyway. Here it is. Anuket has gone into labour and little Namu is on the way. There will only be 2 more chapters after this, and I don't think I will be writing another Yu Gi Oh fic. i have a little too much on my plate right now and haven't been online as much recently (as you can see from my deviant art page) I still don't have a scanner and I need to upload a ton of pics.

I will take a moment very soon to get everything up to date and in order I promise you. once again, apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Happy reading.


End file.
